Emlékek Trilógia 2: Egy új kor hajnalán
by Nefadar
Summary: Emlékek folytatása, a háború 3200 évvel később újra fellángol az alterranok és az Ori között. A csillagkapu.hu fórumán ez is olvasható.
1. Chapter 1

**Prológus**

**200 évvel Atlantisz pusztulása után a felemelkedettek síkján**

Kinyitotta a szemét, bár még fájdalmai voltak ennek ellenére örömmel nyugtázta, hogy életben van. Életben? Hiszen halottnak kéne lennie. Az utolsó emlékképek fájdalmasan hasítottak bele a tudtába. Haldoklott, Gammel a kezei között omlott porrá, és Larion megtámadta őt. Majd jött a halandóvá tevő sugár.

Megrázta a fejét, erre nem kéne emlékeznie, hiszen az eszméleténél sem volt akkor. Látta magát abból a szögből a földön feküdve, összeégve. Önkéntelenül is a fejéhez kapott, a haja megvolt, és a bőre is normális. Egyszerűen nem értette, hogy mi történt akkor. Valakinek meg kellett mentenie.

Vagy újraszületett. Nem, akkor nem emlékezne mindenre, Laegen, Evan és most melyik is volt megint? Mind a kettő, akkor mégis megmenekült valahogyan. És eszerint aludt egészen idáig. Mennyi idő telt el a csata óta? Furcsa volt, nem érezte a többieket, és Atlantiszt sem. Mikor veszítették el a háborút?

Felemelkedettek után kutatott a síkon és felsóhajtott, amikor érezte, hogy mindenki megvan, akik korábban is megvoltak. Sőt, mintha még többen is lettek volna. Úgy emlékezett, hogy az Ori blokkolta a felemelkedést. Akkor Gammel halála mégiscsak többet ki vett belőlük, mintsem várták.

Egy valaki menthette meg, Merlin. Mástól nem tudta volna elképzelni. De az öreget nem érezte sehol sem. Viszont Susant sehol sem találta. Meghalt volna? Se John, se Carson. De mást sem, akik Atlantiszon voltak. Hová tűnt mindenki? Mihamarabb meg kell majd a többieket találnia.

A hely hatalmas volt, azt sem tudta, hogy hol kezdje a keresést, volt, aki a kávézóban ült. Voltak, akik egykori otthonukat „építették" fel itt ezen a síkon. Bár Tintagilra és Arbejdére még emlékezett, szóval őket fogja elsőként felkeresni. Energia lényként száguldott arra a helyre.

Ott ismét megjelent és döbbenten szemlélte az ott lévőket. Azok is hasonló döbbenettel meredtek rá. Oké, Arbejde, Tintagil és Arthur nem tartozott a meglepetés körébe, de a negyedik férfi, aki ott volt közöttük. Képtelen volt visszafogni magát és hangosan felnevetett. Ez mikor és hogyan?

- Mi az, hogy ez Lorne és te hogy a fenébe kerülsz ide? Úgy tudtuk, hogy meghaltál. – köszöntötte a férfi, amint túljutottak az első döbbeneten.

- Neked is hello Rodney! – megcsóválta a fejét. – Mikor emelkedtél fel és mi történt a többiekkel? Mikor veszítettük el a háborút?

- Nézzük, pár órával a „halálod" után. – mutatta az idézőjelet a kezeivel. – Lassan kétszáz éve volt már. A többiek Susan, John és Carson halottak. A többiek Melindoron alszanak, volt, aki a civilizáció továbbvitelében gondolkodott, de a legtöbben hibernálva várják a Valorvartok visszatértét. – pár pillanatig hallgatott, majd csettintett néhányat az újaival. – Jah és újdonságként te vagy a régens.

- Ez elsőre sok volt. Nienyarnak kéne régensnek lennie, nem? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

- Velesar vagy, rangban előrébb, mint a Quete név. És az utolsó uralkodónk, ha csak pár óráig is Alaine volt. – mondta Tintagil. – Sajnálom, ami vele történt.

Evan döbbenten nézett rá, most jutott csak el a tudatáig, hogy a felesége is halott volt. Megígérte neki, hogy pár óra múlva találkoznak és meglepetéssel várta volna haza. Ehelyett néhány óra múlva Atlantisz is elesett? Ráadásul még fel sem ébredt máris a nyakába zúdítanak mindent?

Meg sem kérdezték, hogy akarja-e ezt a melót, a flotta főparancsnokának is bőven elegendő lett volna lennie, nem akarta még ezt is. Gammel bizonyosan örült volna neki még egyszer, de ő nem. Larion, az istenekre a saját lánya ölte meg majdnem! És Carsont is! Mégis mi történt ott Atlantiszon?

Nemsokára a többiek emlékeiből ő is megtudta. Oh, de bár ne tudta volna. Az egész annyira furcsa volt, de legalább annyit tudott, hogy Merlin sem halt meg. Úgy tűnt, az öreget jobban megviselte a mentés, mint azt, aki alapból sérül volt. Miért tette? Hiszen megölte az egyetlen fiát.

Ráadásul nem értette, hogy Rodney mire céloz azzal, hogy alszanak. De most fáradt volt, hogy kifaggassa. Néhány nappal később tette csak meg ezt, addig felkészült arra, hogy megint McKay a saját stílusában fogja előadni a dolgokat. Hogy ez mennyire nem hiányzott neki. És még mindig alig tudott a felett napirendre térni, hogy sikerült felemelkednie.

- Mégis hogyan sikerült Rodney? – kérdezte, amikor kettesben lehettek. – Nem voltál az az ember, aki közel állt volna ehhez.

- Amikor Mortisse megölt választanom kellett, hogy ismét egy leszek a tenger gyermekei közül, vagy hála nektek az alterranok útjára lépek. És mivel Cennen ott volt a városban és készült azt elpusztítani, na jó a bolygót így értelemszerűen ezt választottam.

- Ez mégis mikor volt?

- Percekkel a robbanás és Susan halála előtt. – szemeiben mintha könny csillant volna. – Bocsáss meg, tudom neked olyan, mintha tegnap lett volna. Nem tudtam megmenteni, az ő parancsa miatt. Elküldött, és gát volt a két sík között, a haláláig nem tudtam visszamenni a halandók síkjára.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy meglesz hozzá az ereje, hogy ezt megtegye…

- Arbejde is így fogadta, amikor rájött erre. Ha az egész nem lett volna, akkor ő maga ment volna le és szállt volna szembe Mortisséval. Ah és igen, már nem úgy néz ki, mint John. – elvigyorodott. – Volt egy kis plasztikai csiribiri az arcával, hála nekem. Sikerült megsebeznem. De ez sajnos nem állította meg, csak dühösebb lett.

- Már az is figyelemre méltó, hogy szembeszálltál vele, nem néztem volna ki belőled. – elvigyorodott.

- Mintha a többieket hallanám. Oh, és igen Nienyar megölte Adriát, az Orisi, tudod. Meg Kolját. Az a nő bámulatosan bánik a kardjával, és igen örül, hogy a melót átpasszolhatja neked. Mondtam már, hogy milyen fantasztikus ilyen zseninek lenni? Az összes tudásotok.

- Azt hittem, ha felemelkedsz legalább benő a fejed lágya, de tévedtem. – felnevetett. – De legalább ha most foglak dolgoztatni, nem nyavalyoghatsz amiatt, hogy fáradt vagy. Nem tudsz elfáradni Rodney!

- Mit kell tennem, hogy újra ember legyek? Halott ember, ami azt illeti!

- Ott van valahol a fejedben ez is. Nah, inkább mond el mi lett a többiekkel.

- Az egy hosszú történet. – nézett reménykedve Rodney Evanra.

- A világ minden ideje a mienk, ugyanis nem tudjuk, hogy Susanék mikor jönnek újra vissza.

**Három hónappal Atlantisz pusztulása után**

Rodney most lépett csak át a csillagkapun és megint Melindoron volt. Előbb vagy utóbb rá fog jönni, hogy megoldja azt, hogy ne kelljen folyton kaput használnia a felemelkedetteknek, ha erre a helyre akartak jönni. Úgyis igen sokat szerettek itt tartózkodni a többiekkel együtt.

De most fontosabb dolga volt, rá kellett beszélnie Elizabethet és Zelenkát, hogy engedjék magukat lehibernálni. Az időpontról fogalma sem volt, hogy meddig. De az immáron nem számított. Megtalálta a módját annak, hogy ne öregedjenek abban az állapotban. Könnyű volt rájönni a megoldásra.

Weirt nem lesz könnyű meggyőzni, hiszen egyszer látta már magát tízezer évesnek. De ez most tényleg más volt, mint akkor. Nagyon bízott benne, hogy a nő megérti majd az aggodalmait és belemegy ebbe. Senki sem tudta, hogy mikor fognak visszatérni azok négyen, és a vezetőikre szükség volt.

Az emberek még mindig kétségbe voltak esve amiatt, hogy ott ragadtak a tenger alatt, és hogy soha többé nem láthatják meg a felkelő nap fényeit. Ha nem is most, majd valamikor. A legfontosabb Rodney szempontjából az volt, hogy az emberiség fent maradjon. Más nem számított neki.

Emlékezett a város pusztulása után milyen döbbent arccal fogadták az itteniek is, amikor megjelent. Csak megvonta a vállát, egyáltalán nem értette a csodálkozásukat, hiszen tudniuk kellett volna, hogy ő ennyire fejlett. Mégis milyen meglepetés érte őket? Ez már várhatóm volt szerinte.

Ettől függetlenül kevésbé érezte jól magát amiatt, hogy Susan miatta halt meg. A mai napig nem talált a lantiszi pajzsok működésében. Nem értette, hogy miként volt képes az Ori átlőni a pajzsaikat. Rejtély volt, de előbb vagy utóbb erre is meg fogja találnia a választ. Kénytelen lesz, ha életben akartak maradni.

Furcsán érezte magát az elmúlt három hónapban, a többiek érzései és emlékei. Egyelőre még nem tudta kizárni mindet hiába tanította erre Arbejde és Tintagil. Néha úgy volt vele, hogy ez a lét csak nyűg a számára és talán újra melindoriként kéne élnie. Bár akkor nem tudna ennyi mindent és a citromra is allergiás lenne.

Igen, azért voltak előnyei a felemelkedett létnek is. Nem kellett többé ennie, innia és aludnia sem. Bár olykor ő is jól érezte magát, ha ezekkel élhetett, de nem volt többé szüksége rá. És igen a citromok sem árthattak neki többé, ennek ellenére csak egyszer kóstolta meg és soha többé.

Viszont dühöngött, amikor megtudta az esetek legnagyobb részében Lorne csak ugráltatta őt és Zelenkát, ugyanis hiába tagadta le, megvolt a tudása hozzá. Mindannyiuknak megvan ugyanaz a szintű tudása. Az más kérdés volt, hogy tovább lépni nem tudnak mind, csak akik tényleg értenek hozzá.

Lassan odaért az ötágú városig. Az építkezések lassan elkezdődtek. Új Atlantisz évtizedek múlva pontosan ugyanúgy fog ragyogni, mint az elődje. És a többi város is, az Asgardoké, a Noxé, az embereké és wraithé. Ezerkettőszáz wraith aludt felemelkedettként azon a síkon. Egyszer ők is megkapják a városukat.

- Végre ideértél! – kiáltott rá Zelenka, aki dühösen jött elő az egyik házból. – Eszem ágában sincs évezredekig aludni! Mikor fogod végre ezt felfogni?

- Soha. Márpedig meg fogod tenni, a főnököd vagyok, és azt teszed, amit mondok! – mondta dühösen. – Ennyire ostoba csak egy ember lehet? A ti érdeketeket nézem.

- Akkor felmondok, már régen meg kellett volna tennem!

- Mi zavar ennyire, többiek már alszanak. Ugyanígy néznél ki, amint felébredsz. Nem lenne olyan gondotok, mint Liznek saját magával.

- Tudom, de akkor is. Semmi sem lesz ugyanolyan. Amúgy belement, már ő is…

- Már most sem olyan Radek. Atlantisz pusztulásával minden más lett. Egyelőre hatalmas a zűrzavar odafent is.

- Mikor jönnek vissza? Aldannar nem tudott választ adni erre a kérdésre.

- Én sem sajnálom. De kérlek, legalább az én kedvemért…

- Már eldöntöttem, hogy megteszem. De csak azért, mert Jennifer is megtette.

- Te és Keller? – tátotta el a száját döbbenten. – Mikor és mióta? Ezt nekem eddig miért nem mondtad? Tudtommal a barátod vagyok.

- Néhány hete csupán. – vonta meg a vállát Radek. – Ígérj meg valamit Rodney!

- Neked bármit! Ugye te vagy az utolsó, aki ezt választja a többiek inkább tovább viszik az emberiséget?

- Igen. – bólintott. – Látogass meg olykor. Tudom, hogy hülyeségnek hangzik, de mégis.

- Ez csak természetes. Jó éjszakát barátom!

- Igen ez a jó benne, mintha csak annyi lenne. Ég veled Rodney!

Ezzel visszasétált az épületek felé. Még csak elbúcsúzni sem tudott Elizabethtől, már aludt. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mi lesz azokkal, akik nem ezt választották. Meddig lesz képes az emberiség így fent maradni? A saját árnyékukként. Percekkel később követte Radeket és besétált az alvók sztázisai közé.

Pontosan tudta, hogy hova menjen. Csodálta, hogy ilyen gyorsan ennyi helyet létre tudtak hozni létfenntartó készülékekkel. De hát minden alterran segített. Három hónap elég volt egy menedék megépítéséhez. Odalépett az egyik kapszulához és az üvegre tette a kezét. Katie Brown aludta „végtelen" álmát.

Érezte, ahogyan a könnyek marják a szemét. Az utolsó éjszaka, az utolsó csók. És ki tudja, hogy meddig kell majd a következőre várnia. Bárcsak a nő is képes lett volna a felemelkedésre. Most értette meg igazán, hogy mennyire rossz azoknak, akiknek egyes családtagjai nem képesek erre.

Felsóhajtott és kisétált innen. Igen gyakran látogatta őket, de évről évre egyre kevesebb reményt fűzött ahhoz, hogy valaha ébren fogja őket látni, de ekkor került elő Lorne is. Valamivel több, mint kétszáz évvel azután, hogy Radek is elaludt a Melindoron. A birodalom egy új korszakba lépett.

**Háromszáz évvel Evan ébredése után**

Amint felébredt elmosolyodott, tehát mégiscsak sikerült megmentenie az unokaöccse életét. Ahhoz sajnos túl későn ért oda, hogy a fiát is meg tudja, de ez is több volt, mint remélte. Merlin azonnal tudatában volt az eltelt időszak történéseivel, és tudta, hogy a város ötszáz évvel korábban pusztult el.

Tudta, hogy az unokaöccse most az új régens a birodalomban. Tehát az túlélte, furcsa volt ezt így megtapasztalnia. A legnagyobb megdöbbenés számára is az volt, hogy Rodney képes volt felemelkedni. McKay pedig már teljesen kész volt, amikor ezt minden egyes alkalommal a fejéhez vágták.

Elvigyorodott, semmi sem változott. Nem hitte volna, hogy még egyszer túléli a sík és az alterranok az uralkodó családjuk elveszítését. De mégis megtették. Ez olyan mérhetetlen csoda volt a szemében, hogy meghatódott ezen. Az ifjak egy öregnek is tudtak meglepetést okozni, de még mekkorát.

Amúgy abban bízott, hogy többször nem kell ilyet csinálnia majd, mint most, hogy megmentette Laegent, mert kételkedett volna benne, hogy sikerülne túlélnie. Túlságosan öreg volt már ezekhez. Az unokaöccsén és annak lányán kívül már senki sem élt a Velesarok közül. És azt a lányt észhez kell majd térítenie.

Alig pár perce ébredt csak fel, de mindent tudott. Csak azt nem, hogy miként fogják megoldani a problémáikat. Ötszáz év telt el és az alterranok csak elbújtak. Semmit sem mertek tenni, bár az utóbbi háromszáz évben volt némi előrelépés. De azt is csak az unokaöccsének köszönhette.

A flotta időközben újra épülési fázisba került. Az emberek nagy része aludt hibernálva, és a városok is készültek Melindor alatt. De nem, Rodney még mindig nem jött rá, hogy miként lehetne a zavaró pajzsokat úgy módosítani, hogy azok mellett egy felemelkedett is meg tudjon idelent jelenni.

De neki ehhez is megvoltak az ötletei szerencsére. Már korábban is megosztotta volna, de akkor is aludt. Ez kezdett nagyon rossz szokásává válni, legalább is úgy érezte. Elindult, hogy újra találkozzon egykori barátaival és a családjával. Furcsa lesz megint őket látni, de most nem fogja a szenilis vénembert eljátszani.

Belépett abba a helységbe, ahol Lorne, McKay, Arbejde, Tintagil és Arthur voltak. Az öt férfi alig akarta elhinni, hogy újra látják őt. Pár pillanattal később már ők is tudták, hogy mi is történt Merlinnel. Evan hálásan nézett nagybátyjára, amit a férfi egy széles vigyorral nyugtázott. Sok munkájuk volt.

Furcsállta, hogy a wraithek még nem voltak közöttük, de akkor még nem készültek fel arra, hogy alterranként létezzenek. Kár, pedig Awagon jól jött volna, ha máris itt lenne. De akkor eszerint még tovább kell majd rá várnia. Szerencse viszont, hogy Rodney itt volt, nekiláthatnak a munkának is.

- Örülök, hogy látlak Merlin! – mosolyodott el Evan. – Mégis mi történt akkor a Hoveden?

- Semmire sem emlékszel? – vonta fel a szemöldökét az öreg.

- Arra igen, hogy Larion megtámad, de utána már semmire.

- Várnom kellett addig, amíg a lányod elment és akkor tudtalak kimenteni. Az erőmből kellett átadnom, hogy újra eljuss a felemelkedettek síkjára, hiszen haldokoltál. Halandóként. Éppen ezért tartott ilyen sokáig a regenerálódásunk.

- Köszönöm, nem kellett volna megtenned, hiszen megöltem a fiadat.

- Megérdemelte a halált, de te nem. Ennyi, erről nem akarok többet beszélni.

Nem érezte magát túlságosan erősnek még ehhez. Főleg, mert a fiáról volt szó. Bárki bármit mond, ezt a köteléket senki sem tagadhatta meg. Még akkor sem, ha az Ori és alterran vagy halandó és egy tömeggyilkos. Végtére is ki, hogyan akar érvényesülni. És világegyetem sorsa, akárcsak mindenki másé előre meg van írva.

A legtöbb időt Rodneyval töltötte, hogy az általa kifejlesztett dolgokat javítsák, vagy továbbfejlesszék. Rossz volt belegondolni, hogy hova jutott volna az Ori, ha Zander Amratht megszerzik maguknak. És Mortisse felajánlotta neki, akárcsak Gammel egy időben. Micsoda szerencsések voltak az Alterranok.

- Mintha nem menne olyan jól a munka az utóbbi időben. – mondta az egyik alkalommal.

Igazság szerint mióta visszatért feltűnt, hogy nem volt olyan élénk és eleven, mint annak idején. Talán az okozta, hogy Radek Zelenka nem közöttük, hogy ösztönözze? Lehetséges volt. Tudta, hogy a férfi ott van a Melindoron és alszik, várva arra, hogy a Valorvartok ismét visszatérjenek.

- Igen jól gondoltad, nem megy azóta, hogy Radek. Nem félek attól, hogy okosabb lehet, mint én és nincs miért versenyezni.

- A túlélés nem elég jó ösztönző szellem? Vagy az, hogy mindenkit megments, és okosabb legyél az Ori tudósainál?

- Nem sajnálom. – vonta meg a vállát Rodney. – Semmi sem, jó ideig. Láttam, majd párszáz év múlva. Majd az lesz erre jó ok, hogy visszatérnek.

- És az mikor lesz McKay? – kérdezte. – Ha így haladunk megint elveszítjük a háborút.

- Kettőezer-hétszáz év múlva!

**Ezerötszáz évvel Atlantisz pusztulása után**

Kinyitotta a szemét és olyan furcsán érezte magát. Nem voltak meg benne azok az ösztönök, éhség és düh, mint ami korábban. Nem érzett keserűséget, csak olyan furcsa volt minden. Emlékezett az utolsó beszélgetésre Carsonnal, majd Gammellel a hajóján. Majd az felrobbant és…

Már emlékezett. Awagon körbetekintett csak a végtelenséget látta maga előtt. Letekintett a kezeire, nem voltak többé szívókorongok rajta. A nyelvét végigfutatta a fogain, emberiek voltak. Tehát sikerült mégis, felemelték őket. És már tudta is, hogy ki volt. Ennél szebb köszönömöt nem mondhatott volna a Velesar.

Ráadásul mind a kettő, furcsa, de egyik sem tudott róla, hogy Gammel és Laegen közös ereje kellett a megmentésükhöz. Gammel, nem érezte és kapcsolatba sem tudott vele lépni. Mi történt? És mennyi idő telt el az óta. Oldalra tekintett; nem volt egyedül. Férfiak vették körbe, majd elmosolyodott.

A wraithek voltak, immáron ismét emberi alakban. Úgy, ahogyan lenniük kellett volna, ha az Ori nem avatkozik közbe, és nem változtatja őket olyanná, mint akik lettek. De ez többé nem fog megtörténni. Furcsa emlékek vették őt körbe, nem a sajátja volt és ez a tömérdek tudás.

Nem voltak többé paraziták, élősködő aljanép. Feljebb jutottak oda, ahonnan tovább már senki sem mehetett. Bámulatos érzés volt, amikor ezt felfogta. Végre lesz hatalmuk visszafizetni az Orinak mindenért. Mindenért, amit tettek, ha kell mindent feláldoznak azért, hogy az árny, amit a száműzöttek a világegyetemre borítottak eltűnjön.

Még akkor is, ha ezért halál lesz a sorsuk, vagy az, hogy kivetik őket ezekből a körökből és újra halandóként kell majd tengődniük. Mert valami szólította őket, hogy a végső órán őt kelljen majd minden Alterrannak szolgálnia. A legnagyobb erejükben és dicsfényükben. Őt Mortisse Cennent!

Megrázta a fejét, majd felpillantott Arbejde és Lorne álltak vele szemben. Tehát ez lenne a bámulatos fogadóbizottság? Ennél azért kicsivel többre számított főleg, hogy tudjuk mit is tettek az Alterranokért annak idején. De a háborút így is elvesztették, ha ott lettek volna, talán máshogy alakult volna.

- Nem, nem alakulhatott volna másképp. – csóválta meg a fejét Lorne. – Köszönöm, amit értünk tetettek. Akkor nem volt módom elmondani és sajnálom.

- Már megköszönted azzal, hogy itt vagyunk. – tárta szét a kezeit. – Ezerötszáz éve?

- Nos, igen. Korábbra vártunk tieteket vissza, de úgy tűnik, hogy ennyi kellett ahhoz, hogy elfogadjátok mélyen magatokban, hogy kik is vagytok már. – mondta Arbejde.

- A Valorvartok… halottak. Nem emlékszem mindenre, de ha rágondolok, akkor előjön, mintha a saját emlékem és tudásom lenne. Ez mindig ilyen?

- Mindig Awagon. Nem sokszor lesz nagyobb, csak ha valaki közénk jön, de most más. Szükségünk van rád, mit szólnál, ha befűtenénk az Orinak? – vigyorodott el Lorne.

- Éljenek a Próféták. – bólogatott mosolyogva Arbejde is, majd felnevetett, amikor látta az egykori wraith arcán a felismerést.

- Vegye úgy régens uram, hogy az állást elfogadtam. Ez jobb lesz, mint kaptároknak parancsolgatni. De ez nem beavatkozás? Mármint ezért nem voltatok itt eddig…

- Én mondom a törvényeket mostanság, és katona vagyok. Mellesleg én magam is részt veszek a tisztogatásban, ahogy tudok…

- Amikor nem épp a többiek szívják a véredet utasítások után…

- Valami ilyesmi. És hosszú és unalmas ez az élet, amíg nem térnek vissza.

Majd mind a ketten eltűntek, akárcsak Awagon egykori emberei. Egyedül maradt, az űr derengett fel körülötte és az egykori kaptárhajójának termében volt. Megdöbbent, bámulatos volt, hogy olyan helyet tudott a gondolatai révén kreálni, amilyet akart. Máris tetszett neki a felemelkedett lét.

Rossz érzése is volt, aztán rá is jött, hogy mi okozta ezt. Gammel elvesztése, tényleg barátok voltak, még akkor is, ha csak a legvégén mondták ki ezt. És most soha sem fogja többé látni. De mi lenne, ha arra gondolna, akkor vajon ő is megjelenne ilyen vízió formában? Próbálta, de semmire sem ment vele.

Tetszett neki ez a dolog, amit a két alterran mondott neki. De valami zavarta benne, olyan volt, mintha semmivel sem lennének jobbak az Orinál, hiszen ez is beavatkozás. Bár nem próbálják istennek beállítani magukat és csak az embereket akarják észhez téríteni. Kíváncsi volt, hogy sikerrel járnak-e majd ezzel.

De még így is, hogy meleg fogadtatással fogadták őket, évszázadokba tellett, mire az egykori wraithek be tudtak illeszkedni az alterran társadalomba.

**3195 évvel Atlantisz pusztulása után**

Eljött az idő számukra, az első 3174-ben, majd 3178-ban, majd legvégül most. Senki sem tudta, hogy hol lehetnek, csupán a születésükből kiszabaduló erőt érezte minden alterran. A három Valorvart immáron újra köztük volt. Eddig kellett várniuk és a Földiek is lassan újra felébredhetnek.

Olyan közel volt immáron. Rodney szinte sírva fakadt, amikor ezt megtudta. Az Alterran öregek is boldogok voltak. Régen volt ekkora remény és öröm közöttük. Rodney azonnal a Melindorra sietett és elújságolta a hírt az ott alvóknak. Még akkor is, ha azok nem hallották, de az álmuk lassan véget ér.

Már látta, hogy újra itt lesznek közöttük. Nem ábránd volt, a jövő rohanta meg megint hosszú idő után. Végre megint tudott dolgozni is, és nem minden munka Merlin nyakába hárult. Egyedül sétált végig a víz alatti birodalmon, igen birodalom. Mostanra az egykori város azzá nőtte ki magát.

Új Atlantisz felépült és immáron a régi város pompájában fénylett itt a víz alatt. A wraithek városa is készen volt, ők beköltöztek, akárcsak az emberek a sajátjukba. A nox és az Asgard populáció is szépen megnőtt az évezredek alatt. Felnézett az égre, éppen borongós idő volt. Büszke volt az illúzióra.

Ő építette a berendezést, ami a teljes víz alatti világot ellátta a természet illúziójával. Az ember és mindenki más azt látta, amit akart minden oldalon. Volt, aki erdőt, ahogyan a távolba meredt, volt, aki tengert, voltak, akik az eredeti tájat, és voltak, akik hegyeket. Mindenki azt kapta, amit akart.

Viszont az ég az a felszínen lévő időjárást tükrözte. Ha sütött a nap, ők is lesülhettek idelent, ha eső volt megázta. Büszke volt magára, soha sem alkotott ilyen hasznos valamit. A csillagok és a holdak tisztán látszottak az éjszaka. Sokszor olyan képe volt, mint amire emlékezett egy nagyon régi életéből.

Mindig furcsa érzésekkel tért ide vissza, mostanra minden emléke megvolt az középkorból, amikor, mint Sir Kay élt, és mind Zander összes emlékével is bírt. Néha kicsit skizofrénnak érezte magát emiatt és panaszkodott is a többieknek. De azok soha sem akarták meghallgatni, pedig valós problémái voltak.

- Elismerésem Rodney! – jelent meg mellette Lorne – Atlantisz pontosan olyan, mint régen. Még a berendezések is.

- Azok vannak benne, amiket onnan hoztak át az Exodus alatt. Amúgy köszönöm, tudod ez tőlem természetes, hogy ilyet alkotok.

- Soha sem fogja kinőni? – kérdezte Arbejde kétségbeesetten.

- Mégis mire értetted? Kikérem magamnak! Te semmit sem tettél idáig… úgy értem tudományosan. Én meg ezt itt mind.

- Merlinnel! – sóhajtott fel Evan. – De legalább már tudunk közlekedni ide csillagkapu nélkül is. Ez jó hír. Megnéztem az alvókat. Olyan furcsa a múltunk egy darabjai és ismét a jelenünk lesznek. Akárcsak Susan…

- Ennyire hiányzik? – nézett rá Arbejde.

- Szörnyen, nekem is Katie, bár őt kiolvaszthatnám. Láttam Susant, gyönyörű kisbaba.

- Számomra úgy pont nem az. Tizennyolc év már csak, abba csak nem halok bele. Viszont a többiek velük gondok lesznek…

- Nem tudtak a közelükbe férkőzni? – kérdezte Rodney.

- Ha valaki meg akar halni megteheti, amúgy nem. Ki kell valamit találnunk. – nézett fel az égre Evan. – Mintha a Holdat látnám a Földről…

Ezzel eltűntek és egyedül hagyták mind a ketten Rodneyt. Feltekintett, tényleg az volt. Fura, hogy megint megvolt a korkülönbség a testvérek között. De mégis hogyan értette, ha nem akarnak meghalni? Susan pedig még túlságosan fiatal volt, nem hozhatták vissza egy csecsemő képében.

És nem is leplezhették le, mert ki tudja, hogy az Ori Mortisse vezetésével mit is tenne a lánnyal. Mikor kiolvasta a részleteket a többiek fejéből Johnra és Carsonra vonatkozóan összerezzent. Hallottak lesznek, ha megpróbálják!


	2. Chapter 2

**1. fejezet: Születés és ébredés**

**3178 évvel Atlantisz pusztulása után**

Mortisse végigsietett a királyi palota egyik termén Fellahin városában. A vörös köpenye lobogott utána, ahogyan haladt, az arcát egy maszk fedte. Amit azóta hordott, hogy megküzdött Atlantiszon Zanderrel annak idején. Soha sem tudta tökéletesen begyógyíttatni a heget, sem eltüntetni.

A mai napig nem értette, hogy miért, de nem számított. Így megriasztóbbnak tudta magát feltűntetni a halandók között, hogyha megjelent közöttük. Ebbe az épületbe, csak a legjobbak léphettek be és az Ori tagjai. Oh, és igen a kedves foglya, akit itt tartott lassan évtizedek óta és a terve lassan felvirágzik.

A terv, amit több mint háromezer éven keresztül várt a megvalósításra. Az idő alatt sikerült az összes elérhető és ismert galaxist benépesíteniük. Hiszen az Asgardok otthagytak egy teljesen üres világot. Mostanra az Ori képére teremtett emberek laktak benne. Minden úgy alakult, ahogyan tervezték.

Larion is kiváló munkát végzett az elmúlt idők alatt, még akkor is, ha nem sikerült az apját annak idején megölnie. Mortisse érezte, hogy túlságosan könnyűnek tűnt az egész. De nem számított, a Próféták munkája jóval sikertelenebb volt, mint az előhírnököké. Változás nem esett a hatalmukban.

És nem sokára már ismét nem lesz szükségük az emberek hitére. Bármit is tervezett ezzel az Alterranok régense semmire sem fog menni. Felnevetett, nem látták előre, még Larion sem. Bámulatos, hogy sikerült lepleznie a terveit. De az unokájának tetszeni fog, amint beavatja ebbe.

Akárcsak a tudósoknak, igen a jó öreg tudósok. Hogy mennyi mindent köszönhetett nekik. Bámulatos munkát vittek ők is véghez az elmúlt évezredek alatt. De még mindig nem sikerült felfedniük a Melindor helyzetét. Majd Gammel megoldja, ha itt lesz újra, hiszen ő ismerte ezeket a pajzsokat.

Amúgy nem sok időt töltött itt ebben a városban, sokkal jobban szerette még mindig az Istenek városát az Új Celestesen. Hiszen onnan hódították meg a világegyetemet. De most ide, nem messze az egykori Atlantisz naprendszerétől messze a galaxis középpontja közelében lévő Fellahin városába kényszerült.

És mindezt a rabja miatt, évtizedek óta tartotta itt, nem is lassan már megvolt kétszáz éve is. De ez nem volt semmi ahhoz képest, amit neki kellett miatta annak idején elviselnie. Előbb vagy utóbb mindenért meg fog fizetni. De most éppen terhes volt, majd akkor, ha Langsdom újra született.

Mindig is mondta, hogy látott fantáziát John Sheppardban, így tökéletes lesz majd arra a feladatra, amit neki szántak, amint felnő olyan idősnek. Az a két évtized már nem sokat számított. Örült, hogy annak idején kimentette a halott fia testét a városból. Jó, hogy Nienyar nem pusztította el a testet.

Erről megint az alterranok jutottak az eszébe, furcsa, hogy mennyire megváltoztak azóta, hogy Laegen lett a régens. Egyre inkább olyanokká váltak, mint ők, az Ori. Még akkor is, ha az a szánalmas Velesar ezt soha sem fogja beismerni. Kinézett a terem ablakán, a pajzsokon túl éppen vörösben pompázott a bolygó.

A város igaz, tele volt felhőkarcolókkal a királyi palota kettőse épülete ezek fölé magasodott jóval. És ő már most is a legtetején volt. Ezen felül három ilyen város volt csupán, mind a négy galaxisban egy-egy. Minden más világot vissza vagy fejlődtettek középkori világnézet szerinti városokra.

Hiszen akkor voltak a legbabonásabbak az emberek, boszorkányüldözés, máglyán megégetés, eretnekség üldözése. Zene volt a füleinek, igen és mindezek közepén a szent tűz és az Ori állt. Mára nem létezett másmilyen vallás, csak az övék. Mindent eltöröltek és kiirtottak mindenkit, aki nem hajtott fejet előttük.

Csupán egy „kisebb" ellenállás létezett már csak, az Alterran Birodalom. De ahhoz még nem volt elég erejük, hogy magát a felemelkedett síkot ostromolják meg. Nem, ahhoz még nagyobb erőre volt szükségük. Letekintett a városára, csak tudósok, papok és növendékek éltek erre.

Szerencsére ezek a városok mentesek voltak az alterranokról, hiszen egyik sem merte megkockáztatni, hogy ide jöjjön. Ahhoz túlságosan gyávák voltak és pontosan tudták, hogy itt könnyedén elkaphatnák és megölhetnék őket. Az életben maradás volt a legfőbb szempont még a próféták számára is.

Elfordította az arcát és megindult a sarokban lévő ajtó felé, igen a fogoly. A nő megint el lesz ragadtatva attól, hogy láthatja, főleg, hogy hónapok óta rabláncon élt. Nem mintha előtte nem ugyanez lett volna, de most még szigorúbb feltételek mellett. Mortisse nem akarta, hogy a fia esetleg holtan szülessen.

Ahogy az ajtóhoz lépett az kinyílt előtte és belépett a szobába. A tágas lakosztály úszott a fényben, egy hatalmas ágy volt az egyik falnál, további ajtó nyílt a fürdőhelységbe és egy üveg ablakból bámulatos kilátás nyílt a városra és azon túlra. A nő most is az ablaknál állt, a hasa már hatalmas volt, közel volt a szülés.

Hosszú barna haja a derekáig hullott, zöld szemeivel a távolt fürkészte, az egyik kezén egy Ori szimbólumokkal kirakott karkötő volt. Hosszú fehér ruha volt rajta, az arca fiatal és gyönyörű. Nem fordult meg, ahogyan hallotta az ajtót kinyílni. Úgyis tudta, hogy ki lesz az, aki megint eljött hozzá.

- Már nem is köszöntesz, amikor eljövök? – kérdezte a férfi.

- Minek tenném Mortisse? Úgysem örülök a jelenlétednek. – vonta meg a vállát.

Odafordult, az arcról elsőre azt hihette volna, hogy Susant látja, csak a szemszín nem stimmelt és ennek a nőnek sokkal szebb arca volt. De a vonások, igen határozottan Valorvartok voltak. Mortisse elmosolyodott, valóban jól döntött annak idején, amikor a nőt vette feleségül.

- Emmenna kérlek! – tárta szét a karjait. – Tudod, hogy mennyire imádom nézni a szenvedéseidet. Ami majd újra kezdődik, amint életet adsz a fiadnak újra.

- Egy perverz beteg állat vagy Cennen! Sajnálom, hogy csak tízezer évre sikerült bezárni téged abba a börtönbe, még egyszer annyi rád fért volna!

- Ha már itt tartunk, meg sem köszönted, hogy visszahoztalak az életbe drágám! – sziszegte.

- Mit köszönjek meg, hogy egy átkozott Orit csináltál belőlem? – most már kiabált a nő.

- Még csak az sem vagy, nem tudsz felemelkedni. Egy nyomorult Valorvart vagy csupán.

- Lehet, hogy csak Valorvart, de ők fognak legyőzni előbb vagy utóbb!

- Soha sem lesznek együtt újra. Levadásztatom őket, amint megszülettek. Mindenki a parancsaimnak engedelmeskedik. Nem lesznek sokáig életben. Ha kell minden Treavolra és Alainera hasonlító leányt, és férfit megöletek. És miért? Mert megtehetem! És te nem tehetsz ellene semmit.

- Egy aljas szemétláda vagy! És te, mint isten? Szánalmas, hogy elhiszik a halandók ezt.

- Hogy én? Kikérem magamnak, akkor még nem találkoztál Gammel Velesarral, ha rám mondod ezt. De majd, ha újra itt lesz, akkor szívesen bemutatlak neki.

- Mikor lettél ilyen? Annak idején nem voltál ez? Nem a gonoszság éltetett…

- Mikor is? Mondjuk, amikor kiderült, hogy Laegen az ágyadat melegíti! Hoppá, nem is, már jóval korábban, mindig is ilyen voltam, csak remekek a színészi képességeim. Az unokád látni akar amúgy. De szerencse, hogy rám ütött.

- Larion életben van? – kérdezte Emmenna döbbenten.

- És kiváló tanára volt Gammel személyében. – az előtte álló nő összegörnyedt fájdalmában és a hasához kapta a kezeit. – Szólok a nővéreknek, nemsokára találkozunk.

Órákkal később az újfent Langsdomnak keresztelt John Sheppard a palota egyik távoli termében aludt Ori hívő pótanyjának karjaiban. És még nem is tudta, hogy az apja micsoda feladatot szán neki, amint eléggé felnőtt lesz a feladatra.

**Négy évvel korábban**

Egy távoli bolygó, oly messze mindentől; egykor Athosnak hívták, régen a legendák szerint itt élt egy nép, aki jóban volt az Ori ellenségeivel. Nem messze a csillagkaputól állt a város, a régi település romjain. A rajzokat megtalálták a barlangban, de immáron semmit sem jelentett az itt élőknek.

Az az ellenség, akit ábrázolt, a wraithek már nem voltak közöttük. Legalább is nem olyan formában. A település helyén fallal körülvett város állt. Már nem kellett az itt élőknek a nomád életformát követniük. A régi Alterran Birodalom bukása után békében élhettek. Már nem fenyegette őket semmi sem.

Középkori város volt, a kereskedők sűrűn érkeztek ide a csillagkapun keresztül. A helyiek még mindig arról voltak híresek, hogy fair kereskedők voltak. Mintha az idő ezen nem változtatott volna. Voltak olyan dolgok, amik örökök fennmaradtak. Ez is egy ilyen volt. Meg volt írva a Sors nagykönyvében.

Amúgy az a legenda keringett erre, hogy egykor az Athos népe Atlantiszra menekült, majd a vezetőjük halála után elmentek onnan. Majd a wraith eltűnése után tértek vissza ide és alapították meg ezt a helyet. De ez mára csak történelem sem volt, legenda. Amiben senki sem hitt. Jött az Ori és megteremtette őket, ez volt a hivatalos álláspont.

Hideg esős nap volt aznap, amikor egy néger nő menekült át a kapun a városba. Leginkább földesúri viszony uralkodott szerte a galaxisokban. A leghithűbb családok kaptak erőt és hatalmat az Oritól, hogy az ő nevükben kormányozhassák a városokat. Ennek a városnak az első vezetője egy Jinto nevű fiatal férfi volt.

És az ő családja volt a későbbiekben, akik vezették a várost. A város mostani bírája – ez volt itt a hivatalos neve – és lánya a kereskedők portékáit nézték, amikor a fekete bőrű terhes asszony odatalált. A lány azonnal a segítségére sietett és hazavitték. A nő nem sokkal később életet adott a gyermekének.

Aki a legnagyobb meglepetésre hófehér bőrű és szürke szemű fiú volt. Az asszony semmit sem tudott mondani ezzel kapcsolatban, mert belehalt a szülésbe. A bíró és a lánya biztosra vette, hogy az istenek ajándéka volt-e gyermek. Így a lány magához vette, hogy majd ő felneveli.

Mert e fiú volt az istenek ajándéka, aki a biztos üdvözölés felé fogja majd vinni őket. Jinto nevet kapta az egykori ősük után. De nem tudták, hogy mekkorát is tévedtek a gyermek rendeltetését illetően. Talán valóban az istenek ajándéka volt, de hogy melyik oldalé azt nem is tudhatták.

De az igazat meg vallva egyik oldal keze sem volt most ebben benne. Egy náluk sokkal nagyobb hatalom tette ezt.

**Tizenhat évvel később**

A nap kéken világított a bolygó felett, a csillagkapuja csupán akkor került ide, amikor az Ori körübelül egy évezreddel korábban lakhatóvá tette a bolygót és embereket hozott ide. Előtte minden sivár volt és kihalt. Ma a vörös füvek és fák között minden tele volt élettel. A narancssárga égbolton madarak repkedtek.

Gyönyörű világ volt, a tengerek zöldek, akár a fű a többi világon. A maga nemében csodálatos volt. A legnagyobb város itt is kupola alatt feküdt, a nap túlságosan fiatal volt még, hogy az emberek sokáig elviselhessék. A sokáig az állandót jelentette, a napi hat-nyolc óra a tizenhatból még elviselhető volt.

Az éjszaka a sárga és a vörös hold ragyogott felettük. Csodálatos látványt nyújtott. Az Istenek ezt a világot választották arra, hogy a Változást hozó harmadik személy a leány itt szülessen meg. A kislány az egyik szegény családban látta meg a napvilágot, nem is tudva arról, hogy milyen terhet kell hordoznia.

E bolygó távol esett mindentől és olyan jelentéktelen volt, hogy senki sem láthatta előre, azt amik itt fognak a nem is olyan távoli jövőben lejátszódni. Az itteniek jórészt földműveléssel foglalkoztak és abból éltek meg. A város vezetője könyörtelenül behajtott minden adót az Ori nevében.

Az emberek legtöbbször szenvedtek a hatalma alatt, és nem tudtak mit kezdeni vele. Ugyanis mostanra már ő is előhírnök volt. Éppen ez volt az az ok, ami miatt az alterranok régense sem jött el a bolygóra a lány születésekor. Gyanús lett volna, ha megjelennek itt, akkor Alaine halálra lett volna ítélve.

Egy ilyen világon kell majd felnőnie, mire ismét elfoglalhatja az őt megillető helyét a világegyetem sorsában.

**3213 évvel Atlantisz pusztulása után**

Larion megjelent Mortisse tróntermének közepén. Az udvaroncok, akik istenük előtt tisztelegtek, amint meglátták bosszúálló istennőjüket, mint a farkukat behúzott gyáva kutyák siettek ki a teremből. Elmosolyodott, szerette ezt a hatalmat. Másban úgysem volt már hosszú ideje öröme.

A nagyapjára nézett, a férfi most is viselte a maszkot. Örült neki, képtelen volt ránézni, ha az nem volt rajta. Egyszerűen nem tudta elviselni. A tudósok tiszta tűz alakja az más volt, de ezek a sérülések. Büszkén húzta ki magát, egyelőre minden a terv szerint haladt, ahogyan elképzelték.

Az elmúlt háromezer év alatt sokszor gondolt az utolsó párbajra az apja és Gammel között. Hiányzott neki a férfi, és dühös volt amiatt, hogy nem tudta Laegent akkor megölni. Pedig azt hitte, hogy sikerült. Merlinnek csak szerencséje volt a megmentésekor. Ez legközelebb nem fog előfordulni.

Eleinte még el akarta pusztítani az összes prófétát, de amint rájött, hogy azok elmenekülnek, feladta. Ők csak huszonketten voltak, az alterranok millió számra és mégsem mertek semmit sem tenni ellenük. Az apja vajon miért várt a támadással? Talán a Valorvartokra várt?

De most egészen más miatt volt itt, az az ostoba Awagon nem is sejtetette, hogy mennyit segít azzal a vágyával, hogy viszont akarja látni egykori barátját. Ez számára igen jól jött. Gammel visszatérte nagyon közel volt. És minden alterran fog róla tudni. Mert minek is titkolnák el ezt a dolgot?

Ő igazán megérdemli azt is, hogy visszakapja a férfit, akit szeret. A kezeiben most ott tartotta az üveg védelmébe elhelyezett hajtincset. Semmit sem változott, megőrizték az idők végezetéig. Mortisse még mindig nem mozdult, felmerült benne, hogy lehet, hogy nem is látja, hogy itt van.

Hiszen olyan furcsán viselkedett az utóbbi időben, egészen pontosan amióta a sérülését szerezte. De tény volt, hogy erősebb kezű uralkodó lett belőle, mint annak idején volt. Kézben tartotta a hatalmat, azzal nem volt gondja a lánynak sem. Csak mintha már nem is ebben a világban élne.

Talán valami olyasmit is látott azokkal a szemekkel, amit ők „egyszerű halandók" nem érthetnek meg? A tudósok váltig állították, hogy nem tapasztaltak változást Cennen viselkedésében, akkor csak vele teszi meg ezt? Csak az ő idegeivel és türelmével játszik? Vagy épp a fiával beszél?

Idegesen mocorgott egy kicsit, türelmet nem tanult az évezredek alatt, nem volt hozzászokva, hogy várassák. Főleg, nem egy olyan fontos kérdésben, mint a mostani. Ez a döntés, majd a tett magát a világegyetem sorsát fogja átírni. Hát nem éti meg az öreg, hogy ez mennyire fontos?

- Persze, hogy megértem! De úgy hallottam, hogy Alaine és Treavol nyomára bukkantak az előhírnökök. És az ő haláluk fontosabb, mint a fiam visszajövetele! – csattant fel.

Larion tett egy lépést hátra, a férfi ereje még mindig ugyanolyan hatást váltott ki nála, mint annak idején. Nem szívesen volt a közelében, felidegesíteni pedig nem akarta. Megölhette volna őt, amikor csak akarta, hiszen Gammellel is könnyedén bánt el. És ő maga hol volt Gammel erejétől? Semennyire.

- Bocsáss meg nagyapám! – hajolt meg egy kicsit, és amikor a férfi nem látta grimaszolt.

Gyűlölte, hogy engedelmeskednie kell neki, pedig a trón őt illetné. Pontosan tudta, hogy az öröklődés női ágú. De nem, mert ez megfosztotta tőle őket. Tudta, hiszen beszélt a nagyanyjával Emmennaval. De erről ő mit sem tudott, hiszen nem láthat mindent, nem volt olyan, mint ő.

- Csak tudod, hogy milyen fontos nekem, hogy Gammelt visszakapjam. – mondta.

- Nem csak neked, az Orinak is. Nélküle akármilyen szomorú tény is, de gyengék vagyunk. – vonta meg a vállát a férfi, majd felkelt és az üvegablakhoz sétált. – Napok kérdése és újra közöttünk lesz. Awagon remek munkát végzett nekünk.

- Tudom, és a legszebb, hogy senki sem tudja, hogy mit is tesz a tudtán kívül.

- Úgy hallottam, hogy az utóbbi időben egyre gyakrabban hall hangokat. Nem tudod, hogy mik lehetnek azok?

- Amióta felébredtek halják mindannyian a te hívószavadat. – nevetett fel a lány. – Egészen pontosan az Oriét, hiszen a ti teremtményeitek. Nem volt nehéz elintézni ezt.

- És van rá esély, hogy esetleg átálljanak?

- Nem hiszem, de annyit akár könnyedén elérhetünk, hogy az őrületbe kergessük őket.

- Remélhetőleg az is elegendő lesz. Napról-napra egyre többen jönnek. – elvigyorodott. – És ez csak nekünk jó.

- Az ostoba marhák! Tényleg elhiszik, hogy osztozunk valakivel a hatalmunkon? – vonta fel vörös szemöldökét a lány. – Én nem hinném el.

- Még szép, hogy igen. Az Alterranok sem tudnak sok mindent tenni ellenük. Tudom, hogy nem hinnéd el, te okos vagy hozzá. Most menj és készülj fel a szertartásra! Gammel három napon belül újra itt lesz közöttünk!

Ezen elmosolyodott, majd eltűnt onnan, újra az Istenek városában volt. Sokkal jobban szerette ezt a helyet Fellahinnál. Itt nem voltak nyüzsgő emberek, és itt volt a saját síkjához is a lehető legközelebb. Itt volt pontosan emiatt a legerősebb is. És minden Gammellel közös emléke is ide kötötte.

Besétált a férfi egykori szobájába, minden ugyanott volt, mint annak idején. Itt szinte érezte a jelenlétét. Tudta, hogy ostobaság, de akkor is. Nem értette, hogy miért nem ez lett a birodalom fővárosa, hiszen a szuperkapu is itt a szomszédos bolygó mellett volt. Talán, hogy titokban tartsák.

Ez a hely most is annyira csöndes volt, mint mindig. Bár a Celestes síkságán a vízfelület felett senki sem gyakorlatozott mégiscsak ez volt az Ori igazi halandósíkbeli otthona. Igaz a Fellahin is rejtett átjárót a két sík között, a tudósok is itt érezték magukat igazán jól.

Arra túl sok volt az ember, és nem mindig mutatkoztak előttük. Larion évente egyszer csupán a saját ünnepségén, amit az ő dicsfényének emeltek. Ő volt az Ori női megtestesülése. A hitük szerint ő is egy volt a többiekkel és az ostoba emberek ezt is elhitték. Annyira szánta őket a tudatlanságukért.

Ha nem lett volna rájuk szükség, akkor olyan szívesen végzett volna mindegyikkel és csak az arra érdemeseket hagyta volna meg, akik nem nézték őket isteneknek. Az eretnekeket. De még szükségük volt rájuk, igaz oly közel volt az idő, hogy nem. Lecsukta a szemét és maga előtt látta, ahogyan Gammel és ő Fellahin tornyában szemlélik az ott élőket.

Fájdalmasan mosolyodott el, évszázadok óta ez volt az első eset, hogy látott róla víziót. Érezte, ahogyan izzó könnycsepp szalad végig az arcán, idegesen nyúlt oda és törölte le. Nem láthatja őt senki sem gyengének. Erősebb volt annál, csak szörnyen hiányzott neki a férfi ölelése és csókjai.

- Legyél olyan, mint régen voltál, kérlek Larion! – halotta Gammel suttogó hangját.

Megrázta a fejét és körbenézett a szobában. Egyedül volt senkinek sem érezte a jelenlétét. Akkor csak képzelődött, vagy ez is a jövő lett volna? A hang ugyanaz volt, amit évezredek óta nem hallott. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy miként lesz türelme kivárni a három napot a férfi visszatértéig.

Felkelt az ágyról és kisietett a folyosóra, de ott sem volt senki. A városban egyedül ő volt a felemelkedett lény. És arról egészen biztosan tudott volna, ha Gammel is halandóként újra született volna. Régen volt ennyire összezavarodva. Kihúzta magát és a tűz termébe ment, majd ismét átlépett a saját síkjára.

Evan végignézett az Öt város környékén játszó gyerekeken és felnőtteken. Mikor visszatért még képes volt a családi vonásokat felfedezni rajtuk. De ezek generációról generációra csökkentek. Mára talán egy-két vonás maradt csak fent, ami emlékeztette őt arra, hogy kitől is származnak.

És persze az adatok, ami a családfákat vezette. Rodney szerint csupán pár hónap volt addig, hogy visszakapják a sajátjaikat. Ezért most jött el az idő, hogy felébresszék az alvókat. Alig várta, hogy az unokatestvérét Lindsey Novakot is visszakaphassa végre. Olyan régen történt minden.

A távolban Rodney vitatkozott három kisgyerekkel, akik mindenképp őt szemelték ki a játékuk célpontjának. Gyalog elindult Atlantisz felé, amikor hátulról neki ment valaki. Megfordult, egy húszas éveinek elején járó fiatal férfi volt az. Végignézett rajta, de nem ismerte fel. Régen pedig mindenkit ismert.

- Bocsásson meg uram! – szabadkozott a fiú, mire két lány nem messze tőlük felvihogott, a fiú erre mélyen elpirult.

- Semmi gond. – mosolyodott el Evan, a fiatalság, igen, ők is ilyenek voltak annak idején. – Hogy hívnak?

- Brian Kaufman uram! – vonta meg a vállát, majd elindult a két lány fel.

Lorne megdöbbent, de látta Kylet az alvók között, de, de akkor ez mégis miként volt? Gondolt rá, hogy lehetséges volt az is, hogy az alvók egy része spermát illetve petefészket adományozott annak érdekében, hogy ne haljon ki az emberiség. És a laborban való születés is igen régi dolog volt már.

Így persze előfordulhatott, hogy ilyesmi is előfordul rá. Vajon mit fog szólni majd a férfi, ha meglátja a leszármazottait miközben ő egy percet sem öregedett? Érdekes kérdés volt mindenesetre. Mire odaért McKayhez a férfinak már sikerült elüldöznie a kisgyerekeket, akik sírva panaszkodtak a szüleiknek.

- Látom még mindig remekül értesz hozzájuk. – mondta. – Muszáj mindig mindenkit megbántanod Rodney?

- A csillagkapuig lehetett hallani a kiabálásodat, pedig az azért messze van innen.

- Akkor legalább mások is… Készen állunk a felkeltésükre, sikerült kigondolnom, hogy mi legyen az energiával. A majd felszabaduló energiát elvezetem a pajzsokba, így nagyíthatunk a lefedett területen is. És a térkapuk is a holdra jobban fognak működni, így mehetnek kirándulni oda a rendes ég alá. A szimulációk rendben lezajlottak, csak rád vártunk Merlinnel.

- Olyan furcsa, majdnem minden olyan lesz, mint régen volt.

- Csak én vagyok okosabb, mint voltam. – vonta meg a vállát Rodney.

- Nem rád értettem Mr. Zseni. Az egész, itt vagyunk a Melindoron, nem ott ahol eddig. Ez most sokkal nagyobb háború lesz, mint korábban volt.

- Ugye majd most maradhatok itt? Nem akarok háborúzni, nem akarok meghalni!

- Nem, szükségem lesz rád. Ki kell találnunk, hogy mégis hogyan hozzuk vissza Johnt, de előtte majd el kell mennünk a „barátainkért" a másik három galaxisba.

- Akkor eszerint már megtaláltátok Susant? – kérdezte döbbenten. – Úgy tudtam, hogy az elmúlt négy évben fogalmatok sem volt a hollétéről.

- Megvan, és még a nagykorúsága előtt ki kell hoznunk onnan.

- Miért? Mégis hova vitték arról a szép színes bolygóról?

- Lydrac. – nézett fel Lorne keserűen. – Három hónapunk van rá.

- De az a szajhák bolygója! Oda mennek a Szent hadsereg emberei jutalomból. Mégis ki jutatta oda?

- Mortisse végrehajtója, igen az. De egy lányt sem használnak semmire a nagykorúsága előtt.

- Három hónap, addig kitalálok valamit. De várj! Oda nem sétálhatunk csak úgy be, kiszúrják, hogy mik vagyunk! Lorne ez öngyilkosság!

- Ki mondta, hogy te jössz? Egyedül fogok menni. Remélhetőleg a démonok hercege elijeszti őket attól, hogy esetleg az isteneikért kiáltsanak.

- Démonok, bah! Hé, mióta tartanak minket annak? – kérdezte. – És esetleg nekem van valamilyen címem?

- A félvérrel nem vagy megelégedve? – mosolyodott el. – Ha akarod, amikor legközelebb véletlenül egy Oriba futok megemlítem, hogy te is szerepelj a teremtés mítoszukban, mint az, aki megsebezte Mortissét. Várjunk csak, inkább beszéld meg velük te, úgyis rajonganak érted.

- Nem vagyok ostoba, nem akarok meghalni! Inkább hanyagoljuk ezt a témát és menjünk.

Végre egy értelmes gondolat Rodney, de ezt már nem mondta ki hangosan, csak elindult utána. Furcsa érzéssel lépett be a stázis kamrák termébe, még mindenki aludt, de az ébredésig csupán percek voltak hátra. Végignézett rajtuk az egykori barátai mind itt voltak, senki sem választotta a halált.

Cameron Mitchell, Daniel Jackson, Elizabeth Weir, Steven Caldwell, Lindsey Novak, Paul Emerson, Radek Zelenka, Katie Brown, Katie Heitmeyer, Jennifer Keller, Laura Cadman, Kyle Kaufman, Chuck és még sokan mások. Sokakat nem talált meg köztük Virginia Potter doktornőt.

Egy elmúlt kor emberei voltak, de így most valamilyen szinten visszakapja ő és Rodney is a múltjukat. De valóban semmi sem lesz olyan, mint régen volt. Az óta más korokat éltek. McKay ott volt a számítógépek mögött készen, hogy lekapcsolja a kamrákat. Felsóhajtott, majd kiadta a parancsot erre.

Tudta, hogy órákig fog tartani ez a procedúra, így kiment az épületből. Kint leült az egyik ligetnél lévő padra és feltekintett az égre. Éjszaka volt a csillagok ragyogtak, pontosan ugyanolyan volt, mint akkor, amikor először tudtak igazán beszélni.

Az elmúlt két hónap alatt csupán kétszer látta a lányt, amikor Langsdommal együtt visszatért a városba, illetve az eljegyezés estéjén. Azóta egyszer sem, de most eljött az alkalom, hogy végre rendesen is megismerhesse Alaine Valorvartot. Kinézett a szobája ablakából az óceánra.

Éjszaka volt a hold fénye megint ezüst hídként ragyogott a vízfelületen a szárazföld irányába. Már csak percek kérdése volt, hogy odakint találkozhasson leendő feleségével. Alig várta, hogy jobban megismerhesse. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy miért pont ő lett az a szerencsés.

Látta, ahogyan az egyik ugró elhagyja Atlantiszt és arra tart a messzeségbe. A lány egészen biztosan abban utazott. Kár, hogy mind a ketten csupán csak a politika játékszerei voltak és semmi többek. Egy egyszerű tanácsos és az uralkodó lánya. Politika, gyűlölte, hogy ebben rész kell vennie.

Bár annyira mégsem bánta, mert Alaine nagyon tetszett neki. Igaz életükben talán csak háromszor beszéltek, de a lány bátyja a legjobb barátja volt, akárcsak az unokatestvérük. Így reménykedett benne, hogy nem lesz Alaine annyira más, mint a többiek. Nem lesz olyan, mint Morgan LeFay.

Körübelül negyed óra kellett az ugrónak, hogy odaérjen az úti céljához, ő csak utána indult el. Olykor szerencse volt, hogy neki nem tartott olyan sokáig az utazás. Eltűnt a szobájából, majd másodpercekkel később megjelent a nemrég leszállt ugró mellett a szárazföldön.

- Úrnőm! – hajolt meg egy kicsit a lány előtt.

Ezt a találkozót is Langsdomnak köszönhette, ő intézte el, hogy Alaine kijuthasson a városból. Amúgy az apja nem szívesen engedte. Senki sem tudta, hogy milyen okból történt ezt meg.

- Tanácsos! – biccentett.

Laegent egy kicsit bántotta a hivatalos hangnem, bízott benne, hogy nem ilyen lesz az este hátralevő része. Mert nem „tárgyalásra" jött, hanem jól szerette volna magát érezni és megismerni a lányt.

- Esetleg elmehetnénk sétálni? – kérdezte.

- Hogyne. – mosolyodott el Alaine, majd hátrafordult a három őr felé. – Ti maradjatok itt és őrizzétek az ugrót!

- De úrnőm! Azt a parancsot kaptuk, hogy önt kell védenünk. – mondta az egyik katona.

- Szerintem én is el tudom látni az úrnő védelmét kapitány! – nézett rájuk Laegen.

- Értettük uram, ha bármi gond lenne, mi itt leszünk.

- Mit szólna hozzá, ha a tengerparthoz mennénk? – fordult oda a lányhoz és a kezét nyújtott neki.

Alaine belekarolt a férfiba és elindultak a tengerpart irányába. Könnyedén le is találtak a hold és a csillagok fénye megvilágította annyira a helyet, hogy az utat jól láthatóvá tegyék. Pár perc alatt oda is értek, a tenger sós illata itt még feltűnőbb volt. A hullámok zaja nyugodt volt, ahogyan megtörtek a homokos parton.

Itt elengedte a lány kezét és leült a homokba. Alaine kérdőn nézett rá, hogy mégis mit csinál. Úgy látszott, hogy még soha sem tett ilyet korábban.

- Üljön le, gondoltam ülve kényelmesebb beszélgetni, mintha állnánk. – nézett fel mosolyogva a férfi.

- Ha kérhetem tegezzen. Nem szeretem ezt a hivatalos hangnemet. – sütötte le a tekintetét a lány, majd ő is leült a homokra.

- Én sem rajongok érte, de úgy véltem, hogy a katonák előtt mégsem lenne szerencsés.

- Köszönöm, hogy meggyőzted a bátyámat, hogy kijöhessek. Nem szeretek bezárva lenni.

- Ami azt illeti az egész Langsdom ötlete volt nem az enyém. Bár támogattam, mert szerettelek volna jobban megismerni. Az elmúlt két hónap alatt kétszer beszéltünk, és akkor sem többet egy-két mondatnál.

- Tudom és sajnálom, hogy így alakult, de túl sok dolgom volt. Bár többször kerestelek, de mindig azt a választ kaptam, hogy tanácsülés van. És tudod, hogy én soha sem emelkedhetem fel, így ott nem is érhettelek el.

- Azóta csak egy volt, ki mondta ezt? – kérdezte, bár szinte biztos volt a válaszban.

- Gammel volt az. – felelte a lány.

- Valahogy sejtettem, neki ilyesmiben ne higgyél máskor. Imád áskálódni az emberek ellen.

- Ő is pontosan ugyanezt mondta rólad. De egészen mást hallottam a bátyáméktól.

- Ők sokkal szavahihetőbbek ilyen téren.

- Ebben nem kételkedem. – mondta mosolyogva. – És milyen tanácsosnak lenni?

- Unalmas, mindig ugyanazt hallgatni nap-nap után. Sokkal inkább lennék a hadseregben, vagy bármilyen más pozícióban. De a név kötelez, gyűlölöm a politikát és mindazt, aminek hozzá köze van.

- Akkor talán engem is? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a lány. – Hiszen, ha nem lenne politika, kétlem, hogy itt ülnénk és beszélgetnénk.

- Bocsáss meg, nem úgy… Te vagy az egyetlen dolog, ami jó benne.

- Ezt örömmel hallom. Örülök, hogy más vagy, mint a többi Velesar.

- Ők ennek nem örülnek annyira. – vonta meg a vállát. – Bár nem is nagyon érdekel.

- Én csak annyit szeretnék, hogy ez a házasság, ha egyszer oda jutunk, ne csak politika legyen. Hanem sokkal több, a mostani beszélgetés után úgy érezem, hogy van arra esélyünk, hogy boldogok is lehessünk és szeressük egymást.

- Ennyi idő alatt? – nézett döbbenten a lány szemébe. – Amúgy én is szeretném majd.

- Elég jó érzékem van hamar kiismerni az embereket. – még mindig mosolygott.

- Akkor remélem igazad lesz ezzel kapcsolatban. – most már kénytelen volt ő is elmosolyodni ezen. – Amúgy az ilyen megérzéseid be szoktak jönni?

- Általában igen.

Laegen odahajolt és megcsókolta a lányt.

- Lorne! Mégis hol a fenében vagy? – Rodney hangja zökkentette vissza a valóságba.

A hang felé fordult, McKay sietett ki az épületből, és amint meglátta odaindult felé. Már csak ez kellett neki. Felsóhajtott, felállt a padról és a tudós elé sietett.

- Mégis mi ilyen sürgős? – kérdezte.

- Sikerült! Mindannyian ébren vannak.

Rodney csak nézett a távozó Evan után, neki egyáltalán nem tetszett az ötlet, hogy oda menjenek. Vagy csak Lorne menjen oda arra a bolygóra. Az összes tele volt olyanokkal, akik ki tudták szúrni az alterranokat, bármilyen formában is mentek oda. Ez nem volt más, mint öngyilkosság.

A figyelmét újra a számítógépe felé fordította. Kényes szakaszba léptek, ha most bármit elrontanak, akkor az emberek meghalnak. Merlinnel minden idegszálukkal erre összpontosítottak.

Szörnyen örült volna, ha már itt lettek volna a többiek. Egészen pontosan annak örült leginkább, ha egészen idáig is itt lettek volna. Több mint háromezer év nélkülük. Egészen más ember lett az óta. De ők még mindig ugyanolyanok, mint voltak.

Igen utána már más dolguk nem lesz, mint összeszedni Carsont és a két Sheppardot. Bár félt, hogy valamikor összefuthatnak Mortisse végrehajtójával. Úgy járta, hogy a férfi képes volt alterrant ölni.

Összerezzent, nem akart ilyenekkel találkozni. Ki lehetett az, aki erre képes anélkül, hogy halandóvá tette volna őket? És csak az elmúlt húsz évben került elő. Ki volt ez? Egészen biztosan hasonlónak kell lennie, mint Adria volt annak idején. Vagy képesek voltak jobbat létrehozni az óta.

Már nem volt senki, aki visszatartotta volna a csalástól őket, hiszen mind a két oldal azt tette az életbennmaradása érdekében. A kozmikus szabályok felborultak és Rodney örült, hogy már nem volt annyira megkötve a kezük, mint előtte lehetett volna.

Ha azt vette tiszta szerencse volt, hogy ilyen időszakban volt felemelkedett. Többször elment „szórakozni" különböző világokra is. Meghallgatta a különösen okos emberek elméleteit és lopatott velük Fellahin könyvtárából is tudományos dolgokat.

Nem esett nehezére ilyen módon befolyásolni az embereket, és sok jó információt tudott meg, amit persze később a saját ötleteként használt fel. De mindezek előrébb vitték őket – az alterranokat – a fejlődés útján. Valami haszna mégiscsak volt.

Lydrac, amikor meghallotta a bolygó nevét, már attól összerázkódott. Minden nőt odaküldtek azok közül, akiket meg akartak büntetni. Hatalmas kaszinóiról és örömlány negyedeiről volt híres az a hely. Mégis ki lehet olyan álnok, hogy egy kislányt odaküldjön? Képtelen volt megérteni mindezt.

De most elsősorban ezzel kellett foglalkoznia. Hatalmas fölös energia szabadult fel akkor, amikor az életfenntartó rendszerei kikapcsoltak a teremnek, gyorsan át kellett vezetni a többi rendszerbe, mert így még robbanás veszély is fenyegette őket.

Majd végül felpattantak az ajtók, az emberek még aludtak. Melindoriak és emberek egyaránt odasiettek mindegyik kapszulához, és egy ágyra fektették az ott lévőket. Szerencsére mindenki elkezdett magától rendesen lélegezni.

Akármennyire is szerette volna, nem Katie Brownhoz ment oda, hanem Elizabethéhez. Lenézett a nőre. Szörnyen büszke volt magára, hogy ezt a rendszert sikerült létrehoznia. Senki sem öregedett egy percet sem. Pontosan ugyanúgy néztek ki, mint háromezer évvel korábban. Nos, igen mindig is tudta, hogy zseni.

És ez megint be is bizonyosodott. Még nem ébredt fel senki, de ekkor tűnt fel neki, hogy Lorne nincs a közelben. Kisietett az épületből, hogy megkeresse.

- Lorne! Mégis hol a fenében vagy? – kiáltott.

Majd meglátta a felé igyekvő férfit.

- Mégis mi ilyen sürgős? – kérdezte.

- Sikerült! Mindannyian ébren vannak.

Ez nem volt teljesen igaz, még nem tértek eszméletre, csak aludtak. De akkor is sikerrel járt a tervük. Akkor viszont már tényleg nem maradt más feladatuk, mint megkeresni a három utolsót és lassan nekiállhatnak mindannak, amit az elmúlt háromezer évben terveztek. Csak jó kérdés volt, hogy életben maradnak-e.

És ami Rodneyt illette, ő nem akart meghalni, élni akart. Nagyon is.

Szörnyen fáradtnak érezte magát, amikor kinyitotta a szemét. Felült, egyedül volt, csak az ismerősei voltak itt a teremben. Tehát eljött az az idő, amire vártak eddig? Mennyi idő telhetett el eddig? Elizabeth ólomsúlyúnak érezte a végtagjait és fárasztó volt még ülni is.

Alig akart hinni a szemének, amikor meglátta a belépő két alakot. Rodney és Evan. Mégis hogyan volt életben a férfi? Rodney ott volt, amikor elaludtak, így az ő jelenléte nem lepte meg. De ott volt Atlantiszon, amikor Lorne halálhírét meghozták az ősök. De most nagyon nem tűnt annak.

- Merlin mentett meg, azért vagyok életben. – mondta mosolyogva. – Pihenjen Elizabeth, ráfér önre. Jó újra itt látni.

- Mennyi idő telt el? – kérdezte suttogva, majd felköhögött.

- Több, mint háromezer év. – felelte Rodney. – A többiek még nincsenek itt, de nemsokára. Amint jobban érzitek magatokat új Atlantisz készen vár arra, hogy beköltözzetek és elfoglaljátok régi munkátokat.

- Minden másról később, túl sok minden történt és most még gyenge. Amint jobban lesz, elmesélünk mindent. – nyugtatta meg Lorne, majd elnézést kért és eltűnt.

- Ő a régens és sok dolga van. – magyarázta Rodney. – Itt van a komputer benne minden fontos dologgal, de nem tőlem kaptad.

Beleolvasott az adatokba, az elején kezdett. Alig telt el pár hónap Atlantisz bukása után, már semmi sem tartóztathatta fel az Orit és lerohanták a Pegazus galaxist is. Összerezzent, valahogy nem gondolt ilyenre. Bár a vesztes háború után mégis nem lehetett másra számítani.

Képeket nézett végig benne, Melindorról is volt benne, a víz alatti Ötös városról, Fellahin és a többiek. Fellahin városánál akadt meg leginkább, nem hitte, hogy ilyesmit fognak felépíteni. A tudományok és a hit városa, az alterranok a démonok, akik az alvilágban laknak?

Te jó ég, ez még neki is sok volt. Ennyit nem változhatott a világ. Kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy ez meghaladta a felfogó képességét. Túlságosan sok volt ez így egyszerre. A másik Lorne, mint régens. Tovább görgetett a laptopon, próféták címszó alatt állt meg.

Alterran önkéntesek, akik az Ori ellen prédikálnak a megszállt bolygókon és próbálják elhitetni velük, hogy amit az Ori mond hazugság. Eltelt több mint háromezer év, és az Ori létszáma továbbra is huszonkettő volt. De az emberek nem veszik észre, hogy nem fog megtörténni, amit mondanak nekik.

Szörnyű hírek az Ida-galaxisról. Az Ori saját maga által teremtett emberekkel népesítette be, így növelvén hívőik számát. Ennyire rossz volna a helyzet? Még szerencsésnek találta magukat, hogy nem találták meg a Melindort egyelőre.

A helyzetük semmivel sem volt rózsásabb, mint amikor elveszítették a háborút. Bár a flottájuk az adatok szerint fejlettebb volt, mint a száműzötteké és a létszáma is jóval nagyobb a korábbinál. De ez még mindig nem jelentette a sikert. Susanék még nem is voltak önmaguk, ez elkeserítette.

A gép nem sokkal később kapott egy emailt, Rodney küldte. Liz elmosolyodott, úgy tűnt, hogy még mindig nem szokott le róla. Vagy éppen most fog erre visszaszokni. Kivételesen alig tíz oldal volt csak. Legalább nem több ezer oldalast küldött.

Beleolvasott, adatok két bolygóról, ahol a három Velesar volt. tovább nézte, Susan visszahozásának határideje csupán három hónap, a többieknél nem volt megkötés. Nem fogja most megkérdezni ezeket. Nem akart újabb sebeket feltépni Evanban és Rodneyban.

Így is elég problémájuk volt, gondolta. Háromezer év a barátaik és szeretteik nélkül. Ő nem tudta elképzelni, hogy miként bírta volna ezt ki. Talán sehogyan sem, de ő egy egyszerű ember volt, míg a két férfi Alterran. Felemelkedettek, ami azt illeti.

Pár nappal később, amint jobban érezte magát már kimehetett sétálni a parkba. Ő volt az, aki a legkésőbb jött rendbe. A többiek már régen visszaköltöztek új Atlantiszba, amikor neki még mindig pihenés volt kiírva.

Majd eljött a nap, amikor ismét beléphetett a városba. Mostanra átszervezték az Öt várost, a csillagkaput ki teleportálták a régi helyéről és azt a fél kilométeres alagutat megszüntették. A bolygó egyetlen csillagkapuja ismét a városban volt.

Ahogyan a csillagkapu teremből felsétált az irányítóba kénytelen volt mosolyogni. Ugyanazok az emberek dolgoztak ott, mint korábban. Mintha egy nap sem telt volna el az exodusuk óta. Bár volt pár új ember erre, a legnagyobb része még mindig ők voltak.

Chuck odanyújtotta a legfrissebb adatokat neki, hallotta, hogy Rodney és Radek megint vitatkoznak valamin. Semmi sem változott, még az irodája is tökéletesen ugyanolyan volt, mint régen. Minden ugyanazon a helyen, csak a dátum változott meg.

- Bámulatos munkát végeztetek. – mondta Rodneynak, amikor végre tudott vele beszélni.

- Tőlem kevesebb el sem várható. – mondta. – Szerencsére mindent ki tudtunk hozni a régi városból, így már csak a várost kellett a dolgaink köré újra felépíteni. A kinti látképhez mit szólsz? – kérdezte.

- Mindig más, ami azt illeti.

- Ez a lényeg, azt látod, amit akarsz. Ezt is én találtam ki. Ne Liz, nem kell mondani, tudom, hogy fantasztikus dolgot alkottam.

- Ugye a citrom még hatásos Mr. Beképzelt? – kérdezte Chuck.

- Már megint kezdik. Mindig ez van, senki sem ismeri el a zsenialitásomat és a tehets…

- De elismerjük, valóban csodaszép és bámulatos.

- Na látod, tudtam én! – húzta ki büszkén magát. – De megyek vissza Radekhez, olyan jó, hogy végre okosabb vagyok, mint ő.

Elmosolyodott és visszatért a munkájához. Alig várta, hogy végre este legyen, és újra együtt lehessen Stevennel.

Radek boldog volt, hogy visszatérhetett a munkájához. Bár újra meg kellett tanulnia sok mindent, amihez az elmúlt néhány nap igen kevés volt. Rodney magyarázott neki mindenfélét, de sok dolgot nem fogott fel belőle.

Amiket régen fizikából tanult mostanra megdőltek, mert Merlin és McKay bebizonyították, hogy szinte semmi sem igaz abból, amit annak idején még a Földön tanultak. Mindent kezdhetett előröl. De ahogyan tanulta egyre könnyebben ment számára is. Bár sok dolog volt, amit korábban is ismert, és sok olyan mit nem.

Ez a háromezer éves alvás a számára is olyan volt csupán, mintha egy éjszakát aludt volna, bár sokkal fáradtabbnak érezte magát miatta. Hosszú idő után tornáznia is kellett, hogy minden rendben legyen vele.

Az ételre nem lehetett panasz, sokkal jobb volt, mint annak idején. Az élelem legnagyobb részét itt termelték meg, amit nem azokat máshonnan hozták be. De végre életében először kávéültetvényt is látott.

Igaz azok a Melindor holdján teremtek, de Rodney „térkapu" teleportkapu rendszerének köszönhetően pillanatok alatt el tudták érni. Mintha magában az édenkertben lettek volna. Csak épp évezredekkel később.

Kapott néhány új asszisztenst is a laborjába, emberek voltak, nem alterranok. Viszont ők ezt a fizikát tanulták egész életükben, így furcsa volt butábbnak lenni náluk. De azért érezte, hogy ezzel nem lesznek komolyabb gondok és hetek kérdése és beletanul újra az egész munkába.

Ennek persze Rodney örült a leginkább, most még nagy szája volt, hogy ő az okosabb és minden – a szokásos téma – de majd visszakapja az egészet. Örült, hogy láthatta újra Merlint és Evant, már tudott arról, hogy mit történt akkor velük. Olyan volt, mintha egy sci-fi regénybe csöppent volna bele.

A múlt embere a jövőben, ezt egyszer meg kéne valakivel íratni. De elvetette az ötlete. Az egyik alkalommal a földön majdnem átesett valamin. Megdöbbent, amikor meglátta Carson teknőceinek a terráriumát. Azok a jószágok egészen biztosan nem voltak már életben mostanra. Szegények.

A laptopján megvolt minden adat, ami korábban is ott volt. Még a félbehagyott sakk meccse is, amit még anno doktor Mallozzival kezdett el. Ah, be is fejezhetik majd valamikor a közeljövőben. Hiszen Mallozzi és Ambrose is itt voltak közöttük. Mintha tényleg csak egy éjszaka lett volna.

A legelső dolog, amit megértett az illúzió gép működési elve volt. Rodney szó szerint megdöbbent ezen, hiszen szerinte ez volt az egyik legbonyolultabb szerkezete, amit meg alkotott. Eszerint mégsem volt ez annyira igaz.

Az egyik nap a menzára menet egy régi ismerőssel találkozott össze. Elsőre meg sem ismerte, mert a férfit fehér fény lengte körbe, majd végül felismerte. Awagon volt az. Alig akarta elhinni, hogy itt látja, hiszen az ő hajója is felrobbant annak idején.

- Awagon! – szólt utána. – De örülök, hogy látom.

- Dr. Zelenka ugye? – kérdezte döbbenten vissza. – Bár biztosan az akcentusa egyedülálló.

- Ezt egészen biztosan nem McKay mondta. Hogy van mostanság? És mikor?

- Remekül köszönöm, ezerhétszáz éve körübelül. Akkor ébredtünk fel. És ön doktor?

- Kicsit fáradtan, még kéne egy jót aludnom a sok hibernálásra, de amúgy minden rendben. És milyen felemelkedettnek lenni?

- Érdekes, de határozottan jobb, mint wraithnek. Így végre nem a maguk fajtán kell élősködnünk, bár az aratógépek ezt megváltoztatták, de ami történt nem felejti el senki sajnos.

- Ugyan, végül is a mi oldalunkon álltak a háború vége felé, és ez a lényeg.

- Köszönöm, hogy így látja. – vigyorodott el.

- Awagon siess már! Még egy csomó dolgunk van! Ah üdv Radek, jó téged újra látni. – köszönt oda Arbejde, amikor megjelent az egykori wraith mellett.

- Úgy szint, nekem is mennem kell. Remélem még máskor is összefutunk.

Majd tovább sietett a kantin felé. Fura volt őket újra látni, úgy, hogy miközben ők aludtak évezredeket, ők pedig leélték azt az időt, és azon fáradoztak, hogy az emberiségnek lehessen újra jövője. Az olyan emberiségnek, akik nem hittek az Oriban. Fáradtan felsóhajtott, lassan vissza kellene mennie Rodneyhoz dolgozni.

Awagon miután megbeszélte a dolgokat Arbejdével nem ment vissza a városba, se Atlantiszra se új Aldorra. Inkább a városok közti ligetben sétált és pihent le. Szerette, ha a természet vette körbe, még akkor is, ha a távol és az égbolt csak illúzió volt.

De legalább a virágok, a fű és az erdő illata valódi volt. Hiszen ezek mind igaziak voltak, hosszas munka volt megépíteni a „kertet" a hat város közé. Igaz Öt városnak hívták ezt, de igazság szerint hat darab város állt itt egykoron. Ember, nox, alterran, melindori, asgard és wraith.

A tenger gyermekeinek városa immáron csak a park közepét jelképzete, egyetlen épülettel. Ők felajánlották, hogy az egykori városukat nyugodtan rombolják le úgyis az óceán vízében érezték otthon magukat. Ennek ellenére nem volt olyan időszak, nap az Öt városban, hogy az itteniek ne lettek volna közöttük.

Ha akartak csak kiléptek a tengerből be a kupolába, és vissza. Aldannar az alterranokkal lakott mindig is, és innen bentről irányította szeretett népét. A felemelkedett wraithek jobban szerették Aldort otthonuknak tekinteni, mint az ősi város újraépített verzióját. Van, ami soha sem változik az idő múlásával sem.

Az emberek és a Zimiai menekültek keveredtek egymással még inkább felhígítva az ottani alterran és melindori vért. Ezek se nem láttak a jövőbe, se nem voltak halhatatlanok, se semmilyen képességük nem volt. Csupán az életük volt kétszer annyi, mint az átlagos embereknek.

Awagon végigfigyelte a fejlődésüket és boldog volt, hogy láthatta őket idáig. Annak örült volna a legjobban, ha Alaine is itt lett volna vele. Nem vele, hiszen Laegen felesége volt, de ha vele is megoszthatta volna minden baját. Hiszen mindig is olyan jól kijöttek, illetve Gammel, ha életben lett volna.

Ezerkétszáz embere maradt csak csupán életben a flottájuk pusztulása után, és ezek között egyetlen nő sem volt. Ha nem emelkedtek volna fel, akkor kihaltak volna. Bár ez az állapot is nevezhető volt annak.

Hiszen már nem voltak wraith csupán alterranok. Csupán? Hiszen mindig is ezt akarták elérni. Igaz nem mindenki, de a legtöbben. Ennek ellenére még mindig nem barátkozott meg teljesen ezzel az alakjával.

Az egykori wraith ösztönei továbbra is megvoltak. Olykor szívesen megölt volna egy-két embert, csak azért, mert megtehette. Az éhség legbelül mintha még mindig mardosta volna, de úgy sejtette, hogy ezt csupán képzelte.

De a legrosszabb mind közül a teremtőik hívása, Mortisse és az Ori hangja, szinte soha sem hagyta őt nyugodni. Igen, ő volt az utolsó, aki azok közül volt életben, aki teremtve lett. A többiek már születtek. Nekik nem volt kötelességük a teremtőik irányába.

De, ha a barátja itt lenne ő megszüntethetné ezt. Mit meg nem adott volna, ha csak még egyszer beszélhetett volna Gammellel. Erős energia kitörést érzett, valahol messze, nem is a saját síkjukon. Az Orién volt ez.

Lorne jelent meg előtte, az arca sápadt volt, de Awagon nem értette, hogy miért. A férfi ököllel húzott be neki, amitől a földre zuhant. Evan utána ugrott és a felsője gallérjánál szorította le a földre. Ekkor jött rá, hogy mi történhetett.

- Mit tettél?! – kiáltott rá. – Mit tettél Awagon?!

- Én csak látni akartam, a barátom volt!

- Nos akkor légy boldog, ugyanis visszakaptad! A te kívánságod is kellett Mortissénak, Larionnak és a tudósoknak, hogy az unokatestvérem visszatérhessen!


	3. Chapter 3

**2. fejezet: Üdv itthon újra Gammel!**

Larion elégedett mosollyal sétált végig a Fellahini palota szinte véget nem érő termein a nagyapjával közös trónterem felé. Awagon kívánsága percről percre nagyobb volt és Gammel visszatértéig csupán órák voltak hátra. Végre beteljesül az, amit oly régóta szeretett volna, ha megtörténik.

A három nappal korábbi víziója után mást nem látott előre, de érezte, hogy be fog következni. Ez egy olyan dolog volt, amit egy szerelmes szív megérzett, és nem hibázhatott ebben a kérdésben.

Szerencsére a nagyapja is a tudtára adta, hogy ő is vissza akarja kapni Gammelt. Tudta, hogy a férfinak olyan volt, mintha a fia lett volna. Ha már egyszer nem kaphatott olyan gyerekeket, mint szeretett volna. Egy másikkal kellett beérni, de az sokkalta jobb volt az eredetinél.

Ezt előre látta, de ami zavarta, hogy nem látott semmit az anyjával kapcsolatban. Lehetséges lett volna, hogy még csak meg sem született? Lehetséges volt, mert kételkedett benne, hogy ne érezte volna azt meg.

Végignézett a falakon, minden egyes alkalommal végigcsodálta e remekműveket. Űrhajók, ahogyan csatát vívnak a démonokkal, majd legyőzik őket. És az ostoba emberek el is hitték ezt. Szegény-szegény alterranok milyen nagy bajban voltak.

Ó, és még lesznek, ha Gammel megint magával hozza azt az auráját, mint ami háromezer évvel korábban is megvolt neki. Akkor ez a nyáj nem lesz egyébre jó, mint beáldozható katonáknak az alterranok ellen.

Nem volt a számára kétséges, hogy ismét legyőzik őket. Hiszen, ha azoknak esélyük lett volna bármire is, már régen cselekedtek volna. Egészen pontosan Gammel halálakor. De mit tettek akkor? Gyáván megfutamodtak.

Tudta, hogy ez most sem lesz másként. Az apja és még néhány alterran a harcot választaná éljen. De a legnagyobb többség gyáva volt, hogy beavatkozzon ilyen mértékben. Féltették a hitvány életüket. És, hogy ha megteszik, akkor nem juthatnak még előrébb a megvilágosodás felé.

De pontosan tudta, hogy mi van efölött, egy olyan szint, akik pontosan ugyanazt teszik, mint ők. Nem emelnek az ősi istenek maguk közé senkit. Már ha tényleg léteznek, és egykoron a tenger gyermekeinek népe Naremiek hittek bennük.

De ez sem lehetett más, mint amit ők alakítottak ki. Bár, akkor miért és miként menekülhetett meg a naremiek egy csoportja az univerzum végéről és élte túl a nagy robbanást? Azt, amiből azután minden kialakult?

Ezeket a nagyanyjától hallotta, hiszen a nő úgy vélte, hogy joga van tudni az eredetéről valamennyit. Hiszen mind a Valorvart és mind a Velesar ág rendelkezett Melindori ősökkel, egészen pontosan egy ikerpártól. Furcsa, Mortisse vajon miért tartotta mindezt titokban előtte?

Emmenna azt kérte, hogy ne árulja el a férfinek és valamilyen okból hallgatott rá. Nem tudta meg magyarázni, de szimpatizált a nővel és soha sem bántotta, amikor arra küldték, hogy kínozza meg. Képtelen volt rá. Régebben ez nem fordult volna elő vele, de most oly hosszú idő után megint össze volt zavarodva.

Legutoljára akkor érezte ugyanezt, amikor alterranok voltak a közelében. De hiszen a nő is az volt annak ellenére, hogy visszahozták. De ha jobban belegondolt az alterranok is képesek voltak bárkit visszahozni az életbe halandóként, de soha sem éltek ezzel a lehetőséggel.

Ez isteni hatalommal ruházta fel őket. Igen, ebben voltak mások tőlük. Ők féltek eme adományt felhasználni, míg az Ori nem. Ez jobbá tette őket? Nem tudta, de ő ide tartozott és nem azok közé. Oda azóta nem, hogy végzett Treavollal. De nem számított már neki, hiszen Gammelt vissza fogja kapni.

Kicsit furcsa volt, hogy nem érzett most ember jelenlétet a palotában. Igaz, csak kiváltságos időkben tehetik be ide a lábukat. A legtöbbször még az előhírnökök sem jöhetnek be. Ez az istenek helye volt. Egyedül a Doci, Mortisse végrehajtója és az Orisi, ha éppen volt ilyen rangú valaki lehetett itt.

Orisi több mint háromezer éve nem volt közöttük Adria halála után már nem kellett effajta csaláshoz folyamodniuk. Akkor lett minden az övék, amit egykoron más épített fel a szabad világok számára. De motoszkált valami a fejében, a Változás, amit megjósoltak az alterranok.

Egészen pontosan a melindoriak, de ők hordták szét az igét a galaxisokban közeledett. Ez egy olyan veszély volt, amivel nekik is szembe kellett nézniük. Ez mindenkit érinteni fog a világegyetemben és senki sem maradhat független.

Annyit tudott csak, hogy az elveszett népek nemsokára belépnek a mindenség háborújába. De kik lehettek ezek és hol vannak? A rejtélyes utazók, felőlük sem hallott már évszázadok óta senki sem. Nemsokára egy olyan háború fog kitörni, ami mellett az Alterran-Ori háború eltörpül majd.

És kétséges volt, hogy a Változást túléli-e valaki. Egy kéz ért a vállához, amitől összerezzent. A jövőben csak pusztulást látott mást nem. amit majd ők indítanak el közösen a beavatkozások miatt, és akik jönnek, mint egy járvány fognak az ismert világon áthaladni.

Gammel nélkül esélyük sem lesz a túlélésre. Most már megrázta valami, ez tényleg visszarezzentette a valóságba, az utolsó kép, amit még látott Fellahin pusztulása. Remegve nézett bele a maszkos arcba. Ennyire még soha sem félt.

- Valami közeleg! – mondta. – A Változás szele lassan elér minket. És nem fogjuk tudni útját állni semmiképp sem.

- Gammel közeleg drága unokám. Semmi más nem, a hatalom a mi kezünkben van.

- Nem, nem az alterranokról beszélek. Ők és mi semmik vagyunk ahhoz, ami érkezni fog.

- Kikre gondolsz mégis? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Mortisse.

- Nem láttam. Kik voltak magasabb síkon az emberiség előtt?

- Régen nevezett minket bárki is embernek, pedig egykor tényleg azok voltunk. Senki sem, a melindoriak soha sem érték el azt, a furlingok, asgardok és a nox sem. Mi voltunk.

- És ha azok, akik átmenekítették a Naremieket ebbe az univerzumba, abból, ami akkor elpusztult? És ha ők jönnek?

- Az ősi istenek legenda csupán. Mi az ő legendáik poraiból lettünk. De te honnan tudsz erről Larion? Emmenna mondta el, nem igaz?

- Igen ő volt. De ő nem lát a jövőbe, én igen! És tényleg van ott kint valami. Ezt Gammel is megerősítheti majd, ha itt lesz.

- És megerősít majd minket minden veszéllyel szemben. Legalább is remélem.

Figyelte, ahogyan a nagyapja eltűnik a teremből. Ő még mindig reszketett, amikor odament az üveghez és kinézett rajta. Nem volt félős, de amit látott az tényleg megrémítette. És a Fellahin pusztulása nem csak a város veszett oda akkor.

De ez még a nagyon távoli jövő volt, addig még meg kellett küzdeniük az alterranokkal többször is. Elmosolyodott, lehet, hogy addigra alterran sem marad életben, mire a Változás ideér hozzájuk. És ha rajta fog múlni, így is lesz.

Pár perccel később ő maga is eltűnt a városból, ment, hogy újra visszahozzák Gammel Velesart az életbe. Abba, amit oly jogtalanul vett el tőle a múltban Laegen.

Egy kicsit megdöbbentette unokája félelme. Nem létezhetett sehol sem akkora ellenfél, amitől így megijedjen valaki. Főleg nem, ha akkora hatalma van, mint a lánynak. Emmenna nem lát a jövőbe, vagy pedig nagyon jól titkolta. Nem, ennyi kínzás után bevallotta volna.

Nem volt olyas valaki, aki ne tört volna meg ez után. Mortisse még nem érezte tejesen késznek magát ahhoz, hogy az Istenek városába menjen. Még kellett neki pár óra meditálás, hogy a kellő energiát összegyűjtse. Most nem lesz olyan könnyű dolguk, mint legutóbb.

Akkor csak pár napja volt halott Gammel, amikor legutóbb visszahozták, most pedig évezredek óta. Bízott benne, hogy már megvan a kellő energia hozzá. De ehhez az is kellett, hogy Awagon ne bukjon le ezzel. Egyelőre sikerült ezt eltitkolni a többiek előtt.

Pontosabban egyedül nem tudta volna megtenni, az ő segítsége is kellett ehhez. Ha Laegen megtudta volna ezt, akkor az egykori wraith mostanra már halott lenne a felemelkedettek számára. Halandóként küldték volna vissza.

Az emlékei nélkül. Az alterranok nagyon elszámították magukat, amikor azt hitték, hogy az Orinak nincsen hatalma fölöttük. Végtére is ahogy vehették Mortisse még mindig az uralkodójuk volt, vagy ha ez nem tetszett volna nekik, akkor Larion Valorvart volt az. Így vagy úgy, de tőlük függtek.

A férfi heti rendszerességgel látogatta meg Emmennát, most jött el az ideje a következőnek. Olyan régen volt, hogy életet adott Langsdomnak, harmincnéhány éve már. Lassan eljön majd az idő, amikor ráun, és már nem kell majd megtartania. De nem fogja megölni, de nem ám.

Nem pazarolja erre az energiáit, bőven elég lesz lehibernálni. Ha majd egyszer megint kedve támad hozzá, akkor csak előveszi. Bár Gammel egészen biztosan szeretné megismerni, így még ezzel várnia kell majd egy kicsit.

Elindult felé a szoba felé, ahol a nőt tartotta fogva. A tudósok karkötője kiválónak bizonyult. Képes volt minden képességet blokkolni és nem volt módja a feltörésének. Külön remek volt, hogy csak az tudta levenni, aki fel is helyezte a csuklóra.

Tökéletes módja volt még annak is, hogy egy felemelkedett lényt a halandó testébe zárjanak, akár örökre is. Mindig is szerette a tudósai zsenialitását. De még mindig nem mondott le arról sem, hogy Zandert megszerezze magának.

Egészen pontosan Rodney McKayt, ahogyan manapság nevezteti magát. A félvér, akinek a sérülését okozhatja. Hazudott azzal kapcsolatban Larionnak és a tudósoknak. Képtelen volt rendbe hozni a sebeket. Az arca sebhelyekkel volt tarkítva.

Ezért is használta a maszkot. Ez a dolog akkor fájt neki a leginkább, amikor a fia arcát kellett látnia, hiszen pontosan ugyanúgy néztek ki annak idején. De egyszer majd megszerzi azt a testet magának, és akkor a maszkra sem lesz többé szüksége.

De egyelőre jól ellátta az a feladatát, megöregedni nem fog, és az ő ideje végtelen volt. Az ajtó kitárult előtte és ő belépett. Emmenna arca tükrözte a megvetést és a gyűlöletet, ahogyan ránézett. De a nő szemében soha sem látta a félelmet.

Akkor azonnal abbahagyná ezt az egészet, ha meglátná a félelem legkisebb szikráját a nő mozdulataiban, arcán vagy szemében. De semmi, mintha egyáltalán nem féle. Bátorság vagy ostobaság volt a részéről? Fogalma sem volt erről. A gondolatokat nem tudta kiolvasni a felesége fejéből.

Már az elmúlt hónapok során is érezte, hogy egyre nehezebben megy neki, de most már teljesen ki volt zárva a nő fejéből. Megvetően felhorkantott, ha azt hiszi, hogy ennyivel megúszhatja, nagyon téved. Ha kell, erővel fogja a felépített védőfalakat lebontani.

Pár perccel később két tűzalak is belépett Mortisse mellé, a nő csak ekkor fordult meg felé. Az arcán most látott először félelmet.

- Nem teheted! – mondta remegve. – Ehhez nincs jogod Mortisse!

- Nem-e? – kérdezte vissza a férfi. A maszkja alatt vigyorgott, de ezt nem láthatták ki.

- Elég kozmikus szabályt megszegtél már eddig is!

- Azok már elég régen nincsenek érvényben, hiszen Laegen is beavatkozott, akárcsak a többi alterran. A régi szabályaink megszűntek. Talán abban a pillanatban, hogy elűztetek minket.

- Mond nem elég az, amit eddig is a fiaddal tettél? Ha egyszer újra önmaga lesz meg fog ölni.

- Csaknem látsz a jövőbe te is kedvesem? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

- Anyai megérzésről még nem hallottál? Ha a jövőbe látnék, már régen megváltoztattam volna, és nem lennék a rabod többé.

- Pedig nem mondhatod, hogy nincsen kellemes lakhelyed. Rálátás Fellahinra, a legmagasabb toronyból. Luxus körülmények, a férjednek mondhatsz egy istent, mégis mit szeretnél még?

- Meghalni újra, vagy azt, hogy elengedj és élhessem a saját életemet.

- Sajnálom, de ebből az egyik sem megvalósítható. Még nem, még van feladatom a számodra. Igen az, amit kiolvastál a fejemből. Tegyétek a dolgotokat, utána várlak titeket az Istenek városában!

Még hallotta a nő sikolyát mielőtt eltűnt. Minden csodásan a tervek szerint alakult. Tudta, hogy a mostani lépés Gammel vissza hozatala sok energiájukba fog kerülni, de sikerülnie kellett. Szükségük volt a férfira mindennél jobban.

A Tűz termében jelent meg újra, egy kézmozdulattal küldte el az ott tartózkodó Docit, majd átlépte a két síkot elválasztó határt. Percek teltek el mire a két tudósa visszatért Emmennától. Mindenki itt volt és készen a rituáléra.

Larion nem tudhatta, hogy miről szól az egész és miként kell végrehajtani. Még túlságosan fiatal volt hozzá. Legutóbb Hoved és Morgan sem tudta. Mortisse csatlakozott a tudósokhoz a kör közepén. Az unokája távolabb állt meg.

Annyi bőven elegendő volt, csupán az energiájára volt szükségük ehhez. Mind a huszonegyen kántálni kezdtek. A tudósoknak nem esett nehezükre, már megtették egyszer ugyanennek a személynek.

A kántálás hatására megjelent egy izzó gömb a kör közepén, ami elkezdte gyűjteni a síkjukról az összes tüzet. Úgy vonzotta magához, mintha egy feketelyuk lett volna. Egyre, és egyre gyorsabban közeledett minden anyag hozzá.

Mortisse érezte, ahogyan az ő ereje is elkezd fogyni, már nem volt más a síkjukon, amit ez elnyelhetett volna, most az ő erejük következett. Hallotta, ahogyan Larion felsikolt a hátuk mögött, de őket nem zökkentette ki a kántálásból.

Mikoron már úgy érezték, hogy ők is megszűntek a gömb, ami immáron hatalmasra nőtt felrobbant és az energiáit ismét szétszórta szerte a síkon, de nem csak ez történt a robbanáskor. Életet is adott, méghozzá nem is akármilyet.

A tudósok őrült hangon nevettek fel, az aura ismét körbevette őket, megint nem volt szükségük az emberek imádatára, hogy kellő erejük legyen. És a kör közepén immáron ott állt majdnem térdig érő vörös hajával és gonoszul csillogó zöld szemekkel Gammel Velesar. Ismét sikerült nekik.

Az Alterranok is csak most tudták meg, hogy mi történt, akkor, amikor késő volt. Mortisse elvigyorodott, nem kételkedett benne, hogy Awagon ezért az életével fog fizetni. Immáron semmi sem állíthatta meg őket.

Fellahin palotájának legmagasabban lévő ablakán bámult ki az alatta elterülő városra. Neki támaszkodott az üvegnek, még mindig alig akarta elhinni, hogy itt van. Újra. Ám ezúttal tudta, hogy miért hozták vissza. Ez változott a legutóbbi alakomhoz képest.

Alig akarta elhinni, hogy bedőlt egy olyan aljas és átlátszó trükknek annak idején. Ráadásul Laegen meg sem halt a csatában. Majd most sokszorosan visszakapja azt, amit akkor vele tett. És akkor azt kívánná, hogy bárcsak ő maga is a Semmibe került volna vele együtt.

Összerezzent, nem akart még egyszer oda visszakerülni. A legutóbbi alkalommal nem volt olyan hosszú ideig halott, hogy megtapasztalja annak a helynek a szörnyűségeit. De most, megvolt az egyetlen hely, amitől félt. Csodálkozott, hogy Larion miért nem őrült bele abba az időszakba, amíg odaát volt.

Bár, emlékezett arra, hogy a lány kezdett gonosszá válni a vége felé, lehetséges lett volna, hogy nála így jelentkezett? De ez már most mit sem számított, az volt a lényeg, hogy újra itt volt Oriként. A régi hatalma minden egyes morzsáját visszakapta.

Köszönet érte Awagonnak, ha majd látja, megköszöni neki, nélküle nem sikerült volna ez az egész. Most már tudta, hogy tényleg felemelkedtek azok a wraithek, akik azon a hajón voltak. Ráadásul két Velesarnak köszönhették. Elmosolyodott, alig akarta elhinni, amikor megtudta ezeket.

Megdöbbent, amikor hallotta azokat a híreket, hogy az alterranok beavatkoztak az alacsonyabb létsík életébe. Lassan olyanná vállnak, mint az Ori. Végül is mi más várható el egy olyan néptől, akiknek a vezetője maga is félig Ori?

Laegen mint régens, ezen hangosan kellett nevetnie. Már ezért a viccért megérte az, hogy visszahozták. Nem hitte volna, hogy ilyen jól fog szórakozni valamin, máris az első néhány órában.

Ráadásul máris ajándékot fog kapni; Emmennát. Jó fél perc után esett csak le neki, hogy kiről is beszélt Mortisse. Hiszen a nő a halálakor már jó tízezer éve halott volt. Furcsa, hogy őt nem tudta felemelni maguk közé, de hát egy Valorvarton nem kell meglepődni.

Időközben már tudott Atlantisz pusztulásáról is, és arról, hogy McKayt is felemelkedett. Egészen pontosan csaltak az alterranok. Az a szánalmas kis tudós soha sem lett volna képes magától felemelkedni, még akkor sem, ha olyan hatalmakkal bír, amit még Gammel is irigyelt tőle.

Hiszen az Orin belül csupán ő és a tudósok voltak, akiknek nem volt második képessége. Mert ahogyan Orivá válsz hatalmat kapsz a tűz felett, de ha már alapból is ennek parancsoltál, akkor semmilyen előnyökkel nem járt ilyen szempontból. És ő meg, nos alapból ez volt meg neki. Az átkozott képesség az alterranok körében.

Most hogy volt pár órája szabad végigjárta a palotát és megismerkedett Fellahin városával. Mire végzett megértette, hogy Larion miért is szereti sokkal jobban a Celestest. Az a hely most, hogy már nem a székhelyük volt annyival békésebb hely volt ennél a nyüzsgő nagyvárosnál.

Utoljára ennyi embert egy helyen az Alterran Birodalom nagyvárosaiban látott, amikor még Mortisse uralma alatt a birodalom a fénykorát élte. Mielőtt jött a wraith. De ezek szerint most újra vissza kell majd szoknia ebbe a világba. Nem bánta, úgyis szeretett a társaságok középpontjában lenni.

Még mindig mosolygott, ideje lenne egykori királynőjével megismerkedni. Hiszen egy időben volt Alaine szeretője, de Emmenna Valorvarttal még soha sem találkozott. Érdekes összeismerkedés lesz. Úgy hallotta, hogy Larion a nagyanyja szépségét örökölte. Felnevetett, igen remekül fog szórakozni, ha ez igaz.

Hirtelen megtorpant, majd az eszébe jutott, hogy akkor mégis miként fog kedvese szemébe nézni. Az átkozott szerelem! Ráadásul még be is vallotta a lánynak, hogy mit érez. Szánalmas, hogy egy nő miatt halt meg korábban. Megvonta a vállát, túl jól élt ahhoz, hogy eldobja egykori életstílusát egyetlen nőért.

Tovább indult és belépett abba a szobába, ahol a nő volt. Három fiatal lány éppen ágyhuzatot és égett függönyöket cseréltek ki. Gammel csak intett, mire azok befejezték a munkát és kisiettek a szobából. Úgy fél perc múlva a fürdőhelységből előjött Emmenna is.

- Szóval te lennél Gammel Velesar, amiről Mortisse annyit mesélt? – kérdezte gúnyosan a nő.

- Örülök, hogy nem kell fáradnom a bemutatkozásommal. – vigyorodott el.

- Úgy hasonlítasz…

- Laegenre? – a nő bólintott. – Tudom, csak a szemünk és a hajunk színe más. Az arcunk tökéletesen egyforma. A melindori vér csodákra képes a genetikában, nem gondolod? Nézzük meg csak a fiadat és Cennent.

- Miért jöttél ide? Most már nem nyúlhatsz hozzám egy újjal sem, újabb kilenc hónapig.

- Tudom, csak gratulálni szerettem volna hozzá. A tudósok mindig remek munkát végeznek. És mond fiatok lesz vagy lányotok? Ha lány remélem olyan, mint Alaine, vele úgyis remekül elszórakoztam mindig is. – felnevetett. – Megtarthattad volna Laegent, és akkor a lányotok az enyém lett volna. Bár Mortisse úgyis nekem ígérte a kezét. Tudom, hogy most halott, de ha az a gyermek, akit a szíved alatt hordasz lány, készülj egy remek esküvőre. Ráadásul közénk fog tartozni, felemelkedett lesz Valorvart létére.

Emmenna arca elsápadt, ahogyan a férfira nézett.

- Egy beteg perverz alak vagy Velesar! – sziszegte a nő, amire Gammel megint csak felnevetett.

- Tudom. – felelte vigyorogva. – Most mennem kell Larion már vár rám.

Alig hogy kimondta már el is tűnt a nő szobájából. Egyelőre nem értette, hogy minek kellett neki egy Valorvart felemelkedve, bár tény, hogy ők irtották a legkönnyebben a felemelkedetteket. Talán akar egy olyan gyereket, aki végre az ő céljai szerint cselekszik? De erre ő is itt volt, hiszen a férfi mindig is emlékeztette, hogy olyan, mintha a fia lenne.

Majd megértette, Lariont sem tudnák megölni, és akkor ez a testvérük lenne! Hát hogyne, így sokkal könnyebben lehetne őket megölni a három Valorvartot. De ezzel egyvalami megint nem stimmelt.

Langsdomot leszámítva egyik sem volt életben. Kár, Alainet sajnálta, Treavolért nem volt kár. Akkor talán Larion látta volna, hogy ez fog történni, hogy visszajönnek megint? De most senki sem mondta el a rituálét értük.

Oldalra pillantott ahonnan zajt hallott, robbanás törmeléke jött felé. A szeme elé kapta a kezét, de a por és omladék átzuhant rajta. Mögötte a galaxisokat látta, a napok szerte mindenhol felrobbantak, a világegyetem összeroppanni készült. És valami közeledett feléjük.

Egy kéz lágyan ért a vállához, ami kizökkentette a vízióból, lenézett és Lariont látta meg, ahogyan rá mosolyog. Most jutott el a tudatáig, hogy a lány több mint háromezer évet várt arra, hogy visszakaphassa őt. De volt a tartásában valami, ami nem a régi megszokott volt. Magabiztos és uralkodáshoz szokott.

Ez idegen volt a számára és taszította. Ő olyannak akarta, ahogyan beleszeretett. Azokban a kék szemekben kegyetlen és őrült láng égett a kedvesség helyett. A lány lábujjhegyre állt és meg akarta csókolni. De Gammel ellökte magától.

- Legyél olyan, mint régen, akkor majd beszélünk.

Megfordult és kisietett a lány szobájából. Beszélnie kellett a tudósokkal is. Meg kellett találniuk a Melindor koordinátáit.

Lorne még mindig remegett, amikor elengedte Awagont. Kétségbeesetten nézett a férfira. Nem értette, hogy miként volt képes másfél évezreden keresztül eltitkolni ezt. Nem mondta ki hangosan, de aki látta annak nem lehetett kétsége afelől, hogy fél. Retteg.

Ő pontosan tudta, hogy annak idején csak azért tudta megölni Gammelt, mert Mortisse legyengítette. Ha akarná, akkor talán most egymaga elpusztíthatná az összes felemelkedetett. Valamit nagyon-nagyon elszúrtak, de azt nem tudta, hogy mit.

Visszabotorkált az egyik gyűrűig, amivel bejutott Atlantiszra. Jó használatát vették a gyűrű rendszernek. Az elosztóban ült le és még mindig csak maga elé bámult. Ha Gammel itt volt, akkor nem sokára tudomást szerez Carsonról és Susanról is. Nem tudja majd semmi visszatartani.

Legszívesebben megölte volna Awagont azért, amit tett. Tudta, hogy a férfi nem tudhatta, hogy mit tett, de akkor is. Minden tervük egyszerre dőlt dugába. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mit tegyenek. Erre nem volt felkészülve.

Rodney jött be az elosztóba ő is sápadt volt, nyomában Elizabeth sietett be. Igen, Rodney is alterran volt mostanra ő is érezte a robbanást. Pontosan ugyanolyan, mint annak idején. Véletlenül sem téveszthették el ezt.

Arcát a kezébe temette és nem akart felnézni, tudta, hogy nemsokára a többiek is előkerülnek, és rajta fogják követelni a válaszokat. Belefáradt ebbe, nem volt ő vezető, nem akarta ezt csinálni. Csak egy egyszerű ember szeretett volna lenni.

Teltek múltak a percek és a többiek még mindig nem szóltak semmit. Ennek ellenére ide érezte mindannyiuk félelmét. Larion és Gammel párosa halálosan veszélyes volt. Erről már személyesen is meggyőződhetett. Most nem lesz ereje szembenézni velük.

- Mégis mi történt? – Elizabeth hangja zökkentette ki a merengésből.

Felnézett a nőre, milyen szerencsés volt, hogy nem érzett meg ebből semmit. Már nyitotta volna szólásra a száját, de Rodney megelőzte. Igen, ő mindig is jobb volt a katasztrófák bejelentésében.

- Gammel visszatért! – nyüszítette.

- Hogyan és mikor? – kérdezte a nő.

- Pár perccel ezelőtt asszonyom. Ugyanúgy, mint legutóbb, az ereje megmaradt és Awagon segítsége is kellett hozzá.

- Meg kell büntetnünk Awagont! – mondta Arbejde, aki akkor lépett be az ajtón.

- És mégis mi lenne az oka? Nagyokos vöröske. – morgolódott Rodney.

- Te csak maradj csöndben félvér. A mai napig nem látom, hogy miért csaltunk az érdekedben. – acsargott a másik is.

- Nem tehetünk semmit. – rázta meg a fejét Lorne. – Nem lenne értelme bármit is tenni. Miért tennénk meg? Mert látni szerette volna a régi barátját?

- De az egy Ori, a leghatalmasabb Evan.

- Arbejde, nem tudta, hogy ez lesz belőle. Legalább is azt hiszem. És ki tudja, hogy mióta akarta ezt. Nem lenne semmi értelme, és ha azt szeretnéd minden alterrannal is ezt kéne tennünk. Ki tudta volna, hogy az Ori felhasználja ellenünk az érzéseinket? Rosszabb helyzetben vagyunk, mit hittük.

- Mégis hogy értetted, hogy magunkat is? – nézett rá Rodney.

- Én azt hiszem tudom. – szólt halkan Elizabeth. – A Valorvartok miatt, ugye?

- Igen. Susan, John és Carson miatt. – mondta fáradtan Evan.

- De mégis, hogyan és miért? – kérdezte döbbenten Arbejde és Rodney.

- Awagont azért akarjátok megbüntetni, mert segített visszahozni egy Orit, mi éppen három fél Orit készülünk visszahozni ide közénk. Ugye egyikőtök sem felejtette el, hogy ők hárman, Rodney és én is félig azok vagyunk. Ami azt illeti Rodney kicsit jobban.

- Muszáj folyton emlékeztetni rá? Amikor végre sikerülne elfelejtenem, hogy miért is nézhetnek le azon felül, hogy félig melindori vagyok, még felhozod ezt is! Köszönöm!

- Sajnálom igazad van. – hajtotta le a vörös a fejét. – És van esélyünk győzni? Hiszen legutóbb megölted.

- Szerencsém volt csak. – széttárta a kezeit Evan. – Nem vagyok erős, csak azért sikerült, mert Mortisse jól helybenhagyta. Kétlem, hogy ez megint megtörténne.

- Még valami Lorne, ha a Lydracra mész veled tartok, akár a Fellahinra is elmegyek, ha szükséges, csak legyenek már itt.

- Köszönöm! De azt hiszem megvan kiket viszek magammal, ha megyek. Ők csak az ATA géneseket tudják követni, Mitchell és Jackson nem azok. Ennek ellenére megköszönöm, ha jössz. Gammel előbb vagy utóbb oda fog találni. Remélhetőleg nem előttünk.

- Jól van! Hagyjátok abba! – csattant fel Rodney. – Vettem elsőre is az adást! Veletek megyek én is. Te jó ég, halott ember vagyok.

- Én inkább a citromra szavaznék, azt hiszem az gyorsabb lenne. – mosolyodott el Elizabeth.

Ez megadta a kegyelemdöfést, Lorne és Arbejde hangosan felnevettek, mire Rodney sértődötten tűnt el a szobából. Majd Arbejde is követte.

- Nem akartam, hogy velünk jöjjön. Ő értékesebb annál, mintsem katonásdit játsszon. – nézett rá Weirre. – Nem akarom az életét kockáztatni.

- Te tudod a legjobban, hogy tud magára vigyázni. Annak idején kiállt Mortisse ellen, csakhogy Susant megvédje. Hiszen többször megmentette az életét. Beszéltem vele erről, a lelkiismerete miatt megy majd nem emiatt.

- Olyan nehéz ez az egész, erősnek látszani mindenki előtt. Nem vagyok jó ebben a vezetés dologban. Már az is kész csoda volt, hogy annak idején egy CSK csapatot rám bíztak. Az más volt, négy ember és nem milliók, mint most.

- Én úgy hallottam, hogy jól csinálod. De valóban vezetőnek lenni a legnehezebb.

- Neked hogyan ment? Soha sem látszott rajtad semmi Elizabeth. Szívesen vennék néhány leckét ezekről. – mosolyodott el keserűen. – Engem katonának képeztek ki, ott nincs helye az érzéseknek. Itt pedig, amikor egy teljes nép fennmaradásáról kell dönteni, nem lehet érzelem mentesen dönteni. Szeretném, ha segítenél addig, amíg John és Nienyar nem kapják meg újra az őket megillető helyet.

- Nem hiszem, hogy örülnének annak, ha halandó segítőd lenne. Ennyire ismerem őket és kétlem, hogy három évezred alatt ennyit változtak volna.

- Rendszeresen beavatkoznak, próbálják elhitetni az emberekkel, hogy az Ori hazudik.

- A próféták, olvastam róla. Bámulatos, hogy ezt sikerült elérned.

- Aldannar érdeme volt. – mondta, és mintha egy kicsit el is pirult volna. – Minden, amit „elértem" mások ötletei és segítsége alapján sikerült.

- Csak egy kis önbizalom hiányzik belőled és akkor minden rendben lenne.

- Susan tudná visszaadni azt. – felelte keserűen. – Én… hiányzik szörnyen.

- Köszönöm!

Régen érezte magát ennyire embernek, mint most. Nem volt joguk elítélni Awagont azért, mert valakit látni szeretett volna. Figyelte, ahogyan a nő kisiet az elosztóból. Ismét egyedül maradt, mint olyan sokszor az elmúlt évek alatt.

Beszélni fog Rodneyval tényleg nem akarta, hogy emiatt bármit is kockáztasson. Larion és Gammel is a jövőbe látott, nem lesz nehéz kiszúrniuk az akcióikat. De hogy eddig miért nem sikerült, rejtély volt.

Talán az Ori már annyira nem tartotta őket fenyegetésnek, hogy feleslegesnek tartotta bármiben is megakadályozni őket. Awagonra visszatérve nem tudta, hogy mikor rontottak el mindent és maradtak alul.

Hihetetlen volt, hogy se ő és Rodney, se a melindoriak nem láttak ebből semmit előre. Hátborzongató is egyben. Lehet, hogy az Ori akarta, hogy ne tudják meg? Mindegy, később vissza fog még erre térni, de most beszélnie kell majd Cammel és Daniellel.

Rodney dühösen tért vissza a laborjába a városban. Ha lett volna ajtaja a labornak, becsapta volna maga után. Nem vallotta be Lornenak, de félt. Ezen mit nem lehet megérteni? Nem, már megint csak a saját problémájával törődött.

Hiszen láthatta a férfin, hogy az is retteg. De Evan harcos volt, ő pedig csak egy egyszerű tudós. Merlint is csak egyszer látta harcolni, háromszor, de az mind vészhelyzet volt. Talán ez is az lenne majd? Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mit tegyen.

Ha odamegy, lehet, hogy meghal. Ha itt marad, akkor egészen biztosan életben marad. De itt most nem ő volt a fontos, hanem a többiek. Nekik élniük kellett azért, hogy a terveik sikerrel járhassanak. Hogy legyőzhessék az Orit.

Ha megtudná ugyanúgy emberelni magát, mint Mortisse ellen. Ha mindig olyan lehetne, akkor nem kéne a katonák előtt sem meghunyászkodnia többé. Ennek ellenére, akkor az élete forgott veszélyben. Most az annyira nem.

Ekkor villant a tudatába Arbejde mondata.

- A mai napig nem látom, hogy miért csaltunk az érdekedben.

Sejtette, hogy nem volt minden rendben a felemelkedése körül. Hiszen elméletileg az Ori blokkolta azt, hogy bárki is a létezés magasabb fokára juthasson. És ő még csak meg sem köszönte nekik ezt. Egymás haragjával kellett megküzdeniük, hogy itt lehessen.

És ő pedig… Össze fogja szedni magát, és nem lesz ennyire nyápic alak többé. Jaj, de ezt mondani annyival könnyebb volt, mint megtenni. Ráadásul azt sem tudta, hogy hol kezdje. Ehhez nem voltak meg a kellő tapasztalatai.

Ő leginkább itt maradt volna és tervezné a jobbnál jobb dolgokat. Hiszen ezt a zsenialitást kár volna másra felhasználni. Mindenki abban ténykedjen, amiben a legjobb. Ő pedig ebben volt az.

- Ő sem akarja kockáztatni az életedet. – hallotta Tintagil hangját.

- De tartozom Susannak ennyivel, hogy megteszem. Hogy oda megyek és segítek neki visszatérni ide közénk. De félek, szörnyen félek.

- Ő is fél, még ha nem is vallja be nekünk. Mindenki érzi, te is. A te félelmed is az övéből fakad, mint mindenki másé is, aki nem elég erős.

- Nem vagyok elég erős, ezt mégis hogy értetted? – nézett fel döbbenten. – Hatszáz éve én vagyok a legjobb okítója az alterran gyerekeknek, „főmágus" lettem, mint Aldannar jósolta annak idején. Ne nézz le, azért, mert félvér vagyok.

- Nem így értettem. – csitította az öreg. – Arra nem vagy elég erős, hogy mások érzelmeit kizárd magadból. Az általános hangulatukat érzed. Csak a fiatalok nem tudják még ezt kezelni. Azok, akik olyan idősek, mint Arthur és te.

- És Lorne? Nekem nem úgy tűnik, hogy…

- Ő képes kint tartani. A legjobbaktól tanult és mára ők nincsenek életben, hogy hamar megtaníthassák. Ma csak az idő a tanára ennek. Csak annyit akartam, hogy tedd azt, amit jónak látsz, de egyik döntésedért sem fog hibáztatni.

- És Arbejde? Mintha gyűlölne engem.

- Nem gyűlöl, csak elérted azt, amit mindenki szeretne. És ami a legjobban bántja, hogy te voltál ott az úrnővel, amikor az életéért küzdött. Ő akarta volna megvédeni.

Ezen meglepődött, soha sem hitte, hogy ez lenne az oka. Ő mindig egészen másra gondolt. Háromezer éven keresztül végig rosszul gondolta és csak az egója miatt nem ment oda lerendezni ezt a dolgot.

Valaki régen megmondta az igazat, az Alterranok mind arrogánsak. Már nem emlékezett, hogy ki volt, talán John, de nagyon igaza volt. Ráadásul alterrannak sem könnyű dolog lenni. Emberként érezte magát a legjobban.

Nehéz másnak lenni, mint aki tényleg vagy.

Elizabeth megdöbbent, amikor beszámoltak neki a mostani fejleményekről. Még emlékezett, hogy néhány héttel korábban mennyire örültek az Alterranok annak, hogy Gammel meghalt. Néhány hét, évezred.

Furcsa volt neki és nem tudta, hogy mikor fogja majd tudni megszokni ezt. Hiszen a számára tényleg semmi sem változott, azt leszámítva, hogy Sheppardék nem voltak itt. És ez a helyzet is heteken, hónapokon belül megoldódik.

Kicsit magányosnak érezte magát az utóbbi néhány napot Steven nem töltötte a városban, a Melindor egyik holdján volt, hogy ellenőrizze a katonai kiképző bázist. Hogy Rodneyék mire nem gondoltak. Ezen elmosolyodott.

A három holdon különböző létesítmények voltak, amiket az Öt város bármelyikéből el lehetett érni gyűrűkön vagy asgard sugár segítségével. Még mindig csak ámult és bámult, amikor ezeket szemlélte. Olyan hihetetlen volt az egész.

Bámulatos, a középső holdon már járt az állatkertben és meglátogatta az iskolát is. Földi állatok voltak benne, és az iskola is amerikai módszerrel tanította a gyerekeket. Mintha a Földön lenne csak éppen kicsiben.

Ráadásul itt a szabad ég alatt lehetettek. Bár az Öt város környéke is hála az illúzióknak olyan volt, ez mégis egészen más hatást keltett. Bárcsak soha se lenne vége ennek a csodának, ha az Ori soha sem fedezné fel őket itt. Hiszen ez volt a menedék számukra.

Hat értelmes fajnak nyújtott végső menedéket a bolygó. Bámulatos munkát vittek véghez háromezer év alatt. Minden elismerése a tervezőké és a kivitelezőké volt. Bárcsak ők is segíthettek volna ennek a kivitelezésében. De mostantól majd a szerves részei lesznek, és mindent megtesznek, hogy méltón használják e helyet.

Olyan furcsa volt látni, ahogyan kint sétált nem messze Atlantisztól az egyik parkban a futkosó gyermekeket. Volt köztük ember, alterran, nox és még melindori is. Felnézett, de most a valóságot akarta ott látni.

A felhők és a nap fénye szertefoszlott és a tengert látta, ahogyan a víz a pajzsnak feszül. Óriási terület volt itt a pajzs alatt, tízszer akkora terület, mint alapból Atlantisz. Rodney még el is magyarázta neki minap, hogy a pajzsok hogyan védik meg őket.

Röviden a lényege annyi volt, vagy legalább is Elizabeth ennyit fogott fel belőle, hogy minél több víz nehezedik a pajzsra, az annál erősebb és annál tovább tart ki, mert ebből nyeri az energiát. Majd Radek egyszer érthetőbben elmagyarázza.

Ahogy teltek a napok úgy tűnt a számára, hogy szinte mindenkinek sikerült visszazökkennie a régi kerékvágásba. Bár olykor voltak meglepetések, amikor valaki sikeresen a saját leszármazottjába futott bele. Olyan akadtak kisebb gubancok.

De minden remekül haladt. Mostanra ő is végzett az adatok és történelmi dolgok átolvasásával, ami az elmúlt időszakban történt. „Szerencsére" már csak egy idegen fajjal kellett kint törődni, az emberiséggel.

A Jaffák pár száz évvel később kihaltak az utolsó rendszerúr Ba'al halála után. Nem volt többé szimbiontájuk. És a Tetronin elkészítésének módja a Földdel együtt szó szerint elszállt nem volt módjuk az életbennmaradáshoz.

Weir elolvasott egy Eredet könyvét is, nem megtérülési szándékkal, csak kíváncsi volt a változásokra. Szerencsére Jackson ezeket bejelölte neki. Igen a régiben még nem említettek semmilyen démonokat, a mostaniban pedig már igen.

Démonok, amik egyenlők voltak az alterranokkal és minden ATA génes egyénnel. Ettől megborzongott. Nem hitte volna, hogy egyszer ide jutnak. Szóval minden ATA génest kiirtottak nem sokkal Atlantisz pusztulása után.

- Mitől vagy ilyen gondterhelt? Nem emlékszel, az orvosok azt mondták, hogy nem szabad megerőltetned magad. – mondta Steven neki, amint visszaért a közös szobájukba.

- Beleolvastam az Eredet könyvébe, azokat a részeket, amiket doktor Jackson ajánlott.

- Ezt az alterranoknak ne említsd, szerintem nem lennének elragadtatva a hírtől.

- Oh, nem. – elmosolyodott. – Eszem ágában sincs megtérni. Lorne adta a könyvet Jacksonnak, tudod minden ilyen dolog érdekli. És van néhány változás a régi könyvhöz képest, ami aggasztó ránk és az ősökre nézve.

- Mégis mi lenne az?

- Először is, kiirtottak minden ATA génest a galaxisban. A másik pedig, hogy milyen színben tüntetik fel az alterranokat benne, mintha démonok lennének. Azok a lények, akik az Eredet ellen törnek és le akarják vezetni az emberiséget a megvilágosodás útjáról.

- Ez hülyeség, ők csalnak, hogy minél több embert felemeljenek maguk közé.

- Tudom, de csak kevesen hiszik el, az Ori erős. Ráadásul most megint mindennél erősebb. Gammel újra visszatért.

- Akkor elmondom én is, Evan szeretné, ha a katonák képzésében vennék részt. Ez körübelül minden napos elfoglaltság lenne az egyik holdon. A másik eshetőség, hogy ismét parancsnok leszek majd az egyik hajón.

- Inkább a kiképzőtiszt. Szükségük van rád, neked van a legtöbb tapasztalatod a földi hadviselés terén.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen megértő leszel Liz.

- Vissza kell térnünk az eddigi életünkhöz, mi lenne hozzá a legjobb mód, ha nem ez?

Caldwell csak elmosolyodott és megcsókolta a nőt.

Emmenna megint csak kifele bámult az ablakon azok után, hogy Gammel elment tőle. Miért tette ezt vele Mortisse? Ráadásul ismét terhes volt, a tudósai megint nem hibáztak, vagyis nem volt elképzelhető, hogy igen.

Langsdomot a születése óta nem látta, azóta pedig harminc év telt már el. Arra tudta a választ, hogy a férfi miként hozhatta vissza, ha Atlantiszon volt bármi is még, ami az övé volt azzal tudta megtenni.

Hárman fizettek annak idején az életükkel, hogy Cennent kizárják a saját síkjukról egy börtönbe, de nem tudták túl sokáig ott tartani. Tízezer év, csupán annyi. Vajon ki lehet életben az ő idejükből? Lassan száz éve volt már rab a toronyban.

Ez idő alatt csupán Mortisséval, a tudósaival és az unokájával találkozott. Az átkozott karkötő még azt is megakadályozta, hogy az alterranokkal kapcsolatba tudjon lépni. De azok miként fogadnák, ha tudnák, hogy életben van?

Annyit tudott, hogy Laegen életben volt, sőt ő volt a régens. De ő is csak háromezer éves volt. Tehát a rituálé, amire ő adta ki a parancsot Mortisse nevében sikeres volt. Ugyanígy volt életben a fia most is. És régen Treavol és Alaine is élt, a háború elvesztése előtt.

A karkötőt hányszor próbálta leszedni a kezéről, de minden egyes alkalommal sikertelenül járt a kísérlete. Sőt megszökni sem tudott innen. A halál nem volt megoldás, mert akkor megint visszahozzák az élők sorába.

Leült az ágyra, a kezei közé temette az arcát, érezte, ahogyan a forró könnyek áztatják azokat. Hallotta, ahogyan kinyílt az ajtó, nem fordult hátra, egyik sem érdekelte most. De meghallotta egy magas sarkú kopogását.

Odafordult Larion sietett be. Az unokájára mosolygott, és az viszonozta azt. Odasietett hozzá és a lány letérdelt Emmenna előtt. Szemeiben könyörgés látszódott, de az őrület még mindig ott fénylett a szemekben.

- Segítened kell! – trillázta. – Olyan akarok lenni, mint régen voltam!

- Milyen voltál annak idején Larion? Én akkor nem ismertelek.

- Én, én segíteni akartam az alterranoknak… olyannak tartottam magam, mint ők.

- Akkor tedd meg most is, mutass az emberek felé egy kis könyörületet.

- Már azt sem tudom, hogy miként kell. – sóhajtott fel a lány.

- De igen, ott van benned, csak emlékezned kell rá. Miért akarsz amúgy olyan lenni, mint akkor? Nem értem ezt a hirtelen változást, eddig szeretted a hatalmat.

- Gammel. – mondta. – Addig nem szól hozzám, amíg olyan nem leszek, mint régen voltam.

- Ah értem! – elmosolyodott.

Ezt a legutóbbi találkozás után nem nézte volna ki a férfiból. Akkor mégis igazak voltak a mesék, amiket hallott, hogy Gammel szereti a lányt. Erről most meg is győződhetett. Ha nem törődött volna vele, akkor nem is érdekelte volna, hogy milyen. De Velesar az egykori „kislányt" szerette benne.

- Emlékezz arra, hogy milyen voltál. Ilyen egyszerű az egész. Ha újra magadra találsz, akkor nem lesz nehéz ismét olyanná válni, mint aki voltál.

- Nem értem, hogy miért segítesz? Pedig én is sokat bántottalak.

- Az unokám vagy, még szép, hogy törődöm veled.

- Te olyan más vagy, mint nagyapa. Ő nem törődik a mások érzéseivel, csak saját magával és, hogy minél nagyobb hatalma lehessen.

- Tudom, de régen nem láttam ezt. Hiba volt hozzá menni, már megbántam.

- De akkor én sem lennék itt, hogy vigaszt hozzak ezekre a napokra neked. – mosolyodott el Larion. – Mennem kell.

- Már megtetted az első lépést. Larion, sajnálom, ami miatt az lett a sorsod annak idején ami.

A lány csak hátrafordult majd eltűnt. Emmenna már megint egyedül maradt a gondolataival. Közben azon gondolkodott, hogy Mortisse mit is akarhat attól a gyerektől, akivel éppen most terhes.

Aldannar a lehető legközelebbi helyen Atlantiszhoz vált ki a tengerből és vette vissza melindori alakját. Gyalog indult meg a város felé, hogy beszélhessen Weirrel. Gammel visszatértét látta és valami sokkal szörnyűbbet annál a messzi jövőben.

Számára az elmúlt háromezer év sokkal gyorsabban telt el, mint a most élő alterranoknak. Hiszen ez neki csupán pár pillanatnak tűnt a korábbi több millió évhez képest. Kicsit idősnek érezte már magát.

Ez a mostani évek alatt tűnt fel neki, ahogyan rengeteg generációt látott megszületni és meghalni. Hálával tartozott az isteniknek, hogy ilyen hosszú élettel ajándékozták meg őket. Szerencsések voltak és egykor kiválasztottak is.

Csodásnak találta ő is mindazt, amit az alterranok építkeztek itt, bár azt sajnálta, hogy ilyen sokat kell gyalogolniuk, ha az Öt város közelbe akarnak kerülni. Hiszen a legközelebbi pont is úgy két kilométerre volna a pajzstól.

Valami közeledett feléjük, sokan látták és mindenki megrémült tőle. De azt nem tudták, hogy mi is lehet. Hirtelen megtorpant és egy szobát látott, hallotta a női zihálást majd sikolyt, majd meglátta az alakot is hozzá.

Megremegett, Emmenna volt az és éppen szült, egy kislánynak adott életet. Órák teltek el, ő még mindig rosszul volt, amikor egy fiatal vállig érő barnahajú és zöld szemű nő lépett be hozzá. Anyám, ezt formálták az ajkai, Liara volt a neve.

- Jól vagy? – hallotta Rodney hangját.

Mikor kinyitotta a szemét látta, hogy a férfi ott guggol mellette, mégis mi történhetett? Csak arra emlékezett, hogy látta ezt a dolgot, de hogy mikor került a földre, semmilyen emléke sem volt már erről.

- Igen, csak láttam valamit. Emmenna életben van és gyereke lesz. Egy újabb Valorvart.

- Mi? Mégis mikor és hogyan? – kérdezte, miközben felsegítette a földről.

- A közel jövőben. Nagyon közeli jövő, azt hiszem már terhes. És az apja Mortisse lesz. Miért nem láttuk eddig, hogy életben van?

- És hol van? Aldannar, hol vannak?

- Fellahin. Nem fogjuk tudni megmenteni őt.

- Rendben, hova tartottál? Értesítettem Evant erről.

- Atlantisz, beszélnem kell Lizzel, láttunk valamit. Gammel itt lesz újra közöttünk, és valami közeledik felénk. Amitől még az Ori is fél.

- Gammelről tudunk, már itt van újra. És mi közeledik? Erről még egyikünk sem látott semmit. De ha ők félnek, akkor azt hiszem mi is elkezdhetünk. Meg fogunk halni?

- Hihetetlen vagy, hogy még mindig az életedet félted minden más helyett.

- Én már csak ilyen vagyok. – mosolyodott el. – Tudsz járni, vagy segítsek?

- Nem vagyok olyan öreg, tudok egyedül is járni.

- Nem-e? Négy millió, plusz-mínusz pár százezer? – nevetett fel.

- Mondom, hogy fiatal. Menj, egyedül is odatalálok.

Rodney gyalog sietett el az ellenkező irányba, megfordult és hallotta, hogy már megint Arbejdével vitatkoznak valamit. A fiatalok nem mindig fogadnak szót és lassan és nehezen változnak, ez rájuk is igaz volt.

Percekkel később már Weir irodájában ült és a nővel beszélt.

Mitchell és Jackson a parkban ücsörögtek az egyik fa árnyékában. Daniel mint mindig most is a saját könyveivel és irataival volt elfoglalva és azokat olvasta. Az új Eredet könyvén már sikerrel átrágta magát, határozottan tetszett neki az új verzió.

Valahogy sokkal kidolgozottabb és hitelesebb lett, mint a háromezer évvel korábbi verzió. Igaz abban még nem is voltak hatalmas csaták, melyben a démonoktól megszabadították a galaxist.

A mostaniban igen sok minden szólt a legutóbbi Alterran-Ori háborúról, amit persze az istenek nyertek meg a démonok felett. Igazán kíváncsi lett volna, hogy melyikük is írta meg a könyvet és, hogy átesett-e eredetiség vizsgálaton.

Mert köze nem volt a valósághoz. A csata kimenetele volt az egyetlen valós dolog benne továbbra is. A felemelkedéshez vezető út továbbra is humbug, az Ori létszáma csak Gammelével növekedett az utóbbi időben.

Minden más hazugság. Megnézte a képeket Fellahin városáról, oda egyszer be kéne majd jutnia. Neki még sikerülne is, hiszen nem volt ATA génje és a génterápián sem esett át korábban. Ott lehettek a legjobb információk.

Amit sajnált, hogy az alterranoknak csak nagyon kevés létszámú ellenállást sikerült csak kiépíteniük. Úgy tűnt, hogy az Ori tényleg mindent képes a kezében tartani. Ráadásul ott volt még a végrehajtó is.

Hiányzott neki az akció. Remélte, hogy tehet majd valamit, amiben benne van a galaxis megmentése, régen voltak utoljára ilyen feladatai, de nem is tudta, hogy a kívánsága milyen hamar teljesülni fog.

Cameron méla undorral lapozgatott az egyik könyvben, majd dobta vissza a többi közé. Hátradőlt a fa árnyékában és az eget nézte. Előbb vagy utóbb vége lesz a pihenésnek, Lorne úgy is be fogja valahova osztani.

Vagy pilótának, vagy pedig tisztnek Caldwell mellé az egyik Holdra. Nem is tudta, hogy melyik szeretné jobban. Akciózni és újra egy CSK csapatot vezetni a csillagkapun át és az ellenséget jó alaposan seggbe rúgni. Annál nem is volt jobb meló.

Nevetgélést hallott, egy melindori és két fiatal ember lány haladt el nem sokkal mellettük. Oda-oda kapták a fejüket ahol ő és Jackson ült. Cam rájuk mosolygott, mire azok nevetve mentek tovább.

Régen volt ekkora sikere a lányoknál, talán valamikor még randizni is el kéne valamelyiket hívni, a jó öreg földi szokások mellett. Milyen régen is volt az. De ha már itt ragadtak, akkor szórakozás sem árthat meg nekik olykor.

A melindori sem nézett ki rosszul, de a világos hajú lány a világos szemekkel. Már indult volna utánuk, amikor Lorne hangja megállította.

- Akit el akarsz hívni a Mitchell nevet viseli. – mosolyodott el.

- Ilyen az én formám! – csettintett egyet majd hátrafordult. – Hali Evan.

- Ah, Lorne hello! – nézett fel Jackson is a könyvéből. – Minek köszönhetjük a látogatásod?

- Nem látogathatom meg a barátaimat indok nélkül? – tárta szét a karjait.

- Nálad soha sincs erről szó. Ismerünk. – bólogatott Cam.

- Lebuktam, feladatom lenne a számotokra. Feltéve ha vállaljátok, tudjátok a szokásos mentsük meg a világegyetemet stílus.

- Végre haver, ez kellett nekünk, nem igaz Jackson?

- Mint gondolom tudjátok, ATA génes nem nagyon léphet át a kapun anélkül, hogy ne bukna le. Van még egy pár katona, akikben nincs meg, köztük ti is. És mit szólnátok a régi jó megbízatáshoz? Felfedezés, bolygó felmérés, megmenteni a mi hátsónkat? Caldwell ötlete volt az egész amúgy.

- Ugye lehet tudományos szempontból is nézni majd ezeket a küldetéseket?

- Része lenne Daniel, hogy minél több mindent megtudjunk a jelenlegi helyzetről, ami odakint van. Főleg Fellahin környékén.

- Mikor indulhatunk? – kérdezte vigyorogva mind a két férfi.


	4. Chapter 4

**3. fejezet: Egy leány örömei**

A két nap fénye együttesen ragyogta be a Fellahin városát. Most kezdődött a nap, a városban lassan megindult az élet. Mortisse elégedetten szemlélte, ahogyan királysága eme szeglete ébredezett. Emmenna elmondta az unokájának a módját, hogy újra a régi legyen. Volt bátorsága, bah!

De immáron nem számított, hogy Larion ismét olyan lesz, mint volt, ugyanis itt lesz nemsokára a meg ingadhatatlan hitű lánya. És most már igen Gammel is itt volt neki. Larionra többé nem is volt igazán szüksége, hacsak nem a Velesar miatt.

Szerencsére most nem kell majd annyit várniuk az új gyermek születésére, mint Adria idejében, azóta sokkal erősebbek és fejlettebbek voltak. Az új Orisi napokon belül megszületik, erre Emmenna is egészen biztosan rájött.

De nem érdekelte, had szenvedjen az a nő, úgyis megérdemli. Még alig száz éve volt csak itt, míg ő tízezer évet szenvedett abban a börtönben, ahova a nő jutatta. Volt még miért bőven visszafizetnie.

Ráadásul a lány a születése után nem sokkal már felnőtt is lesz, ehhez sem kell majd annyi idő, mint Adriának kellett. A húg méltó párja lesz a mostani bátyjának. Egyelőre nem volt úgy rá szükség, mint felemelkedettre.

Majd akkor válhat teljesen Orivá ha akar, vagy ha megölik. Azért tett ilyen biztonsági intézkedéseket. Nem akarta túlságosan könnyen elveszíteni, amikor majd száz évet dolgozott a létrehozatalán.

Kénytelen volt sok mindent át- és kijátszani ahhoz, hogy egy Valorvart felemelkedhessen. Hiszen mindenki tudta, hogy ez fizikailag lehetetlen volt. Ők nem arra voltak, hogy ez megtörténhessen. Arra ott volt a család másik ága a Velesar ég. De ez a lány inkább Cennen lesz, mint Valorvart, csak így sikerülhetett.

Ezt a lányt kellene majd Gammelhez adni feleségül, hogy végérvényesen a családba jusson, de ahhoz valahogyan meg kellene Lariontól szabadulni. Soha sem bízott az unokájában, hiszen, ha Alterran közelébe került, akkor az az énje került előtérbe. És az Ori pedig elnyomódott. Valaki remekül védte.

Szerencsére Gammel most majd elnyomja és többé nem fog semmit zavarni a lány. Ó, de ha tudta volna, hogy most mekkorát tévedett. Milyen rossz is azoknak, akik nem látnak a jövőbe. Így nem tudnak a lehető legrosszabb vagy legjobb eshetőségre sem felkészülni. Mégiscsak jó volt valamiért másnak lenni.

Úgy vélte, hogy lassan ideje lenne meglátogatni újfent „szeretett" feleségét. Kíváncsi volt, hogy miként alakul az előrehozott terhessége. A egyelőre nem merült fel benne, hogy az élete veszélybe kerülhet, ha ez a lány is itt lesz, mert csak a trió ölheti meg. És a másik kettőről még semmilyen híre nem volt.

Ha a helyzet túlságosan veszélyessé válna és előkerülnének Langsdomot ugyanúgy megölheti, vagy lehibernálhatja itt ebben a városban. Ide úgysem mert egyik alterran sem bejönni. Itt is túlságosan közel volt hozzájuk az Ori síkja.

Igen ez volt a legnagyobb gyengéjük, hogy gyávák. Ah, és persze a rendszer is remekül működött, ami minden városban el volt helyezve és kijelezte, ha alterran génes ember vagy felemelkedett tette be oda a lábát. Esélyük sem volt sehova feltűnés nélkül bejutniuk.

Magukra ez nem vonatkozott, hiszen magukban az alterran gén már megváltozott és mutálódott. Ez jelenleg három emberre nem volt igaz, Langsdom, Emmenna és az éppen születő gyermek. Ők alterranok voltak, így ezért is bízott benne, hogy majd Treavol és Alaine már a születésüknél elő fognak kerülni. De nem is tudta, hogy újfent mekkorát tévedett.

Elindult meglátogatni kedves feleségét, belépett a szobába, a nőn már most látszottak a terhesség jegyei, pedig alig egy napja történt meg a dolog. Megvetően nézett rá, Mortisse tudta, hogy gyűlöli az inkubátor szerepet, főleg, hogy egyik gyerekével sem találkozhat a szülés után.

- Mennyi időm van még hátra? – kérdezte. – És mégis elárulnád, hogy ez miért jó neked?

- Két nap múlva megszületik a lányunk. Aki olyan lesz, mint én, képes a felemelkedésre.

- De miért jó ez neked Mortisse? Te is tudod, hogy ők ölhetnek meg téged, a sajátjaid.

- Csaknem aggódsz értem? Milyen megható.

- Dehogy aggódom, nekik szurkolok, hogy végre megöljenek téged.

- Csalódást kell okoznom. Liara sem lesz képes ártani nekem, csak az eredeti trió. De, nos ők nincsenek életben, és kétlem, hogy a fiúnkon kívül bármelyik is újra születne.

- Az élet előbb vagy utóbb utat talál magának, ha még nem tanultad volna meg a leckét.

Mortisse odament hozzá és erősen megszorította a karját.

- Esetleg tudsz nekem valamit mondani a jövővel kapcsolatban?

- A halálodat? – nézett fel a nő dacosan. – Te is pontosan tudod, hogy nem látok a jövőbe.

- Ez a kívánság sajnos nem fog teljesülni. Két nap múlva visszajövök a lányunkért.

Kíváncsi lett volna arra, hogy Liarát képesek lesznek-e elpusztítani majd az alterranok. Végtére is pontosan ugyanolyan lesz, mint szeretett királyi családjuk. Érdekes kérdés volt amúgy. Roppant érdekes, rájuk kéne majd uszítania.

Két nappal később a karjaiban tarthatta a lányát, kivonult Emmenna szobájából vele, majd az ajtó becsukódott. Ezt a gyermeket sem fogja többször látni az anyja. Ahogy kiért a szobából átadta Langsdomnak a gyereket, hogy vigyázzon rá néhány órán keresztül, utána már úgysem kell majd többé.

Annak ellenére, hogy inkább Cennen volt a lány, mint Valorvart nem az apjára, hanem az anyjára ütött. Csupán a haja színe volt az apjáé, minden más külső jegyet az anyjától örökölt. Ami a belsőt illeti, az Ori leánya volt mindenekfelett.

Gammel az utóbbi néhány napban elkerülte Lariont olyan messzire, ahogyan csak tudta, nem akart a közelében lenni. Annak idején hazudott a lánynak, már akkor sem örült a változásának, csak kellett valaki, aki segített volna abban az esetben, ha elbukja a párbajt. Ez meg is történt, és Larion tényleg megpróbálta megölni az apját.

Az egy másik kérdés volt, hogy nem sikerült. De a régi, akinek sikerült elcsavarnia a fejét, annyival másabb volt. Morgannal is azért nem kezdett ki annak idején, mert a nő már megízlelte a hatalmat és csak parancsolgatni akart volna. Neki nem volt szüksége olyasvalakire, aki olyan, mint ő, csak épp női kiadásban.

Inkább időközben felfedezte magának Fellahin városát. Régen járt ilyen fejlettségű városban, és az Atlantisz volt. Nem értette egészen, hogy ez miért is volt jó Mortissénak, de ráhagyta az öregre. Biztosan jó okkal terveztettek négy ilyen várost. Ő nem fog beleszólni.

Még mindig fehér alterran régensi ruháját hordta, ez valahogyan a szívéhez nőtt, pontosan ezért furcsa tekintetek követték végig az utcákon, hiszen a démonokat szimbolizálta. Kénytelen lesz másikat szerezni magának. Ostoba halandók!

Híreket kapott Lydrac bolygójáról is, az lesz az a hely, amit majd sűrűn fog meglátogatni. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ezt a helyet neki találták ki. Vidám hangulatban tűnt el az utca közepéről. Még látta az elképedt tekinteteket, nem hitték volna, hogy az egyik istenük személyesen tiszteli meg őket.

Csak a félistenek jártak közöttük, meg az alterranok, de ők teljesen más tészta voltak. A trónterem előtti folyosón jelent meg, majd benyitott a terembe. A trónszékre nézett, de Mortissét nem találta ott. Csak a hosszú asztalnál ült két fiatal.

Egyik sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy felálljon arra, hogy ő belépett. Felvonta a szemöldökét, majd belépett. Az ajtó becsukódott mögötte, azok ketten nem is figyeltek rá, majd az egyik a lány felnevetett. Akkor nézte meg őket, Langsdom volt az egyik, a másikat még nem látta, de Emmennára hasonlított.

Nocsak máris megszületett volna? Igen a vonások egyértelműen Valorvartok voltak, míg a hajszín pedig Cennen, akárcsak a többieken is. Köhintett egyet, mind a ketten odafordultak, majd gyorsan felálltak és meghajoltak előtte.

- Be sem mutatod a húgodat Langsdom? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

- Liara, ő Gammel Velesar, illetve fordítva. – mondta a férfi. – Apánk nincs itt már órákkal korábban visszament Celestesre.

- Nem is őt keresem. Csak úgy jövök, megyek, amíg nincsen jobb dolgom.

- Nekem nem kellett volna bemutatnod, mindent tudok róla. – mosolyodott el a lány, kellemesen mély alt hangja volt. – Hála apánknak az Ori minden tudásával születtem.

- Micsoda meglepetés. Adria kettő? – kérdezte. – Úgysem fog összejönni Mortisse terve kislány. Ennél jobban ismerhetne.

- Csak én jobb vagyok, mint ő volt. Miért ne jönne össze? Ismerlek téged, úgy ahogyan ők.

- Lehetséges drágám, de én Lariont szeretem, és nem fogom otthagyni miattad.

- Nem hiszed el nekem, hogy nincs igazad?

- Soha, de ha háborút akarsz, megkaphatod, de már most garantálom, hogy én fogom megnyerni azt. Ő tudja, hogy minden ilyet én szoktam megnyerni. – mutatott Langsdomra, de az csak pislogott erre. – További szép napot fiatalok.

Mortisse ennyire idióta lenne? Bár tény, hogy az alterran trónhoz ez lenne a leggyorsabb út, de nem fog belemenni ebbe a kicsinyes játékba. Ezt Cennennek is pontosan tudnia kellene, hiszen ismerheti ennyire. Lehet, hogy a hatalom volt a fontosabb, de Larionért az életét is odaadná.

De ezt Mortisse úgysem tudná megérteni. Mindenképp beszélnie kell majd vele. Ezt nem fogja rákényszeríteni. Sehogyan sem tudja, ha kell védelmet fog kérni az alterranoktól csak azért, hogy Lariont minél messzebb tudja a saját nagyapjától. Nem hitte volna, hogy máris ilyen gondokkal kell majd szembenéznie.

Vagy ezt a lányt megölni, de akkor is csak néhány napot nyerne vele, hiszen bármikor újra tudnak egy ilyet teremteni, sőt egészen biztosan a megölésével fel is emelkedne. Remek, milyen jó újra a dolgok sűrűjében lenni, nem igaz?

A következő pillanatban már Celestesen volt és az erkélyéről a távolba meredt. Olyan furcsa volt számára, hogy a síkságon nem gyakorlatoznak a Szent hadsereg emberei, az egész hely békés volt. Az egykori főváros némaságba burkolózott.

Csak néhány előhírnök, papnövendék és a helyi Doci volt itt, rajtuk kívül Larion és ő. Pedig hatalmas volt a város, több ezren lakhattak benne egyszerre, most ez a szám alig érte el a százat. Kísértet város, csak azok voltak itt, akik nem akartak a korral haladni.

Ezek a hírnökök jobban szerették a csöndet és a magányt, mint a nyüzsgő nagyvárost. Vajon milyen messze lehettek Fellahintól? Csillagkapuval alig pár másodperc volt az út, de ha hajóval jöttek volna, akkor?

Ez egy egészen más világ volt, mint amiben eddig élt, ezt egyetlen vízióban sem látta annak idején. Ez mérhetetlenül zavarta, még akkor is, ha a jövőbe látás igen pontatlan volt általában. Momentán a saját halálát sem látta előre és most mégis itt voltak.

Tudott róla, hogy Larion meglátogatta Emmennát három nappal korábban azért, hogy újra olyan lehessen, mint régen volt. Érdekes, roppant érdekes. Vajon mikor fog majd sikerrel járni ebben a kérdésben?

El fogja neki mondani azt is, hogy hazudott az apját illetően. Soha sem nézné ki Laegenből, hogy ártson neki. De ez akkor olyan jó ötletnek tűnt. De ha nem teszi, akkor talán nem is halt volna meg. Nem számított, úgysem változtathat a múlton.

- Beszélnünk kell Gami! – hallotta Larion hangját a szobából.

- Egyetértek. – furcsa, nem is érezte meg, hogy bejött. – Mit akarsz?

- Rájöttem, hogy hibáztam akkor, amikor azt hittem, úgy jobban szeretsz majd, ha olyan vagyok, mint te. Te nem azért szerettél belém… Sajnálom.

- Nem kell, én magam sem tudtam, hogy mit éreztem akkoriban. Hazudtam, apád nem lett volna képes soha ártani neked.

- Tessék? – csattant fel. Gammel megfordult és látta, hogy remeg a lány. – Én meg majdnem megöltem miattad! – látta, hogy a szeméből eltűnik az őrület, és ismét olyan lesz, mint régen volt. – És emiatt öltem meg Treavolt is. Mit tettem?

- Treavollal jót tettél, ha Mortisse kezei közé került volna, akkor nem úszta volna meg ilyen fájdalommentesen.

- De akkor is, hogyan tehetted? Élvezted, hogy így szórakozol velem?

- Nem. – rázta meg a fejét. – És sajnálom, hogy kihasználtalak.

- Bocsánatot kérsz? – döbbent meg a lány. – Biztos, hogy te vagy az?

- Talán nem kérhetek bocsánatot attól, akit szeretek? Többé nem fordul elő, meg foglak tőlük védeni, már akkor is meg kellett volna.

Magához húzta a lányt és megcsókolta.

Larionnak csupán néhány napra volt szüksége ahhoz, hogy megtudja Gammel miként értette azt, hogy most meg fogja védeni. Ennyi idő kellett csupán ahhoz, hogy találkozzon újdonsült nagynénjével Fellahinon. Rosszul volt, ha visszagondolt arra, hogy mit tett az alterranokkal és az emberiséggel.

Neki az lett volna a feladata, hogy megvédje őket, nem pedig egy hazugság birodalmat felépíteni. Treavol és az apja, valaha megbocsátanak majd neki ezért a tettéért? Meg kellene keresnie Treavolt, hiszen itt volt a Szent városban.

Meg kell találnia majd az anyját és a másikat is és megölnie, hogy újra az alterranokkal lehessenek. Ennyivel tartozott nekik, hiszen csak ők tudják megölni Mortissét. Egy pillanatra meglepődött rajta, hogy ezt nem mondta el a nagyapjának.

Ha ez kiderülne, akkor az megöletné. El kell majd mondania Gammelnek, ő volt az egyetlen, akiben megbízhatott, mert a férfi is többször keresztbetett már Mortissénak. Kezdve azzal, hogy a parancsai ellenére beleszeretett.

Ráadásul Gammel is a trónt akarja még mindig, és azt Cennen nélkül is könnyedén elérheti, főleg úgy, hogy még az alterranoknak se essen bajuk. Hosszú vörös ruhájában lépett be a trónterembe, nagyapja most sem tartózkodott ott.

Még a nagybátyja sem csak az a lány, a nagynénje. Liara vagy valami hasonló, nem nagyon érdekelte Lariont. Belépett és elindult az ablakok felé, nem vett a másikról tudomást, csak akkor, amint az megszólította.

- Nocsak, jöttél a vereségedet beismerni? – kérdezte a nő.

- Fogalmam sincs, hogy miről beszélsz Liara, ugye? – kérdezte Larion.

- Azért vagyok itt, hogy Gammel társa legyek, ha egyszer végre megszerezzük az alterran trónt. Nem is mondta neked? Pedig már találkoztunk.

- Hazudsz! Azért vagy csak itt, hogy a Szent hadsereget vezesd. Ismerem a nagyapám terveit.

- Valóban? Akkor ugye arról is tudsz, hogy meg akar öletni téged?

- Mindig tervezi, de soha sem jut el a végkifejletig ezzel kapcsolatban.

- Hát most megtette. – Liara kezeiben tűz gyúlt és támadt Larion felé.

A tűz félúton pajzsba ütközött majd szertefoszlott. Gammel állt kettejük között, szemeiben gyűlölet lángja égett, ahogyan a halandót fürkészte.

- Liara, hacsak Larion közelébe is mész a jövőben megöllek! Amint felemelkedtél, ismét megteszem, és bár hányszor mire végre elérem a végső pusztulásodat! Megértetted?

- Igen! – sziszegte a nő. – Egyiknek sincs fogalma, hogy miért pont őt választottad.

- Ez olyan dolog, amit nem érthetnek meg, túlságosan régóta azok, amik.

- Előbb vagy utóbb megöli őt.

- Nem kockáztatná meg, mert akkor a továbbiakban nem számíthat a segítségemre.

- Téged is meg akar öletni!

- Ez hazugság, ha ilyeneket találsz ki, akkor jobban kéne tájékozódnod a helyzetről. – vágta oda Larion. – Nélküle halandókra van szüksége az Orinak. Ha meg akarná öletni, miért hozta volna vissza az életbe alig egy héttel ezelőtt?

- Fiatal vagy még ezekhez a dolgokhoz. Tudtommal azért vagy itt, hogy vezesd a seregeket és segíts a végrehajtónak. Se seregeket nem látok, se őt. Szóval ideje lenne távoznod! – csattant fel Gammel.

A nő kihúzta magát és kisietett a teremből. Gammel átölelte Lariont, aki remegve bújt oda hozzá. A lány tudta, hogy most jött el az idő ahhoz, hogy ezt elmondja neki, de nem itt. Itt még a falnak is Cennen füle volt. Istenek városa az a hely, amit biztonságosnak lehetett nevezni ilyen szempontból.

Pillanatokkal később már Celestesen voltak. Fogalma sem volt, hogy miként kezdhetne bele a dologba. Ebben a helyzetben félt Gammeltől, régen érezte ennyire dühösnek a férfit. Egészen pontosan soha sem. De megvédte megint.

Pontosan tudta, hogy ártani nem tudott volna neki Liara, hiszen kellően erős lett az elmúlt évezredek alatt, de akkor is jól esett neki, hogy a férfi a védelmére sietett azonnal, ahogyan ez megtörtént. Ha meg tudja vajon tovább fog őrjöngeni?

Hiszen feltette az életét arra, hogy mindenáron megkeserítse Alaine és Laegen életét. De valamit kell tenniük, hiszen az anyja mindenképp szenvedni fog, ha nem hozzák ki onnan, ahova a végrehajtó küldte.

- Valamit el kell mondanom, de ígérd meg, hogy nem mondod el Mortissének. – kezdte.

- Ezek után örüljön, ha egyáltalán szóba állok vele! – morgott.

- Treavol és az anyám életben vannak és pontosan tudom, hogy hol.

- Tessék? – teljesen megdöbbent ezen. – Ő hogyhogy nem tud róla?

- Nem mondtam el. Nincs bennünk ATA gén, így egyik város sem vette észre a jelenlétüket. A születésük óta tudom, hogy élnek. Az anyám most lesz tizennyolc, Treavol közel negyven.

- Miért nem mondtad el, ha megtudja, megölet majd.

- Pontosan ezért nem mondtam el. Azt hazudtam, hogy nem látom őket a jövőben. Ezért jó Orinak lenni, tudok hazudni. Ha elmondom, már halottak lennének, és csak ők ölhetik meg Mortissét. Ők ketten és Langsdom.

- Meg lehet ölni? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Gammel. – Ezt még én sem tudtam, mióta tudod?

- Amióta megölte az anyámat, ott mondta el neki. Ezért nem mondtam el, mert azt akarom, hogy az alterran trón a tied lehessen. És ő többé nem árthasson nekünk.

- Hol vannak? És az alterranok tudnak róluk?

- Tudnak róluk igen, már tervezik az akciókat, hogy újra azok lehessenek, akik régen voltak. Anyám a Lydracon van, Treavol a Fellahinon.

Gammel elmosolyodott.

- Azt hiszem kivételesen az Alterranoknak fogunk segíteni.

Larion is elmosolyodott, nemsokára újra kitör a háború, ám most nem lesz kétséges, hogy kinek az oldalán fog majd állni. És remélhetőleg Gammelt is meggyőzheti majd erről. Hiszen az Alterran-Ori háborúnak véget kell érnie azelőtt, hogy azok megérkeznek. Azok; akik a messzeségből közelednek feléjük. A Változás.

Örült, hogy újra itt lehetett Gammellel.

Awagon még mindig nem tért magához abból a sokkból, hogy ő miatta tért vissza Gammel. Valahol örült neki, hogy nem volt a barátja többé halott, de a többiek érzései kétségbe ejtették. Egyedül Lorne volt az, aki megértette.

Jogosnak érezte, amit kapott tőle, hiszen majdnem a férfi miatt ment tönkre a házassága és az életét is majdnem miatta veszítette el. Ennek ellenére, csak ő értette meg azt, hogy mit érez Awagon. Napok óta nem került a többiek színe elé.

Halandó alakjában sétált az erdőben, és átszökött a holdakra is. Senki sem kereste és ő sem akart velük lenni. Jól érezte magát egyedül. De tudta, hogy nem rejtőzködhet majd örökké, előbb vagy utóbb szembe kell néznie a tettével. Ah, az bárcsak olyan könnyű dolog lett volna, de nem volt.

Hozzá kell majd szoknia, hogy részben az ő hibája az, hogy az Orinak ismét nincs szüksége az emberek hitére ahhoz, hogy erejük legyen. Ennek a gondolatától is megrémült. Régen nem fogta fel a helyzet súlyosságát, de most már alterran volt, nem wraith.

Remek kérdés volt, hogy a többiek meg tudják-e a majd bocsátani neki ezt a lépést vagy sem. Amúgy kételkedett abban, hogy kellett-e a segítsége. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy nélküle is meg tudták volna oldani ezt. De hogy viszályt szítsanak közöttük ahhoz kitűnő indok volt ez.

Bárcsak megtennék, amit a legnagyobb büntetésnek tartanak, hogy kitörölnék az emlékeit és visszaküldenék őt egyszerű emberként. Nem, most nem akarták. Számára ezzel a tudattal élni nagyobb büntetésnek számított.

De ha akarná ő is itt hagyhatná ezeket, de akkor beismerné, hogy mekkorát hibázott és a többieknek volt igazuk. Fogalma sem volt, hogy miként legyen innen tovább. Nem tud úgy tenni, mintha ez meg sem történt volna, pedig kénytelen lesz.

Atlantiszon jelent meg a kaputeremben. A hely megint közösen alterran és ember központú lett, igaz csak azok az emberek lakhattak itt, akik korábban is. Felsietett a lépcsőn, majd átsétált az irányítón végül odaért Weir irodájához.

A nőt nem találta ott, így eltűnt és visszament a saját síkjára. Furcsa volt számára, hogy csak így tudott sétálni a városban, anélkül, hogy bárki rászólna. Igen, nem volt már wraith többé. Ehhez még mindig nehezen szokott hozzá.

Végül is közel tízszer annyit élt le akként, mint alterranként. Igaz hiányzott neki a régi élet, amikor a fajtársaival bármit megtehettek. Most kénytelenek voltak meghúzódni és nem felhívni magukra a figyelmet.

Szánalmasnak találta eme létet, még úgyis, ha sokkal hatalmasabb valami volt, mint korábban. De akkor volt szava, felnéztek rá és nem lenézték ezért az egy hibájáért. Arra már senki sem emlékezett, hogy prófétaként hány eltékozolt embert vezetett vissza az igaz ösvényre, nem számított.

- De igenis számít. – verte hátba Arbejde. – Ne néhánnyal törődj, a többiek a fontosak.

- Ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy…?

- Még jó, hogy igen. mindenkinek voltak baklövései, e felől a régens, Tintagil, Arthur és még nem vagyunk kivételek. Lázonganak igaz, de majd beletörődnek. Mindenképp vissza tudták volna hozni. Ezt Lorne üzeni. Csak lehet, hogy később, de nem számít, bárhogy is nézzük megtörtént volna. Szóval fel a fejjel.

- Hogy vagy képes mindennek a pozitív oldalát látni?

- A lelkem mélyén még mindig gyerek vagyok. – védekezett.

- Egy idióta inkább, nem? – nevetett fel Awagon.

- Ezt is a fejemhez vágták párszor, tény. De ha az lennék, nem tudtam volna felemelkedni.

- Nézd meg McKayt és nem igaz az állításod.

- Nála csaltunk, az én időmben ilyen még nem volt. – vigyorgott.

- Nem vert téged fejbe valaki, még halandó korodban?

- Ami azt illeti Alaine igen, de már előtte is ilyen voltam.

- Biztos?

- Igen, szóval azt akartam mondani, hogy foglalkozz azzal, ami fontos. Aki számít, nem hibáztat téged ezért. Gondolom hallottad a beszélgetésünket, ami az elosztóban volt. – megvárta, amíg a másik bólint. – Na látod, ha továbbra is ezen bánkódsz egyenest Fellahinba küldetlek.

Majd Arbejde eltűnt, elmosolyodott. Ez a fickó mindig képes volt a mosolyt előcsalni bárkiből. Megvolt hozzá a tehetsége. Irigyelte ezért, de igaza volt, tényleg nem kellene a többiek véleményén rágódnia.

Hiszen, akik fontosak voltak nem hibáztatták. A maradék pedig nem számított. Itt volt az ideje, hogy ismét elmenjen prédikálni az Ori ellen.

Caldwell hunyorított, ahogyan kilépett a teleport készülékből a középső holdon. Lorne már ott várt rá, hogy megmutassa a katonai akadémiát. Bámulatos volt, hogy még erre is volt gondja az összes többin kívül. Elnézett a távolba, ott meg is látta az épületet.

Önkéntelenül is elvigyorodott. Pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint az USAF akadémia épülete annak idején. Ennyire nem unatkozhattak az elmúlt évezredek alatt, vagy mégis. De ez mégis valahogyan tiszteletet ébresztett benne. Végül is ő is ott tanult annak idején.

A nap túlságosan erősen világított, de meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy a teljes akadémiát felépítették itt. Vajon mennyi ideig tarthatott ez nekik? Bár perceknek tűntetett csupán az életükből. De mégis egy talpalatnyi otthon, Amerika itt egy másik korban egy másik világon. Bámulatos!

Azért volt egy-két dolog, ami változott a régihez képest. Ott csak amerikaiak tanulhattak, itt emberek, alterranok és melindoriak is egyaránt. Bár a hírek alapján nem lett volna meglepődve, ha asgard és nox is feltűnt volna a színen.

Néhány perces séta volt csupán a kaputól az út a főépületig. A katonák többsége, akit láttak a terepen gyakorolt, voltak, akik futottak, gyakorlatoztak. Voltak, akiknek éppen elméleti előadást tartott Mitchell. Igen, az ő hangja elég messzire elszállt.

- Nem találok szavakat Evan, mennyi ideig tartott ezt felépíteni? – kérdezte, amint beértek az épületbe.

Belül ugyanazok a szobrok, vitrinek, képek, zászlók voltak, mint annak idején. Az egyik márványlépcsőn a hibát is felismerte, ami annak idején is elsőként ütött szemet neki az aulában. Részletre pontosan ugyanolyan volt minden.

- Néhány év csupán. Az alvók emlékéből lett az egész felépítve az asgard mag segítségével. Örülök, hogy tetszik önnek uram! Régen volt, hogy idejártunk.

- Valóban. – nevetett fel. – De most mégis úgy érezem magam, mintha először léptem volna be a Földön ebben az épületbe. Ahogy néztem, ami egy az egyben fel lett építve, az minden olyan, mint eredeti állapotban.

- Törekedtünk erre, hogy valami mégiscsak emlékeztessen minket, Rodneyt, engem és az embereket arra, hogy egyszer ott éltünk és hiába pusztult el a Föld, itt valahogy mégis tovább él egy kicsit. És így nem csak az emlékeinkben, hanem a jelenben is.

- Remek elgondolás. Így kicsit tényleg olyan, mintha hazaértünk volna. Az összhangon ront, ha az ember kinéz az ablakon, nem azt látja, de ezt gondolom McKayjel kéne megbeszélni.

- Igen, ez ő és Merlin reszortja. Remélem nem bánja, hogy a tábornokok feladatkörét fogja itt ellátni. Az éjszakát persze nem kell itt tölteni, azt csak a kiképzésen lévőknek, gyalog 5 perc és Atlantiszon van.

- Köszönöm, az irodám merre lesz?

- Még mindig a helyén uram! Az az iroda lesz az.

- Egyszer voltam csak ott, de mindig is ábrándoztam arról, hogy milyen is lenne ott ülni. – vigyorodott el.

Elindult a felé az iroda felé, a tábornoké volt, aki az egész akadémia felügyeltéért felelt. Soha sem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer ő fog ott ülni. Odaért az ajtóhoz, a név, ami kint volt, megint elmosolyodott. Steven Caldwell tábornok.

Erre sem gondolt volt, hogy megéri. Benyitott, egyszer volt csak itt, így nem emlékezett arra, hogy milyennek kéne lennie, de ízlésesen volt berendezve, mintha külön neki rendezték volna be. Ennek örült, nem lett volna kedve azonnal átpakolni mindent.

Leült a székre és maga elé vette az aktákat, amik kint voltak az asztalán. Belelapozott, a katonákról értesítés, és leírás. A fizikális és szellemi felmérések adatai. Mintha csak otthon lenne és ott lapozgatná ezeket. Profi munka, rengeteg időt ölhettek bele, hogy minden olyan legyen, mint régen.

Örült is egyrészt neki, így a régieknek nem kellett átszokniuk semmilyen új rendszerre, és az újaknak is ezt kell tanítani. Könnyedén fog menni minden szerencsére. Belenézett az ütemtervbe, még a kiképzési idő is ugyanannyi volt és a tervek is a régi földiek.

Soha sem hitte volna, hogy egyszer tanár lesz belőle, de megélte ezt is. Egyedül a repülési képzés volt más, mint az ő idejében, mert most az Hipapheraklus osztályú hadihajókra kellettek pilóták, illetve a pocsolyaugrókhoz.

Ezekre szerencsére voltak képzett pilóták, így ez is meg volt oldva. Fegyverek még mindig a jó megszokott földiek voltak, meg a hagyományos Ori fegyverek, meg az alterranoké. De egyiknek sem volt túlságosan bonyolult a kezelése.

Ránézett a fegyverlistára, minden a régi megszokott, sőt rendelni is lehetett. Megvakarta a fejét, mégis honnan tudnának neki itt repeszgránátot Lornék előkaparni. Egyetlen gyár létezéséről sem hallott, csak arról, ami az ugrókat és a csatahajókat és persze a droneokat gyártja.

A papír alján megjegyzésként ott volt az asgard mag. Pislogott párat, nem értette, hogy az mi lehet. Erre az asztalon lévő számítógép bekapcsolt és behozta a magról szóló adatokat. Remek, akkor a fegyverkezés megoldva.

Késő estére végzett a feladatokkal, mikor mindennel kész lett, elindult haza Atlantiszra.

Evan miután megmutatta Stevennek a középső holdon lévő katonai bázist, visszatért az Öt városba. Itt szinte azonnal rossz hírekkel fogadták azok az emberek, akik kémkedésre voltak kiküldve Fellahin városába. Kettőnek sikerült a legbelsőbb körökbe is bejutnia, azaz Mortisse palotájába.

Olyan híreket hoztak, ami szerint Cennennek a napokban született egy lánya. Aki nem volt más, mint Langsdom, azaz John édestestvére. Megdöbbent ennek a hírnek a hallatán, de hiszen Susan életben volt ezt tudták is. Eszerint kettő létezett belőle a galaxisban? Nem, ezek után jött a hidegzuhany.

Sikerült is a lányról képet készíteni. A hasonlósága Emmennával megdöbbentő volt. Eszerint a baljós elgondolása megerősítést kapott, az egykori királynő életben volt és Mortisse rabja. Akkor ő szülte újra Johnt is. Fúj, ennyire még Cennen sem lehetett beteg.

Gammel ottlétét ők is megerősítették, akárcsak Larion változásáról is híreket hoztak. Nem túlzottan érdekelte, hogy a lányával mi is történik mostanság. Képtelen volt megbocsátani neki azt, amit vele tett.

Főleg, hogy pontosan tudta azt is, hogy senkinek sem állt a befolyása alatt. Önszántából tette, amit. Bár legbelül tudta, hogy észhez kéne téríteni, hiszen Susan is hitt a lányban, de ő erre nem érzett erőt magában.

Mondjuk Emmenna létezéséről tudott Aldannar révén is, de úgy reménykedett benne, hogy tévedett a nő. Még mindig kötelezettséggel tartozott a nő irányába, főleg, mert Susant a feleségének mondhatta. De ő nem akart semmilyen terhet leróni már többé neki.

Hiányzott neki Susan, régen, amikor még kislány volt olykor megjelent az álmaiban és emlékeket idézett fel benne. Hogy ne felejtse el, és számára is megkönnyebbülést jelentett, de majdnem ez lett a kislány veszte akkoriban.

A helyi előhírnök azt hitte, hogy egy ördög szállta meg, ami miatt a démonok hercegével álmodik olyan gyakran. Mikor ezt megtudta, inkább visszakozott és távolról figyelte a lány fejlődését. Ezt nem ismerte, ő csak a másik kettőt. Vajon ebből a személyiségből mennyi marad majd meg?

Bízott benne, hogy törekvései nyomán semmi sem, hiszen első kézből tudták, hogy két személyiség egybeolvadását is milyen nehéz elviselni. Rodneyt a három szörnyen megviselte annak idején, amikor visszakapta Zander és Sir Kay emlékeit. Nem akarta még egyszer kitenni ennek a lányt.

Ez az idegtépő várakozás mindennél rosszabb volt, főleg, hogy látta körülötte ismét mindenki egymásra talált, egyedül Nienyar volt olyan szomorú és bánatos, mint ő. Laura még annak idején összeveszett Carsonnal, most az egyik katonával volt együtt.

Bár Nienyar jobban viselte, mint ő. Neki ez a második ilyen várakozási ideje volt, és az első több mint tízezer évig tartott. Ahhoz képest ez a három nem volt túl sok. Legalább rajtuk kívül mindenki boldog volt.

A kertek az Öt város belsejében éppen most virágoztak, az erdők fái virágokat ontottak. A Földön éppen most lenne tavasz az északi féltekén. Igaz a fákon folyamatosan voltak levelek, a virágok csak ebben az évszakban voltak.

Megállt az egészet félbevágó patak partján. Hihetetlen volt, hogy a hatalmas félkör alakú helyet két édesvizű patak vágta szét. A találkozás nem látszott, ugyanis ott volt a melindoriak ősi városának maradványa. Itt tűnt el a víz és került vissza a patak két kezdetéhez.

Néha egy-egy hal ugrált ki a tíz méter széles patakból, hidak úgy százméterenként voltak rajta. Körülötte hol nádas, hol láp, hol sima fű. Néha még a szelet is érezni lehetett, amikor a gépezet arra kapcsolt. De az esőt szerette a leginkább.

Igen, még eső is volt olykor az Öt városban. Ilyenkor a pajzs áteresztette a tengert, de közben kiszűrte a sót és a víz édesként hullott alá. Szeretett itt élni és tudta, hogy majd Susannak is tetszeni fog.

- Végre Lorne, már mióta kereslek! – morgott mögötte Rodney.

- Csak elmélkedtem, előtte meg megmutattam Caldwellnek az Akadémiát.

- Beszéltem az embereiddel, akik nemrég jöttek vissza. Semmilyen jó hírt nem tudtak hozni.

- Már én is találkoztam velük. Elkeserítő kezd lenni a helyzet odakint. Ezek után a Változás már csak jó lehet a számunkra.

- Jó? Evan, te megvesztél! Az nem hoz mást csak pusztulást! Mind azt láttuk, te mit? Meg fogunk halni!

- Én semmi ilyet. – rázta meg a fejét. – Csak az Ori bukását. Bárcsak igaz lenne.

- Mi csak pusztulást, mindennek a pusztulását, ami azzal indul el, hogy visszatérnek.

- Van egy húguk. És Emmenna is életben van. – mondta keserűen.

- Attól félsz, hogy még mindig be akarja hajtani, amivel tartozol felé?

- Igen, te is tudod, jó te nem, de az egésznek a halálom vetett véget. Nincs hozzá erőm, hogy még egyszer végigszenvedjem ezt.

- Lehet, hogy nem is kell majd. Fellahin palotájának egyik tornyában őrzik. Nem fogunk tudni oda bejutni élve.

- De mégsem hagyhatjuk ott. Elvégre ő a királynőnk. Feltéve, ha most nem Ori.

- Hiszen meghalt tizenháromezer évvel korábban, hacsak nem született újra, akkor Mortisse hozta vissza és az nem jelent mást, mint…

- Tudom Rodney. Amúgy neked nem dolgoznod kéne most Radekkel?

- Gondoltam pihenek egy kicsit. – morgott. – Mikor indulunk a Lydracra?

- Tényleg nem kell jönnöd, nem akarom az életedet kockáztatni. Három nap múlva.

Ahogy ezt kimondta Rodney el is tűnt, nagy valószínűséggel visszament Zelenkához dolgozni a városba. Visszafordult a patakhoz, de már nem találta olyan szépnek, mint percekkel korábban. Megfordult és gyalog indult vissza Atlantiszra.

Rodneynak igaza volt, tényleg nem fog semmivel sem tartozni Emmenna felé. Most már megvolt az ereje és a hatalma ahhoz, hogy nemet mondhasson. Ez a menekülési útvonal régen nem adatott meg a számára, de most igen.

És abban is igaza volt, hogy bármennyire is távol szeretné majd látni innen, akkor is ki kell majd hozniuk onnan, végtére is tényleg Valorvart volt. De előbb a többiek fontosabbak voltak, és még Liara is soron volt.

Egyelőre igaza halandóként, de előbb vagy utóbb tesz olyat, hogy felemelkedhessen, akár meg is öletheti magát bárkivel. De vele is szembe kell majd szállni, hacsak nem sikerül majd a testvérei oldalára állítani őt is.

A közel jövő is sok csatát fog ígérni, a „tűzszünet" lassan végérvényesen is véget fog érni. De most legalább volt idejük felkészülni és most nem volt olyan reménytelen a helyzetük, mint a legutóbbi alkalommal.

Rodney morogva tért vissza a városba. Dolgozni már megint, még csak pihenőt sem kapott abban a két hétben, hogy az alvók felébredtek. Még csak vacsorázni sem tudott se inni semmit. Egy pillanatra megriadt, halottnak kéne lennie!

Majd eszébe jutott, már nem kellenek ilyen szükségletek neki, ennek ellenére elment a menzára és háromezer év után újra evett és ivott. Legalább már a közvetlen halál nem fenyegette. Se éhen, se szomjan nem fog már halni.

Azért ez messze volt a valóságtól, de mivel ezen már nem siránkozhatott, muszáj volt a többiek bosszantása miatt elővenni ezt. Mintha az általános hülyeség átragadt volna rá Arbejdéről. Túl sok időt töltött vele az elmúlt időszakban.

Bent ült a menzán, egy idő után mindenki elfogyott innen és csak a nők maradtak bent, akik viszont furcsán néztek rá. Novak az ujjaival dobolt az asztalon, miközben őt nézte és a kezében megvillantott egy kártyapaklit.

- Ideje lenne menned Mer! – súgta a fülébe Katie Brown. – Tudod, póker partink van. Női este, és még mindig férfinak vagy minősítve.

- Tessék? Utálom, ha Meredithnek hívsz!

- De már vagy hatodszorra szóltam kedvesem! – mosolygott a barna hajú nő.

- Tényleg? Bocsánat, hogy póker? Azonnal indulok. – mondta, majd megcsókolta a nőt és kisétált a kantinból.

Még vacsorázni sem hagyják, hát ez hihetetlen. Mégis miként dolgozzon, ha nem hagyják energiához jutni? Dühösen állt meg a folyosón. Oké, rendben már nincs szüksége ezekre. De hogyan is tarthatná észben, ha minden olyan, mint régen?

Végtére is ő ember volt, vagy nem? Régen az volt, és valahogy nem érezte magát az alterranokkal tökéletesen, így inkább olyan lesz megint, mintha ember lenne. Lorne is ezt teszi folyton, és nem rója fel neki senki sem.

Visszaballagott Radekkel és Merlinnel közös laborjáig. Egyikkőjüket sem találta ott. Póker, akkor már késő este lehetett, Kellert sem látta a nők között, szóval Zelenkával lesz. Nagyszerű, ő szórakozhatott, neki meg dolgoznia kellett!

Hol volt ebben az igazság? Az emberi jogokat sértette ez a sok túlóra, amivel szembekerült. A szakszervezeteknél fel kéne jelentenie Lornet az embertelen mennyiségű túlóra miatt. Egészen biztosan jól megbüntetnék érte.

Nem, nem fog menni. Nincsenek szakszervezetek se, semmi ilyesmi, ami őket védeni. Meg kéne alapítania az elsőt. És akkor nem dolgozna napi négy óránál többet. Pihentetni is kéne a zsenialitását.

Hiszen annyi munkája volt, dolgozni a jelenlegi projecteken, az iskolában tanítani azokat, akik fizikát akartak tanulni, sőt még mágia használatot is a fiatal alterranoknak. Szabadságot akart, ha így folytatja halott ember lesz belőle!

- Ez a dolog nem jár szabadsággal, ha azt hitted igen nagyot kell csalódnod. Háromezer évig szinte semmit sem dolgoztál, ideje lenne behoznod. – mondta egyik nap Merlin neki.

- Neked könnyű mondani, te hozzá vagy szokva ehhez, ilyennek lenni. Te ennek születtél, én melindori vagyok.

- De ott is tudós. – mutatott rá a lényegre az öreg.

- Igen, de nekik szükségük van evésre, ivásra, pihenésre, stb. Én ezeket hiányolom.

- Ha akarsz velük élni, megteheted. De ettől még nem leszel más, mint ami vagy. Néha rosszabb vagy, mint Awagon. De ő legalább kezd megbarátkozni a helyzetével, te pedig csak egyre mélyebbre süllyedsz ezzel a nézőponttal.

- Tudtam, hogy ide fogunk kilyukadni. Mégis mit akarsz, mit tegyek? – tárta szét a kezét.

- Mindenhogy nehéz eset vagy, de talán viselkedj úgy, mint amikor ember voltál.

- Már elfelejtettem, hogy miként kellene.

- Ennyire megártott volna neked a másik két személyiség?

- Dehogyis! Még mindig én vagyok messze a legokosabb a környéken, nem akarok meghalni továbbra sem, ugyanolyan vagyok…

- Reménytelen…

Maga elé vette a laptopját, mennyire szerette őket. Mostanra sikerült kiküszöbölnie azt a problémát a védőpajzsokkal kapcsolatban, hogy az Ori zászlóshajói ne vihessék át azokat. Mármint a régiek ellen tökéletes védelmet nyújtott. Az új hajóikat egyelőre nem volt szerencséjük tesztelni.

Az Ori hajók rendszeresen felbukkantak a környéken, de anélkül mentek át a naprendszeren, hogy felfedezték volna ott a bolygókat. Csupán egy fiatal, nemrég született napot érzékeltek a számítógépek, semmi mást.

Éppen ezért nem is lehetett még bolygó abban a rendszerben. A zavarópajzsok tökéletesen működtek. És ha minden igaz volt, akkor a lecserélésük csupán százezer év múlva válik majd esedékessé. Ez még csak az első pajzs volt, amit Zander évmilliókkal ezelőtt készített el.

Mindent az örökkévalóságnak. Már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy Gammelnek mikor fog sikerülni feltörni ezt, hiszen ő Talronidon is ott volt. Szóval tudott a létezésükről és a működésükről is.

Bízott benne, hogy soha sem sikerül feltörnie ezért újabb és újabb kódokat rejtett el benne bízván abba, hogy így megnehezíti a dolgát. Hiszen a flotta éppen átépítés alatt volt, és ha most találnák meg őket, mindannyian halottak lennének.

Liara végigvonult elittestőrségével a Szent hadsereg kiképzőbázisán, ami Hiel bolygóján volt. A naprendszer közvetlen szomszédságában volt az Istenek városával, egy kicsiny planéta volt. Ez volt az egyetlen lakható hely a naprendszerben.

A Holddal lehetett egynagyságú, az egész bolygón száraz kontinentális éghajlat uralkodott és hat mesterséges nap keringett körülötte az állandó nappalt és éghajlatot biztosítva a helynek.

Minden katonát itt képeztek ki és időnként maga Mortisse is megszemlélte a hadgyakorlatot. De most, hogy újra volt a hadseregnek vezetője, így a férfinak sem kellett többé megjelennie itt.

Liara ugyan meghagyhatta volna a hosszúhaját, ami csak a nemességnek volt előjoga, de ő levágatta és csupán vállig érőt hagyott meg. Így mutatván, hiába volt félisten nem akart sokban különbözni azoktól, akiknek parancsol.

Hosszú fekete ruhát viselt és köpenyén egy hatalmas Ori címer is ott lobogott, a katonák csodálattal és félelemmel vegyes pillantásokkal méregették istenük gyermekét, aki néhány napja született csupán és máris itt jár közöttük.

Dühös volt, fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mi is lesz a feladata azon kívül, hogy itt legyen ezekkel. A hitet terjessze? Persze mindenről, amit az Eredet tartalmazott tudta, hogy hazugság, de ezek elhitték, akkor pedig mondania kell továbbra is.

Gammellel az első két találkozása nem zárult olyan jól, mint szerette volna. Nem tudta, hogy apja mit akarhat. Hiszen a férfinak tudnia kellett, hogy Gammel Lariont szereti és ezt nyíltan a tudtára is hozta.

Ráadásul semmilyen megbánást sem érezne majd, ha megöli őt, meg a felemelkedés után is megint. Hiszen őt semmilyen Ori nem ölhette meg. Előbb vagy utóbb el fogja csábítani a kis kétszemélyiségű libától.

Fel kell készítenie az embereket a közelgő csatára, amit majd az alterranokkal vívnak meg. Az apja említett neki olyat, hogy lehetséges lesz, hogy a jövőbe lát majd, mert pont abba a generációba esik. Erre kíváncsi lett volna.

Tudta, hogy mind a két Velesar belelát, de neki Cennenként kell majd, ah és igen a bátyja is meg tudja tenni. Akkor ő miért lenne más ebből a szempontból. Tetszett neki az új neve, Orisi. Név, inkább rang, de akkor is igen hangzatos volt. De tudta, hogy a nevek csupán formalitások.

A tudósok nevére már senki sem emlékszik, ők maguk sem. Ők voltak az Ori alapkövei csupán ennyi számított. Fájt a feje a sok tudástól, amit be kellett fogadnia, egy halandót nem erre terveztek. Furcsa volt olyan dolgokra tisztán emlékezni, amiket soha sem élt meg és mégis megtette.

Amúgy csak a tudósok és Mortisse emlékeit kapta meg, Larion és Gammel túlságosan mások voltak ahhoz, hogy ez megtörténhessen. Egészen pontosan Gammel még hallott volt akkor és a lány pedig az unokahúga, ez lehetett az ok, hogy kimaradjon.

Előhírnökök is voltak itt a hadsereg emberinek körében. Mind fiatal férfiak, furcsa, hogy nőket nem képeztek ki, pedig emlékezett, hogy Morgan és Adria is azok voltak az Ori között. De így legalább egyedi lehetett a nyomorultak között.

Az előhírnököket csodálta, hiszen ők majdnem olyanok voltak, mint ő, de mégis mások. Belőlük sem tudott még nőről, csak férfiról, de a nemesség köreiben fele-fele arányban voltak. Érdekes volt, hogy a tudósok mennyire nem tudtak semmiről, ami itt zajlott kint nem is messze tőlük.

- Orisi, készen van a bemutató az érkezésed tiszteletére! – hajolt meg előtte egy férfi.

Méla undorral nézett rajta végig, mégis hogyan képzelte, hogy megszólítja. Az apja hangját hallotta a fejében, hogy „emberi" arcot kell mutatnia feléjük, ha meg akarja győzni és irányítani is akarja őket. Mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.

- Mutassátok! – majd egy kézmozdulattal küldte el őket.

Órákkal később elégedetten tért vissza a Fellahinra a csillagkapun keresztül. A másik oldalon bátyja már várt rá és együtt tértek csak vissza a palotába.

Elizabeth a nemrégiben kapott információk felett ült, és egyáltalán nem volt nyugodtnak mondható. Először is Aldannar rosszulléte, és amit látott. Másodszor Lorne embereinek visszatérte Fellahinról. Egyik sem éppen azokat a híreket hozta, aminek manapság örültek volna.

Aldannart azonnal a gyengélkedőre kísérte, miután beszéltek, de nem sok olyan orvos volt, aki ismerte volna a melindori fiziológiát. Így szegény nőnek sem tudtak sokat segíteni. Carson tudott volna, de ő még mindig nem volt itt.

Valahogy üresnek érezte Beckett és a Sheppard testvérpár nélkül Atlantiszt. Nem volt olyan élet benne így, hogy nem voltak itt és nem voltak a mindennap részei. De ha hihetett Evannak, akkor Susan három napon belül újra itt lesz közöttük.

Reménykedett benne, hogy tényleg így lesz, mert ő is tudott a határidőről. Ami nagyon zavarta, hogy állítólag az Ori nem tudott a létezésükről, és ez felettébb gyanús volt. Tartott attól, hogy az egész nem lesz más, mint egy csapda.

Nem bízott az alterranok derűlátásában, főleg, hogy ő is nagyon jól tudta, hogy olykor mennyire önteltek és a legnagyobb csapdába képesek belesétálni. Annyit remélt, hogy legalább Lorne miatt most nem követnek el ekkora bakit.

Lehet, hogy ezért akart egyedül menni, nehogy másokat kockáztasson? De ez akkor sem vallott az amerikai légierő katonájára. Megcsóválta a fejét, a férfi már nagyon régen nem volt az. Remélte azért még emlékszik valamire abból, amit ott tanult.

Visszatért az orvosi papírokra, amit Aldannarról küldtek. Semmilyen rendelleneset nem találtak a földi orvosok. Ez megnyugtatta, a nő is csak azt mondta megszédült attól, amit látott. Hiszen neki Emmenna régi jó barátnője volt.

Az persze megint más kérdés volt, hogy mennyit hazudott ezzel kapcsolatban. Sajnos melindori orvost nem ismert. Egyáltalán egy halhatatlan lényt milyen betegség támadhatja meg? Jó volna ilyeneket tudni.

Féltette a nőt, hiszen jól összebarátkoztak az előző háború idején, és a szívére venné, ha bármilyen komoly baja lenne. Főleg abból a hibából, hogy akkor lett rosszul, amikor Atlantiszra tartott.

Fáradtnak érezte magát, tudta, hogy le kéne pihennie vagy nagyon rosszul lesz majd a közeljövőben. Senki sem tudta, hogy miért pont őt viselte meg ennyire a hibernálás. Senki másnál nem jelentkeztek az aluszékonyság és folyamatos fáradtság jelei.

Jennifer és Heitmeyer szerint lehetséges volt az idegi kimerültség is, amiatt, hogy mindenkiért olyan sokat aggódott. A kort mind a ketten kizárták, hiszen voltak a nőnél jóval idősebbek is, akikre semmilyen hatással nem volt az alvás.

Mindenféle vizsgálatot végeztek rajta, volt Katienél terápián is, semmi. Minden eredménye negatív lett. Ennek legalább örült, de akkor is nyugtalanította, hogy mi lehet olyan betegség, aminek semmi nyoma a leletekben. Csak a túlzott idegesség és stressz, ezzel nyugtatta magát.

Teát ivott esténként és próbált nyugodtabb életet élni, de ilyen helyen ez lehetetlennek minősült. Ült az irodájában és sakkozott, amikor Chuck jött be hozzá.

- Doktornő, az Ori flottája megint itt van a közelben. – mondta.

- És mit csinálnak? – kérdezte.

Egy kicsit megriadt ezen. Hiába volt olyan tökéletesen működő Rodney zavaró pajzsa még mindig nem voltak hozzászokva ehhez. Senki sem, ami azt illeti. Mindannyian féltek ilyenkor, nekik alig pár hét telt csak el Atlantisz ostroma óta.

Kisietett az irányítóba, többen nézték a radar monitort. Zelenka is itt volt és a számítógépén valamit rendületlenül számolt. A technikusok szó szerint a körmüket rágták a félelmükben. És Liz is idegesen nézte a képet.

Ha a félelmen múlt volna, akkor már régen lebuktak volna ezen a helyen. A flotta szerencséjükre most is csak áthaladt a naprendszeren, majd a másik végén el is hagyta azt. Hetenként egyszer fordultak elő erre, ez volt a második, amit megéltek.

Igazság szerint csak a régiek voltak azok, akik ilyenkor félelemmel néztek a képernyőre, azok, akik ebben a korban nőttek fel nem is figyeltek oda. Nekik ez mindennapos dolog volt. De mi lesz akkor, ha tényleg észreveszik őket?

Mire a hajók eltűntek Rodney is befutott az irányítóba, csak a monitorra pillantott, majd az elégedett képével már ment is volna tovább. Ránézett az emberekre azzal a tekintettel, hogy nem kell aggódni, ő csinálta ezt. Amire persze általános morgás lett a válasz.

- Komolyan hozzászokhatnátok, hogy semmi sincs ilyenkor. – mondta, amint beléptek Weir irodájába. – Liz, mi háromezer éve minden héten megtapasztaljuk. Csak nyugodjatok meg.

- Neked könnyű ezt mondani, de mi még emlékszünk az ostromra, amikor kis szerencsével úsztuk csak meg Atlantisz pusztulását.

- De ez száz százalékig biztos. Közel százezer év kell ahhoz, hogy új pajzsot kelljen beüzemelni, addig biztonságban vagytok. Ha csak…

- Ha csak Rodney? – kérdezte élesen Elizabeth.

- Gammel fel nem tudja korábban törni. És erre reális esély van, hiszen ismeri a pajzsot.

- Mennyi az az esély?

- Nem tudom, kevés, 0,1 talán. Sokára fog megtörténni, és mire megteszi én már halott ember leszek, ugyanis három nap és megyünk a Lydracra!

17


	5. Chapter 5

**4. fejezet: Gyermekkor I.**

**Atlantisz pusztulása után 3174 és 3213 között**

Jinto gyermekkora semmiben sem különbözött az átlagostól, talán abban más volt a sokakéhoz képest, hogy mint egy nemest nevelték fel. Korán kezdett beszélni és járni, jó fél évvel a többi gyermekhez képest. Ez sokakat megerősített abban a hitben, hogy valóban az istenek ajándéka volt.

Nemesi előjogán a bolygó legjobb iskolájába járhatott, ahol már korán kiderült, hogy mennyire okos és fogékony a tanokra. Testfelépítése gyengébb volt a többieknél és azoknál sokkal komolyabb is. Ritkán lehetett látni azokkal játszani, olyan magának való volt.

Ezen a nevelőszülők annyira nem voltak meglepve, hiszen ők emlékeztek a születési körülményeire, de a többiek, akik a városban laktak baljós előjelnek tekintették ezt a dolgot. Mondogatták is, hiszen kisbabaként sem sírt túl sokat.

Többször csúfolták is a társai amiatt, hogy egyetlen játékukban sem vesz részt, de ő a könyvtárban sokkal jobban szeretett időzni. Mire eljöttek az iskolás évek ő már remekül tudott olvasni és még több időt töltött a városi könyvtárban őseit kutatva.

Nem tudta, hogy nem is a nevelőszüleitől származik, keresett mindent Jintóról, akiről megkapta a nevét. Tíz-tizenkét éves lehetett, amikor sikerült az első feljegyzéseket megtalálnia. Kész csoda volt, hogy az Ori nem pusztította el ezeket.

Jinto, Halling fia volt még abban az időben, amikor Atlantisz létezett. Tudta erről a városról, hogy a démonok lakták annak idején. Jó szavakat erre csak egyetlen emberről talált, aki remek orvosról, aki meggyógyította Jintót és Hallingot is, doktor Carson Beckettnek hívták a férfit.

Itt találkozott először a saját nevével, bár nem tudta, hogy ki lehet ez a Beckett csak, hogy egy démon, ennek ellenére megtetszett neki ez a foglalkozás név orvos. És a szándéka is, hogy meggyógyítja a beteg embereket.

Ekkor döntötte el, hogy a későbbiekben ezzel szeretne foglalkozni. Másokon segíteni, ennél nem is hallott még soha szebb dolgot. Ettől kezdve ezekhez szükséges dolgot kutatta a könyvtárban.

Hetente kétszer eljárt a helyi előhírnökhöz, aki úgyszintén segített neki és ekkortájt érkezett két idegen is a falu közelébe, akik úgy tűnt, hogy készségesebbek ebben a témában, mint az itteniek.

Gyógyító akartál lenni, akkor el kellett menned Fellahinba, hogy előbb vagy utóbb előhírnök válhasson belőled, akik tudtak gyógyítani. Jinto nem mondta ki hangosan, de ő nem így akart segíteni a többieken, hanem úgy, ahogyan halotta a két idegentől.

Nem is mondhatta volna, hiszen akkor azonnal megégetik, mert istenkáromlást vitt volna véghez. Ennek ellenére tudta, hogy majd a Fellahinra kell mennie, hogy még több mindent tanulhasson ebben a témában.

Tizennyolc éves volt, amikor befejeződtek a tanulmányai és elindult a tudományok városába, hogy még inkább olyan lehessen, mint a példaképe Carson is volt. Remélte, hogy erre talál majd megoldást abban a városban. Ha nem meghal, mert maga a kígyófészekbe készült utazni.

A két férfit nem látta többé, sőt az arcukat sem volt képes felidézni. Az egyetlen, ami megmaradt, hogy soha sem léptek be a város területére, az okot pedig nem tartották fontosnak, hogy elárulják neki.

Megállt a csillagkapu előtt, ez volt az első alkalom, hogy átlépni készült rajta. Az előhírnök is vele tartott, hogy bevezesse a tudományok városába. Tárcsázott, majd a kapu kékes tükre is megjelent előttük. Együtt léptek át rajta.

A távolban a két férfi most is figyelte őket.

Közel tíz évvel korábban Rodney volt az, aki elintézte, hogy a Carsonról szóló könyvet egy halandó bejutassa a helyi könyvtárba. Bízott a fiatal fiú képességeiben, hogy erről bármit is talál, nem fogja elmondani senkinek sem. Az élete múlott rajta.

Remélhetőleg ő is átlátta a helyzetet, hiszen mi másért nem mutatták meg neki az arcukat? Őt és Lornet minden egyes Ori felismerte volna, akárcsak az előhírnökeik. Veszélyes játszmát játszottak mind a ketten.

Vegyes érzései voltak ezzel kapcsolatban, hogy így beavatkoztak. De valamiféleképpen el kellett rejteniük és rávezetni Carsont arra az útra, aki valaha volt és lesz belőle ismét, amint meghal.

Felmerült benne, hogy miért is nem most ölik meg, de sajnos egyikőjüknek sem akaródzott tudni ezt megtenni. Az érzéseik miatt voltak erre képtelenek. És túlságosan feltűnő lett volna, hogy pont akkor, amikor eljön innen.

Meg egyelőre még sok olyan dolgot tanulhat meg Fellahinon, ami egyszer a segítségükre lehet majd az Ori elleni harcban. De ez a várakozás felőrölte az idegeit. Most értette meg, hogy miként érezhettek az alterranok, amíg korábban rájuk vártak.

Fellahinra már nem követhetik és kérdéses volt, hogy mikor is térhet haza majd a népéhez. Rodney nagyon remélte, hogy mihamarabb fog ez bekövetkezni. Carson tizennyolc éves volt most, ő tíz évet tippelt volna.

Amennyire most tudták John tizenhat éves volt és Susan pedig kettő. Jól tudta, hogy hosszú és idegőrlő várakozásnak néznek elébe. Ráadásul az alvók is csak akkor jönnek majd vissza, amint reális esélye van a visszatérésükre.

Oldalra nézett Evan a csillagkapu felé nézett, mostanra ért oda Carson és az előhírnök. Rodney összerezzent, egy előhírnök oldalán. Érezte, hogy a férfi tudata Beckettének feszült és ki szerette volna olvasni a gondolatait. De ő visszatartotta, semmit sem tudhatott meg arról, hogy kik is vetették el a tudását.

Volt egy olyan rossz érzése, ha megtudták volna, akkor örök életére Mortisse palotájának börtönében tartották volna bezárva. Az pedig roppant szerencsétlen fordulat lett volna. Az alterranokra nézve.

Amint azok ketten átléptek a csillagkapun ők is elindultak a kapu felé. Lorne csak lerajzolt a kapu előtt a kezével egy félkört és az meg is nyílt a Melindorra. Mikor otthon voltak Rodney elnézett a távolba.

Egyelőre olyan kihaltnak tűnt a hely, a csillagkapu még mindig kint volt, nem vitték még be Atlantiszra, még ráért. Továbbra sem volt sok kedve dolgozni, ő elégedett volt egyelőre az Öt városnál elvégzett munkájával.

- Hogy bírod szótlanul? – ált meg és szólt a mostanra már előtte lévő Evannak.

- Mit? – fordult hátra a másik férfi Rodney felé.

- Ezt az egészet, ami Carsonnal és a többiekkel van. – Johnt még csak nem is láttuk. Csak annyit tudunk, amennyit az emberek mondtak. És mi van, ha keverik és nem ő az?

- Mégis mit tudnánk tenni? – kérdezte vissza. – Fellahin az egyetlen hely, ahova nem megyünk be ebben a galaxisban. Mindenhol vannak érzékelőik és tudják, ha ATA génes vagy alterran meg be. Ráadásul a Fellahinnál van egy átjáró az Ori síkjára is…

- Azt kérdeztem Lorne, hogy hogy bírod szótlanul?

- Nehezen, de tényleg semmit sem változtatna az, ha nyavalyognék, mint te. De nyitott vagyok minden kérdésre és ötletre, mondj valamit.

- Fogalmam sincs, hogy mit tudnánk tenni…

Megcsóválta a fejét, Rodney képtelen csöndben maradni. Mindenki ugyanazt érezte, mint ő, de akkor is McKay volt az egyetlen, aki nem tudta befogni a száját. Nehéz, mégis mit várt erre a kérdésre? Mást nem is válaszolhatott volna.

Gondban volt Johnnal kapcsolatban tényleg, senki sem tudta megerősíteni, hogy tényleg ő-e az, aki Mortisse fiaként Fellahinban lakik. Csak azt érezték, hogy megszületett, de igen sokan születtek azon a napon.

De legalább Susanban biztosak voltak, és ez is így háromból kettő volt. Lorne végignézett az erdők sokaságán, majd leült az egyik padra, ami ott volt a közelükben. Tényleg nem tudta, hogy mit tegyenek. És ebben nem ő volt az egyetlen.

Felmerült benne, hogy Susant ide kéne hozni és itt felnevelni, de valami meggátolta abban, hogy megtegye és elmondja a többieknek. Valahogy a többieknek sem jutott ez az eszébe, vagy ők sem tudták elmondani.

Carsonra tértek vissza a gondolatai, furcsa volt, hogy ők tanítottak Rodneyval valakit saját magáról. Olyan mulatságosnak hatott a dolog. Közel nyolc éven át tanították a dokit mindre, már amit ők tudtak az orvoslásról.

Ebben körübelül csak annyit tudtak, amit Evan az akadémián, és Rodney az egyetemen tanult, amikor biológia kurzust vett fel. Illetve néhány könyvet is elhoztak Carson magángyűjteményéből a fiúnak, persze lefénymásolták, mert azokra még Atlantiszon is szüksége lesz majd valamikor.

Rodney kérte maga, hogy had védje meg egykori barátját. Lorne erősen kételkedett benne, hogy meglesz benne a kellő erő, hogy megvédje a másik tudatát egy erősebb támadással szemben, de gyakorolnia is kellett.

Carson harminc éves lehetett, már, amikor az egyik nap Atlantiszon talált Rodneyra, aki üvöltve feküdt a földön. Látszott rajta, hogy szörnyű fájdalmai lehettek, ráadásul a fejét fogta, miközben zihált.

- Azt hiszem sikerült kivédenem. – mondta levegő után kapkodva. – Egy Ori volt az, de nem esett Carsonnak baja.

- Fogalmam sincs, hogy melyik lehetett. – mondta egykedvűen.

- Larion volt az, csak információkat akart megtudni még csak a közelében sem volt.

- Tessék? Tudnak a létezéséről?

- Igen, de csak ő. A többi nem. Amennyire sikerült a fejéből kiolvasnom, tud Susanról is, de szándékosan tartja titokban Mortisse előtt. Nem Evan, nem tudom, hogy miért!

- Pihenj le. Akkor már nem lesz sok időnk, mielőtt…

Nem fejezte be a mondatot. Rodney eltűnt mellőle és ő ismételten egyedül maradt. Egyáltalán nem értette, hogy Larion miért nem ölte meg, vagy árulta el Mortissének azt, hogy életben vannak. Talán tervezett valamit, amihez fontos volt, hogy életben legyenek?

Mit meg nem adott volna azért, hogy ismerje a lánya gondolatait. Akkor legalább nem lennének lépéshátrányban, mint most vannak. Valakiket be kell majd rövid időn belül küldenie Fellahinba, hogy kihozzák a férfit, és meg kell találniuk Susant is.

Eddigre sikeresen meggyőződhettek arról, hogy valóban John volt az, akit Cennen a fiának hívott. Az utóbbi időben csak meglepetések érték, ráadásul szörnyen egyedül is érezte magát, és az idő olyan lassan telt csak.

Rodney szerencsésen úszta meg ezt az összecsapást Larionnal, ki tudja, hogy legközelebb lesz-e ilyen szerencséje vagy sem. Attól tartott, hogy nem. Segítséget kell majd nyújtani neki, de ismerte annyira a férfit, hogy az egója miatt egyedül akarja majd megoldani a helyzetet. Ami akár a halálához is vezethet.

Két ember volt csupán, akiben megbízott annyira, hogy képesek lennének kihozni Fellahinból Carsont, de ők is az alvók között voltak, Cameron és Daniel. Amint felébresztik őket, el is fogja az esetben küldeni oda őket, ha úgy döntenek, hogy mennek.

Felemelkedettet nem küldhetett, hiszen Mortisse végrehajtója egészen biztosan megölte volna őket. A másik pedig, hogy mind a huszonkét Ori a saját városában pillanatok alatt kiszúrta és megölte volna őket, ha odamennek. Ettől függetlenül, ha nagyon szükséges lesz, akkor ő maga is kész volt odamenni érte és Johnért.

Larion Treavol születése óta hallgatott és nem árulta el Mortissénak az igazat. Tudta, hogy a nagybátyja is nemsokára újra itt lesz közöttük, akkor viszont csak az anyját kell majd megvárnia ahhoz, hogy eltehesse láb alól az öreget. Hiszen zavarta, hogy az még mindig nem bízott meg teljesen a képességeiben.

Pedig hányszor bizonyította az elmúlt háromezer évben az egészet. Megvetően nézett végig a Szent hadsereg emberein miközben elhaladt előttük. Az összes mélyen meghajolt, amikor ott volt a közelükben. A sok ostoba feláldozható halandó.

De nem még szüksége volt rájuk ahhoz, hogy Gammelt végre visszakaphassa és csak utána a férfival együtt öli meg a nagyapját. Addigra a reményei szerint mind a három Valorvart a kezei közé fog kerülni. Csak Alaine születései helye és ideje volt még kérdéses.

Amíg elég idősek lesznek titokban kell majd tartania, hiszen csak felnőttként és régi önmagukként tudja majd a hasznukat venni csupán. Csak ki kell addig tartania, nehogy Mortisse kiolvashassa a gondolatai közül.

Egészen biztos volt abban is, hogy az alterranok is tudtak arról, hogy életben vannak. Így előbb vagy utóbb megjelennek majd Athoson. Ide biztosan nem fognak jönni, ez a hely eddig is mentes volt tőlük szerencsére. Azaz, Jintót – alias Treavol Valorvart – is ide kell majd hoznia, amint elég idős lesz.

Treavol tíz éves lehetett, amikor egy előhírnök érkezett Athosról ide Fellahin városába, miszerint valamelyik istenével akar beszélni. Természetesen Larion jelent meg neki, amikor megtudta, hogy honnan is érkezett.

- Úrnőm, két démon szaglászik a városunk körül. – mondta és meghajolt. – Az egyik a félvér, a másik pedig a démonok hercege.

- Szóval McKay és Laegen. – mondta elégedetten, most már teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy a fiú ki is. – És mégis mit akarnak ott?

- Van egy fiú a városban, Jinto. Nagyon okos gyerek, úgy tudom, hogy őt tanítják az orvoslásra. Legalább is így hívták ezt a tevékenységet annak idején. Szeretném máglyára vetni eme istenkáromlót.

- Nem, nem fogod. Életben kell tartanod őt, majd ha elég idős lesz elhozni ide a Fellahinra. Hagyd, hogy azok ketten kiképezzék, és te is mesélj neki az orvoslásról annyit, amennyit akarsz és tudsz. De soha semmilyes esetben nem lehet eretneknek bélyegezni őt.

- Értettem úrnőm!

- És erről Mortissénak soha sem beszélhetsz, csakis nekem, megértetted?

- Igen úrnőm! – szabadkozott és mélyen meghajolt.

- Akkor most távozz!

Tehát ők is ott voltak, most indult el a versenyfutás, de évekkel később, amikor Treavol a városba érkezett igen meglepődött. A két alterran nem avatkozott közbe és engedték ide jönni. Egyáltalán nem érette az apját se McKayt. De legalább az ő malmára hajtotta egyelőre a vizet.

Próbálta kideríteni az ifjú tudós elméjéből, hogy mit is tanítottak meg neki és miket is tudott az alterranokról, de egy igen erős ellenállásba ütközött. Rodney volt az, mert réseket talált, az apja sokkal jobban megoldotta volna, ennek ellenére semmit sem sikerült megtudnia.

De legalább itt volt Fellahinon, így az alterranok nem tudták elérni. Közel negyven éves volt a férfi és még mindig úgy tűnt, hogy az alterranok nem jönnek érte. Ráadásul egyik nap beszélt a nagyapjával is, aki úgy tűnt, hogy gyanakodott. Ami igen rossz előjel volt.

- De úgy hallottam, hogy Alaine és Treavol nyomára bukkantak az előhírnökök! – csattant fel a férfi.

- Garantálhatom, hogy tévednek. – gonoszul elmosolyodott. – Éreztem volna a születésüket, hiszen a fiadét is éreztem. Lenne értelme, ha hazudnék neked? Úgyis mindig rájössz az igazságra. Eddig mindig úgy volt.

Az más kérdés volt, hogy néha arra az igazságra, amit ő akart láttatni vele. De ezt nem kötötte a nagyapja orrára. Nem kellett tudnia. Bízott benne, hogy nem tud olvasni a gondolatai között, különben Lydracon levő anyja és az itt a városban levő Treavol is halottak lesznek.

- Rendben, hiszek neked egyelőre. – nézett rá az unokájára, majd eltűnt.

Egyelőre megúszta a dolgot, mindenkit meg fog ölni, aki tudja az igazat Jinto és Keita igazi kilétéről. Nem derülhet ki túl korán…

Jinto nagyon izgult a tizennyolcadik születésnapján. Végre nagykorú lett és először léphetett Fellahin városába. A város előhírnökével tartott oda át a csillagkapun. Furcsán érezte magát a kapun való átlépés után. Elképesztő volt az utazás, bár annyira nem érezte jól magát utána, hogy visszavágyódjon oda.

Ahogyan a másik oldalon kiléptek a kapuból egy lejtős úthoz értek. Csupán egyetlen nap volt most az égen a másik percekkel ezelőtt ment le. A távolban a völgyben egy hatalmas kupolát látott. El is indultak a felé.

Ahogyan látótávolságra értek egy pillanatra megdöbbent a látottaktól. Hatalmas tornyok és pocsolyaugrók az égben mindenfelé repkedtek a tornyok közül. A város közepén egy hatalmas palota állt, az összes többi épület fölé emelkedve. Az volt az isteneik lakhelye.

Ahogy ezt nézte olyan érzése volt, hogy ilyet már látott korábban. A város alterran design szerint épült, csak éppen minden sokkal hatalmasabb volt, mint Atlantiszon. Képek villantak az elméjébe. Az űrben van, de egy képernyőn ugyanilyen várost lát, csak éppen majdnem az egész bolygót lefedte. A neve is beugrott Asuran.

Majd egy olyan repülő szerkezettel tart lefelé az égből mindent óceán vesz körbe, majd egy város jelenik meg előtte, mellette az egyik tanára és egy másik fickó ült furcsa kiejtéssel és vitatkoztak. Arra eszmélt fel, hogy az előhírnök megfogta a vállát. Ez a furcsa vízió szertefoszlott.

Tovább indultak, csupán a nemesek előjoga volt, hogy ide jussanak és persze a legokosabbaké. Ő is csak azért juthatott ide. De nála csaltak, hiszen már kiskorától tudta, hogy a szülei valójában nem is az igaziak voltak, mert az anyja meghalt a születésekor. Az apjáról pedig nem tudtak semmit, már ha volt neki egyáltalán.

Úgy félórányi séta után jutottak le a városba. A pajzs itt leért a földig, de ők átsétáltak rajta és már bent is voltak. Itt kicsit nehezebben tudott lélegezni, mert mégis zárt hely volt, amit a pajzs védett a külső hatásoktól.

Egy ugróba szálltak és az előhírnök vitte el a kijelölt munkakörzetéig. Amit azonnal el is foglalt. Kórháznak kikiáltott helyen kapott munkát, ahol az előhírnökök mellett tanulhatták a gyógyítás különböző formáit. A szálláshelyét is azonnal megmutatták.

Ami igen hamar feltűnt neki, hogy ebben a városban nem nagyon vannak nők, esetleg apácák és ilyenek. De teljes családok soha sem, mindenki különálló és az isteneit imádta és az ő szolgálatába helyzeték a tudásukat is. Ettől kicsit megrémült, ennyire soha sem hitt az Oriban. Főleg, amióta a tanáraival találkozott.

Itt tartózkodásának hatodik évében elment a nagy imádatra, amit Larion Valorvart tartott. Ez volt az első eset, hogy az egyik istenével, jelen esetben istennőjével találkozhatott. De olyan ismerősnek tűnt az a fiatal lány.

Fájdalom hasított ekkor minden porcikájába, emlékezett arra, hogy a lány megcsókolja, majd mindent a sötétség vett át. Három barátja támogatta el az imádatról és vitték haza. Senki, még az előhírnökök sem találtak magyarázatot erre a különös betegségre.

Soha többet nem ment el az ilyen alkalmakkor, inkább otthon maradt, nem akarta ezt újra megkockáztatni. Harminc éves lehetett, amikor az egyik szabadnapján a városban sétált és összefutott Langsdommal. Hallott már főistenük egyetlen gyermekéről, aki köztük, halandók között jár.

Őt is ismerősnek találta, amikor látta, mintha ismerte volna. A másik férfi is észrevette a tömegben, az ő szemében is hasonló felismerés csillant, de csak egyetlen másodpercig. Utána a testőrségével együtt távozott arról a helyről. És soha többé sem látták ebben az életben egymást.

Közel negyven éves volt, mostanra már ő lett a részlegének a vezetője és a saját módszereivel is gyógyíthatott ekkora. Sötét idők jártak az Ori birodalmára, olyan pletykákat suttogtak, hogy a démonok sikeresen visszaszerezték a hercegnőjüket és az isteneik, sőt mostanra Mortisse két „gyermeke" is tehetetlen volt ezzel szemben.

Félelem uralkodott el a városban, éjszaka kijárási tilalom volt életben és azt, aki erről a témáról beszélt megölették. Egyik este a munkájából tartott hazafelé, amikor feltörve találta az otthonát. A bűnözés teljesen szokatlan volt ebben a korban, az Ori mindent megadott nekik nem volt szükség erre.

A bénító fegyverét elővette és belépett a lakásába. Két kattanást hallott, majd a fények is felgyulladtak. Két fegyveres férfi állt ott és rá szegezték a fegyverüket. Mind a ketten ismerősek voltak a számára, de nem tudta, hogy honnan. Majd meglátta a ruhájukat a démonok szolgálatában álltak.

- Tedd azt le szépen doki és fáradj beljebb, azt hiszen beszélgetnünk kell! – mondta az világos hajú. – Úgy sem emlékszel ránk ezért bemutatkozunk, ő Daniel Jackson és pedig Cameron Mitchell vagyok. A te neved pedig nem Jinto, hanem Carson Beckett, vagy Treavol Valorvart. Ennyi lenne, nem?

- De, azt hiszem. – mondta Jackson, majd odafordult Jinto felé. – Esetleg van valamilyen kérdésed?

7


	6. Chapter 6

**5. fejezet: Gyermekkor II.**

**Atlantisz pusztulása után 3178 és 3213 között**

Egy hat év körüli kisfiú futott végig a kihalt folyosókon, nyomában két szent hadsereges katona loholt. Ők felügyeltek istenük fiára, nehogy bármilyen baja is lehessen. Nem mintha fenyegette volna valami itt Fellahin palotájában. Talán csak annyi, hogy összetöri magát, ha elesik.

Tanulmányait már fiatalon elkezdték, a legjobbaktól tanult. Alig, hogy elkezdett járni a „hadi" kiképzése elkezdődött, igaz még csak játékos formában. Négy éves lehetett, amikor a szellemi kiképzése is elkezdődött. Történelem, filozófia, írás, olvasás és hadászat elméletben, és a legfontosabb mágia használata.

Már szinte a születése óta tudta használni a különleges képességét, de még hat éves kora környékén sem tudta tökéletesen uralni és használni azt. A kezében ott volt egy energia fegyver fából készült verziója és ezzel csapott oda a mellette elhaladóknak.

Az előhírnökök rosszallóan néztek rá, de az apáca- és papnövendékek még játszani is leálltak többször is vele. De ezt csak addig tudták megtenni, amíg a tanárai fel nem tűntek, ők nem tűrték el a lazsálást. Féltek Mortisse haragjától, bár a fiával nem foglalkozott, ennek ellenére folyamatosan végigkövette a tanulmányai útját.

Olykor Larion is foglalkozott Langsdommal, de egyszer-kétszer előfordult az is, hogy valamelyik tudós – azaz tűzalak – is megjelent a palotában. Ez nagyon ritka volt, évente talán egy-két alkalommal, de ez nem volt túlságosan jellemző. Ők inkább a saját dolgukkal foglalkoztak.

A fiú utálta a szellemi képzést, de a harcit szerette, hiszen neki az csupán játék volt ennyi idősen. Örökmozgónak tartották, soha egyetlen percre sem állt le. Nevelőanyjának esténként majdnem egy óráig tartott, hogy ágyba dugja nevelt fiát. De egyelőre megbirkózott vele. Majd mi lesz, ha egyszer kamasz válik belőle.

Teltek múltak az évek, és olykor az apa is meglátogatta a fiát, de olyankor sem érintkezett vele. Beszélni sem beszélt vele, egyáltalán nem tartotta fontosnak, jobb dolga is volt annál, mintsem egy taknyos kölyökkel diskuráljon. Ezt inkább az unokájára hagyta és a nevelőkre. Ők sokkal jobban értettek hozzá.

Langsdom teljes mértékben apai szeretet nélkül nőtt fel, bár nevelőanyja szerette, de soha sem volt neki igazán közel kerülnie a fiúhoz, végül is az istenének a gyermeke volt. Bár óriási megtiszteltetésnek tartotta, hogy ő nevelhette, de akkor is volt valami az egészben, ami teljesen abszurddá tette a helyzetet.

Tizenhat éves volt, amikor a nevelőanyját eltávolították mellőle és ekkor történt meg, hogy először beszélhetett az apjával. Ez előtt Larion hosszasan kioktatta, hogy mit is tehet meg a férfi jelenlétében és miket nem. Végtére is ő csak halandó volt és nem tartozott az istenek közé.

Hiába folyt az ő vérük az ereiben, nem volt közülük való. Ekkora már tudta, hogy az, aki felnevelte nem is az igazi anyja volt, de amikor rákérdezett az eredetire mindenki csak annyit felelt, hogy már régen meghalt. Soha semmit sem tudott róla kiszedni senkiből, pedig nagyon igyekezett.

Díszes katonai egyenruhát kapott a palástján az Ori szimbólumával és megállt a trónterem előtt. Feszengett, ide még soha sem léphetett be korábban. Két hűséges, de mostanra már jócskán öregedő testőre még mindig mellette állt és a parancsára várt. Furcsán érezte magát ettől.

Remélte, hogy most már ő is találkozhat vele egykorú fiúkkal és végre barátokat is szerezhet, hiszen mindezidáig egyedül volt teljesen. Egyetlen barátja sem volt, csak azok, akik régen együtt játszottak vele. Bár a palotában lévő szent hadsereg legfiatalabb katonái éppen hogy nagykorúak voltak, így velük töltött sok időt.

De akkor is, ők teljesen más kategória voltak. Olyanokkal akart találkozni, akik nem félik a miatt, aki. És arról ítélik meg őt, hogy Mortisse Cennen fia. Élvezte a hatalmat, hogy mindenki a kívánságait leste, de olykor jó lett volna normális halandónak lenni. De ez nem adatott meg a számára.

Kinyílt az ajtó és ő belépett rajta, a két testőre nem mozdult csak megálltak az ajtó két oldalán és ott maradtak. Ahogyan tett pár lépést a kétszárnyú tölgyfaajtó becsukódott mögötte és bent volt a trónteremben. Egy körübelül húsz méter hosszú és tíz méter széles díszes falú terem volt.

Középen egy hosszú asztal állt, ami körül első becslésre közel százan fértek el. A terem végén padlótól plafonig érő üvegablak volt, ahonnan kiváló kilátás nyílt egész Fellahinra. A falakon festmények és fali szőnyegek a démonokkal vívott utolsó háborúról. A terem végében egy-egy csukott ajtó is volt mind a két oldalon.

És középen az üvegablak előtt a trónszék, ahol most is ott ült Mortisse Cennen, az Ori legerősebbike és az Eredet elindítója. Az apja, nem messze tőle pedig Larion állt és a távolt fürkészte, nem nézett hátra, pedig tudta, hogy valaki belépett a terembe. Mortisse felnézett a fiára majd intett a kezével.

- Gyere közelebb! – mondta. – Már régen vártam ezt a találkozást.

Langsdom most hallotta életében először az apja hangját. Felnézett a férfira, annak az arcán most is maszk volt, de a hangja tisztán csengett. Eltűnődött, hogy vajon miért hordhatja azt és hogyan nézhet ki, ha az nincsen rajta? Közelebb indult, egyre izgatottabb lett, hogy itt lehet és beszélhet az apjával. Nem sok halandónak jutott ki ez a kiváltság.

Mikor a meghatározott távolságba ért, amit Larion tanított meg neki letérdelt és a fejét is lehajtotta, nem nézett fel az istenére. Alig tudta magát türtőztetni, annyira kíváncsi volt. Eddig csupán meséket hallotta az apjáról, élete tizenhat évében háromszor látta őt. Tudta, hogy más dolga volt, ezért nem is haragudott.

- Miben állhatok a szolgálatodra nagyuram? – kérdezte rekedten és a hangja is remegett az izgalomtól.

- Hagyd a nagyurazást a fiam vagy, kellj fel! – adta parancsba.

Egy pillanatra megdöbbent, nem hitte volna, hogy ilyen lesz az apja vele ennyi év után, de egyre szimpatikusabb lett számára a férfi. Felkelt, elsőként egy pillanatra Larion felé nézett, de a lány még mindig a távolt nézte, majd az apja felé fordult. Az érzéseit próbálta kordában tartani és igyekezett nem remegni izgalmában.

- Miben lehetek a szolgálatodra atyám? – kérdezte megint.

- Úgy halottam a tanáraidtól, hogy már készen állsz és jóval érettebb a gondolkodásod a veled egykorúaknál. Feladatom van számodra fiam, olyan, aminek révén az összes galaxis ismerni és félni fogja a nevedet. De előtte még van egy utolsó próbád, remélem nem buksz el rajta igen régóta vártam, hogy idáig eljuss.

Larion sikerrel járt a végső próbához való egyén megszerzését illetően. Furcsállta, hogy nem épp Emmennát akarja megöletni Mortisse, de nem bánta. Nagyon megkedvelte a nagyanyját az utóbbi időben. Az elmúlt tizenhat év után most legalább pihenhet majd egy kicsit. Elege volt a bébi csőszködésből.

A nagybátyja már mindent megtanult, amire szüksége volt, ráadásul már Treavol is volt két éve a városban. Mi több Alaine a napokban született meg egy távoli és kietlen bolygón, minden a lehető legjobban alakult. Sőt az alterranok is tudtak Langsdom neveltetéséről.

Akármilyen remekül is próbálkozott Tintagil, ő tudott arról, hogy a két árulójukat elrejtse a palota belső személyzetében tudott róluk. Egészen pontosan csak annyit tudott, hogy ketten vannak, de hogy kik arról már halványlila gőze sem volt. A gondolataikat remekül el tudták rejteni, de azt nem, hogy vannak.

Őt igazán nem zavarta, hogy ezek itt voltak, sima egyszerű halandók voltak, akikben még csak ATA gén sem volt. Senkire sem jelentettek veszélyt mindaddig, amíg az alterranok nem döntenek úgy, hogy ide merészkednek, ezt pedig nem hitte, hogy valaha meg fog történi. Ahhoz túlságosan gyávák voltak.

A fiatal lányt már leszállította Fellahin egyik börtönébe, már csak a kivégzését kell várni. Az első alterran volt, aki a város alapítása óta bemerte tenni a bolygóra a lábát. Nem is kellett sokáig várni három tudós segítségével könnyedén elkapta. Tudnia kellett volna, hogy a halálát találja csak itt.

Nem értette, hogy miért pont ilyesfajta volt a próba. Hiszen tudták, hogy Langsdom képes megölni bárkit, még tizenhárom volt csak, amikor az első embert kivégezte. Mert ez volt a feladata. Mortisse keze túl messzire ért el, sejtette, ha tudomást szerez a másik kettőről a fia lesz az, aki végez majd velük.

Ő nem ezt a sorsot szánta volt a fiúnak, de nem az övé volt a döntés. Ami őt illette vissza sem hozta volna, főleg, hogy tudja Mortisse, hogy az egyik a háromból, aki kell ahhoz, hogy megölje. Bár ha a saját oldalán tudhatja, az még a legjobb megoldás volt.

A feladatot nem sejtette, hogy mit szán neki, talán Langsdom lesz a következő Orisi? Nem az nem lehetett, ahhoz túlságosan alterran volt, hogy a seregeiket vezesse. Egy Valorvart soha sem lehet teljesen Ori, tudta, hogy ez magára is vonatkozott.

Ráadásul az Orisinek minden esetben nőnek kell lennie. Képtelen volt rájönni a nagyapja szándékaira, de az egészen biztosan elmondja majd a végső próba után. Ez is talán már a változás előszele lenne, az amire készülnek? Nagyon bízott benne, hogy majd túlélik az egészet.

Beszélni akart a nagyanyjával, így az első dolga, amint Mortisse elbocsátotta felkereste Emmennát. A nő, mint mindig most is a távolt fürkészte, az eredet könyve széttépve feküdt a padlón. Az előhírnökök komolyan mit reméltek, hogy a démonok anyakirálynőjét meg tudják majd téríteni?

- Larion! – mosolyodott el erőtlenül, amint meglátta a lányt. – A fiam, hogy van?

- Hamarosan átesik a végső próbán, az áldozat is megvan már.

- Mégis ki lett az a szerencsétlen? – kérdezte Emmenna.

- Az egykori sógornője. Evelin Quete. Ő volt az, aki idemerészkedett Fellahinra és a tudósok pedig elfogták. Véletlenül lett ő a „kiválasztott".

- Mond, miért csináljátok ezt? Miért jó ez nektek? Ti is alterranok vagytok!

- Már régen nem vagyunk azok nagyanyám! Egykor lehet, hogy azok voltunk, de ma már nem. Szerintem örülj annak, hogy nem téged ölet meg a saját fiaddal.

- Annak örültem volna a legjobban, akkor nem kellene ezt a gyalázkodást néznem.

- Bármit is teszel úgysem fog megölni téged. Valamiért túlságosan fontos vagy neki.

- Közel kilencezer évig voltam a felesége. Bár ez semmit sem jelent neki.

- Vagy mégis többet, mint amennyit hiszel. – vonta meg a vállát Larion.

- Kétlem, elég jól ismerem. Bele gondolni sem merek, hogy milyen tervei lehetnek még velem. És ha kérhetem te se mond el, nem vagyok kíváncsi rá.

- Rendben, de most megyek.

Vajon Mortisse elárulja majd neki, hogy mit is akar Emmennától vagy mégsem?

Mortisse a fiával állt abban a cellában, ahol a fiatal nőnek tűnő felemelkedett lény volt emberi alakjában. Az ő kezén is ott volt a karperec, aminek következtében nem tudott a felemelkedettek síkjára visszatérni. Hosszú ezüstszínű haja kócosan lógott a hátára az ibolyaszínű szemekben félelem lángolt.

Azonnal felismerte mind a két belépőt, az egykori uralkodóját és a nővére férjét is. Pontosan tudta, hogy Langsdom nem ismeri a múltját, remélte, hogy sikerül majd észhez térítenie, de az, ami következett nem ezt várta.

- Nocsak Evelin, milyen régen nem találkoztunk! – mondta jó kedvűen Cennen.

- Milyen remek idők voltak azok. – vágott vissza a nő.

- Nem kellett volna idejönnöd, akkor tovább élhettél volna. Langsdom öld meg, ez a végső próbád! – adta ki a parancsot, majd kivonult a cellából.

Alig ért ki meghallotta a nő halálsikolyát, elvigyorodott a maszkja alatt. Igen ez az ő fia volt, végre. Régen is ilyennek kellett volna lennie. Akkor mindez, ami most itt volt körülöttük már sokkal korábban megtörtént volna. Oldalra nézett, amikor a tizenhat éves fia kijött a cellából.

Ilyen fiatalon felnőtt, soha sem volt még ilyen büszke rá. Most már készen volt arra, hogy megtegye azt, ami miatt vissza lett hozva. Nagyon bízott benne, hogy nem kell majd csalódnia benne. Hiszen többször már nem tudja klónozni. Elég sok olyan klón volt, ami sikertelen lett. És az egykori John Sheppard teste is elpusztult az utolsó minták vételekor.

Ha most nem sikerül, akkor többé nem lesz fia már. Vagyis nem ő, hanem egy teljesen másik. Pedig ennek olyan remek adottságai voltak arra a feladatra, amit kijelölt a számára. Ő volt a tökéletes erre a feladatra. Igen, készen volt, immáron felemelkedett lényt is képes volt elpusztítani.

Mostantól semmi sem állíthatta meg, szerencséje volt, közel húsz év telt el és egyszer sem csalódott a fiában. Az minden egyes feladatát tökéletesen ellátta és végrehajtotta. Minden tökéletesen a tervei szerint haladt. Langsdom igaz keveset tartózkodott Fellahinban, hiszen folyamatosan az apja parancsai szerint járt el.

Sikerült végrehajtania a másik két tervét is, mostanra már. Gammel itt volt újra közöttük, sőt már a lánya is megszületett. Liarát eredetileg valóban Gammelnek szánta, de a férfi határozottan kijelentette, hogy megöli a lányt, ha tesz valamit Larion ellen.

Az unokája a Velesarnak hála ismét olyan volt, mint annak idején, így csak a fiaiban és a lányában bízhatott, hogy azok továbbra is kénye kedve szerint megteszik minden parancsát. Hiszen ez is kellett ahhoz, hogy az alterranok továbbra is ott maradjanak, ahol eddig. Zavaró lenne, ha elkezdenének kellemetlenkedni.

Mindent megtett, amit akart, már nem tudta, hogy mihez kezdjen Emmennával. Már nem volt hasznára, bár talán vele képes lenne az alterranokat a városba csalni, hiszen még mindig a királynőjük volt. És ha a vezetőket kiiktatná, akkor jó ideig semlegesíteni tudná őket. Nem is volt ez olyan rossz ötlet.

Még valamire kíváncsi lett volna arra, hogy milyen képet is vágnak majd az alterranok, ha megtudják, hogy mostanra van még egy Valorvart az univerzumban.

Langsdom az elmúlt évek során igen nagy hatalomra tett szert a munkássága révén a birodalomban, szerzett barátokat is. De a legtöbb ember félte és rettegte a nevét. A gyerekeknek ő lett a mumus, aki jön és elviszi, vagy megöli őket, ha rosszak lesznek. Mortisse terve bevált.

Igen gyakran jártak el a Lydracra is szórakozni a barátaival, akkor, amikor éppen semmilyen dolguk sem akadt. Ő volt az egyetlen, akinek a közelében egyetlen démon sem jelent meg, eléggé hatásos volt, amit annak idején a fiatal lánnyal tett. Nem akartak meghalni, pedig ő szívesen segített volna.

Senki nem mert ellenkezni neki, bár egyszer mégiscsak előfordult Estede bolygóján, ahol nem a megszokott színekben pompázott a táj, a fű vörös, a tengerek zöldek, az égen kék csillag ragyogott. Itt találkozott egy rendkívül szemtelen csitrivel, akit az óta már a Lydracra küldött, ott majd belenevelnek egy kis engedelmességet.

A nyakán azóta is viselte a lány körmeinek sebét, az próbált védekezni ellene, de nem sokra ment vele. Emlékezett rá, hogy azzal fenyegetőzött még, hogy a démonok hercege eljön és megöli őt azért, amit vele tett. Örülhetett, hogy nem máglyára küldte az istenkáromlásért.

De mégis volt valami furcsa a lánnyal kapcsolatban ez többször is felmerült benne, mintha ismerné valahonnan, de ez kizárt volt. Az egy pór volt és soha sem járt még Estede bolygóján kívül és ő maga is csak akkor volt ott először. De nem ez volt az első eset, hogy ilyet érzett.

Egyik nap, amikor Fellahin városában sétált a katonáival, akkor látott egy férfit a tömegben, akit mintha régóta ismert volna, de ez csak egy másodpercig tartott, majd az is eltűnt és többé nem látta. De ezt az érzést is megtartotta magának és soha sem mondta el se az apjának se Larionnak.

Nem sokkal ezután a palotában tartózkodott az egyik oldalsó terem mellett, amikor az apja kijött onnan egy csecsemővel és rábízta. A húga volt az, azt mondta. Percekig csak bámult a kezében lévő gyermekre, majd az egyik apáca jelöltre bízta, aki órákkal később sikoltozva kereste meg.

- Mit akarsz asszony? – kérdezte, amint az térdepelve az életéért könyörögött.

- Valami történt az húgával nagyuram! – mondta sírva.

- Mégis micsoda? – csattant fel, tudta, ha meghalt, akkor ő is súlyos árat fog ezért fizetni.

- Csupán ennyi Langsdom! – mondta egy kellemes alt hang az ajtóban.

Vállig érő barna hajú és zöld szemű fiatal nő lépett be rajta, hosszú vörös ruhában rajta az Ori szimbóluma. A férfi azonnal felismerte, hogy ők ketten nagyon hasonlítanak egymásra, és mégsem teljesen. Arra a lányra hasonlított, akik a Lydracra küldött! Hogyan volt ez lehetséges?

- Liara? – kérdezte gyanakodva, bár nem volt meglepve a dologtól.

- Igen bátyám! – mosolyodott el, majd a nőre nézett. – Távozz innen nyomorult!

A nő sírva engedte el Langsdom palástját és rohant ki a teremből. A férfi felnevetett, ez kicsit sok volt a sima halandóknak. Nem értette, hogy az apja miért nem mesélt arról, hogy testvére lesz és a külső alapján édestestvér, tehát az anyja még mindig életben lehet és annak a pórnak mi köze van az egészhez a Lydracon?

Pár perccel később még Gammel is beállított, remek összejövetel volt, majd miközben húga és a vörös veszekedtek sikeresen le tudott lépni onnan. Nem volt kedve hallgatni őket, egyre jobban nyugtalanította, hogy sok mindent elhallgatnak előle. Az apjában továbbra is teljesen megbízott, csak nem tudta a miértekre a választ.

Meg kell majd kérdeznie a lányról az Estedén, valahogy volt egy olyan érzése, hogy annak a lánynak is köze van ehhez. De ez az elmúlt négy évben eszébe sem jutott, csak most, hogy meglátta a húgát. Az is lehet, hogy más nem is érdekes, négy éve volt a lány Lydracon, lehet, hogy már megölték, vagy eladták valakinek.

De eldöntötte, hogy ennek utána fog járni, ha törik, ha szakad.

Gammel elfintorodott, még szerencse, hogy nem volt itt Mortisse mert ebben a pillanatban bukott volna le Larionnal együtt. Langsdom felismerte Alainet úgy, hogy meglátta a húgát, pedig szerinte nem is hasonlított a két nővér egymásra. Liara volt a szebb és még kislány volt Alaine, amikor láthatta.

Mondjuk akár el is árulhatja könnyedén ráfoghatják arra, hogy nem érezték és láttak a dolgot előre, hiszen most a lány és Treavol is csak egyszerű halandók voltak csupán. De így a tervüknek is lőttek, kénytelenek lesznek mihamarabb megölni őt és elrejteni valahol, lehetőleg az alterranoknál.

De velük valahogy kapcsolatba is kell lépni, az még a könnyebbik volt, de mégis miként győzhetnék meg őket arról, hogy csak segíteni akarnak nekik. Hátsó szándék persze volt a dologban, de akkor is kivételesen nem ártani akartak.

Ekkor jutott az eszébe, hát persze Awagon. Ő biztosan akar vele találkozni, és ami azt illette ő is akarta látni egykori barátját. Ő lesz a kulcsa annak, hogy idővel mind a három, vagy négy Valorvart hazajusson és felhasználhassák őket Mortisse ellenében.

Időközben beszélt Cennennel is, aki elnézését kérte a lánya miatt és majd beszél annak a fejével, hiszen egyértelmű volt, hogy Gammel nem fog Larionról lemondani és mind a ketten tudták, hogy ismét kész lett volna az életét adni a lányért. Patt helyzet alakult ki kettejük között.

De mivel a tudósoknak és magának az Orinak is szüksége volt Gammelre ezért semmi olyat nem akartak kockáztatni, hogy a támogatását elveszítsék. És ő maga is tudta, hogy Mortisse nem lesz olyan idióta, hogy a saját lányát megölesse.

Aki jobban Ori lett, mint alterran félvér létére. Azért a kísérletet Gammel is értékelte, remekül sikerült a Valorvart vért módosítani úgy, hogy felemelkedhessen majd a jelenlegi Orisi. De miért volt szükség a szent hadseregnek vezetőre?

A közelgő Változás lehetett az oka, hogy még inkább az Ori befolyása alá kerüljenek. Megrázta a fejét, nem nagyon érdekelte. Három nappal később úgy vélte eljött az ideje, hogy megölje Keitát, igen most ezen a néven élt a lány.

Mikor a Lydracra ért döbbenten vette tudomásul, hogy elkésett, immáron érezte Alaine Valorvart jelenlétét a bolygón. De ez a legkisebb dolog volt, maga az alterranok régense Laegen Velesar, Rodney McKay és Arbejde is ott voltak.

7


	7. Chapter 7

**6. fejezet: Gyermekkor III.**

**Atlantisz pusztulása után 3195 és 3209 között**

A kék nap fénye nem volt még túl erős, hat kisgyerek a várostól nem messze lévő erdő szélén fogócskázott. Senki sem felügyelt rájuk, hiszen a szülőknek dolgozniuk kellett a betevő falatokért. Mindannyian pór családokba születtek, de így nekik volt a lehető leggondtalanabb életük. Egyetlen kötelezettségük volt eljárni minden nap az imádatra.

Írni és olvasni nem tanították meg őket, felesleges volt, hiszen ha felnőnek csupán a földművelésre lesznek jók, akárcsak a szüleik és minden rokonuk. Ha ebbe születtél bele, akkor ebben is kellett meghalnod. Nem sok esély volt a jobb élet megszerzésére.

Hét-nyolc évesek voltak csupán a négy fiú és a két lány. Fogócskáztak és bújócskát játszottak a vörös fűben. Voltak, akik fára is másztak, és ott rejtőzködtek el a többiek elől. Minden idejüket kihasználták, amit itt tölthettek el.

Ők is tudták, hogy amint a kék napjuk teljes erővel kezd sütni nem maradhatnak kint tovább, mert az veszélyes a számukra, ezért késő délelőtt és késő délután között a városba voltak kényszerülve, hogy ott játszanak. De ők itt kint sokkal jobban szerettek lenni.

Lassan kellő idő volt ahhoz, hogy visszainduljanak, de az egyik kislány Keita valamit észrevett a távolban és ő inkább arra indult, míg a többiek pedig a város felé. Ezüstös fényt látott a távolban, lopakodva haladt abba az irányba. Ahogy közelebb ért, veszekedést is hallott két férfi között.

Már szólni akart nekik, hogy be kellene menniük a városba, mert itt veszélyes lehet, amikor odaért és meglátta őket. Mind a két férfi átlagos magas volt, az egyiknek rövid sötétbarna haja és kék szemei, a másiknak rövidebb barna haj és barna szeme, csak az arcukat látta, mert alakjuk fényesen izzott.

Meséket persze már ő is hallott angyalokról, ők is azok lehettek. Bár a fényesség az isteneik és a démonok sajátja volt. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy melyik néphez is tartozhattak, csak annyit, hogy a megjelenésük fenséges volt. Soha sem látott még ilyet korábban, de hogyan is láthatott volna?

A kék szemű fordult oda, amikor meghallotta, hogy a kislány rálépett egy faágra és a folyamatosan beszélő társát azzal hallgattatta el, hogy felemelte a kezét. Amikor Keita érezte, hogy lebukott előjött a bokor takarásából és megszólalt.

- Nem kéne itt lennetek, a nap fénye túl veszélyes kezd lenni. – mondta. – Vagy rátok angyalokra nem nincsen hatással?

- Angyalok, hát ez jó Lorne, nem gondolod? – kérdezte az egyik a társát, aki lesújtó pillantást vetett rá.

Lorne körül eltűnt a fehér fény és leguggolt a kislány előtt.

- Mond mi a neved? – kérdezte. – Nem vagyunk angyalok, csak felfedezők.

- Keita, itt lakom a közeli városban.

- Akkor lassan vissza kéne menned, neked árt a csillag fénye. – felelte, a kék szemeiben fájdalom csillogott. – És senki sem szeretné, ha beteg lennél miattunk.

- Rendben! – nevetett fel a kislány. – Találkozunk még?

- Egészen biztosan. – mondta hátulról Rodney.

Elkezdett futni az erdő felé, hogy visszamenjen a faluba. Néhány lépés után visszafordult, de a két alak már nem volt ott. Az egyik azt mondta, hogy még fognak találkozni, már alig várta, akkor, ha az meg fog történni, meg fogja őket kérni, hogy játszanak is majd együtt valamit. Trükköket is tudhatnak biztosan.

Az angyalok tudnak mindenféle ilyesmit. Amint hazaért beszámolt az anyjának az angyalokról, akiket látott az erdőben. Csak elmosolyodott és azt mondta, hogy biztosan a nap látatta vele, azt amit látott, hiszen túlságosan sokáig maradt kint. És az angyalok csak mesék, ha léteznek is, az űrben utazók láthatják csak őket.

Az egyszerű halandók pedig nem. De a kislány váltig állította, hogy egészen biztosan azok voltak, és az egyiknek még a nevét is tudta. Lorne, ha hozzá imádkozik, akkor újra el fognak jönni és még szebbé teszik majd a gyerekkorát.

Amennyire könnyűnek érezte Carson „felnevelését" ez a találkozás annyira fájt neki. Evannak fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mit is tegyen most. Olyan szörnyű volt látni Susant gyermeknek. De tudta, hogy később még nehezebb lesz. Rodneynak volt igaza, hogy találkoznak majd még.

A másik férfi ismerte őt annyira, hogy képtelen lesz tőle elszakadni és vissza-vissza fog járni oda Estedére. Pedig tudta, hogy ez nem lesz így jó, hiszen csak saját magát kínozná ezzel és nem azt a lányt szereti, hanem, aki egykor volt és lesz majd. Hiszen ez nem Susan Sheppard volt és nem is Alaine Valorvart.

Nyolc éves volt Keita, ha csak nem fordulnak rosszra a dolgok, akkor még tíz évet kell körübelül várniuk azzal, hogy megölik. Most az egyszer más út nem volt, hiszen még csak ATA gén sem volt benne, most nem kaphatta vissza az emlékeit úgy, mint az előző alkalommal.

Olyan fájdalmas volt számára ez az időszak. Ő folyamatosan tanult Merlinnél, soha sem hitte volna, hogy újra tanulni fog, de kénytelen volt. Nagybátyja ugyanis azzal, hogy elnyelte annakidején Morgant szert tett a nő képességeire.

És Evan mindenképp meg akarta tanulni azt, hogy mások álmába járhasson, és olyanokat mutathasson meg nekik, amit akart. Ez sikerült is valamilyen szinten, de mire Susan tizenhárom éves lett kénytelen volt felhagyni ezzel a szokásával.

Az eltelt öt évben egyszer sem látogatta meg se ő, se Rodney a lányt rendes alakjukban, csak az álmaiban tett látogatásokat egészen addig, amíg a lányt meg nem vádolták azzal, hogy egy démon szállta meg és át nem esett egy ördögűzésen.

Ez manapság szerencsére nem járt fájdalommal, az előhírnök nem mehetett vele sokra, de akkor is nem kockáztathatott. Ráadásul ismerte a Laegen Velesar nevet is, és ha ez az Ori tudomására jutna, akkor minden bizonnyal a lány halálát vagy Fellahinba vitelét jelentené. Ezt pedig egyáltalán nem akarta.

Némán állt Atlantisz irányító terme melletti erkélyen és a távolt nézte, az erdőket és még a távolban látta az emberek városát is. Az utóbbi években próbálta Nienyart vigasztalni, de a nő még mindig nagyon rossz állapotban volt.

Rémesen megviselte húga halála, főleg az, hogy ki tette. Bár azt mondta minden egyes alkalommal, hogy Johnt nem hibáztatja, hiszen fogalma sincs arról, hogy egykor ki volt. Mortissét gyűlölte azért, amit a szeretett férfival tett.

Mortissét mindenki gyűlölte, nem volt olyan ma élő Alterran, aki ne szenvedett volna valamilyen kárt a férfi miatt. Hallotta, ahogyan mögötte kinyílt az ajtó, pillanatokkal később Rodney csatlakozott hozzá, ő mostanság leginkább a sztázisok normális kikapcsolásán dolgozott, ez volt a legfontosabb.

Az alvók nemsokára felébrednek majd és akkor minden olyan lesz, mint régen. Tudta, hogy nemsokára meg kell majd látogatnia megint Keitát, olyan régen nem látta már és egyszerűen nem bírta ki, hogy ne tegye meg, már csak a gyönyörködés miatt sem. Nem volt kétsége, hogy fájdalmas találkozás lesz, de akkor is…

Iszonyatosan emésztette a bánat és a fájdalom belülről és nem volt senki, akinek elmondhatta volna. Erősnek kellett mutatkoznia a népe előtt, akikért ő volt a felelős. De mennyire szerette volna, ha nem lett volna eme kötelezettsége. Ha olyan szabad lehetett volna, mint a többiek.

Ő nem mehetett el visszatéríteni az emberi nyájat a helyes ösvényre, el az Oritól. Neki teljesen más feladata volt, mint a Prófétáinak. Ő is ott akart lenni, hiszen azokat a felemelkedetteket ő küldte az esetleges halálba, akárcsak azokat, akik emberként beépültek Fellahin kastélyába.

- Ne is gondolj arra, hogy odamész Lorne! – szólt rá Rodney. – Nem avatkozhatsz be az életébe, akármennyire is akarsz. Te nem őt szereted, hanem azt, aki lesz!

- Tudom. – mondta halkan, hangja most is fájdalommal volt tele. – De olyan nehéz…

- Mindenkinek az. Tudom, hogy neked különösen, de már nem hiszem, hogy sok idő. Pár év csupán ennyi és utána itt lesz.

- Pár év, tudod, hogy milyen rengeteg idő az? – kérdezett vissza.

- Nem tudlak lebeszélni róla? – nézett a férfira pár pillanatig, majd elfordult tőle.

- Nem, és megakadályozni sem fogsz tudni.

- Ostoba vagy! Mind a kettőtök életét kockáztatod!

- Ezt akkor miért nem mondtad, amikor Carsont tanítottuk?

- Mert… mert ő a barátom és a legjobbat akartam neki.

- Pontosan ugyanez a helyzet Susannal is.

Csak részben volt igaz, az ő életébe az álmokon kívül sehogy máshogy nem avatkozott be soha sem, se ő, se más alterran. Míg Carsont szó szerint tanították, de egy kislánnyal mit tudtak volna kezdeni, aki még írni és olvasni sem tudott?

Larion kinézett a Fellahini ablakon, egy ördögűzés. Ez sem fogja az apját meggátolni abban, hogy meglátogassa a lányt. Talán el kellene küldetnie a Végrehajtóval onnan egy másik bolygóra mielőtt túlságosan késő lenne. Mortisse így előbb vagy utóbb rá fog jönni a csalásra, és akkor halott lesz.

Szerencsére az előhírnök csak neki számolt be az eseményről és eddig a nagyapja előtt leplezni tudta azzal, hogy a Próféták vannak csak jelen a bolygón. Hiszen Laegen nem mondta el a teljes igazat, többször küldött oda Alterrant, hogy ellenőrizzék az egykori és majdani feleségét.

Viszont a következő alkalommal már neki kell majd kimennie rendet tennie a bolygón. Valahogyan mégiscsak véget kell majd vetnie a folyamatos látogatásoknak. Felsóhajtott, már megint robotolhat az átkozott alterranok miatt. Folyamatos munkája van miattuk.

Jelenleg ugyanis ő az, aki ha nem is névleg, de hallgatólagos beleegyezéssel az Orisi címet viselte, addig, amíg Mortisse terve sikerrel nem jár és Emmenna meg nem szüli a következő közös gyermeküket, aki inkább lesz Ori, mint Valorvart.

Elfordult az ablaktól és besétált a terem közepére, csak a Végrehajtó testőrségének néhány tagja volt bent. Maga Langsdom nem volt itt, valahol kint lehetett a városban. Szórakozott a barátival. Ritka volt az ilyen.

Kevés ember volt, aki elviselte a nagybátyja jelenlétét, nos igen a végrehajtói pozíció nem volt túlságosan népszerű a birodalomban. Ennek ellenére kicsit furcsállta, hogy ezek itt voltak és nem a saját körletükben. Biztosan a legjobbak voltak, hogy megengedték nekik, hogy a trónteremben tartózkodhassanak.

Az anyja már tizennégy éves volt, nemsokára az apja kénytelen lesz megölni, ha nem akarja azt, hogy másba szeressen bele és esetleg még terhes is legyen. Bár ez nem volt valószínű a látogatások miatt a lány úgyis Laegenbe volt szerelmes.

Már alig várta, hogy ismételten találkozhasson az apjával, hiszen nemsokára ez is bekövetkezik, akárcsak az, hogy Gammelt viszontlássa. Megérezte, amikor az Estede előhírnöke megérkezett a magánlakosztályához, hogy jelentsen a bolygón történtekről. Bár pontosan tudta, hogy mi is játszódik arra, azért mindig meghallgatta.

- Úrnőm! – mondta a férfi és letérdelt a lány előtt.

- Kelj fel! – felelte anélkül, hogy hátranézett volna. – Mostanság mi hír felétek?

- Az utóbbi hónapokban már nem álmodott a démonok hercegével a lány, az ördögűzés sikeres volt úrnőm, pont úgy, ahogyan mondtad.

- Még szép, hogy az volt. – mondta gúnyosan.

Ostoba báb! Miként hihették, hogy megszállta? Csupán az álmait látogatta, de az ördögűzéssel elérte azt, hogy sikerült üzenetet küldenie az apjának. Bár nem tudta, hogy megkapta-e, de arra az egész elegendő volt, hogy visszakozzon. És még az anyja sem szenvedett el ezáltal sérülést.

Csupán ráolvasás volt, egy rituálé, hiszen minden eltévelyedett bárányt vissza kell terelni az Ori keble alá. Voltak, akiknek halál lett a soruk, de a saját anyjának nem ezt szánta, ő mindig is rendes volt vele. Ezért is mentetett meg részben az életét. Bár megnézte volna majd az arcát, amikor rájön, hogy a saját férjét imádta istenként gyermekkorában.

Majd odafordult az előhírnökhöz.

- Úrnőm szerint a démonok hercege vagy a félvér ismét fel fognak tűnni a városban? A démoni jelenlét úgyis szinte folyamatos, de ők ketten…

- Ha legközelebb valamelyik odamegy én magam fogok leszámolni az illetővel. És hamarosan elküldöm a végrehajtót is, már nincs a lány biztonságban nálatok. Most távozz!

Hamarosan apám, hamarosan. Újra találkozni fogunk.

Keita barátnőjével gázoltak a hóban, ami belepte a várost. A pajzs ezt ugyanis átengedte, és nem tartotta fel, mint a káros napsugarakat. Tizennégy évesek voltak mind a ketten. Mind a kettejüknek rövid volt a haja, ahogy tízévesek lettek le kellett vágatniuk, a hosszú haj a nemesek kiváltsága volt.

Hónapok teltek el Keita utolsó látogatása óta, amit egyedül tett a helyi előhírnöknél. Az mostanra megállapította, hogy már nincsen a démon befolyása alatt és már semmilyen veszélyt nem jelent a közösség számára.

Így újra megjelenhetett az imádaton és a közösségbe is bemehetett. Összeszorította magán a kabátját, rémesen hideg volt és a hó sem akarta abbahagyni az esést. Ibolyaszíne volt a hópelyheknek és halványlila színbe öltözött az amúgy is szokatlan színű világ.

Este bál lesz a város palotájában, de nem mehetett el, hiszen ez csak a nemesek kiváltsága volt. De kintről lehet majd hallani a zenét és szeretett rá minden évben táncolni. Régen karácsonynak hívták ezt az ünnepet, de ma már nem volt jelentősége, hiszen a földiek Istene nem létezett többé.

Az ördögűzés óta egyszer sem látta Laegen Velesart és hiányzott neki a férfi. Azóta csodálta, hogy nyolcévesen először találkoztak az erdőben, majd az álmaiban is többször megjelent. Amióta elég idős lett tudta, hogy szerelmes is a férfiba, de tudta, hogy csak ábránd, egy angyal és egy halandó…

Remélte, hogy nemsokára ismét találkoznak majd, de nem is tudta, hogy ezen az estén valóra válik a kívánsága, mintegy ajándék az egykori szeretet ünnepén. Barátnője és a másik hat fiú is már készült az estére, hogy meghallgassák a palota mellől a benti koncertet. Ha már máshogy nem tudják, nekik ez is elég volt.

A nemesek lányai dicsekedve mutatták meg a két szegénysorúnak a ruháikat, amiket este felvesznek majd. Ennyi idősen már dolgozni kényszerültek és ezeknek az úrhölgyeknek voltak a szolgálói és estenként a társalkodóik is. Bár azok nem szívesen váltottak szót a pórnép gyermekeivel.

Keita már mesélt az ifjú dámáknak a férfiról, aki olykor meglátogatja, de azok csak nevettek, hogy álmában kaphat ilyet. Ő pedig nem tudott ez ellen mit tenni, így csak szótlanul tűrte, hogy azok folyamatosan megalázzák. Este sötétedés után már mindannyian ott voltak nem messze a palotától.

Bentről zene szólt, csodaszép – leginkább a mai Kék Duna keringőre hasonlított – volt. tudták, hogy a bentiek drága és elegáns ruháikban táncolnak és jól érzik magukat, miközben ők idekint fáznak, szörnyen fáznak szakadt és rongyos ruháikban, de legalább boldogok voltak.

Boldogok, hogy együtt lehettek és azért is, hogy ők legalább igaz barátok. Együtt nőttek fel, boldog és remek gyermekkort tudhattak maguk mögött. Egy olyat, ami a nemességnek viszont nem adatott meg, csak a pórnép gyermekeinek.

Hangosan nevettek és beszélgettek, majd az egyik fiú felkérte Keita barátnőjét táncolni. Egy másik elindult a lány felé, de megtorpant, amikor egy idegen férfi állt meg a lány előtt. Hófehér nadrágban és felsőben volt, rajta a démonok címere. Egy csöppet meghajolt majd a kezét kinyújtotta Keita felé.

- Szabad egy táncra nemes hölgyem? – kérdezte mosolyogva, de a kék szemeiben, mint mindig most is csak bánat ült.

- Laegen! – suttogta Keita, majd odanyújtotta a kezét.

Evan megfogta majd kezet csókolt a lánynak. Közelebb húzta magához és elkezdtek táncolni. Nem is emlékezett arra, hogy milyen régen keringőzött utoljára, az esküvőjükön. Ez megint fájdalmasan hasított belé, ahogyan a fiatal lányra nézett le.

- Azt hittem, hogy már nem látlak többé. – mondta Keita és felnézett.

- Nem akartam, hogy bajod legyen ezért nem jöttem korábban. Sajnálom, amiért át kellett esned az ördögűzésen.

- Nem volt fájdalmas és nem értem, hogy miért volt jó, te nem vagy démon, hanem Alterran.

- Hol hallottad ezt? – kérdezte Evan döbbenten.

- Az egyik Prédikátor mondta, azt hiszen Awagonnak hívják.

Lorne elmosolyodott, majd megállta a tánccal és magához húzta a lányt. Az döbbenten nézett bele a szemekbe. Már kész volt, hogy megcsókolja Keitát, amikor távolról hangok zavarták meg őket. És ezek nem a lány barátai voltak, hanem a palotából kiérkező szent hadsereg emberei és a nemesség.

- Mennem kell! – suttogta a lány fülébe.

- Találkozunk még? – nézett fel Keita.

- Igen, de csak a halálod napján.

Odalökte a lányt a tömegbe, majd félig átalakult, minden ezüstös fényben úszott a téren. Pár pillanattal később egy tűzlabda kapta oldalba, de ezt szinte meg sem érezte, hanem az indákkal azonnal arra támadt. Egy nő sikoltva csapódott a ház falának, majd az alak is megjelent a tűzvörös fényből.

Larion dühösen nézett az apjára, nem hitte volna, hogy az meg sem érzi a támadását. Feltápászkodott és a kezeiben tűz jelent meg, ám ezúttal nem támadott. Hiszen Lorne sem tette meg ezt. Az indák még mindig körülötte tekeredtek, de elindult felé.

- Atyám! – mondta alterranul, hogy a halandók ne érthessék.

- Larion! – válaszolta vissza az apja. – Minek köszönhetem a látogatásodat?

- Ezt inkább én kérdezem, ez az Ori birodalma, nem az alterranoké. Csaknem máris elfelejtetted anyámat és idegen kislányokkal szórakozol? Vagy netalán prédikálni jöttél?

Nem akarta leleplezni, hogy tudja, hogy miért is jött valóban, mert akkor az ősök vinnék el a lányt és a tervei szertefoszlanának. Azt pedig semmi esetre sem akarta. Túlságosan fontos volt, hogy életben maradjon Alaine és az is, hogy még ne kerüljön az alterranok kezére.

- Talán mind a kettő. – vigyorodott el.

Hála a benne lévő Ori vérnek az alterranokkal ellentétben tudott hazudni.

- Meg reméltem, hogy te is eljössz. – folytatta. – Azt hiszem, hogy van egy régi elintézendő ügyünk. Tudod, hogy melyikre gondolok.

- Persze, amikor megölted azt a férfit, akit szeretek! – vágott vissza.

- Megérdemelte, azért, amit az anyáddal tett!

Larion támadni próbált, de Evan elkapta a nyakát és úgy szorította a falhoz.

- Mit akarsz tenni, engem is megölsz? – trillázó hangja remegett, tudta, ha akarná a férfi könnyedén megölhetné. – Akárcsak Gammelt annak idején, sérült volt, esélye sem volt!

- Eszem ágában sincs téged bántani, a lányom vagy, bármit is tettek veled, remélem, egyszer megjön az eszed és visszatérsz közénk. – mondta bánatosan. – Még találkozunk lányom.

Majd amikor befejezte eltűnt. Larion megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, nem ölte meg. Pedig minden oka meg lett volna rá és az ereje is. Isteni csoda volt, hogy még mindig életben volt. Dühösen nézett végig a téren, de az anyját már nem látta ott. Kihúzta magát, majd a közös nyelven szólalt meg.

- A Végrehajtó holnap eljön, és rendet tesz egyszer és mindenkorra köztetek!

7


	8. Chapter 8

**7. fejezet: Mortisse végrehajtója**

**Atlantisz pusztulása után 3209**

Langsdomnak semmi kedve sem volt arra az isten háta mögötti bolygóra elmenni, de Larion parancsolta és az apja is jóváhagyta, így kénytelen volt. Jobb dolga is lett volna, mintsem fiatalokat hajkurászni és büntetésből másik bolygóra száműzni őket. És mi is volt a vád? Unokahúga nem részletezte.

Remek, még akkor is morgott ezen, amikor átlépett a csillagkapun. Szinte semmit sem tudott arról, hogy mi volt itt, csupán, hogy a démonok hercege itt járt a bolygón előző este. Még nem találkozott Laegen Velesarral, csak hallott róla, és sajnálta, hogy most is el kell mulasztania eme remek találkozást.

Megdöbbent, amikor átértek a kapun, ennyire furcsa világot még soha sem látott, mint az Estede volt. Az a sokféle szín, halványlila hó, ő a fehérhez volt hozzászokva, kék csillag, a fák és a füvek színei, amik helyenként kikandikáltak a hó alól.

Ránézett tíz emberére, mindannyian a Szent hadsereg elit alakulatának tagjai voltak, biccentett nekik, majd elindultak a város felé. Az érkezésükről már értesültek a helyiek és a rabokat kivitték a főtérre. Fáradt volt ehhez, semmi kedve sem volt azért elítélni a kölyköket, mert szórakoztak.

Azt mindenkinek szabad és ő is megtette olyan sokszor fiatalabb korában, de még manapság is. Ezt komolyan nem értette, ráadásul miért nem volt ide elegendő a helyi előhírnök miért kellett pont ő? Larion ezt sem magyarázta meg, csak jöjjön és tegyen rendet, de nem ölhet meg senkit.

Őt általában halálos ítéletek végrehajtására szokták küldeni, nem bébi csőszködni. Fogalma sem volt, hogy miként kezelje a kölyköket, hiszen hiába múlt harmincöt még mindig nem volt családja, a feladatai mellett nem is nagyon jutott erre ideje.

De szüksége sem volt rá, számos szeretője igaz volt, de nem érezte magát arra késznek, hogy elkötelezze magát, a jövő minden ideje az övé volt. Jó dolog halhatatlannak lenni ilyen szempontból. Meg amúgy is, ez majdnem olyanná tette őt is, mint az isteneket.

Alig tíz percbe telt, hogy odaérjenek a városba, a főteret nem volt nehéz megtalálni, minden út pontosan oda vezetett. A pajzson itt is, akárcsak Fellahinban csak egyszerűen át kellett sétálni és máris bent voltál a városban. Az egyik legújabb világ volt ez.

Az utakat macskakövet tarkítottál és lovas kocsiknak elegendő széles volt csupán az út. Ahogyan kiértek a főtérre az első, ami mindenhol meg volt az Ori erejét jelképező építmény volt, ahol a hitetleneket és a bűnösöket szokták halálra égeti.

Méla undorral mérte végig az embereket, majd elindult a foglyok irányába, mindannyian a földön térdeltek, nem engedték felállni őket, pedig hideg volt. Hallotta a meglepett sustorgást a tömegben, és ahogyan a népek rá, majd a földön térdelő hosszú hajú lányra néztek és vissza rá.

Nem értette, hogy ez miért is van, csak akkor, amikor odaért és a foglyok felnéztek, az a lány tényleg hasonlított rá, de ez csupán véletlen lehetett. A ruhája a pórokét tükrözte, ennek ellenére a haja a dereka alá ért, mégis hogy merészelte? Hiszen a hosszú haj csak a nemesek kiváltsága volt.

Komolyan nem tudta megérteni, hogy miért küldte őt ide Larion, hiszen ezt ő is megoldhatta volna. Bár ő megtette a magáét, amikor elűzte a démonok hercegét innen. Mit kereshetett az alterranok régense itt ezen a helyen? Még nem hallott arról, hogy prédikált volna az Ori ellen, de akkor miért?

Újra visszanézett a lányra a tekintete olyan ismerős volt, csak éppen azt a kegyetlenséget és gyűlöletet nem látta benne, mint unokahúgáéban. Megrázta a fejét, egészen biztosan csak képzelődött, több olyan emberrel is találkozott már, akik hasonlítanak másokra, most is csak erről volt szó. Odafordult az előhírnök felé, aki azonnal le is térdelt.

- Kellj fel! – mondta. – Nincs szükségem az ostoba játékokra. Szóval ezek miatt küldtek ki ide az isten háta mögé?

- I-igen nagyuram! – felelte a másik még mindig hajbókolva. – És ezt itt megérintette a gonosz újfent. – mutatott Keitára.

- Mégis mivel magyarázod, hogy hosszú a haja? – vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Ennyire nem tudsz a faludban rendet tartani? Lehet, hogy kénytelen leszek mást a helyedre állítani, felteszem, hogy sokan alkalmasabbak lennének erre a feladatra.

- Nagyuram! – lépett elő egy fiatal nemes lány a tömegből. – Akkor lett Keita haja ilyen hosszú, amikor az a férfi megérintette. Meg is akarta csókolni, csak Velesar úrnő akkor ért ide és megakadályozta, hogy a férfi megölje őt.

- Nos, igaz ez? – nézett le a földre. – És úgy hallottam, hogy nem ez volt az első eset, hogy találkoztál vele. Felelj!

- Nyolc éves voltam, amikor vele és egy másikkal találkoztam az erdőben. Utána Laegen az álmaimban is többször meglátogatott nagyuram. – felelte Keita.

- Úgy tudom, hogy átestél egy ördögűzésen is. – mondta.

„_Micsoda barmok, ha elhiszik, hogy működik"_ – gondolta.

- Igen nagyuram, és az előhírnök úr azt mondta, hogy sikeres volt, de eszerint nem.

- Az a démon tudja, hogy hol vagy, a legjobb lesz, ha mindannyiótokat elküldelek innen. – jegyezte meg Langsdom. – Nos nézzük csak, ti hatan hat különböző bányabolygóra mentek munkára életetek végéig, és ti ketten szépségeim irány a Lydrac a két legtávolabbi városába. És ennek vágjátok le a haját is, nem illik a rangjához.

Mind a nyolcan döbbenten néztek a férfira, fogalmuk sem volt, hogy mit követtek el, amiért ilyen súlyos büntetést kaptak, ráadásul ártatlanul. Keita felpattant, hogy neki támadjon Langsdomnak, a férfi könnyedén tért ki a lány útjából, de annak a körmei felsértették az arcát és a nyakát, érezte, hogy a vér folyik rajta végig.

Ahogyan a társai lefogták a lányt odalépett és lekevert neki egy pofont. Most közelebbről is megnézhette, valóban hasonlított rá egy kicsit, de csak kicsit. Talán csak a hajuk és a szemeik színe egyezet, de semmi másban nem voltak hasonlók.

- Ezért Laegen Velesar fog megölni téged! – sziszegte, de a másik már nem figyelt rá.

- Vigyétek őket! – mondta hangosan. – Amennyiben nem teszitek meg mindenki meghal!

Kezét az arcára tette és letörölte a vért, dühösen fordult meg és hagyta el a várost és tért vissza a Fellahini palotába.

**Atlantisz pusztulása után 3209 és 3213 között a Lydracon**

Bizonyos szempontból itt sokkal jobb élete volt, mint odahaza. Pontosan tudta, hogy mi ez a hely, de még nem volt nagykorú, így volt ideje ahhoz, hogy kitervelje, hogyan is szökhetne meg innen. Nem szeretett itt lenni a barátai nélkül, bár csak az idekerülése után egy kicsit volt magányos, hamar szerzett új barátokat.

Keita éppen a piacról tartott ahhoz a házhoz aminek az asszonya megvette őt a rabszolga vásáron. Egy egyszerű szürke ruhát viselt a fején is kendő volt, hogy ne látszódjon a haja és a feje sem. A szürke égből eső szemerkélt. Már lassan négy éve volt itt és hiányoztak neki a színes erdők, a kék csillag és minden, ami az otthont jutatta eszébe.

A mai napig tudta, hogy szerencsés, ami miatt a Végrehajtóm nem végzett vele, hanem csak ideküldte. De az ideje nagyon fogyott lassan nagykorú lesz és akkor már nem a házban kell majd szolgálnia, hanem neki is szajhának az úrnő kocsmájában. És ezt nagyon nem akarta. Hiszen ő csak egy férfit szeretett.

Kettőt, ami azt illeti, az egyik továbbra is Laegen volt, a másik egy vörös, aki változtatja az arcát, van, hogy úgy néz ki, mint Laegen, de volt, hogy másképp. Róla még csak álmodott, még a hangját sem hallotta soha, csak kép foszlányok, de abban segített neki.

Már várta, hogy láthassa újra Laegent, az estedei események után nem látta többet, de emlékezett az utolsó szavaikra, az elválás előtt.

- Mennem kell! – suttogta a lány fülébe.

- Találkozunk még? – nézett fel Keita.

- Igen, de csak a halálod napján.

Ez is bizonyos menekülés lett volna innen, de egyelőre más módot kell majd találnia erre. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy képes rá és tudja azt is, hogy miképp kell. De nem akarta a barátnőjét itt hagyni. Nem tudta, hogy megismerné-e így négy év után. Vagy egyáltalán hol lehet most?

Az a lány már elmúlt tizennyolc így már nem volt védett a Szent hadsereg embereivel szemben. Saját magát hibáztatta amiatt, hogy idekerült, ha annak idején nem ment volna oda a két angyalhoz, akkor most nem lennének itt, hanem még az Estede lenne az otthonuk.

Bárcsak visszafordíthatna mindent, vagy egymaga vitte volna el a büntetést. A srácok életben lehettek még egyáltalán? Tette fel sokszor a kérdést magának, bár ebben nem volt biztos. A bányák még a felnőttek számra is szörnyen megterhelők voltak, nemhogy egy tizennégy éves fiatalnak.

Beért a házba és letette a piacon vásárolt zöldségeket és húsokat a konyhán, majd kisietett, hogy találkozzon a barátaival és szórakozhassanak. Szerettek a városban össze-vissza flangálni és szórakozni. Továbbra sem volt gondja az élettel itt sem.

Hónapokkal később, már csak három hét volt hátra a nagykorúságáig a szökés egyre sürgetőbb lett a számára. Valahogyan meg kell majd találnia a megoldást arra, hogy meglépjen. A bolygóról is el kellett volna tűnnie, hiszen megtalálnák, ha itt maradna. De a csillagkaput túl sok katona őrizte.

És az űrkikötőbe pedig nem engedtek be nőt. Valahogy mégiscsak be kell majd oda osonnia. Ráadásul még félt is, ugyanis az egyik éjjel álmot látott, amiben meghalt, megölték…

Rodney dühösen sietett végig Atlantisz folyosóin, elege volt mostanra Zelenkából. Az a fickó képtelen volt bármit is megérteni abból, amit neki mondott. Pedig ez olyan egyszerű része volt a fizikának, az pedig képtelen volt megérteni. Idióta cseh! Ideges volt amiatt is, hogy két nap volt Lydracra indulásig.

Félt, nem mondta el se Evannak, se Arbejdének, de szinte egészen biztos volt benne, hogy mind a ketten tudtak róla. Arbejde továbbra sem volt hajlandó szóba állni vele, de legnagyobb örömére úgy tűnt, hogy a vörös igen erősen érdeklődött Keller iránt.

Legalább Zelenka is szívni fog emiatt, lehuppant a laptopja elé és behozta a Lydrac térképét. Lorne miért nem mondta korábban, hogy a lány nyomára akadt? Az utolsó, amit tudott, hogy Evan és Larion összecsaptak Estede főterén, majd a férfi visszajött.

Másnap jelentették a kémeik, hogy a lányt elvitték, de ő maguk nem tudták, hogy hova. Vagy pedig hazudtak, hiszen egyszerű halandók voltak. Vissza Lydracra; csak annyit tudtak, hogy a csillagkapuhoz és az űrkikötőhöz legközelebbi városban van, de az a város is majdnem százezer lakosú.

Mintha tűt keresnének a szénakazalban. Remélhetőleg gyorsan a nyomára fognak akadni, mert tudta, hogy bele fognak futni Gammelbe. Csak annyit látott, hogy ő is ott lesz, de hogy minek az rejtély volt a számára. Ráadásul őt még lekapcsolni sem tudják majd. Végül is ő volt a legerősebb mind közül.

Ráadásul neki kellene azt is kitalálnia, hogy miként hozzák ki Shappardot Fellahinból, de ő nem értett ilyenhez. Lornenak megvoltak a kémei, akik tökéletesen ismerték a helyet és ki-be járhattak Mortisse tróntermében is, akárcsak a Végrehajtó szállásán. Nekik kéne ezen dolgozniuk. Ők értenek hozzá, ő csak egy asztrofizikus volt.

Dehogyis, ha nem teszi meg, akkor a saját egója fogja kínozni a végtelenségig. Légy átkozott Lorne! Folyamatosan ezt használta ki benne. Mondjuk még mindig sokkal jobban járt, mint Mitchell és Jackson, őket elküldte Fellahinba Carsonért. Szerencsére ő nem lesz ilyen közel a tűzvonalhoz.

Lydrac; ők a csillagkaput fogják igénybe venni az oda úton, hiszen vinniük kell álruhát, egy jeladót és Susannak fegyvereket is, ha nem jutnának ki könnyedén. Mágiával is megoldhatnák persze, de akkor maradjanak már a rendes fegyvereknél. Senkinek sem volt fogalma, hogy hol is keressék.

És az óra folyamatosan ketyeget és az idő nagyon fogyott. Kinézett a laborjának az ablakán, már besötétedett, legalább is az ég ezt mutatta, lassan el kéne mennie kávéért és vacsorázni, de nem volt éhes. Megint elfelejtette, hogy nincs is rá szüksége.

Ennek ellenére elindult arra, mégiscsak jobb volt a semminél. De végül arra a döntésre jutott, hogy mégis fog enni valamit, mert lehetséges volt, hogy az lesz az utolsó. Félt, hogy Gammel megöli őket a Lydracon. És erre reális esélyük is volt igen magas valószínűséggel. Jobbnál jobb kilátások.

A kantin jószerével üres volt, három katona volt itt csupán, ők fogyasztották a kései ebédjüket. Rodney odament a pulthoz és levett egy sült húsos tányért és három kék zselét, szüksége volt a szénhidrátra, hogy gondolkodni tudjon. Alig látott neki, amikor Lorne is betoppant.

Amint meglátta odament az asztalhoz leült és elvett a három zseléből egyet és elkezdte enni.

- Ezt mégis hogy képzeled Lorne? – kérdezte élesen McKay. – Az az enyém!

- Rosszabb vagy, mint egy gyerek… – morogta a másik.

- Tudtam, hogy előbb vagy utóbb ide fogunk kilyukadni. Mégis mit akarsz most?

- Ugyan mi ez az ellenségeskedés? Lehet, hogy jobban jártunk volna, ha Sheppard annakidején lelő téged.

- Pontosan emiatt, ennél jobb hozzáállást érdemlek.

- Legyen, azt akarom, hogy holnap ne gyere velünk a Lydracra. És Arbejde sem.

- Egyáltalán nem érdekel, hogy a vörös mit akar és mit nem. azt mondtam, hogy megyek és a vita a részemről le van zárva.

- Félsz Rodney! És nem akarom, hogy esetleg otthagyd a fogad. Szükségünk van rád.

- Tartozom neki ennyivel Evan. – makacsolta meg magát a tudós. – Még akkor is, ha Gammel ott lesz, ha szerencsénk van még el is intézhetem.

- Esélyed sincs rá, sokkal erősebb, mint Mortisse és őt is csak megsebezni tudtad…

- Ennek ellenére, te kiállnál ellene, és még én vagyok az idióta.

- Ez családi háború, muszáj megtennem. Rendben, napfelkeltekor indulunk.

Legszívesebben elfogadta volna ezt, hogy ne menjen oda, tényleg nem akart és féltette az életét, de Susannak tartozott ennyivel és az egójának is. Kénytelen megtenni és leginkább az egója miatt. Átkozta magát, hogy hagyta azt ennyire magasra nőni.

Gammel végigsétált a Fellahini palota folyosóin, zavarta, hogy a testőrök mindenhova követik és nem hagynak neki egyetlen nyugodt percet sem. Hiába parancsolt rájuk, azok még mindig nem akartak eltűnni onnan. Dühítőnek találta, hogy nem hallgatnak egy isten parancsára sem. Ezen nevetnie kellett.

Majd amikor megelégelte eltűnt és csak az Istenek városában jelent meg legközelebb. Itt legalább egymaga lehetett és senki sem zargatta. Legkevésbé Liara, annak idején nem habozott volna és hát persze igent mondott volna, nem is, ő maga tette volna meg. De Larion mindent megváltoztatott.

Elgondolkodott azon, hogy talán mégsem volt a legjobb ötlet visszahozni, mert ha nem teszi meg, soha sem lett volna szerelmes, és még mindig szórakozhatna és bah! Talán mégsem kellene ezt annyira komolyan vennie.

Megrázta a vörös sörényét, még egy hónap sem telt el az óta, hogy visszatért, de máris azon gondolkodott, hogy miként csalhatná meg a lányt. Erre csak megvonta a vállát, végtére is férfiból van és ez járt neki. Senki sem mondta, hogy az örök hűséggel járt, ha most éppen a lánnyal volt.

Remek előnyei voltak a nyitott kapcsolatnak és ezt még Larion sem róhatná fel neki, főleg azért nem, mert úgysem fog róla tudni. Felnevetett, hiszen így olyan szörnyen naiv volt, pontosan azért is volt szüksége a védelemre. El kellene mennie a Lydracra. Nemcsak Alaine miatt, hanem az a rengeteg gyönyörű fiatal lány.

Pontosan tudta, hogy nem lenne olyan, aki nemet mondana neki és ez olyan elégedettséggel töltötte el. Talán először az apácanövendékekkel kellene foglalkoznia, jutalomból, hogy olyan híven imádják őt és a többieket. Ki ne örülne ennek, ahhoz meg úgyis elég óvatos volt, hogy nehogy gyermeket nemezzen.

Tudta, hogy képes lenne rá, de kellett a nyavalyának egy fattyú, így inkább nem hagyta, hogy a nők meg teherbe essenek. Bár egyvalakinél akarta, de soha sem jutott olyan messzire azzal. Talán majd most, még úgy, hogy nem is tud róla, hogy ő. De annak nem lenne olyan édes íze.

Az úgy sokkal jobb, ha a drága szeretett unokatestvér is tud róla és szenved is. Megnézné az arcát, bár ha akarná maga is megtehetné, de nem; gyűlölte viselni a Velesar alakját, Larionnal sem viselte azt soha sem. Régen volt abban az alakban, amikor haldoklott csupán akkor meg előtte, amikor Laegen alakját vette fel. És azelőtt mikor is?

Mikor kiadta a parancsot az apja megölésére vagy talán, amikor régenssé kiáltották ki? Igen ez volt az, de utána sem volt hajlandó többé azt. Nos igen, ha már ott lesz a Lydracon akkor megöli a lányt is és Alaine Valorvart végleg az övé lesz. Újfent felnevetett.

Bár tudta, hogy úgysem valószínű, hogy megteszi, legalább is addig, amíg nem teljesen biztos abban, hogy Larion nem fog tudni a dologról. Felmordult, az a lány az iránta érzett érzések ellenére is szörnyen idegesítő tudott lenni.

- Nagyuram! – halott egy férfihangot; lustán fordult oda, egy előhírnök volt.

- Mit akarsz? – morogta, bár tetszett neki, hogy nagyuramnak hívják, túl régen volt már.

- Mortisse nagyúr női fogja látni akarja Fellahinon. Most hozták a hírt a Tudás városából.

- Rendben, most távozz!

Kinézett az erkélye irányába, most vajon mit akarhatott az a nő? Nem nagyon érdekelte megint a nyavalygása miszerint a fiáról és Liaráról akar tudni, egyik sem érdekelte túlságosan. Hogy miért nem tudja őt senki sem békén hagyni, amikor egyedül akar lenni. Ennél jobban még elrejtőzni akart.

De lehet, hogy majd szükség lesz rá, de Cennen akkor is meg fogja találni bárhova is megy. Felsóhajtott; a tudósok is zaklatták amiatt, hogy kezdjen neki lassan a kód feltörésének, hogy megtalálhassák végre Melindort. De valahogy úgy érezte, hogy ennek kevés esélye van. A zavaró pajzs a kevés olyan dolgok egyike volt, amit nem értett meg soha sem.

Talán, hmm, talán Awagon. Sajnálta, hogy így ki kell majd használnia a barátját, de legalább túl fogja élni. Őt is meg fogja menteni, akárcsak háromezer évvel korábban. De mást nem, már ez is több mint, amit régen megtett volna. Érezte, hogy kezd elpuhulni, vagy csak végre kezdi értékelni a barátság fogalmát?

Nem tudta eldönteni. Az igazság az volt, hogy egy kicsit össze is volt zavarodva a mostani állapotok miatt. Nem ehhez szokott, itt minden annyira más volt, mint annak idején. De tudta, hogy elég hamar vissza fog rázódni a dolgok sűrűjébe. És nagyon bízott abban, hogy az őrület, amit sikerült a Semmiben hagynia nem fog újra rá találni.

Megjelent Emmenna szobája előtt, kinyitotta az ajtót és belépett rajta. Tényleg nem tudta, hogy a nő mit is akarhat tőle, hetekkel ezelőtt szerinte lezártak minden témát. Megvonta a vállát és kérdőn a nőre nézett. Az dacosan nézett oda rá, Gammel felsóhajtott, nem volt kedve ehhez főleg nem ma.

- Mit akarsz Emmenna? Nincs sok időm, szóval igyekezz.

- Olyan durva vagy mostanság.

- Mostanság? – felnevetett. – Soha sem ismertél korábban, mindig is ilyen voltam.

- Azt akarom, hogy…

- Akarod? Hmm, talán ha kérsz, de nekem te nem parancsolhatsz.

- Azt szeretném, hogy védd meg a gyermekeimet.

- Minek? Egyszer sem láttad őket, ráadásul Langsdom egy gyilkos. Mit érnél vele?

- Tudom, hogy tudod, hogy csak ők ölhetik meg Mortissét.

- Nocsak, tehát erről fúj a szél. Liarát nem fogom megvédeni, sőt ha Larion közelébe megy megölöm.

Nem várta meg, hogy a nő mit felel erre, kilépett a szobából, majd ahogyan az ajtó becsukódott eltűnt. Volt még néhány dolog, amit el akart intézni.

Awagon olykor távolt, olykor pedig a csillagkaput nézte. Soha sem volt még ezen a bolygón, a csillagkapu egy romváros közepén volt, és ő pedig egy régi épület ledőlt oldalán ült. Gammel miért pont ide hivatta? Felismerte a pusztítás nyomait a wraith tette annak idején. Ők és semmit sem tudott erről a helyről.

A szél erősen fújt át a halott településen, felnézett az égre, a nap fénye erősen sütött, de ennek ellenére nem volt túl meleg itt. Mögötte csikorogtak az apró kövek a földön, odakapta a fejét, de nem ellenséges lények vagy az ori közeledett, csupán egy rágcsáló futott át egyik épületből a másikba.

Kitekintett a városon túlra, még a mai napig látszott az, ahol egykor a szántóföldek voltak, a vad búza és rozs még mindig megtermett és sárgára festették a tájat, helyenként zöld növények is kidugták a fejüket onnan, akárcsak a piros virágok, pipacs lehetett talán nőttek a gabonák között.

Nem, eszerint még mindig lehetett itt élet, csak odébb költöztek, mert túlságosan is egy tömbben volt az a rész. Akkor létezett a Melindoron kívül olyan világ, amit nem sikerült az Orinak megtérítenie? Milyen remek kis győzelem lenne, ha nem tudnának róla. De ha Gammel… akkor egészen biztosan tévedett.

Vagy csak őt nem érdekelte, hiszen neki nem kellettek halandók, és őt nem csábította az sem, hogy híveket szerezzen magának, régen voltak az Antarok, de nekik már végük volt nagyon régen. Más nem számított, csak, hogy a hatalmat megszerezze magának. Visszafordult a csillagkapu felé.

Ha Lorne megtudná, hogy kivel is fog itt találkozni megöletné. Már így sem nézte jó szemmel amiatt, hogy segített visszahozni Gammelt. Fogalma sem volt, hogy miért is jött ide, talán csak látni akarta barátját a hosszú évek után. Még mindig tisztán élt benne az utolsó találkozásuk és beszélgetésük.

Valahogy meg kell majd oldania, hogy Lorne ne tudhassa meg ezt a találkozót. Talán beszél majd Merlinnel az öreg mindig sokkal megbízhatóbb volt ilyen témában. Ráadásul Gammel az öreg fia volt. És ha érez valamit iránta, akkor nem fogja elmondani a régensnek. Kénytelen volt bevallani, hogy fél.

Lépéseket hallott közeledni, odafordult majd elmosolyodott. Olyan hosszú idő után végre itt volt Gammel. A vörös hajú lassan unott képpel közeledett, haja most nem volt kiengedve, hanem egy hosszú fonott copfban volt. Ahogyan észrevette az egykori wraitht ő is elvigyorodott.

- Nocsak, jól áll. – bökött a copfra. – Csaknem ajándék egy szeretőtől?

- Ami azt illeti, de igen. – még mindig vigyorgott.

- Alig két hete vagy itt és nem bírod ki, hogy megcsald Lariont?

- Egy kis változatosság mindig kell, legutóbb úgyis korlátoltan szórakoztam.

- Értsem úgy, hogy csak nők? Akkor ez…

- Nem, egy bájos „kislány" ajándéka ez. Köszönöm amúgy.

- Én is Gammel, egymás nélkül nem lennénk itt. De amennyire ismerlek nem megköszönni akartad ezt. Mit szeretnél?

- Jól ismersz barátom. Hogy mit is szeretnék, Melindor helyzetét esetleg.

- Fogalmam sincs, hogy hol van, a kapucímek közül sem ismerek egyetlen egyet sem. Sajnálom, ebben nem segíthetek.

- Kár, jobban örültem volna, ha igen. – végignézett a másik ruháján. – Próféta?

- Valamilyen munka nekem is kell és ebben igazán remek vagyok, tudod, hogy mennyire utálom a fajtátokat azért, amit velünk tettetek. Tudom, hogy mit akarsz a válaszom arra, csak Laegen, McKay és Aldannar tudják az összes kombinációt, még a bolygót elhagyók is csak azt ismerik, amivel visszatérhetnek oda. És mindig változik. Ugye tudod, hogy ezért, hogy ennyit elmondtam meg is ölhetnek?

- Nem az ő módszerük, tudom. Egyszer én is alterran voltam.

- Azok más idők voltak. Laegen egyre kevésbé beszámítható az idegei kikészültek az elmúlt háromezer év alatt. Már régen nem az, aki egykor volt.

- Vagy nagyon jól titkolja. Ki nézem belőle, hogy csak erről van szó, hiszen egy Velesar.

- Még mindig az alterran trónt akarod, mint régen?

- Persze. – vigyorgott. – Segítesz benne barátom? Mortisse már nem tudja azt nyújtani nekem, amit régen láttam benne. Lehetséges, hogy az a sérülés, amit Zander okozott neki az agyára is kihatott. Larion azt is el tudta rejteni előle, hogy Alaine és Treavol életben vannak. Ah és üzenem a tieidnek, hogy igazatok volt Emmenna tényleg életben van, sőt a Valorvartoknak van egy húguk is.

- Tudunk róla, vannak embereink a palotában.

- Mit mondtál? – kérdezte döbbenten a vörös.

- Lorne volt olyan ostoba, hogy beküldjön embereket oda. Csodálom, hogy még nem buktak le. Nem sok időt adok nekik főleg, hogy tudsz róla.

- Nem fogom megkeresni őket, nektek is kell valahonnan információt szereznetek. A hívás mennyire erősödött azóta, hogy itt vagyok?

- Honnan tudsz róla? Egyelőre még képesek vagyunk ellenállni neki, de szerintem ez nem tart majd örökké, előbb vagy utóbb valaki elbukik.

- Larion tette. De most visszafogom, én vagyok az egyetlen, aki képes erre, hogy inkább alterran maradjon, mintsem Ori. Nos Awagon segítesz nekem?

- Ha nem tudja meg, akkor örömmel. Nem nagyon rajongok értük, még akkor sem, ha befogadtak minket és a három Velesar felemelt közéjük. De Ori sem akarok lenni.

- Ha minden igaz a végére én is alterran leszek újra. – felnevetett. – Vagy egyel feljebb lépek innen, oda ahova ebben az univerzumban még senkinek sem sikerült, csak az előzőben. Az ősi istenek útjára fogok lépni. Majd még látjuk egymást.

Utána eltűnt.

- Mindenkinek kellenek ambíciók, nem igaz? – kérdezte hangosan a kihalt épületektől Awagon. – Csak el ne bukj rajta. Már egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy az őrület követett téged vissza az életbe.

Felsóhajtott és odalépett a tárcsázóhoz. Beütötte a szimbólumokat, azokat, amik legközelebb már úgysem fognak majd működni. A kapun a fémes kékség megjelent, átlépett rajta, majd az is lezárult.

Az Írisz nem zavarta a másik oldalon, felemelkedett lényt nem tarthatott vissza, így könnyedén átjutott rajta és besétált a csillagkapu terem közepéig, majd eltűnt és csatlakozott a többiekhez a felemelkedettek síkján.

Langsdom a húgával együtt fogyasztotta el az ebédjét a trónteremben. Garbó volt rajta, hogy elrejthesse a sebet a nyakán, ennek ellenére többször oda kapott, mintha még mindig fájt volna neki. Ilyenkor folyton eszébe jutott az a lány, akitől kapta. Most már tényleg kénytelen lesz odamenni a Lydracra, hogy megkeresse.

A dolog végére kell járnia, hogy miért is hasonlítottak egymásra ennyire. Mortissét továbbra sem kérdezte meg erről. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy az apja úgysem mondaná el neki az igazat, ha tudná akkor sem. Oldalra kapta a fejét, amikor az asztal másik végén valaki ásított, Gammel volt az. Az unott képpel nézett rájuk, majd elfordította a tekintetét.

Langsdomot minden egyes alkalommal kirázta a hideg, amikor a Velesart látta, olyan volt, mintha az ismerné, de valahogy mégsem. Össze volt zavarodva. És ott volt Larion is, aki úgyszintén Velesar, akárcsak az alterranok régense, de…

- Azon töröd a fejedet, hogy mégis miképp lehetek Velesar, ha nem hasonlítok egyikre sem?

- Neked nem tanították meg, hogy ne olvass mások gondolataiban? – förmedt Gammelre.

- Olyan hangosan gondolkodsz, hogy majdnem megsüketülök tőle. – kapta az unott választ. – Amúgy azt hiszem azt a leckét kihagytam az iskolában annak idején. És kérdeztem valamit.

- Igen. – felelte a másik, amint a vörös odaért elé.

- Nos, gondolom megtanították neked, hogy a felemelkedettek olyan alakot vehetnek fel, amilyet akarnak.

- Igen, alapból kettő van, az eredeti és egy másik. De a kellően erősek bármennyit fel tudnak ölteni, ha akarnak. Felteszem, te ebbe a kategóriába tartozol.

- Okos. Ez az eredeti alakom. – mondta és az arca megváltozott, elvigyorodott, amikor a másik kellően meglepődött, majd visszaöltötte a szokásosat. – Remélem megérted, hogy mennyire nem akarom az alterran régensének a képét – azaz a Velesar vonásaimat – magamon hordani. Ez sokkal jobb.

- I-igen, persze.

Nem nézett a férfi után, amikor az szó nélkül otthagyta őket. Erre sem készítették fel őt korábban. Azt tudta, hogy Larion az alterran régens lánya, de hogy ezzel milyen rokoni kapcsolatban lehet, inkább nem akarta tudni. Ekkor ugrott be neki, hogy milyen kapcsolatban lehet ő ezekkel?

Hiszen egyszer kisfiú korában hallotta, hogy Larion a nagyapjának nevezte Mortissét. Megrázta a fejét, persze ez előfordulhatott, hiszen az apja több mint húszezer éves volt, ostoba feltételezés volt, hogy soha sem voltak korábban testvérei. Hiszen Liara is itt volt és alig volt csupán néhány hetes.

De akkor pedig az a jó kérdés, hogy azokkal mi lett és miért nem emelkedtek fel? Az biztos, hogy volt egy nővére korábban, aki Larion anyja volt. Vajon, ha megkérné az apját, akkor mutatna a családról képeket? Valamiért nagyon nosztalgikus kedve lett ennek a hatására. Megcsóválta a fejét, ez gyengeség volt.

Olyan, amilyen nem engedhetett meg magának. Főleg nem a végrehajtói pozícióban. Tudta, hogy már nem lesz sokáig ebben, utána talán valami mással is elfoglalhatja magát, és nem csak a galaxisokat rémítgeti. Gammel fogja átvenni a helyét, Mortisse úgyis őt tekintette mindig leginkább a fiának.

Döbbenten ejtette ki a boros poharat a kezéből, ami a földön összetört és a szőnyeget is eláztatta. Ez olyan volt, mintha egy korábbi emléket látott volna. Nem értette, hogy mi folyik itt. Gammel visszatérte óta sok megmagyarázhatatlan dolog történt vele. Mindenképp kénytelen lesz beszélni az apjával.

Liara kezét érezte a sajátján, erre felnézett a földről, és valóban a húga aggódó arcát látta maga előtt.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte, majd visszafordult arra, amerre a Velesar távozott.

- Igen, csak megszédültem, lehet, hogy a túl sok bor tette. – hazudta.

- Valószínű, elég sokat ittál már ma. – bólogatott a lány szórakozottan.

Lehetséges lett volna, hogy fel sem tűnt már neki? Való igaz volt, hogy egyre gyakrabban volt kénytelen ilyenhez folyamodni, mert éjszaka nem akart különös álmokat látni. És az általa megölt emberek és alterranok segélykérő hangjai sem hagytak neki nyugtot. Felkelt majd lenézett a húgára.

- Megyek és lepihenek.

Liara csak bólintott, majd töltött magának még egy pohár bort. Langsdom, ahogyan kilépett a trónteremből a szokásos négy testőre csatlakozott hozzá és így indultak el a szállások irányába. Elnyomott egy ásítást, tényleg fáradtnak is érezte magát. Mikor is pihent rendesen utoljára? Nem emlékezett rá már.

Egyedül lépett csak be a saját lakosztályába; szeretett itt lenni, olyan remek kilátás nyílt a városra. Lefeküdt az ágyra és behunyta a szemét. Mint a leggyakrabban egy ezüst hajú nőt látott, aki rámosolyog és megcsókolja, majd máskor sírva, egy karddal a kézben. De fogalma sem volt, hogy kiről lehet szó.

- Ne mond ilyet, kérlek! Küzdj az életedért John, Langsdom, könyörgöm, ne hagyj itt!

Ezek voltak azok a szavak, amiket hallott a nőtől, aki olyan nagyon hasonlított arra, amelyiket megölte. Azt Evelinnek hívták, de ez ki lehetett és miért hívta Johnnak? Fikció volt csupán, egy álom vagy meg is történt valamikor? Vagy csak fog? Hiszen már többször is előfordult, hogy látott dolgokat, amik később megtörténtek.

A nőt gyönyörűnek találta, remélte, hogy egykor láthatja majd, és milyen ironikus, hogy nem hagyhatja majd életben, mert alterran volt. Hiszen mindig, amikor látta ezüstös fény vette körbe. De az élet ilyen volt.

Morcosan kelt fel, nem lesz képes most sem aludni, pedig most még feladata sem volt. Akkor irány a város a többiekkel és legalább azok érezzék jól magukat. Lydrac akkor már, kaszinók és nők, ennyit igazán megérdemelt.

- Awagon elárult minket! – mondta órákkal korábban Lorne.

De Arbejde fejében még mindig ezek a szavak vízhangoztak. Nem volt nehéz kitalálni, hogy kivel is találkozott az egykori wraith titokban, de senki sem hitte volna, hogy odáig elmegy, hogy elárulja őket. Azok után, amit érte tettek, képtelen volt elhinni ezt. És ő is a barátjának tartotta.

- És akkor most mit tegyünk? – kérdezte még a találkozón.

- Talán visszaküldhetnénk kitörölt emlékekkel halandóként. – mondta Rodney.

- Az nem lenne jó, Gammel visszahozhatja és az Ori közé emelné. – vonta meg a vállát Arbejde. – Nem derülhet ki, hogy tudjuk ezt.

- Igazad van, hamis információkat adunk ki neki a megtudott dolgok közül. – felelte Evan.

- Laegen, elfejelted, hogy mi nem tudunk hazudni. – nézett rá Tintagil. – Közülünk csak ti ketten McKayjel. Valami mást kell kitalálni, hacsak nem a halandók adják át az információkat neki. De vajon miért tehette?

Remek kérdés volt öreg, de erre képtelenek voltak egyelőre megtalálni a választ. Régen barátok voltak, de ez nem volt indok. Legalább is nem lett volna szabad annak lennie. Mikor változott ennyire drasztikussá a helyzet és miért nem vetté készre? Ha a fennmaradásuk ezen múlik, akkor már most feladhatják.

És csak Awagon tette ezt, vagy minden más egykori wraith is? Valamit ki kell találniuk, ha Gammel és az Ori megtalálja ezt a helyet abból mészárlás lenne. Négy faj utolsó túlélői voltak itt, nem találhatják meg soha sem. Valamit mindenképp ki kell találniuk erre. Muszáj lesz, ráadásul nagyon hamar.

Egyszerűen képtelen volt megtalálni az okot, ami miatt Awagon elfordult tőlük? Hiszen mindig is rendesen bántak az egykori wraith túlélőkkel, semmilyen okot sem adtak erre a lépésre. Tényleg semmiben sem ártottak neki, sőt folyamatosan segítettek abban, hogy sikerüljön nekik teljesen beleolvadniuk az alterranok közé.

Lehetséges lett volna, hogy ez volt a kiváltó ok, hogy ők wraithek akartak maradni valamilyen szinten? De ha ez igaz volt, akkor nem kellett volna felébredniük idő előtt, csak ha már nem voltak ilyen vágyaik. Képtelen volt rájönni, hogy mi lehetett az ok. Beletúrt a rövid vörös hajába és felsóhajtott.

Nem fog erről beszélni a férfival, inkább elmegy és megint csapja a szelet Kellernek, úgysem volt biztos, hogy élve visszajönnek a Lydracról. Nem képtelen volt most ezt tenni, valahogy meg kellene oldania, hogy visszaterelje a barátját a helyes ösvényre, és ne az Oriét járja a későbbiekben.

Ő úgy érezte, hogy ennyivel tartoznak neki, hiszen tényleg megérdemelte. A népét áldozta fel, hogy az alterranok és Atlantisz tovább fennmaradhasson. Beszélni fog erről Evannal, remélhetőleg ő is megérti majd a helyzetüket. Így meg nem fenyegeti őket olyan nagy veszély amúgy sem.

Egyetlen veszély fenyegetné őket, de az meg nem volt valós, ugyanis McKay pajzsának hála Ori nem tudott volna idejönni, még akkor sem, ha ismerték volna a bolygó helyzetét. És persze még Gammellel is nagyon messze voltak attól, hogy feltörjék a pajzsok kódjait, amivel ide juthatnának.

Egyelőre semmilyen gond nem fenyegette őket, még így sem, hogy Awagon sem fenyegette őket. A fenébe! Hogy pont most kellett ennek előjönnie Alaine úrnő visszatérte előtti estén. A Lydraci küldetésre kellene koncentrálnia, de egyszerűen képtelen volt, pedig nagyon kellett volna.

Megjelent Atlantisz egyik folyosóján és gyalog indult el a csillagkapu terembe, percek voltak az indulásukig. Ideges volt, ő még nem találkozott ebben a korban a lánnyal és nem is akart Rodneyval menni, még mindig neheztelt rá a régi dolog miatt. Képtelen volt megbocsátani, hogy csak annyit tett Mortisse ellenében.

Persze tudta, hogy ő még ennyit sem tudott volna, de akkor is a becsületébe és a büszkeségbe tiport az az átkozott félvér. Ráadásul háromezer év alatt le sem esett neki, hogy emiatt neheztel rá. Hiszen alterran sem volt, nem volt hát csoda, hogy zsenialitása ellenére ennyire ostoba volt.

Beért a csillagkapu terembe, McKay már ott volt és feszengett, csak egy pillanatra nézett oda, majd vissza is fordult a kapu felé. Bah! Legszívesebben páros lábban hajítaná ki innen, hogy menjen vissza a laborjába, de tudta, hogy nagy segítség lesz ha velük jön. Bárcsak minden a legjobban alakulna.

Lorne hangját hallotta maga mögül, hátrafordult ő és Weir éppen a lépcsőn jöttek le. Evanon Ori címeres köpeny volt és egy zsákot cipelt, majd amint meglátta őket kivett két olyan köpenyt, mint ami rajta is volt és odadobta nekik. Álcázás legalább addig legyen ez rajtuk, amíg meg nem érkezik valaki oda.

- Vissza fogjuk hozni, csak akkor jövünk, ha már velünk lesz. – mondta Elizabethnek Lorne, majd felnézett az irányító felé. – Chuck! Tárcsázhatsz!

A kapu megnyílt, Evan és Rodney mentek előre, majd ő is követte őket át a Lydracra.

Óriási szerencséje volt, hogy Gammel nem érezte meg az erejét, amikor kihallgatta annak és Awagonnak a beszélgetését azon az elhagyott bolygón. Lorne hálát adott közel kétezer éves kiképzésének, amin az ébredése után esett át. Ennek köszönhette az életét évekkel korábban Larion ellen is.

A védelmét és a támadásait fejlesztették, Arthur, Tintagil és még néhány régi hadvezér is segített ebben. Leginkább ezek miatt nem volt semmilyen ideje sem a régensi feladat köre mellett. Muszáj volt legalább közelebb kerülnie Gammel erejéhez, hogy bármilyen esélye is legyen a következő találkozásukkor.

Sikerült elérnie, hogy a jelenlétét és még az erejét is képes elrejteni azok elől, akik őt kémlelik, kivéve az Ori szenzorai elől. Sőt, még teljesen láthatatlan is tud lenni, ha akart. Ezen felül sikerült megtanulnia Morgan egykori képességét is, így képes volt mások álmaiba is belépni és azt láttatni velük, amit csak akarnak.

A mágia ellenállását is igen magas szintre tudták felhúzni köszönhetően a legöregebb ma élőnek egy kétmillió éves alterrannak, a kevesek egyike volt, aki túlélte a szobordémonságot. A nevére már nem emlékezett ezért emberi nevet választott magának és az Everardot használta.

Ő volt a legjobb tanára Evannak, régen sem voltak olyan jók, mint ő. A hosszú élettapasztalat megkönnyítette a dolgukat. Ezek miatt nem tudott amúgy csatlakozni a prófétákhoz, pedig annyira szeretett volna. De a tanulás sokkal fontosabb volt, ha egyszer össze kell majd csapnia Gammellel, vagy Mortissével.

Keményen dolgozott és tanult, hiszen tökéletesen tisztában volt azzal, ha nem teszi meg az életét fogja elveszíteni. És még nála is ez volt a leghatásosabb felkészülési mód, akárcsak Rodneynál. Everard tőle vette át a módszert és kész lett volna megölni a fiatal férfit, ha annak lankad a figyelme.

Egy jégdárda fúródott be mellette a talajba, oldalra vetődött és odébb gurult, de a dárdák továbbra is követték. Mellette Arbejde felnyögött, amikor az egyik végigsértette a vállát és a vére is kiserkent. A félhomály amúgy sem sokat segített a helyzetükön, de Everard és Tintagil továbbra sem hagyták abba a támadást.

Evannak nem volt ideje felsegíteni a társát kénytelen volt felugrani és az egyik fa mögé ugrani, majd lehúzni a fejét, mert két energiától fénylő gömb eltalálta azt a helyet, ahol az előbb állt és a fa szó szerint felrobbant. Pillanatokkal később Arbejde is csatlakozott hozzá, majd egyszerre vetődtek be az erdő sűrűjébe.

Egyikőjük sem látta az ellenfeleiket, nem is ismerték a terepet. Ezen a holdon még egyszer sem voltak gyakorlaton. Arbejde megbotlott mellette, de most volt ideje, hogy felsegítse a másikat. Körbenézett, itt bent eléggé sötét volt már, de nem használhattak mágiát, mert akkor rögtön felfedték volna helyzetüket.

Lorne úgy érezte magát itt, mintha most is a régi katonai kiképzésen lett volna a Földön. Tudta, hogy szükségük volt erre, de azt, hogy nem védekezhettek rendesen sokkal nehezebbé tette a dolgot. De az ilyen helyzetekre is fel kellett készülniük, mert előfordulhatott. „Hála" az Orinak.

Nagyon meglepődött, amikor Arbejde is jelezte, hogy részt akar venni a teljes kiképzésen, hiszen a „fiatal" felemelkedetett a háború végén vált azzá, ami most. És annak idején soha sem kapott katonai kiképzést. Így ő is szükségesnek érezte, de legalább már nem volt egyedül.

Az volt az igazság, hogy már régen hátra kellett volna a társát hagynia abban a pillanatban, hogy az megsérült, de még éltek benne az emberi érzései. Ami szerint soha sem hagyjuk hátra az embereinket. A távolban zajt hallottak, mind a ketten megtorpantak. A hátukat egymásnak vetették és úgy figyeltek.

Elég volt, nem várt tovább; körülötte a földből előtűntek az indák és a kezeiben két rapírnak (tőrkard) látszó fegyver is feltűnt, Arbejde kezében pedig egy jégből formázódott hosszúkard, a másikban pedig jéggömbök fénylettek fel. A következő pillanatban az erdő szertefoszlott körülöttük.

Egy üres síkságon találták magukat, nem messze tőlük ott állt Tintagil, Everard és Nienyar. A kezében a Gallóglaigh, így már érthető volt, hogy az illúzió miért is sikeredett ilyen remekre, hogy valódinak nézték mind a ketten.

- Jó volt Nienyar, egyre jobb vagy minden nappal. – lihegte Lorne.

- Komolyan azt hittem, hogy valódi. – zihálta Arbejde is.

- Ma már egészen jól haladtatok a feladattal, de még mindig megszegtétek a szabályt. Régens, neked ott kellett volna hagynod Lalt, amikor megsérült. Felejtsd el az emberi szokásokat. – mondta egy mély hang.

Everardnak ébenfekete bőre volt, ehhez sovány és alacsony test párosult. A szemei hasonló színűek a bőréhez és a haja is rövid. Mindenki megdöbbent, amikor megtudta, hogy ő a legöregebb élő felemelkedett. Tintagil is megköszörülte a torkát, de nem szólalt meg, amit kellett Everard már elmondta.

- Ez az egyetlen dolog, amit soha sem fogok elfelejteni, már feladhattad volna a kísérletezést. – morogta Lorne.

- Akkor viszont meg fog halni régens, előbb vagy utóbb. Mára befejeztük, holnap folytatjuk.

Évszázadok teltek el az óta, de még mindig képtelen volt feladni ezt. Nem is akarta, ez volt az utolsó dolog, ami az emberiséghez kötötte, azokhoz, akik egykor aludtak. A barátaihoz, nem, nem fogja ezt feladni, akármennyire is akarta Everard. És ebben még Tintagil is egyetértet vele.

Nemrég beszélt Cameronnal és Daniellel is, akik nemsokára el is fognak indulni Fellahinra, hogy visszahozzák Carsont ide, majd akkor, ha ők visszaértek Susannal. Már alig várta, hogy újra láthassa és, hogy a lány ismét önmaga legyen végre valahára. A legnagyobb álma fog ezzel valóra várni.

De, ha itt lesznek, akkor sem lesz nyugtuk, mert ott volt még az Awagon ügy is. Miért éppen most és miért éppen Awagon és Gammel? A lehető legrosszabbkor történt meg ez. De legalább nem mondta el az egykori wraith, hogy most készülnek elmenni a lányért. És Gammel vajon mikre célozhatott?

Mindenki ismerte a legendákat, ő talán még inkább Emmenna miatt, hiszen a nő mindent megtanítatott neki a melindoriakról. Milyen módon akart az unokatestvére olyan szintre lépni, amin az ősi istenek is voltak, hacsak nem legenda volt az egész. És Alterran újra? Ha ez lehetséges lett volna, akkor Hoved sem halt volna meg.

Weirnek igaza volt, tényleg szüksége lesz majd egy kis pihenésre, amint meg lesz rá a lehetőség. Körbenézett a raktárban, gyorsan felkapott egy táskát, abba belepakolt szükséges felszerelést, majd két Ori köpenyt is beledobált, és felvett egyet. Így indult el a csillagkapuhoz.

Kénytelenek voltak a kapun keresztül utazni, ha nem akartak túlságosan nagy feltűnést kelteni, reménykedett benne, hogy senki sem fogja azonnal kiszúrni őket. A detektorok nem számítottak, azok elől senki sem menekülhetett, de azok csak életjelet mutattak képet nem. Így remélhetőleg lesz idejük elvegyülni.

Az ugró dokk felé ment, sajnálta, hogy nem vihetnek egyet, de ezt a luxust ezen az úton nem engedhették meg maguknak. Lesietett az irányítóba, ahol Elizabethet is ott találta. A nő azonnal köszönt is neki.

- Most indultok? – kérdezte, már amennyire ezt köszönésnek lehetett hívni.

- Igen, nem nagyon van több időnk. – bólintott. – Hogy érzed magad?

- Már sokkal jobban, Jennifer vizsgálatai is bíztató eredményt adtak.

- Örülök neki. Azok ketten már itt vannak, mennem kell.

Kisietett és indult le a lépcsőn, amikor Weir még utána szólt.

- Remélem sikerrel fogtok járni.

- Vissza fogjuk hozni, csak akkor jövünk, ha már velünk lesz. – mondta Lorne, majd felnézett az irányító felé. – Chuck! Tárcsázhatsz!

Megvárta, amíg Arbejde és Rodney felveszik a ruhákat, csak utána indult el a kapuhoz. Alig pár másodperccel később már a Lydracon voltak mind a hárman.

Gammel el fog menni az anyjáért és visszahozza nekik, hogy segítsen majd legyőzni Mortissét. Amennyire jó ötletnek tartotta korábban, már annyira nem tetszett neki. Bele sem mert gondolni, hogy mit is tesz majd a férfi a nővel. Larion felsóhajtott, valószínűleg semmit, és már megint ő aggódik feleslegesen.

Hiányolta a nagyanyját is, olyan magányosnak érezte magát azóta, hogy Gammel visszajött, hiszen a férfinek majd háromezer évnyi munkát kellett bepótolnia nagyon rövid időn belül azokról a dolgokról nem beszélve, amiket nem osztott meg vele és megtartott magának.

Napok óta nem járt Fellahinban, de nem is érzett erőt magában, hogy odamenjen. Sokkal jobban érezte magát itt Celestesen a békés és csöndes Istenek városában. A tudósok is itt voltak, ők ráadásul nem is zaklatták semmilyen lehetetlen feladattal. Többé nem segített Langsdomnak sem.

Elég idős és független volt ahhoz, hogy meg tudja a rá bízott feladatokat oldani egymaga is. Ráadásul őt is vissza akarták majd rángatni a régi életébe. Talán beszélnie kellene az árulókkal a testőrségben, hogy üzenetet küldjön az apjának. Ők az egyetlenek, akik bármiféle következmény nélkül megölhetnék.

Rosszul lett annak a gondolatától is, hogy ilyenre gondolt. Hónapokkal ezelőtt nem okozott volna számára gondot, hogy lemészároljon egy teljes bolygót, de ma már képtelen lett volna megtenni. Gammel mellett volt egyedül olyan, mint egy Alterran. Azaz, soha sem válhat ismét azzá.

Hiszen egészen biztos volt abban, hogy a férfit nem engednék maguk közé, sőt a Hoveden történtek miatt már őt sem. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit tegyen, nem nagyon akart itt maradni, inkább az apjához és az anyjához ment volna, de ők nem fogadnák be többé. Eljátszotta az utolsó lehetőségeket is.

Annak örült volna a leginkább, ha az anyja az alterranok kezére kerül és nem Gammel ölné meg. Kisétált ez erkélyre, a távolban villámlott és dörgött is, nemsokára eső is lesz majd. Karok fonódtak a derekára és valaki a nyakába csókolt. Felnevetett, pontosan tudta, hogy ki is volt az.

Megfordult és felnézett a zöld szemekbe, ekkor vette észre a fonott copfot is.

- Jól áll. – elmosolyodott. – Örülök, hogy itt vagy hiányoztál.

- Volt néhány dolog, amit el kellett intéznem. Találkoztam Awagonnal többek között.

- Ah, és mit beszéltél vele, ha szabad tudnom.

- Elárulta az alterranokat és átállt az én oldalamra, ha lehetőségünk lesz, kiragadjuk Mortisse kezéből a hatalmat. Már nem beszámítható, napról napra őrültebb lesz.

- És ez által veszélyesebb lesz. Téged nem ölhet meg, de mindenki mással végezhet.

- Tudod, hogy téged most is megvédelek tőle, még akkor is, ha ugyanazzal járna, mint legutóbb. De lehet, hogy el kell majd menned innen valami biztonságos helyre.

- Én is fejlődtem, nem vagyok már olyan gyenge, mint legutóbb…

- De ő akkor is több, mint húszezer éves, és te csak három. Aggódom miattad. – mosolyodott el és megcsókolta a lányt.

- Köszönöm, hogy megvédesz.

- Mi sem természetesebb. De most mennem kell, ki kell hoznom Alainet, mielőtt Mortisse rájön, hogy hazudtál neki. Sietek vissza.

- Vigyázz magadra! Az apám, Arbejde és a félvér ott lesznek.

- Érdekes játszma lesz. – vigyorodott el Gammel majd eltűnt.

Valamiért nagyon nem tetszett neki az a vigyor.

17


	9. Chapter 9

**8. fejezet: Az újbóli találkozás**

Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy ő ért a Lydracra a legkorábban. Kibontotta a fonott copfját, már kezdte idegesíteni, majd elindult megkeresni a lányt. Nem a csillagkapuhoz legközelebbi városban kezdte a keresést, nem hitte volna, hogy Larion odaküldte. Amikor megkérdezte a lányt, az nem tudott pontos helyet mondani.

Lydrac ennyit tudtak, még maga Langsdom sem tudta, hogy hol lehet, csak a parancsot adta ki, hogy a bolygó két legtávolabbi végébe vigyék a két lányt, amikor kiadta az Estedén a parancsot. De hogy melyik hova került és az óta hova vihették őket, teljesen rejtély volt a számára.

A keresés azért is lett olyan, mintha tűt keresne a szénakazalban, mert Alainenak most nem volt ATA génje, tehát nem is tudta kiszúrni már a bolygóra érkezése előtt. Egy egyszerű embert kellett megkeresnie több millió között. Remélte, hogy Laegenéknek is ennyit kell majd keresniük és a végén mégis ő lesz a legelső.

Abba a városba alapból nem ment, ahol órákkal korábban járt, ott már végig érdeklődött és soha sem járt ott az a lány. Felsóhajtott, soha sem szerette az ilyen türelemjátékokat. Abban mindig is Awagon volt a jobb. Talán, ha most is eljönne és segítene a keresésben.

Hátha tudják az alterranok, hogy mégis hol van a lány, és akkor nem kellene ezzel a hülyeséggel bajlódnia, hogy keresi. Végigsétált az egyik város főutcáján és mindenki utána fordult, ritkán látni ilyen feltűnő jelenséget errefelé. A legtöbben soha sem jöttek el ennyire, csak a dokkok közelében lévő városokba jártak.

Négy nagy űrkikötő volt a bolygón, ebből a legnagyobb is a csillagkapu közelében volt. Talán ott kellene majd kezdenie a keresést. Ha tényleg valamelyikben van, akkor huszonöt százalék esélye van arra, hogy elsőre találja meg a lányt. Épp indult volna, amikor megtorpant.

Ebben a pillanatban érkezett a bolygóra Laegen, Arbejde és Zander is. Azt nem tudta megállapítani, hogy hova jöttek, de itt voltak ők is. Előre tudta, hogy találkozik majd Laegennel, már előre várta a találkozást, hogy most megfizessen a legutóbbi találkozásukért, ami számára akkor az utolsó is lett. Bízott benne, hogy most visszavághat. Kételkedett benne, hogy háromezer év alatt a másik az ő szintjére ért volna.

Ahhoz ez túlságosan kevés idő volt. Ráadásul tudott arról az összecsapásról, ami közte és Larion között volt nem is olyan régen, talán négy évvel ezelőtt. Bár az kicsit kétségbeeséssel töltött el, hiszen a lány is igen erős volt és semmilyen hatással nem volt a támadása a férfira.

Nem sokkal később Alaine erejét is érezte fellobbanni, most már könnyedén ki tudta szúrni, hogy hol is vannak pontosan. Elvigyorodott és eltűnt, hogy megjelenjen nem sokkal a csillagkapu mellett. Szóval ebben a városban volt, igazság szerint ő ezt hagyta volna utoljára, nem hitte volna, hogy ide rejtik.

Őt becsapta volna ez a kis húzás, eszerint az alterranok rögtön tudták, hogy itt van. Mégis hogyan? Lehet, hogy nem is kellett keresniük, hanem végig tudták? De akkor Awagon miért nem tudott róla? Hiszen elméletileg, mint az egykori wraithek vezetőjét őt is bevonják mindenbe.

Már tudta, Laegen előre láthatta a férfi árulását és, mint Ori vérű alterran tudott hazudni. A francba! Kár, hogy pont őt találták meg erre a feladatra, hogy régens legyen, bár annak idején ő maga is tudott hazudni, pedig akkor még nem volt Ori, és a családjában sem volt az senki.

Talán akkor az segített benne, hogy Mortissénak engedelmeskedett? Vajon mitől voltak ennyire mások ők, mint akik egykoron voltak? Nem számított annyira, hogy hosszasan elgondolkodjon rajta. Besétált a városba, mire odaért már bent is zűrzavar támadt. Megtorpant, ezt nem várta.

Felnevetett, már Langsdom is itt volt. Lassan teljes családi összejövetel lesz a fél ori, fél alterran szörnyetegekből. Kezeiben tűz lobbant fel és vigyorogva indult a tömeg felé, most amekkora fejvesztések voltak itt, senki sem róhatta fel neki, ha ő tesz rendet és ezáltal néhány hívő is odaveszik.

Elizabeth a számítógépe előtt ült és gondolkodott. Valóban jó ötlet volt elengedni őket oda? Ráadásul alig egy óra múlva Mitchell és Jackson is indulni fognak, de ők a Fellahinra. Ezt teljesen őrültségnek tartott, de tudott róla, hogy mind a két férfi vállalta a veszélyt, ami ott fenyegeti őket.

Egyszerűen nem értette, hogy mi ösztönözte őket arra, hogy megtegyék. Sokkal tartoztak az alterranoknak, de ennyivel nem, hogy csak így eldobják a saját életüket egy olyan ügyért, amihez semmilyen közük nincsen. Bár ő maga is kiment volna terepre a két Sheppardért, akárcsak Carsonért.

Ha ezt az oldalát nézte, akkor megértette őket. Végtére is mind a hárman azért adták az életüket, hogy a földi emberek eme kis csoportja életben maradhasson. És ezt senki sem várta el tőlük úgy, hogy mindenki tudta, hogy kik is voltak valójában. Nem kellett volna megtennie egyikőjüknek sem, de ők vállalták a halált.

Akkor az embereknek mit kellene tenniük, ha egyszer ilyen „példaképeik" voltak? Csodálta azokat, akik az ellenség soraiba beépülve éltek és titkon próbálták leplezni, hogy semmilyen közük nincsen az Orihoz és nem is hisznek bennük mégis a Végrehajtó testőrségében vannak.

Az életükkel játszottak egy olyan emberiségért, akitől származtak, de soha sem ismerhették meg a kiindulási helyüket. Soha sem ismerhették a Földet, se az ottani értékeket, és mégis ők tették meg a legtöbbet, mind az alterranok, mind az emberek és az Öt város fennmaradásáért. Mindannyian hősök voltak.

Büszke volt arra, hogy idáig jutottak és legalább nem azt az eszmét követik, ahova az anyabolygójuk a Földi Konföderáció létrejöttével került. Ha most is ez történt volna, akkor nem tudta volna, hogy mit is tehetett volna abban a helyzetben. De szerencsére nem kellett ezen a fejét törnie.

Végignézte a listát, hogy hova is jutott az emberiség. Úgy tűnt, hogy Rodney és Merlin törekedett arra néhány lantiszi tudóssal együtt, hogy a vértisztaság azért fennmaradjon és a lehetőségeken belül ne alakuljon ki vérfertőzés. A legfontosabbnak azt vette ki, hogy normális ATA gén nélküli emberek is maradjanak.

Hiszen ők voltak az egyetlenek, akiket külső világbeli küldetéseken be lehetett vetni. Minden alterran származék halott volt odakint. Halálra voltak ítélve, csupán az Ori, Emmenna, Liara és Langsdom voltak kint, akikre ez nem volt igaz. De ha hinni lehetett a híreknek, a legifjabb Sheppard lány inkább csak Ori volt, mintsem alterran.

John; mikor hallott a férfi rémtetteiről sírt is. Nem tudta, hogy szerencsétlen Nienyar miként fogja fogadni a férje visszatértét, de hogy nem lesz vidám találkozás abban nem kételkedett. Evelin Quete volt az első halott felemelkedett a Végrehajtó listáján.

- Oh John, mit tett veled Mortisse? – kérdezte halkan a levegőbe. – És miért? Mit tettél még itt Atlantiszon, hogy így kelljen bűnhődnöd?

Egyetlen felemelkedett sem számolt be arról, hogy mi is zajlott a városban az után, hogy az Exodus megtörtént. Az emberek csak a sötétségben tapogatóztak, amennyire Elizabeth tudta még Lornenak sem mondtak el mindent. Akkor valami szörnyűség lehetett. Lehet, hogy jobb is, hogy nem ismerte a részleteket.

Hiszen a máskor mindig jókedvű és vidám Arbejde is nagyon különösen viselkedett, amikor erre a témára terelődött a szó. És Rodney is csak hebegett és habogott. Mintha teljesen kizárták volna az ott történteket. Csak annyit mondtak el, hogy „fogócska" volt és a végén McKay felemelkedett és a bolygó elpusztult.

Felnézett a monitorról, olyan magányosan érezte magát napközben, hiszen Steven is csak esténként tért vissza erre a városba, sőt sokszor elő is fordult, hogy inkább ott maradt az akadémián, mert szükség volt rá. Nem hibáztatta érte, hiszen a férfi is boldog volt, hogy végre azt tehette, amit akart.

- Zavarhatlak? – halott egy női hangot.

Zavartan nézett oda, fel sem tűnt neki, hogy Aldannar bejött az irodájába. De örült, hogy láthatja a nőt, az most sokkal jobb színben volt, mint a legutóbbi találkozásukkor. Ráadásul mosolygott is, akkor most szerencsére nem rossz híreket hozott. Hiszen nem nagyon volt hozzá szokva a jó hírekhez.

- Persze, gyere be. Sokkal jobban nézel ki, mint legutóbb. Kérlek, foglalj helyet.

- Köszönöm, jobban is érzem magam. Azóta nem láttam olyan szörnyű képeket, mint akkor. Rodneyval szerettem volna beszélni, de azt mondták, hogy elment és nem tudják, hogy mikor fog visszatérni.

- Evannal és Arbejdével mentek a Lydracra, hogy visszahozzák Susant. Mitchellék meg nemsokára indulnak Carsonért.

- Most lesz a legjobb módja elkapni Langsdomot is, ő is úton van a Lydracra. Felismerte a húgát, amikor Liarát látta. De a nagyobbik gond, hogy Gammel is ott lesz. De legalább semmilyen figyelem nem fordult a Fellahinra és a két halandó könnyedén megoldja a feladatát. Legalábbis amennyire tudom.

- Remélhetőleg vissza fognak jutni sértetlenül.

- Erre nem tudom a választ. – mosolyodott el szomorúan. – És te hogy érzed magad, amennyire tudom még mindig nem lehetne szabad dolgoznod.

- Jennifer elmondta? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Weir.

- Igen, pihenned kellene, nem tesz jót a sok feszültség a mostani állapotodban.

Jennifer felsóhajtott, soha sem hitte volna, hogy ennyi munkája lesz ezekben a napokban. Egyre gyakrabban kívánta, hogy bárcsak Carson is itt lett volna, a férfi legalább átlátott mindent, de neki még mindig nem ment. Ráadásul volt egy olyan érzése, hogy soha nem is fog tökéletesen.

A legrosszabb az volt, hogy a lába még mindig fájt és időnként merev is volt ott, ahol annak idején meglőtték. Egyik gyógyító sem tudott vele mit kezdeni úgy tűnt, hogy örökké így fog maradni. És ez is szörnyen feltartotta a munkájában. Annyi félvér volt már az Öt város területén, hogy azt sem tudta mihez kezdjen.

Mindegyiknek meg kellett volna rövid időn belül tanulnia a fiziológiáját és azt is, hogy kikre milyen gyógyszer miként hat. Kétségbeesetten nézett a monitorra az egész egyre jobb és jobb lesz csak. Ez is persze Rodney hibája volt; legalább is Radek szerint. Ezen mosolyognia kellett, de akkor sem jutott közelebb.

Végignézte a listákat, hogy milyen félvérek is születtek. Csak egyetlen kombinációt nem talált meg; alterran-melindor volt a leginkább szembeötlő, de érthető is volt teljes mértékben. Annak idején bőven elegendő volt eszerint nekik a Valorvartok és a Velesarok, nem akartak több ilyen eshetőséget.

Megértette őket, ha ez a „hiba" annak idején nem sikerült volna félre, akkor senki sem tartana itt. És ő sem lenne több, mint háromezer éves. Olyan ironikus volt az egész. Szüksége volt Carsonra, ő volt az egyetlen, aki ezeket a mostani dolgokat rendesen és érhetően el tudta magyarázni.

Régen is megtette, pedig férfi tudása már akkor is bőven az embereké felett állt, de ő mindig türelmes volt. Nem úgy, mint az alterranok és az itt dolgozó tőlük leszármazott emberek. Ők csak dühösen kezelik a régieket és éreztetik velük, hogy teljesen feleslegesek. Nehéz volt így dolgozni.

Sőt még ott volt a másik tény is, hogy egyedül kellett dolgoznia, hiszen Virginia Potter nem volt az alvók között és évezredek óta halott volt. Hiányzott neki a régi barátnője. És a póker partikra sem nagyon volt ideje lemenni, hogy a többiekkel találkozhasson, hiszen mindig rásóztak egy csomó új feladatot.

Éppen az egyik visszatérő csoport vérvizsgálatát végezte, amikor gyanús dolgot vélt felfedezni az egyik katona vérében. Kielemezte, ezt még ő maga is megtudta csinálni, egy vírus volt, ami az ATA génesekre hatott és furcsa elektromágneses impulzust sugárzott ki. Nanitok voltak.

Egy jelentéktelen bolygón voltak az embereik, ott hogyan szerezhették be ezt a vírust? Azonnal karanténba kell majd őket zárni. De ami nyugtalanítóbb volt, hogy a város nem érzékelte veszélynek ezt. Pedig rá nézve is az volt. Hogyan kaphatták meg az emberek? Mit tett az Ori megint odakint?

Kisietett a gyengélkedőről, hogy megkeresse Tintagilt, az öregnek erről mindenképp tudnia kell majd. A menzán meg is találta, éppen Mallozzival sakkozott, miközben Ambrose őket figyelte. Hihetetlen volt, hogy ezek még ilyenkor is csak ezzel tudtak játszani, amikor veszélyben vannak.

- Tintagil, van valami, amit meg kell mutatnom magának. – mondta, amint odaért.

- Mégis miről van szó, doktor… Keller? – kérdezte.

- Találtam egy vírust a most visszatérők vérében. És a legjobban az zavar, hogy a város nem jelezte veszélynek.

- Nemsokára visszajövök. – mondta Mallozzinak, majd a nővel távozott a menzáról.

Percekkel később vissza is értek a laborba, de addigra már semmit sem találtak ezzel a kutatással kapcsolatban. A vérminták tökéletesek voltak és minden feljegyzett adat is negatívat mutatott minden tesztre. Keller gyorsan lefuttatott rajtuk egy DNS vizsgálatot és azoké a katonáké volt, akikén észlelte az eltérést.

- Ez nem lehet, esküszöm, hogy itt volt, láttam. – mondta döbbenten.

- Mikor aludt utoljára Jennifer? – kérdezte a szőke hajú férfi. – Igen fáradtnak látszik.

- Három nappal ezelőtt, de tudom, hogy itt gond volt, nem tűnhetett el csak így.

- Lehetséges, hogy elaludt, egy ilyen vírust vagy nantiot egészen biztosan jelzett volna a város. És a replikátorok pedig több mint háromezer éve halottak. Szerintem csak félre nézte szerencsére. Pihenjen le.

- De tudom, hogy mit láttam. Mi lenne, ha megnéznénk a videó felvételeket? Hátha valaki elvitte őket, vagy meghamisította.

- Ha szeretné.

Fél órával később végeztek a videó megnézésével, azok után, hogy Jennifer Keller elhagyta a gyengélkedőt egyetlen árva lélek sem lépett be oda a visszatértéig. De ez a dolog akkor sem hagyta őt nyugodni.

Daniel türelmetlenül toporgott a táskája felett, olyan régen volt utoljára küldetésen, hogy azt is elfelejtette, hogy mit is kellene vinnie. A biztonság kedvéért az Eredet könyvét még beletette a szükséges alapfelszerelésen kívül, és felkapkodta magára az Ori tudósok ruháját. Ez volt a Fellahini álcájuk.

Az igazság az volt, hogy már nagyon várta azt, hogy végre ott legyen és a saját szemeivel is megcsodálhassa a várost. Ez majdnem olyan feladatnak ígérkezett, mint régen a mentsük meg a Földet majd a teljes galaxist típusúak. Csak itt ketten lesznek és nem négyen és öten, mint annak idején.

Már tudták, hogy Fellahin egyik bejáratánál Lorne egyik embere fogja várni őket, aki majd beviszi őket a városba és Beckett lakásához viszi őket. A férfi a Végrehajtó testőrségébe tartozik, így nem volt számára veszélytelen a feladat, ha lebukik, vagy kérdőre fogják az idegenek miatt.

Olyan furcsának érezte, hogy ő saját maga is a történelem része lett, soha sem hitte, hogy ez egyszer lehetséges lenne. Kétszer volt felemelkedett az alterranok között és mind a kétszer vissza is küldték. Amennyire tudta Oma Desala már halott volt, akárcsak Anubis, ők voltak az utolsók, akik odakötötték.

Annak örült azonban, hogy amikor visszaküldték nem maradt benne ATA gén, különben egész élete végig arra lenne kényszerülve, hogy a városban maradjon. De sima hétköznapi ember maradt, így boldog volt emiatt a „szerencsétlen" fordulat miatt. Alig várta, hogy ismét átléphessen a kapun.

Még időnként belelapozott az Eredet könyvébe, nem akarta, hogy esetleg egy ilyen kérdésen bukjanak le, ha kérdezik őket. A régit elég jól ismerte fejből, de ez nagyban más volt még mindig és helyenként igen zavaros részeltek is voltak. Ő megértette, mert ismerte az Ori némelyik tagját.

De abban már kételkedett, hogy a hívők, vagy akár az előhírnökök ismerik-e az igazi jelentését. Nagyon vigyáznia kell majd, hogy mit is mondanak. Máris nehezebben nézett ki a küldetés, mint eredetileg. Lorne arra kérte őket, hogy ne kockáztassanak, ha nem sikerül, akkor legközelebb is lesz lehetőség.

De amennyire ismerte Camet, biztos volt benne, hogy még most az elsőn akarja majd végrehajtani. Ezért is reménykedett benne, hogy nem járnak majd csúfos kudarccal. Ugyanis ő még szeretett volna hazajönni. Haza, még mindig a Földet tekintette annak, pedig az már olyan régen nem létezett.

Honvágya volt olyankor és sajnálta azt a rengeteg műtárgyat és leletet, aminek ott kellett elvesznie, amikor a Föld felrobbant. De most volt itt volt és rajta állt, hogy megírja ennek a kornak a történelmét és ő volt az, aki a legjobban ismerte az elmúlt korokat. Az emberiség történetírója lesz.

Ezt a sorsot szabta ki neki az út, az ő dolga lesz, hogy az örök időkig megőrizze az emlékeket és a remek tetteket, amiket ez a nép vitt véghez. Létezett ennél fontosabb feladat? Nem nagyon hitte, hacsak nem megnyerni a háborút, de az a katonaság alá tartozott, ez pedig nem. Egyáltalán nem.

Arra eszmélt a csillagkapu teremben, hogy Mitchell hátba veri és indulásra ösztökéli. Amikor felnézett látta, hogy a kapu már nyitva van és csak arra várnak, hogy induljanak. Elmosolyodott, majd tüsszentett. Olyan régen nem volt már allergiája a kapun való utazástól. Ez most akkor egy új kezdet volt.

Még egyszer hátranézett az irányító felé, majd ő is átlépett Cameron után a kapun.

Mitchellnek meg kellett erőltetnie magát, hogy ne vegye fel a napszemüvegét, illetve a baseballsapkáját, ahogyan átértek a kapun. Az órájára pillantott, három óra volt hátra a második nap felkeltéig, addig el kellett érniük Fellahin városának a pajzsait, vagy meghalnak máskülönben.

Nem szeretett időre dolgozni, az mindig feszélyezte, mindenki szerint volt benne valamilyen izgalmas, hogy sietni kell, de ő nem érezte ezt a csodálatos dolgot benne. Oldalra fordította a fejét; Daniel most is az Eredet könyvével babrált. Felsóhajtott, ez így talán kicsit túlságosan feltűnő lesz.

- Nem gondolod, hogy ez fog minket lebuktatni? – kérdezte fáradtan.

- Nem, sőt, mi van ha olyan kérdést tesznek fel, ami még ebben sincs benne és csak a tudósoknak és papnövendékeknek tanítják?

- Arról a kémeink beszámoltak volna, túlságosan aggódsz Danny-boy.

- Nem, csak minden egyes eshetőséget figyelembe kell venni. Gondolj csak bele…

- Ó, anyám… Már átnéztünk mindent, nincs több, amit meg kéne nézni, inkább menjünk. Fogalmam sincs, hogy mennyi idő alatt érünk oda.

Persze tudta, hogy körülbelül fél óra, de egyáltalán nem volt kedve végighallgatni megint. Már vagy háromszor végigvették az egészet Atlantiszon, de hát valljuk be, hogy egyikre sem figyelt. Ugyanis jelentéseket olvasott, ezt a hobbiját mostanra is megtartotta. És igen sok bepótolni valója volt.

Háromezer-kétszáz évnyi jelentés. Még alig kétszáz évnyit olvasott el az elmúlt két hónapban. Igen hosszú időre volt még olvasni valója. Örült, hogy megtartották ezt a szokást a katonák. És továbbra is benne maradt a fő szabályzatban. Eltekintett a távolba, már lassan tíz perce sétáltak és végre meglátták a távolban a várost.

Egy kilométer, akkor azzal a fél órával is talán kicsit túlzott, húsz perc inkább. Elértek a völgy szájához, innen már csak ereszkedniük kell majd lefele. Még tíz perc vagy annyi sem, ha futnak és ott is lesznek. Bár talán a futás túlságosan is feltűnő a növendékektől, de hát fiatalság, ezt vajon megértenék?

Nem tetszett neki a hely miközben ereszkedtek lefele, túlságosan sok beugró volt, ahol elrejtőzhetett az ellenség. Képtelen volt nem katonai szemmel felmérni a terepet. De arra „sajnos" nem volt reális esély, hogy Ori ellenes csoport üssön rajtuk pont itt. Hiszen az egész társulás ők voltak a Melindoron.

Ahogyan leereszkedtek a völgybe innen még úgy százötven méternyi egyenes út vezetett a legközelebbi kapuhoz, az út mindkét oldalán magas és terebélyes fák álltak. Az egyik mögül kilépett egy alak, világos köpenye alatt látszott, hogy a Végrehajtó jele van az ingjén, felemelte a kezét, ahogyan meglátta őket.

Rövidre nyírt szőke haja és zöld szemei voltak, elég magas és nyúlánk testalkatú. A képek alapján felismerték, hogy Frank Potterről volt szó. Az „ősanyját" ismerték Virginia Potter doktornőt, hiszen mind a ketten többször is találkoztak vele még Atlantiszon, majd az elalvások előtt a Melindoron is.

- Ha jól tudom doktor Daniel Jackson és Cameron Mitchell alezredes? – kérdezte.

- Igen azok vagyunk, maga pedig Frank Potter? – kérdezte vissza Cam.

- Aham, örvendek a találkozásnak, maguk mind a ketten legendák. Hatalmas megtiszteltetés, hogy én fogadhatom önöket…

- Legendák? – vigyorgott Daniel. – Nem hittem volna, hogy megélem. De ha kérhetem, tegezzen minket.

- Rendben, akkor erre gyertek, már minden készen áll. Valami történik odakint, szerencsétek van, a testőrség legnagyobb része nem lesz a városban, és a szent hadsereg emberei sincsenek itt. Van valami, amiről tudnunk kéne?

- Mindenki a Lydracon gyülekezik. Lorne azt mondta ebből megérted.

- Pont a legjobbkor. Larion és Gammel sincs a városban, Mortisse mással van elfoglalva a tudósok a szokásos, nézzük, hogy ki van még… Liara csak ő maradt itt, mert Sheppard is a Lydracra ment.

Mikor befejezték az információ cserét néma csendben mentek tovább. Potternek hála senki sem állította meg őket a kapuban, sőt még egy automata vezértelt Ugrón el is jutottak Carson lakásának a közelébe. Frank nem maradt velük tovább, neki vissza kellett térnie a palotába, hogy ne keltsen feltűnést.

De ha minden igaz volt az orvossal már könnyedén kijuthattak, csak nem volt szabad elfelejteniük, hogy nem ölhetik meg a városban, mert a riasztók azonnal bejelzik az ATA gént. Egy harmincemeletes ház előtt álltak meg, a huszonhatodikon lakott Jinto. Könnyedén jutottak be a házba.

Lifttel mentek fel az adott emeletre, majd feltörték az ajtót. Bent azonnal megváltak az Ori öltözéktől és leültek a kanapéra immáron a katonai egyenruhájukban. Mind a ketten elővették a táskájukból a P90-esüket és csöndben várakoztak. Alig telt el húsz perc, amikor nyílt az ajtó.

Fedezékbe ugrottak és azonnal kibiztosították a fegyverüket, pillanatokkal később a kezében fegyverrel feltűnt Carson a nappaliban.

- Tedd azt le szépen doki és fáradj beljebb, azt hiszem beszélgetnünk kell! – mondta Cam. – Úgy sem emlékszel ránk, ezért bemutatkozunk, ő Daniel Jackson és pedig Cameron Mitchell vagyok. A te neved pedig nem Jinto, hanem Carson Beckett, vagy Treavol Valorvart. Ennyi lenne, nem?

- De, azt hiszem. – mondta Jackson, majd odafordult Jinto felé. – Esetleg van valamilyen kérdésed?

A napjai egyhangúan teltek, próbált a szökésére gondolni és kivitelezni azt, de sehogyan sem jutott előrébb. A város falait őrizték és esélye sem volt arra, hogy sikerüljön elvegyülni a tömegben. Ráadásul alig pár nap volt csupán a születésnapjáig. Keita felsóhajtott és végignézett a piacon.

Az utca mintegy száz méter széles és egy kilométer hosszú volt. Rabszolgákat is árultak itt azért kellett ilyen szélesnek lennie. Még tisztán emlékezett arra a napra, amikor őt is itt adták el. Szerencséjére egy igen kedves nőhöz került, aki minden lánnyal rendesen bánt, de nem érezte magát igazán jól.

Barátnőivel sétált most itt csak velük érezte jól magát. Zúgó hangot hallottak és felnéztek az égre, Ugrók tucatjai szálltak el a fejük felett. Némelyiken a Végrehajtó jele is meg volt található. Mellettük nagyobb csoport sietett el cipőjük kopogott a betonon. Ez a bolygó is az egyik legfejlettebbek között volt.

Körübelül a földi huszadik század közepének a szintjén, mindenhol emeletes házak, amiben többen laknak. Voltak hatalmas húszemeletes épületek is, ezek voltak a kaszinók. Fények az épületeken, közvilágítás egész nap, és a biztonság is remek volt. A bűnözés fogalma szinte ismeretlen volt ezen a helyen.

Minden világból érkeztek szerencsevadászok, kereskedők, szórakozni vágyók erre a helyre. Sehol máshol nem volt akkora a népsűrűség, mint ezen a bolygón. Ha szerencséd volt, akkor kiemelkedtél, és gazdagként élhetted le az életedet. Ezen a helyen könnyű volt nemesi címet szerezni, túlságosan is.

- Nem is volt olyan rémes a beavatás, de teljesen mást vártam. – mondta az egyik lány, ő két nappal korábban lett nagykorú. – Most már napi rendszerességgel lesznek vendégeim, nem nagyon fogok veletek lenni. A következő te leszel Keita, igaz?

- Igen. – sóhajtotta a lány. – De még mindig a szökésen gondolkodom. Nem akarom azt az életet. Valami másra vagyok rendelve, tudom.

- Mindig is nagy álmodozó voltál. Örülj, hogy ahhoz a nőhöz kerültél és nem oda, ahova én. – mondta egy harmadik. – A hátam megint sebes, mert a „vendég" nem talált elég jónak…

- Imádkozz az Orihoz, háta szerencséd lesz. – bólogatott az utolsó. – De lassan imádat lesz a kerületünkben, és mennünk kell. Szia holnap Keita!

Azzal mind a három lány ott hagyta. Ő ma sem fog a sajátjára elmenni, pontosan tudta, hogy az egész hazugság volt és nem voltak istenek. Azóta tudta, hogy Laegennel találkozott, mert a férfi is mindig azt mondta neki, hogy nem istenek. És a Végrehajtót is meg tudta karmolni, ha félisten lenne, akkor sem sikerült volna.

Nem akarta azt a sorsot magának, mint ami a barátnőien jutott. Ő mást látott, hercegnő volt Laegen oldalán, egy teljes birodalomért volt felelős. Lehajtotta a fejét és kitörölte a könnyeket a szeméből. De mindez csak álom volt, hiszen, ha a férfivel legközelebb találkozik meghal és akkor ezek az álmok is szertefoszlanak.

Pedig mit meg nem adott volna, ha mindezek teljesülnek akár csak egy órácskára is. Álmaiban villámok vették körbe és a természet erőinek parancsolt a szélnek és a viharoknak. Felnevetett, mire többen odafordultak. Ha az előhírnökök tudnának ezekről már máglyán égették volna el.

Elindult hazafelé, de ahhoz át kellett verekednie magát a tömegen. A ruháján a gazdájának címre volt hímezve és a hajában egy vörös szalag jelezte a kiskorúságát, így szerencséjére senki sem kötött bele, a piac felénél járhatott, amikor beszélgetést hallott, nem értette, hogy miről csak a hangokra lett figyelmes.

Azonnal felismert a háromból kettőt, hogyan is felejthette volna el ezeket hiszen ezek a hangok voltak azok, amik megváltoztatták az életét olyan régen az Estedén. Odafordult és nem is csalódott Laegen, Rodney és egy vörös hajú férfi sétált a tömegben. Szóval ma fog meghalni, ez szomorúsággal töltötte el.

De egy pillanat múlva el is feledte és boldogan ugrott a kék szemű nyakába és bújt oda hozzá. Felnézett az arcára és rámosolyogott.

- Laegen már úgy vártam, hogy ismét találkozzunk. – suttogta.

- Keita, pont téged kerestünk. – mosolyodott el ő is.

A lánynak most sem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy a kék szemekben ismét bánat volt. De ahhoz nem érzett elég bátorságot magában, hogy megkérdezze, hogy miért is. Akár több ezer éves is lehetett a legendák alapján, amit Awagontól hallott. Hol jött ő ahhoz, hogy ilyeneket kérdezzen egy hercegtől?

- Lorne, el kellene tűnnünk innen mielőtt túlságosan nagy feltűnést keltünk. – mondta a vörös ősül. – Nem vagyunk feltűnőek, de a scannerek ki tudja.

- Gyertek, én tudok egy helyet. – mondta Keita, mire mind a három férfi döbbenten nézett rá.

- Értetted, amit mondtunk? – kérdezte McKay.

- Igen, már az Estedén megértettem, amikor Larion úrnővel beszéltél, tényleg az apja vagy?

- Ez egy hosszú történet. – csóválta meg a fejét Evan. – Igen, majd máskor elmesélem.

Keita elhúzódott tőle, akkor a férfi a feleségét veszítette el korábban és még a lányát is. Hirtelen elszégyellte magát, hogy ilyet képzelt a róla, hogy pont ő érdekelné. Ez nagyon rosszul esett neki, hiszen eddig legalább volt esélye reménykedni, de ezzel most ez is elszállt. Most már kezdte érteni, hogy miért is fog meghalni, már élni sem volt kedve.

- Gyertek. – mondta bánatosan és megfordult.

- Magadhoz vigyél, gondolom, kellenek a cuccaid, ugyanis kiviszünk innen.

A lány elmosolyodott, erre még csak nem is gondolt volna soha. Lehetséges lenne, hogy mégsem hal meg ma?

Rodney attól kezdve, hogy a bolygóra értek nyafogott, hogy minden olyan koszos, az emberek büdösök és elege volt az egészből. Lorne és Arbejde tényleg kezdték úgy érezni, hogy kár volt magukkal hozni. Ráadásul félő volt az is, hogy előbb vagy utóbb lebuknak, ha Rodney továbbra is angolul hangoskodik.

Mire gyalog beértek a városkapuhoz végre erőt tudott venni magán és csöndben maradt, így minden gond nélkül be tudtak jutni, de ahogyan meglátta az egész helyet, ő inkább kint maradt volna. Hiába volt viszonylag fejlett a város a földön csak a közép közlekedett és túlzsúfolt volt számára.

A legnagyobb bánatára esélyük sem volt arra, hogy kiiktassák a helyi alterran detektorokat, hiszen ahhoz az összes helyi előhírnököt is meg kellett volna ölniük, de arra meg nem volt esélyük, túlságosan sokan voltak. Az óra ketyegett, meg kell találniuk a lányt mielőtt az Ori ide találna.

Mostanra értette meg, hogy a másik kettő miért is mondta neki, hogy inkább maradjon Atlantiszon, és ne jöjjön ide. otthon legalább lenne mit tennie és nem a koszos halandók között kellene mászkálnia. Már a Földön is ezért nem járt el szinte sehova, mert nem akart a köznéppel vegyülni.

Már most sajnálta Susant, hogy mégis hol kellett eltöltenie az elmúlt éveket és még az az Estede sem volt éppen a fénypont. A Föld határozottan jobb élethely volt, de Atlantisszal, vagy a felemelkedettek síkjával akkor sem vetekedhetett semmi. Végignézett a hatalmas piacon és hangosan felnyüszített.

- Ezt ugye most nem gondoljátok komolyan? – kérdezte mikor már mélyen bent jártak.

- De igen, máshogy miként találhatnánk meg? – nézett hátra Arbejde.

- Tudjátok, hogy miféle betegséget kaphatunk el ezektől a barbároktól? Meg fogunk halni az ismeretlen betegségekbe.

- Még ha képes lennél sem valószínű, hogy ártanának, most főleg nem, hiszen minden betegségre van gyógymódunk. – sóhajtotta Evan.

Rodney éppen szólni akart, amikor egy rövid hajú lány ugrott Lorne nyakába. Jó néhány másodpercbe telt mire felismerte. Körübelül ilyen idős lehetett akkor is, amikor először találkoztak, csak a haja volt hosszabb és az arca is megviseltebb volt akkoriban. Más élet volt a mostani.

Nagyon meglepődött, amikor Keita megértette az alterranok nyelvét, bár nem tartotta olyan meglepőnek. Annak idején Susan is hihetetlen sebességgel volt képes elsajátítani minden olyan idegen nyelvet, amit annak idején ismert. Most már csak a nehezebbik rész volt hátra, meg kellett őt ölni.

Volt egy olyan megérzése, hogy ezt majd Lorne vállalja magára, de tudta, hogy még neki is milyen nehéz lehet ez a feladat. Most ahogy kettejüket elnézte, mind a kettejük arcán csak fájdalom és szenvedés volt. A lány ezzel a kérdéssel jöhetett rá, hogy nem érdekli Evant úgy, mint nő.

Ez nem volt teljesen igaz, hiszen érdekelte, csak éppen nem Keita, hanem Sheppard. Vajon ha elmagyarázzák neki felfogja, vagy csak megölik könnyedén? Megborzongott, hogy ilyenekre gondolt. Oldalra nézett Arbejde arcán ugyanazt látta, mint a sajátján, neki is hasonló gondolatok járhattak a fejében.

Csak Lorne őrizte meg a hidegvérét, csodálta azért. Ha ő lenne ebben a helyzetben képtelen lett volna ilyen nyugodtan lereagálni. Inkább ment volna máris haza Katiehez, csakhogy ezt ne kelljen végignéznie. Felpillantott az égre, egy pillanatra megijedt, azt hitte, hogy az övéik jöttek ugrókkal.

De nem, amit látott rosszabb volt; a Végrehajtó jelképe volt mindegyiken. Ez azt akarta jelenteni, hogy John is idejött az embereivel? Valakinek figyelmeztetnie kellett volna őket ez esetben a Fellahinról, hacsak az ottani kémek nem buktak le, de akkor Mitchell és Jackson is halottak voltak.

Úgy egy perc múlva futottak be a hírek, hogy Langsdom és Gammel is ide a Lydracra tartanak. Gammelt tudta, őt látta korábban egy látomásban, de ha Sheppard is itt lesz, akkor lehetségesnek tűnt, hogy mind a kettejüket vissza tudják majd most vinni. Csak ezzel egy aprócska gond volt…

A Végrehajtó könnyedén meg tudott ölni felemelkedett lényeket. Jó lett volna tudni, hogy a saját embereik közül hányan is vannak ott a testőrségben, mert ha azok ölnék meg remek lenne, máskülönben halott emberek voltak. Úgy két perc múlva betértek egy sikátorba, majd ott be egy épületbe.

Bent füstülők illatoztak és sokan fiatal lányokkal beszélgettek és iszogattak, néhányan még ennél is tovább mentek. Tehát itt lakna? Hirtelen bűntudata támadt, korábban ki kellett volna hozniuk még akkor is, ha eddig nem nyúltak hozzá. Követte Lornet és a lányt a pulthoz ahol egy idős nő lehetséges kuncsaftokkal beszélgetett.

- Uraim! Fáradjanak beljebb! – köszöntötte mind a hármukat. – Foglaljanak helyet, ha gondolják válasszanak italt és hölgyet is.

- Én őt akarom. – mondta Lorne és a fejével Keitára bökött, amire a lány fülig pirult.

- Nagyuram, ő még nem nagykorú és valaki már lefoglalta arra a napra. Sok pénzt fizetett.

- Két nap van addig, mondjon egy összeget, szívesen kifizetem. A pénz nem akadály. – felelte türelmetlenül és meglegyintett egy szütyőt a nő előtt.

- Rendben. – mondta a nő, majd mondott egy horribilis összeget.

Rodney érdeklődve vonta fel a szemöldökét erre az összegre, tíz másikat kaphattak volna érte abban az esetben. Lorne rájuk nézett, majd telepátiával üzent, hogy maradjanak itt, és nemsokára visszajönnek, majd eltűnt az emeletek irányába Keitával. Arbejdével leült az egyik asztalhoz és rendeltek mind a ketten.

Mikor Langsdom átlépett a csillagkapun az fogadta, hogy a szent hadseregből álló elit testőrség őrzi a kaput. Riadó volt, azaz alterranok voltak a városban. Elvigyorodott, már nem is kell keresnie azt a lányt, akivel annak idején találkozott. Egészen biztos volt benne, hogy ebben a városban lesz.

Bár a hely nagysága alaposan a kedvét szedte ugyanis közel hárommillió állandó lakója volt, azokról nem is beszélve, akik csak néhány napra jönnek és az ehhez hasonlókról. Fogalma sem volt, hogy konkrétan melyik helyen kezdje a keresést. Magához intette az egyik helyi parancsnokot.

Majd kiadta a parancsot, hogy keressék meg azt a lányt, aki a képen van. Átadott egy fényképet is, az Estede komputeréből kérette ki annak idején már. Itt majd sokszorosítják és továbbítják. Nem fog tudni megszökni innen. Nem tudta, hogy milyen válaszokat remél ettől a dologtól, de reménykedett.

Laegent emlegette, mégis miért ismeri név szerint az alterranok régensét? És az miért látogatta meg azt a jelentéktelen kis bolygót? Tényleg kénytelen lesz megkérdezni az apját, ha itt végzett. Vagy akár Liarát, hiszen a húga az Ori minden tudásával született, hátha ő tud valamit erről a lányról.

- Kapitány, hozassák ide a húgomat Fellahinból. – adta ki a parancsot.

- De nagyuram, az úrnő nincs a fellegvárban. – mondta alázatosan a férfi.

- Tudja, hogy hol van?

- Igen nagyuram!

- Nagyszerű, tárcsázzon kapitány, itt akarom tudni Liarát tíz percen belül.

Fele annyi idő sem kellett és a lány morogva ugyan, de megérkezett és csatlakozott a Végrehajtóhoz a Lydracon. Hiszen az állítása szerint sokkal jobb dolga is volt, mintsem egy kislányt üldözzön. Megdermedt, amikor megmutatta Langsdom neki a képet és le is ejtette a földre. Rémülten nézett a bátyjára.

- Ezt hol szerezted? – kiáltott rá. – Mégis hol szerezted?!

- Lényegtelen, ki ez? Tudom, hogy felismerted.

- Te idióta! Ez a testvérünk! Nézd már meg jobban a képet! Alaine Valorvart! De ő halott több mint háromezer éve Atlantisz pusztulásakor veszett oda.

- A régens ölte meg? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

- Velesar? Bah! – horkantott gúnyosan. – A felesége volt annak a nyomorultnak, a húgod az anyja Larionnak. De neked ezeket kellene tudnod! A húgod áruló volt és apánk ellen fordult, megölt téged is…

- Soha senki sem mondta el. De ő most nem alterran, legalább is nincs benne alterran gén, és mégis hogyan születhetett újra?

- Nem tudom, de apánk sem tud róla. Mit akarsz vele tenni?

- Ha az ellenségünk megölni természetesen. Ezzel is csak szívességet teszünk Mortissének.

Mégis olyan furcsán érezte magát, amikor kimondta. Volt egy húga, egy másik is. Akit világéletében titkoltak előle, de miért? Miért nem mondta el neki senki? És mégis hogyan lehetett az, hogy csak egyszerű sima halandó az, míg ő pedig az, aki. Képtelen volt rájönni erre a kérdésre.

De ha tényleg igaz volt, hogy megölte annak idején, akkor most meg fogja bosszulni. Milyen régen lehetett az? De legalább az világos volt a számára, hogy az alterranok régense miért is kereste és óvta Alainet. Sokkal szebb és nemesebb név volt, mint a Keita. És Valorvart, nem Cennen, mint Liara és az ő neve.

Akkor legalább már tudta az anyai családfája nevét is, amit mindig is olyan jól titkoltak előle. Ráadásul, ha újjászületett Alaine, akkor saját maga is csak egy klón volt, de miért nem emlékezett a saját múltjára? Vagy azok a képek, amiket látni szokott azok voltak? Sőt ha ezek igazak voltak, akkor uralkodónak kéne lennie.

Így viszont már teljesen világossá vált számára, hogy miért is voltak itt felemelkedettek. Parancsba adta a kapitányának, hogy hozzon halandóvá tevő fegyvereket, csak így fognak bemenni oda. Bár ahogy a húgára nézett, majd vissza, inkább visszavonta a parancsolt.

Ők ketten is bőven elegek voltak, hogy rendet tegyenek az itt lévők között. Azok ismerték a nevét és tudták azt is, hogy mire képes. De most nem is volt egyedül, merjenek csak szembeszállni velük. Majd akkor kiderül, hogy kik is fognak innen élve távozni. Intett a kezével és elindultak a városba.

Ahogy a piactérre értek mindenki sikoltozva próbált menekülni előlük. A hírük bőven megelőzte őket. Égett hússzagot éreztek mind a ketten és égő emberek menekültek feléjük az ellentétes irányból. Arra siettek, majd ahogyan az emberek eltűntek előlük meglátták Gammelt a tömeg közepén.

Ő „próbált" rendet teremteni, egészen pontosan tombolt, körülötte minden lángolt és szemeiben is természetellenes tűz lobogott, Liara élvezettel szemlélte a férfit, ahogyan pusztított. Majd ahogyan észrevette a testérpárt mosolyogva indult feléjük. Mire odaért a lángok már eltűntek.

- Nocsak, nem hittem volna, hogy pont itt találkozunk. – vigyorogta. – Mit kerestek itt?

- Ezt én is kérdezhetném tőled! – mondta Langsdom. – Felismered? – nyomta a képébe a fényképet.

- Nézzük csak… nem, ki ez? – kérdezte érdeklődve.

- Ne hazudj kérlek, te voltál az első férfi az életében Gammel. – mondta Liara.

- Tehát ezt is tudod? Akkor minek tagadjam, Alaine Valorvart. És immáron ismét önmaga, itt van a városban.

**Néhány perccel Gammelék városba érkezése előtt**

Keita felvezette Lornet a szobájába. Igazság szerint félt most, nagyon félt, hiszen a barátnői is mind úgy számoltak be erről, hogy mennyire szörnyű élmény volt az első. Félt, nem akarta ezt megtenni, még akkor sem, ha szerette a férfit. Nem így és nem most, egy sokkal meghittebb pillanatban sokkal jobb lett volna.

- Ne aggódj, nem akarok tőled semmit. – mondta a férfi mosolyogva. – Egészen pontosan Keitától semmit.

- De az én vagyok. – mondta döbbenten a lány. – Ha mást keresel, akkor azt hiszem menned kellene.

- Pontosan a jó személynél vagyok. Benned él az, aki miatt hozzád eljöttem már sok-sok évvel ezelőtt is.

- Bennem? Kizárt, én én vagyok. Ha lenne bennem más is, akkor az ördögűzés sikeres lett volna, vagy nem?

- Az ostobaság, még az Ori sem hiszi el, hogy működik. Az semmire sem jó, hidd el.

- Ki ez, akiről beszéltél? Aki miatt fontos vagyok neked?

- Susan Sheppard vagy Alaine Valorvart a neve. Ő volt a feleségem és Larion anyja. Meghalt, amikor elveszítettük a háborút az Ori ellen, de benned született újra. Egészen pontosan te vagy, csak nem emlékszel rá.

- Csak képzelődsz Evan, nem én vagyok, akit keresel. – nézett bele a férfi szemeibe.

- Soha senki sem hívott így előtted. Az alterranok nyelvét is megérted, nem volt olyan érzésed annak idején, hogy nem vagy idevaló, hogy többre vagy hivatott?

- Ami azt illeti volt néhány álmom, amiben hercegnő voltam és a párod, de ez csak mese. Mindig is túl élénk volt a fantáziám, mindenki ezt mondja. – mondta fülig pirulva.

- Nem volt az, a valóság volt, háromezer évvel ezelőtt, előtte pedig tízezer évvel korábban.

- És mit kellene tennem, hogy visszakapd őt?

Lorne felállt az ágytól és odasétált az ablakhoz. Ránézett a piactérre a hatodik emeletről. Most jön a legnehezebb része az egésznek.

- Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell tennem, remélem egyszer megbocsátod. – mondta anélkül, hogy megfordult volna.

Majd felsóhajtott és nagy nehezen megfordult, két tekergő inda jelent meg mellette majd száguldott a lány felé.

Tintagilt nem hagyta nyugodni az, amit Keller mondott neki. Nem emlékezett arra, hogy a nő tévedett volna valaha bármiben is. És ez túlságosan fontos volt ahhoz, hogy ilyesmiben tévedjen. Mi lehetett az, amit látott és miért tűnt el, ha valóban létezett? Az Oriból kinézte volna ezt, ha tényleg csak az ATÁsokat támadja.

Nanitok, de hát a replikátorokat valóban kiirtották, ő maga vezette a hercegnő hajóját abban az ütközetben. Bár amilyen szívósra készítették őket annak idején, lehetséges volt, hogy valamelyik túlélte. Nem megcsóválta a fejét. Kizárt dolog volt, az Asuranból semmi sem maradt, még a hajókból sem.

Egyetlen replikátor sem élhette túl. Technikailag lehetséges volt, de mégis hogyan és miként? Az a csoport az Asuran naprendszerének a szomszédságában volt és onnan jöttek állítólag megfertőződve. Lehetséges volt, hogy maguk a nanitok tűntek el onnan és azért nem talált már semmit ott.

Késő éjjel volt Atlantiszon és ő egyedül üldögélt a menzán, itt voltak a lehető legkevesebben ebben az időpontban. És megszerette a kék zselét is, így abból is evett egyet, amikor egy riadt tekintetű katona szaladt be hozzá. Régi földi katona volt, egy az alvók közül.

- Uram ezt mindenképp látnia kell! – lihegte.

- Mit? – kérdezte érdeklődve.

- Gyilkosság történt uram!

Tintagil döbbenten meredt rá, a gyilkosság szót az Öt város megalapulása óta nem ismerték erre felé. Felkelt és futva követte a férfit. Egyetlen szúrás okozta seb volt a halott férfin, aki vérbe fagyva feküdt az egyik folyosón. A sebet kard okozta.

Az Exaliburt és a Gallóglaighot leszámítva nem volt kard a városban. Kellernek mégis igaza volt, de eszerint nem vírust hordoztak a nanitok, hanem egy replikátor. Nem voltak egyedül a városban, és nem juthatott ki innen élve. Mihamarabb el kell kapniuk élve vagy holtan. Egy volt vajon csak, vagy több is?

Az irányítóba sietett, ott bekapcsolta a rádiót és beszélni kezdett.

- Első szintű riadó, ismétlem első szintű riadó! Behatoló a városban, egy replikátor, nem tudjuk még, hogy mennyien vannak, egy az biztos!

Remélte, hogy ezzel hibára kényszerítik, vagy sikerül újabb áldozat nélkül megúszni, amíg Rodney visszatér és beüzemeli az antireplikátor fegyvert. Fogalma sem volt, hogy miért nem is hitt a nőnek, de hát a kamera sem mutatott semmit. Ha hitt volna, akkor nem tartanának itt.

Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy Rodney mikor fog visszatérni a városba, hiszen éppen küldetésen volt kint, ami hasonlóan fontos volt. Merlin pedig nem értett a fegyverhez, hiszen neki az elkészítéséhez sem volt semmilyen köze és fel sem ismerte. Éljen, és ő volt az egyik legokosabb közöttük.

De ha meg is találják, akkor is kétséges lesz majd, hogy még hatásos-e mostani ellen.

Mortisse őrjöngött, amikor megtudta, hogy Liara részben elmondta az igazságot Langsdomnak a másik, hogy Larion eszerint valóban eltitkolta az anyja létezését. Megtalálta a lányról készült fényképet a fia szobájában és még rövid hajjal sem téveszthette volna el. Az átkozottak!

Nem értette, hogy ez miként volt lehetséges Larionnak nem lett volna szabad ennyire erősnek lennie! Ráadásul ő most is csak megbújt az Istenek városának védelmében, amit Gammel varázsolt rá, nehogy megtámadhassa őt. Ennyire nem vehette el a vörös eszét az a kis fruska.

Legalább a fiának és a lányának nem ment el a maradék józan esze, hiszen azért indultak el a városba, hogy megöljék Alainet, remélhetőleg a második halál lesz az övék, hiszen azzal nem menne sokra, ha ők ébresztenék fel. De még Gammel is ott volt, feltehetőleg ő is azért ment oda.

Bár az igen szeretett a lánnyal szórakozni, szóval benne volt a pakliban, hogy mégsem végleg megölni. Laegen is ott volt, akkor a két Velesar össze fog csapni, remélhetőleg mind a kettő holtan végzi megint! Nem, Gammelnek túl kell majd élnie, hiszen szüksége volt rá. Sajnálta, hogy ennyire függtek tőle.

Bár az is egy remek megoldás lett volna, ha idehozzák, mert akkor legalább azok egy helyen lennének, akik bármiféle veszélyt jelentenek rá. Örökre egy börtönben mélyen a föld alatt, remek sors lenne a lányának. Felkapta a fejét, ha Alaine életben volt, akkor Treavolnak is életben kellett lennie.

Vagy legalább is jó esély volt erre is. Miért hallgatta el Larion, ha tudott róla? Vagy csak most derülhetett ki, amikor mindenki oda központosult. Nem ezt nem tartotta valószínűnek, de mégsem. Az átverték volt az egyetlen lehetőség. Hiszen az unokája is hallotta a vallomást.

Alaine tudja, hogy miként lehet az Orit megölni. Vajon ha az alterranok meg tudják ide fognak jönni, hogy megtegyék? Vagy túlságosan gyávák hozzá? De ahhoz még Treavol is kell nekik, el kell kezdenie kerestetni. Mégis merre? A világegyetem hatalmas volt és fogalma sem volt, hogy hol kezdjen hozzá.

Mivel az is elképzelhető volt, hogy máris ébren volt és a melindor rejtekén lapult várva, hogy a többiek is csatlakozzanak hozzá. Mindenképp el kell mennie majd a Lydracra. Van pár alterran ott, akikkel el kellene beszélgetnie hosszasan…

16


	10. Chapter 10

**9. fejezet: Összecsapások**

Keitának meglepődni sem volt ideje, azok, amik felé tartottak máris becsapódtak a testébe. Nem tudta volna beazonosítani őket, azelőtt még soha sem látott ehhez hasonlót. Felkiáltani sem volt ereje, érezte, hogy az indák behatolnak a mellkasába, majd a hátán jönnek ki, de azonnal el is tűntek.

Térdre rogyott és lenézett a mellkasára, látta, hogy immáron semmi sincs ott, csak a vér folyt belőle. Megrökönyödve nézett fel a férfira, nem értette, hogy miért tette ezt. Hiszen azt mondta, hogy ki fogja innen vinni. Minden forgott körülötte, majd magához ölelte a sötétség és lerogyott a földre.

Ebben a pillanatban a bolygón tartózkodó három alterran és Gammel már tudták, hogy Alaine Valorvart immáron ébren van. Lorne kénytelen volt eltakarni a szemét, mert a fehér fényben nem látott semmit, ekkor hallotta meg, hogy egy fegyvert biztosítottak ki a szobában. Pislogott néhányat.

Amint a vakító fény eltűnt meglátta a földön Keita holttestét, majd nem sokkal mellette Susan állt ugyanabban a katonai egyenruhában volt, mint amiben utoljára látta. Nem egy tizennyolc éves gyermek állt vele szemben, hanem a huszonöt éves felesége, aki éppen rászegezte a pisztolyát.

- Nocsak Gammel csaknem ennyire megváltoztál, amióta utoljára visszahoztak? Még csak nem is próbálkoztál. – sziszegte. – Milyen kár, hogy én nem ölhetlek meg!

Evan csak pislogni tudott, egyáltalán nem értette, hogy a lány mire akar ezzel célozni. Ő, mint Gammel? Arról eszerint tudott, hogy az is meghalt, a francba! Hiszen Susan őt is halottnak hitte, hiszen ezt a hírt vitték meg Atlantiszra.

- Srácok gyertek fel most! – adta ki a parancsot gondolati úton Arbejdének és Rodneynak, majd hangosan folytatta miközben felemelte mind a két kezét. – Nem tudott megölni annak idején, én vagyok az Susan, nem ő.

- Miért higgyek neked? – kérdezte – Láttam álmomban, hogy te ölsz meg Gammel! És nem ez lenne az első eset, hogy Evant utánzod.

- Rendben. – adta fel végül sóhajtva. – Akkor majd ők ketten mindent megmagyaráznak.

Bökött az ajtó felé fejjel. Nem ilyennek várta ezt a találkozást. Majd döbbenten nézett vissza a lányra. Tényleg azt mondta volna, hogy álmában látta, hogy Gammel öli meg? Hiszen még ATA gén sem volt benne, hogyan láthatta a jövőt? Unokatestvére nem tudta az álmokat befolyásolni, de akkor hogyan?

Pillanatokkal később kinyílt az ajtó és Arbejde, majd Rodney lépett be rajta. Susan azonnal rájuk szegezte a pisztolyát.

- Hé! Tedd azt le, mielőtt lelősz, ha kérhetem! – mondta Rodney, majd Evan felé fordult. – Lorne mégis mi a fene folyik itt? Egészen másra számítottam viszontlátás címén.

- Úrnőm! – vigyorodott el a vörös. – Milyen jó téged újra látni.

- Azt mondjátok, hogy ő tényleg Evan? – kérdezte Susan pislogva.

- Hacsak háromezer évig nem Gammel volt a régensünk, ami kizárható, ugyanis alig pár hete hozták vissza, akkor azt hiszem tényleg ő az. – vonta meg a vállát McKay. – És a legfontosabb különbség, Gammel soha sem dolgoztatott halára, míg ez…

Még be sem tudta fejezni Susan már megcsókolta Lornet és szorosan hozzá simult.

- Sajnálom, hogy azt gondoltam. – suttogta. – Úgy tudtam, hogy meghaltál.

- Legalább most már gyanakodtál. – mosolyodott el és megint megcsókolta a feleségét.. – Merlinnek köszönhetően életben maradtam. Sajnálom, hogy nem tudtalak megmenteni.

- Köszönöm, hogy végig velem voltál.

Magához ölelte a lányt és forró könnyek gurultak végig az arcán. Alig fél perc múlva megborzongott, felismerte ezt az érzést még akkor is, ha olyan régen nem érezte. És azt is tudta, hogy kicsoda volt, aki megérkezett a városba. Nyelt egy nagyot, majd eltolta Susant magától és Rodneyékra nézett.

- Ha gondolod szólhatsz az előző főnöködnek, hogy megint őt akarod, ugyanis itt van. Tűnjünk el innen! Ráadásul van egy olyan érzésem, hogy már Mortisse is tudja, azaz se ő, se a Végrehajtó sem marad túl sokáig távol.

- John! – nézett rá remegve Susan. – Hogy tehette ezt vele?

- Remélhetőleg egyszer ő elmondja. – kotorászott a táskában, majd egy csuhát vett elő és dobta oda a lánynak. – Vedd ezt fel, elég feltűnő lennél a démonok jelével. Ráadásul egy halottal is el kell valakinek számolnia.

- Ez félelmetes kettő is van belőletek. – nevetett fel Arbejde.

- Tedd magad takarékra vöröske! – morogta Rodney.

- Te csak hallgass félvér! – sziszegte vissza.

- Látom semmi sem változott. – mosolyodott el Susan, aki addigra már végzett a ruha felvételével, majd felvett egy P-90est is.

A lány mutatott egy hátsó kijáratot a házból, így nem is találkoztak senkivel mire kijutottak. Egy sikátorba értek, majd onnan pár méterre már az addigra csatatérré változott piactérre bukkantak ki. Mindenhol égett és lelőtt holttestek feküdtek, nem volt kétséges, hogy kik végezték itt a pusztítást.

A tér, végig az egész majd egy kilométer hosszú helyen már a helyiek nem voltak ott, csak a szent hadsereg emberei és nem lehetett a szem elől téveszteni a hosszú vörös hajú férfit sem, amint egy nő és egy férfi mellett állt. Mind négyen azonnal felismerték Johnt is ott várakozni, ezáltal elzárva a kijáratot a városból.

Gammel elmosolyodott, majd ásított egyet. Tulajdonképpen a munka, ami miatt érkezett már elvégződött. Ügyes pici Laegen megoldotta helyette. Pedig milyen megalázó lett volna az alterranok számára, ha ő hozta volna vissza Alainet az élők sorába. De így alakult, és ezáltal azt sem róhatták fel a számlájára, hogy hozzáért a lányhoz. De legalább Mortisse ideérkezése előtt végeztek mindennel.

Teljesen nem volt ez igaz, még abban „segíteni" fog, hogy Alaine visszajusson a Melindorra, szomorú tény volt, hogy ott lesz a legnagyobb biztonságban. De néha kell ilyen nehéz döntéseket hozni. Ennek ellenére azt viszont nem fogja hagyni, hogy Laegen is visszajusson oda. Nem, hiszen a lerendezetlen ügyüknek még közel sem volt vége. Körbenézett, remek hely lesz a visszavágónak.

Már csak ezt a két gyerkőcöt – Langsdomot és Liarát – kell majd valahogyan visszafognia, hogy ne tehessenek semmilyen ostobaságot, illetve az előtt kéne cselekedni, hogy Mortisse ideér. Mert már tudott róla, hogy milyen okból is vannak itt. Larion biztonságban volt az Istenek városában.

Legalább a lányt nem kellett féltenie most és a saját életét sem, hacsak nem unokatestvére miatt, de arról fogalma sem volt, hogy mennyit fejlődhetett. Bízott benne, hogy nem eleget és akkor könnyedén legyőzheti, hacsak a félvér nem avatkozik közbe. Hiszen az már anno is meg tudta volna ölni.

Érdekelte volna, hogy honnan származott ez a hatalmas ereje, ő is szívesen fogadta volna, hiszen akkor tényleg senki sem állhatott volna ellen a hatalmának. El kellene Zanderrel ez ügyben beszélnie, vagy megkéri egyszerűen Awagont, hogy tegye meg. Igen, hiszen akkor még az életét sem kockáztatja.

Pillanatokkal később négy ismerős alak bukkant ki a távolban az egyik sikátorból. Elvigyorodott, már tudták, hogy itt volt ennek ellenére látta az arcukon a döbbenetet. Felsóhajtott, amikor rájött, hogy kivételesen nem miatta volt ez a reakció, hanem a két Valorvart miatt. Vagy most inkább Cennen mint Valorvart?

Egy minutumra megdöbbent, nem ezt a különítményt várta, hogy idejöjjenek. Egyrészt túl kevesen voltak, de ahogyan kiterjesztette a tudatát és alterranokat keresett csalódnia kellett, tényleg csak hárman voltak. A régenst megértette, bár ebben a rangban ő egészen biztosan nem ment volna ki akciózni és nem is tette. A félvér; aki egy pisztolyt nem tudott rendesen használni és csoda volt, hogy Mordredet megölte és aztán még a kölyök Arbejde.

Arbejde, aki életében összesen egyszer látott harcolni, és az is akkor volt, hogy őt, Hovedet és Morgant az alfa bázisnál feltartsák, hogy a földiek elmenekülhessenek. Még csak harci kiképzést sem kapott. Elindult feléjük és hangosan felnevetett, amint kellő távolságba ért, hogy azok hallhassák.

Még mindig viszolygott attól, hogy segítsen nekik, olyan könnyedén megölhetné mindet és akkor az alterranok egészen biztosan összeomlanának, és nem tudnának tovább harcolni. Feladnák. A francba, hogy megígérte Larionnak! Látta, hogy Alaine odabújik a férjéhez. Nem könnyíti meg a helyzetet.

A kezével csak intett egyet és Susant láthatatlan kezek szakították el Evantól és lökték oda a másik kettőhöz. Majd lángok felezték el a piacteret. Látta, hogy Lorne és Arbejde teljesen egyszerre mozdulnak. Hihetetlen, hogy nem adják fel, eltűnt és a lány mögött tűnt fel és annak pisztolyát szegezte a fejéhez. Egyikőjük sem látta, hogy mikor tette meg.

- Nem akarom megtenni, de ha nem hagytok más eshetőséget. – mondta a gondolataival kibiztosította a fegyvert és magához ölelte Susant. – Kivételesen neki nem akarok ártani, megígértem Larionnak, de veled Laegen még van egy befejezetlen ügyünk.

Ennek ellenére megcsókolta a lány nyakát és oldalra hajtott fejjel nézett a három másik férfira.

- Ereszd el őt! – sziszegte Lorne.

- Ha befejezitek a támadást és ők eltűnnek kedves Alainnel együtt megteszem. Mondtam már, hogy mennyire bánom, hogy megígértem, hogy engedem eljutni a Melindorra?

- És be is tartod? – nevetett fel Rodney gúnyosan.

- Ezt most igen. – felelte kényszeredetten.

- Rendben. – adta fel Evan, nem akarta, hogy a lányt máris elveszítse. – Egy feltétellel.

- Neked aztán van bőr a képeden testvér. Lásd, hogy milyen kegyes vagyok, mond!

- Hányan emberetek van odáig?

- Az, akiket itt látsz és hatan a kapunál. – felelte és elengedte a lányt, és még a fegyverét is visszaadta.

- Menjetek Rodney, ha ezzel végeztem utánatok megyek. – nézett rájuk, majd bíztatólag Susanra mosolygott. – Minden rendben lesz, hiszen legutóbb is legyőztem.

- Vigyázz magadra! – mondta még a lány, majd futva indult Rodney és Arbejde után.

- Ketten maradtunk, és most nincs olyan hátráltató tényező sem, mint legutóbb.

- Kár, pedig megkérném megint Mortissét, hogy tegye meg.

- A lányodat mentettem meg annak idején. És mi volt a hála, hogy megöltél. – sóhajtotta. – De mivel itt vagyok, kész vagyok megbocsátani neked, és kihívlak régens!

Az igazat megvallva Susan egy pillanatig nem félt attól, hogy Gammel megölni, hiszen ismerte annyira a férfit, hogy tudja nem ezek a módszerei, ha megtesz valamit, az szerette mágiával megtenni. A pisztollyal lelövés nem tartozott ezek közé. A legnagyobb szerencséjére, nem akarta máris elveszíteni újfent az életét.

De éppen azért, mert ismerte mind a kettejüket nem akarta Evant otthagyni, főleg, hogy az ki tudja meddig várt arra, hogy visszakaphassa őt. Ami a legjobban megdöbbentette, hogy látta Arbejdét és Evant egyszerre mozdulni a támadásuk elején. Egy ilyet nem lehet „napok" alatt elsajátítani.

Alig akarta elhinni, hogy a vörös belement abba, hogy katonai kiképzést kapjon. Futottak, Arbejde és Rodney takarítottak maguk előtt, de ezzel vészesen közel kerültek Johnhoz és ahhoz az ismeretlen nőhöz. Annyira hasonlított Emmennára, de ez teljes mértékben lehetetlen volt.

Futás közben kibiztosította a P-90est, hogy ha kellően közel jutnak, akkor lelőhesse a bátyját, hogy ő is visszajöhessen Atlantiszra, pontosabban Melindorra velük, hiszen a város nagy valószínűséggel nem volt többé. Nem emlékezett rá, hiszen mikor elveszítette az eszméletét, a hely még egyben volt.

Most pedig máshol voltak és az életéért futott, látott fent a szobában egy női holtestet, aki pont úgy nézett ki, mint ő, csak sokkal fiatalabb volt. Evan megölte, ez olyan hihetetlen volt, nem nézte volna ki belőle, hogy meg meri tenni. Pontosan ugyanaz az érzés, mint most, hogy nem hiszi, hogy le tudja lőni Johnt.

Ő volt Mortisse végrehajtója, ő küldte ide erre a bolygóra és „ölte" meg a barátait, de akkor is a bátyja volt. Még élénken élt benne az, amit Anatként tett annak idején. John akkor sem tudta kiadni a parancsot, hogy megöljék őt. Ugyanez lenne a helyzet most is. Nyelt egy nagyot és tovább futott abba az irányba.

Nem messze kettejüktől feltűnt egy férfi kezében egy puskával és megcélozta Arbejdét, úgy tűnt a vörös nem vette észre. Odakiáltott, de csak Rodneynak tűnt fel. A férfi tüzelt, a puskából lila lövedék vágódott ki a két felemelkedett felé. McKay ugrott oda és döntötte földre a társát, amitől mind a ketten a földre kerültek, de pattantak is fel.

Az ellenséges katonát egy fejlövés terítette, Susan lőtte le, majd odafutott a két társához.

- Jól vagytok? – kérdezte.

- Ez közel volt, nem hittem volna, hogy ilyet is tartanak kéznél. – mondta Rodney. – Mind itt fogunk meghalni!

- Ó, hallgass már! – morogta Arbejde. – Ki fogunk jutni, ezek csak halandók! Még ha mind a kettő Valorvart akkor is.

- Tessék? – nézett rá Susan. – Az a lány…

- A húgod, Liara. – fejezte be Rodney helyette. – Emmenna életben van, Mortisse visszahozta, de most inkább azzal törődjünk, hogy kijussunk innen.

- Közelebb kell mennünk, hogy lelőhessem Johnt.

- Meg ne próbáld! Elment a maradék józan eszed is te lány? Ő klón, az utolsó ráadásul, nem ölheted meg, mert akkor vége az egésznek.

- Rodney! Honnan tudjam, alig öt perce vagyok itt. Akkor mégis hogyan oldjuk meg, hogy visszajöjjön velünk?

- Még nem tudjuk, egyelőre itt kell hagynunk.

- Nem! Megpróbálom észhez téríteni, ti addig tisztítsátok meg az utat a kapuig.

- De… – kezdte volna mind a kettő.

- Parancs srácok!

Robbanást hallottak maguk mögül, mind a hárman arra fordultak, kőtörmelékek zúdultak mindenfelé és az egyik épület összeomlás szélén állt, az oldala már nem volt meg. Milyen jó, hogy ilyen messzire eljöttek onnan. Úgy tűnt, hogy mind a két ellenfél igen komolyan vette a harcot.

Rodney és Arbejde tettek egy félkört és úgy haladtak tovább. Gyorsan körbetekintett, mindenhol halott emberek feküdtek, nem mind az ő hibájuk volt, voltak, akiket a szent hadsereg emberei öltek le, mert útban voltak. Nem lett volna szabad ennek a háborúnak a halandókra is kiterjednie soha sem.

Annak ellenére, amit azok ketten mondtak neki a P-90est biztosította ki és indult el John és Liara felé. Most már őrültségnek tartotta az egészet, amikor annak idején látták egymást, akkor sem látott felismerést a bátyja szemében. Lehetséges lett volna, hogy örökre elveszett? Meg fogsz fizetni mindenért Mortisse!

Felnézett, látta, hogy azok érdeklődve figyelik a közeledtét. Ember már nem volt körülöttük, azokat is elküldték, hogy próbáljanak valamit tenni. De nem sok esélyük volt a felemelkedettek ellen, hacsak nem erősítésért küldtek. De abban kételkedett, hogy a tudósok beavatkoznának harc szintjén.

- Nocsak az áruló végre elénk mert állni? – kérdezte Langsdom gúnyosan. – Főleg azok után, amit velem tettél húgom, nem félsz, hogy bosszút állok?

- John? – nézett a férfira döbbenten. – Mégis miről beszélsz? Mit tettem veled?

- Csak megöltél, nem emlékszel?

- Hogy én? Neked elment a maradék józan eszed, könyörgöm, emlékezz John Kolja ölt meg.

- Ki ne mond még egyszer ezt a nevet Alaine!

- Ugye milyen remek őt így látni? – kérdezte Liara.

- Hallgass! – csattant fel Susan, látta, hogy a másik lány visszavágna, de hang már nem jött ki a torkán.

- Bámulatos, nem hittem volna, hogy Alterran létedre ennyi erő lenne benned.

- Ugyanaz a vérünk, bár mindig is te voltál az erősebb.

A férfi erre már nem válaszolt, csak támadott. Susan félre ugrott a szilánkok elől, majd hasonló képen válaszolt, de amikor a villámok eltűntek a föld szilánkokkal való találkozáskor hangosan káromkodott. Persze a föld elnyeli az elektromosságot. Régen volt utoljára fizika órán. Most aztán bajban volt.

Sejtette, hogy pajzs van mind a kettejükön, ami ráadásul minden ellen védte őket, hiszen az Ori ereje táplálta. És ezt csak közösen tudták volna áttörni, de se Carson nem volt vele itt, ráadásul John pedig éppen az ellenkezőjét tette, mint kellett volna. Ráadásul a második támadáskor még tűz is száguldott felé.

Éppen hogy sikerült a földre vetnie magát nehogy telibe találja Liara támadása. Ráadásul most már ketten egy ellen. Ezeknek senki sem tanította meg, hogy miként zajlik egy tisztességes párbaj? Még Gammel is képes volt ezt a szabályt betartani. Most a lány felé támadt és sajnos igaza lett a pajzs elnyelte az erejét.

Ellenfelei egyszerre támadtak volna, de megtorpantak félúton. Ő is megérezte és felnyögött. Egy robbanás törmeléke zúdult rájuk a csillagkapu irányából, majd nem messze tőlük Rodney és Arbejde próbált a földről felkecmeregni. Most már nem volt kétséges, hogy ki is érkezett meg ide.

Langsdom és Liara kihasználták a pillanatnyi figyelmetlenségét és támadtak, majd a másik irányból is tüzet és árnyakat látott maga felé tartani. Felsikoltott, a következő másodpercben egy fénylő pajzs vette körbe, ami nem engedte át egyik elemi erőt sem. És hatalmas biztonság érzetét is keltették.

- Neked még nem tanították meg Mortisse, hogy ne támadj a védtelen lányodra? – kérdezte egy férfi. – Sajnáljuk, hogy késtünk otthon még volt némi dolgunk.

Susan azonnal felismerte a hangot, csak még soha sem hallotta ennyire félelmetesnek Tintagil LeFayt. Mindig is békés embernek ismerte. De a férfi nem volt egyedül mellette egy alacsony és sovány néger férfi állt. Őt is körül ölelte az ezüstös fény, felemelkedett alterran volt, de még soha sem látta.

- Jól van úrnő? – kérdezte mély hangon, és a kezét nyújtotta.

- Igen köszönöm. – engedte, hogy a férfi felsegítse.

- Ezt a hármat lefoglaljuk. Vigye a vöröst és a tudóst a kapuhoz. Odahaza már várják.

A riadóra kapta fel a fejét és majdnem leverte a laptopját az asztalról. Zelenka fáradt volt, de még most is dolgozott, hiszen megígérte Rodneynak, hogy befejezi karbantartást mielőtt hazajönnének. Pontosabban megpróbálja, mert arról fogalma sem volt, hogy mikorra is érnek vissza.

Riadó; egy replikátor? De hát háromezer évvel ezelőtt mindegyik elpusztult. Ő maga is látta a felvételeket a bolygó pusztulásáról. Úgy tudták az alterranok, hogy minden egyese replikátor hajó ott volt azon a helyen. És a mélyűri scannerek is megerősítették. A Pegazus-galaxisban nem voltak replikátor hajók.

Te jó ég! Ekkor jutott az eszébe. Replikátor hajókat vitt a Szövetség a Föld elpusztításához és nem biztos, hogy minden hajó visszatért onnan. Akkor viszont nem volt meglepő, hogy most itt volt egy a városban. Ha tényleg erről van szó. Át kell scannelniük a teljes univerzumot.

Ha még mindig ugyanaz a parancsa, akkor, ha kikapcsolja a pajzsokat a teljes Öt város el fog pusztulni. Futva tette meg a két perces távot az irányítóig. Tintagilt és Everardot is ott találta. Mind a ketten parancsokat osztogattak az alterranoknak és az embereknek egyaránt. A lépcső aljában kifújta magát majd elindult felfele.

Lehet, hogy hülyeség volt, amit kigondolt, de hát most csak ez volt. rodney lehet, hogy majd jobbat kitalál, de amíg nincs itt vele kell beérniük. Más lehetőséget tényleg nem látott, azt a robbanást semmi sem élhette túl. Még a replikátorok nanitjai sem. Lehet, hogy mégis vissza kellett volna menniük? Nem, lehetetlen!

- Van egy ötletem! – lihegte. – Mi van, ha mégsem pusztult el minden replikátor az Asurani ütközetben?

- Az lehetetlen lenne Radek, maga is tudja, hogy visszamentünk és nem találtunk semmit.

- Nem is rájuk gondolok. Tudjuk, hogy a Föld elpusztításakor is voltak jelen asuraniak hajókkal. De arról már semmilyen fogalmunk sincs, hogy azok vissza jöttek-e a Pegazusba, vagy ott maradtak a Tejúton. Lehet, hogy az Ori sem tudja, hogy félúton megálltak. Feltételezés, de más magyarázatot nem találtam így hirtelen.

- Erre most nagyon nincs időnk! – morogta Everard.

- De van értelme. De akkor miért pont most tűntek volna fel?

- Erre még nem jöttem rá. Valaminek kellett történnie velük, hogy nem csatlakoztak újra az Orihoz, vagy ha meg is tették, akkor remekül tudták titkolni a kémeink elől.

- Lehet, hogy velünk akar kapcsolatba lépni? – nézett döbbenten Tintagil.

- Remélem, mert arról fogalmam sincs, hogy Rodney pajzsa képes-e leblokkolni a helyet a replikátorok ellen. A régi képes volt erre, de hogy ez az új is azt nem tudom. Lehet tudni, hogy miként aktiválódott?

- Nem, annyit tudunk, hogy Keller doktornő találta meg ezt a legutóbb visszatért csapat vérében. Mire nekem megmutatta volna már eltűntek, és azt mondta, hogy az ATA génre aktivizálódtak.

- Az a nő a nanitok közé rakott alterran vért? – kérdezte Everard. – Nem csoda, hogy ekkora bajban vagyunk, az idióta!

- Fogja magát vissza! – sziszegte Radek.

Alig egy perc múlva megérkezett három katona és egy ládát hozott. Everard kivett egy pisztolyt belőle és Zelenka kezébe nyomta. Anti replikátor fegyverek voltak, alig akarta elhinni, hogy még ezeket is megőrizték úgy, hogy nem is sejtettek a veszélyről. Mert abban meg kételkedett, hogy Merlin ilyen gyorsan végzett volna a gyártással még egy asgard-mag segítségével is. De legalább már tudtak védekezni ellenük.

Radek alighogy eltette a fegyverét Merlin és Awagon jelentek meg az irányítóban.

- Van egy újabb sérültünk. – mondta Merlin. – Keller doktornő az.

Mind az öten odasiettek, Jennifer a saját vérében feküdt az egyik elhagyatott folyosón, mellette egy ezüsthajú férfi térdelt és a kezeit a nő sebein tartotta és azokból narancssárga fény áradt. Ránézett a közelgő társaságra és bólintott miszerint a doktornő rendbe fog jönni. A sebek még nem forrtak be rendesen így tisztán látszott, hogy megint kardszerű valami okozta a sérülést és akárcsak az első esetben áthatolt a teljes testen. Az volt a szerencséje, hogy hamar ráakadtak és egy gyógyító vette kezelésbe, különben nem sok esélye lett volna az életbennmaráshoz.

- Nem vagyunk egyedül. – mondta Awagon és körbenézett. – Nem alterran.

És nem tévedett egy férfi lépett ki az egyik falból a kezei helyén még mindig penge volt és csöpögött róla a vér. A két katona, akik az antireplikátor fegyvert hozták nem is tétováztak, lőttek. Az alak darabokra hullva zuhant le a földre. Radek nem nyugodott meg, ez túlságosan könnyen ment így. Félt, hogy már nem csak ez az egy volt itt közülük. Mások is így érezhettek, mert csöndben hallgatóztak.

Néhány másodperccel később gyereksírást hallottak az egyik szobából. A két katona mögé felzárkózott Zelenka és Merlin is. Kinyitották a labor ajtaját, egy kisfiú sírt bent. Soha egyikőjük sem látta korábba. A katonák hátranéztek Tintagil irányába, aki bólintott és azok pedig tüzeltek, a lövések nem találták el a fiút, mert egy energia pajzs fogta fel őket.

- Nem akarok senkit bántani, a segítségetekért jöttünk. – mondta szipogva.

Tintagil érdeklődve, de egyben kétkedve hallgatta a gyermek elbeszélését. Beismerte, hogy tényleg egyike az egykor alterranok által tervezett asurani replikátoroknak, de mégsem teljesen. Ebben tényleg volt valami, hiszen nem tudták ott a laborban lelőni őt. Olyan képessége volt, mint az alterranoknak és ezt igen nyugtalanítónak találta. És ebben nem ő volt az egyetlen, a többiek is hasonlóképpen éreztek.

Kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy félt a gyerektől, és attól, hogy miket tudhat és ki is lehet valójában. És még itt volt az Awagon ügy is, a férfit nem tudta eltávolítani a kihallgatásról, pedig jó lett volna, ha erről Gammel és az Ori nem tudna meg semmit. Visszafordította a fejét a fekete hajú kisgyerekre és tovább figyelte a meséjét.

Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy mégis Zelenkának volt igaza abban, hogy egy hajónyi replikátor ott maradt a másik galaxisban az emberiség szülőbolygójának elpusztulásakor. De ki tudja, lehetséges volt, hogy hazudott és még többen maradtak. De még mindig nem volt a számára világos, hogy mit is akart vagy akartak tőlük.

- Én vagyok az utolsó életben maradt replikátor. A többieket ti pusztítottátok el az asurani ütközetben illetve, a maradékot az Ori, amikor megtudta, hogy életben maradtunk. Túlságosan féltek, hiszen Mortisse adta ki a parancsot az elpusztításunkra. Mi meg hála McKay alapprogramjának, amikor megtudtuk az igazságot átírtuk azt, hogy az Orit irtsuk ki, ne az alterranokat. Közületek senki sem maradt azok közül a tudósok közül, akik minket alkottak, majd oróbáltak elpusztítani.

Aki nem engedelmeskedett és hajtott fejet Mortissének kivégeztette, így csak húszan maradtak, ők most az Ori alapkövei. Olyan mértékben nem tudtuk módosítani az alapprogramunkat, hogy felemelkedhessünk, mint szerettünk volna, az lett volna a legjobb módszer arra, hogy megpróbálhassuk megölni őket. De ez lehetetlen. Titeket nem hibáztatlak az asurani ügy miatt a túlélésért tettétek, akkor még nem tudtuk kivonni magunkat az irányításuk alól. Közel kétezer éve sikerült, de addigra alig maradtunk pár százan a többieket megölték a tudósok. Beavatkoztak.

Soha sem hittük volna, hogy teremtőink végül megteszik. Alig maradtak páran életben, köztük volt az apám is, az, akit megöltetek. Engem nemrég teremtettek a túlélők a ti képetekre és lehetőleg a képességeitekkel, hogy a segítségeteket kérjem. A megteremtésem túlságosan sok energiájukba került és kénytelenek voltak elhagyni emberi alakjukat és deaktiválni magukat.

A kapu közelében a földben voltak és ott kerültek érintkezésbe a tietekkel. Én képes vagyok láthatatlanul közlekedni, – nem egészen pontosan, képes vagyok úgy járni, hogy ne keltsek feltűnést se élőlénynek se a kameráitoknak – így jutottam vissza velük és az apámmal. A nő, aki megsérült alterran vért kevert a nanitokhoz és ettől apám újra képes volt felvenni az alakját. Az egyik teremtőjének vére volt, pontosan a leszármazottjának.

- Kinek a vére volt az? – kérdezte az egyik ápolótól Tintagil.

- Kyle Kaufman uram! – felelte a nő miután kikereste a komputerből.

- Bocsáss meg, folytatnád? – fordult vissza a gyerekhez.

- Én hoztam ki a laborból, amikor kezdte felvenni az alakját és én rejtettem el a kamerák elől is. Véletlenül egy lantiszi leszármazott volt az első, akibe belebotlottunk és megijedt az apám ezért is kellett meghalnia. A doktornő is támadólag lépett fel, riasztani akart titeket és ti megöltétek, így én maradtam egyedül.

- Be tudja az Ori mérni a helyzetedet, úgy, mint a többiekkel tették?

- Nem. – rázta meg a fejét. – Maradhatok?

- Ebben a kérdésben a régensnek kell döntenie, amint visszatért, de remélem megérted addig, hogy őrizet alatt kell tartanunk. Nem mintha bármit is használna…

- Ígérem, nem fogok eltűnni.

Kisietett a teremből, továbbra sem volt megnyugodva ezzel kapcsolatban. Az Öt várost végigpásztázták replikátorok után és a fiún kívül egyet sem találtak. Legalább ez bíztató volt, ha már nem is. De most itt volt az ideje, hogy a többi dologgal törődjön, meg kell látogatnia Kellert is végül is miatta volt ilyen állapotban. A gondolatait Arbejde hangja zavarta meg.

- Kéne egy kis segítség öreg! Mortisse is itt van!

Felsóhajtott, az „is"-ből következőleg Gammel is. Szólt Everardnak is és már úton is voltak a Lydracra. Éppen időben érkeztek, a néger férfi könnyedén dobott pajzsot Rodneyra, Arbejdére meg Susanra.

- Neked még nem tanították meg Mortisse, hogy ne támadj a védtelen lányodra? – kérdezte a tőlük nem messze álló Mortissét, majd a többiek felé fordult. – Sajnáljuk, hogy késtünk otthon még volt némi dolgunk.

Everard még kiadta az utasításokat, majd az érintett trió, akik még mindig a pajzzsal voltak körülvéve sietve indultak el a kapu irányába.

Rodney próbált nem halálos erőt alkalmazni a szent hadsereg emberein, hiszen végtére nem volt ő gyilkos, csak menekülni próbált. Egy pillanatra hátranézett, Lorne és Gammel még nem estek egymásnak, de szerencsére Susan már beérte őket. Az ellenséges Velesaron meglepődött, bár volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Larionnak köszönhették, hogy Susan még mindig életben volt.

Nem hitte volna, hogy megteszi, és tényleg elengedi a lányt. De a szerelem mindenre képes volt. És ez jelen esetben az életüket mentette meg, de az még mindig kétséges volt, hogy Evan megússza-e vagy nem. Látta, hogy maguk előtt feltűnt egy alak messze tőlük és az a fegyver, amit rájuk fogott.

A francba! Itt fognak meghalni! Egészen pontosan Arbejde főleg, hogy úgy tűnt a vörös nem is vette észre az alakot úgy el volt foglalva a tisztogatással. Arra már nem volt ideje, hogy odakiáltson, ugrott és feldöntötte a társát, a lila sugárnyaláb ebben a pillanatban szántotta át azt a helyet ahol az előbb még Arbejde állt. Majd egy pisztolydörrenést hallott és az alak fejlövéssel dőlt el.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte a társát.

- Igen, köszönöm. – pislogott a másik miközben felkelt a földről.

- Azt hiszem most már kvittek vagyunk, nem gondolod?

- De. – vigyorodott el.

Susan ekkora ért oda hozzájuk. Rodney morogva tápászkodott fel a poros macskakövekről és rázta le magáról a port. Pillanatokkal később egy robbanás rázta meg a teret és ő leguggolva a fejére tette a kezét, majd visszapillantott abba az irányba, amerről jöttek. A repkedő törmelékektől és a portól semmit sem látott.

A lányra nézett, amikor az kiadta a parancsot, ennek elment a maradék józan esze is? Máris meg akarja magát öletni, amikor alig öt perce van itt? Ennek hangot is adott, de a másikat nem érdekelte, az csak a bátyját akarta visszakapni. McKay elhatározta, hogy Carsonnál nem fogja magát ennyire törni.

Teljesen felesleges az ostoba fiatalok. Eszébe jutott, hogy annak idején Cartertől hallotta, hogy valaki megjegyezte „_a nagyon fiatalok nem mindig fogadnak szót_". Hogy ez mennyire igaz volt a mostani esetre is. Miért is nem hallgatott Lornera és Arbejdére és maradt otthon a képleteivel? Azok legalább a legtöbbször kedvesek voltak hozzá és úgy működtek, ahogyan kellett. Míg a „gyerekek".

Ennek ellenére magára hagyta a lányt, mégis mi mást tehettek volna? Parancsot kaptak, és muszáj volt engedelmeskedniük. Most sírta igazán vissza azt az időt, amikor senki sem osztogatott parancsot neki, csak ő a tudósok részlegének. Mi lenne, ha visszamehetne abba az időbe és elfelejthetné az alterranokkal ezt az ügyet?

Eljutni a kapuig, remek. Szerencsére nem volt messze a város falaitól, de azon is ki kellett jutni. Fogalmuk sem volt, hogy mennyi embert csődítettek ide a közeli űrkikötőből azóta, hogy az egész elkezdődött, de amilyen rombolás itt már végbement lehet, hogy senki sem fog érkezni erősítésként.

Három perc alatt sikerült átverekedniük magukat az embereken a kapuig, ahol egy kisebb meglepetés várta őket, hat szent hadsereges katona vártak őket halandóvá tevő fegyverekkel. Egy másodperce egymásra néztek Arbejdével, hogy meneküljenek-e, majd bólintottak, de ebben a pillanatban tűz és árnyak lepték el ezeket és a földre már csak a fegyverek zuhantak.

Bizonytalanul tettek három nagy lépést hátra, majd a robbanás ereje közel háromszáz métert repítette őket hátra. Rodney nem látott mást, csak a felé közelítő faldarabokat, tenni ellene már nem tudott. A következő emléke, hogy a törmelékek közül próbál ő és Arbejde is kimászni, nem messze tőlük Susan ott áll Johnékkal szemben.

Látta közeledni feléjük Mortissét, bár nem volt kétséges a számára a robbanás előtt sem, hogy az érkezett meg ide, de aucs! A fejéhez nyúlt, alig akarta elhinni, hogy vérzik és fájdalmat is érez. Régen fordult már ez elő, konkrétan a halála előtt. De még mindig felemelkedett volt, szerencséjére. Csak az energiájából veszített így egy kicsit.

Ezért nem is szeretett tökéletesen emberi alakban megjelenni, azok olyan sérülékenyek voltak és ha elpusztulnak akkor kezdhette előröl a felépítését. Mortisse rájuk nézett, de végül nem feléjük indult el, hanem a gyerekei felé és támadott is. Rodney elképedve nézte, hogy három irányba, kettejüket és Susant is, energia pajzsra koncentrált, hogy magát védje, de egy másik tűnt fel előtte.

Egy fényes sárga, felsóhajtott. Everard megmentette az életüket.

- Azt hiszem, hogy most nagy mázlink volt. – mondta rekedten mellette Arbejde, majd feltápászkodott.

- Igen, már azt hittem, hogy itt halunk meg. – bólogatott.

- Ezt a hármat lefoglaljuk. Vigye a vöröst és a tudóst a kapuhoz. Odahaza már várják. – hallották a néger férfi hangját, majd Susan tűnt fel mellettük.

A pajzs még mindig rajtuk volt, amikor futva indultak a kapu felé, senki sem állította meg őket. A városfalon most már könnyű volt átjutniuk, hiszen semmi sem maradt belőle azon a részen, ahol Mortisse megérkezett. A kapu pedig már feltűnt előttük. Senki sem őrizte. Tárcsázott, majd beütötte a kódot, hogy odaát a pajzsot leengedjék.

- Csak utánad! – mosolyodott el, ahogyan Susanra nézett. – Még soha sem voltál ott.

Ő lépett át utoljára a kapun, hogy végre kipihenhesse magát, de arra, ami odaát várta soha sem számított.

Lorne egy kicsit megdöbbent, de végre fellélegezhetett, amikor unokatestvére tartotta a szavát és elengedte Susant. Soha sem gondolta volna, hogy Larion ennyire képes őt visszafogni a jó irányba. Bár nem volt teljesen az, mert kész volt arra, hogy most itt helyben végezzen vele. De legalább egy jó oldala volt a dolognak.

Kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy félt. Félt az elkövetkező összecsapástól, mert Gammel gyorsaságát látva kételkedett benne, hogy sok esélye lett volna. Jó lett volna, ha a felállás megint olyan, mint múltkor, hogy az ellenfele sérült. Igen, akkor nem volt úgy esélye, de most ereje teljében van és eltökélt szándéka, hogy megöli őt.

Hirtelen nem érezte elegendőnek az elmúlt közel ezer éves kiképzését, túlságosan kevés volt. Ő most hiába élt háromezer évet Gammel akkor is tizenegyezer volt és az a nyolcezer év nagyon-nagyon sokat számított. De elfutni nem fog, nem teheti meg. Hiszen kihívás volt, ez élethalál harc lesz megint.

Felnézett a másikra, az unott arckifejezéssel nézte őt, meglepődött. Gammel neki hagyta az első támadást. Ez most vagy nagyon rosszat jelentett, vagy a másik volt túlságosan eltelve önmagától és máris feladta azt az esélyt, ami a legnagyobb volt az életbennmaradáshoz. Nyelt egy nagyot.

Még mindig képtelen volt rászánni magát a támadásra, ha megteszi nagy valószínűséggel elveszíti Susant, mert meghal. Miért nem látta ezt a helyzetet korábban? Akkor legalább tudta volna, hogy mire számítson. Azt mostanra tudta, hogy Mortisse ide fog jönni, akárcsak Tintagil és Everard, de mindez kevés volt.

- Mi lesz már? Ennyire inadba szállt a bátorság háromezer év alatt Laegen? – kérdezte gúnyosan Gammel. – Előbb utóbb elfogy a türelmem, és nem hagyom meg a kezdeményezést neked. Nézzük csak, elfogyott.

Alig eszmélt fel és tudott csak kitérni a másik máris ott volt előtte és támadott. Félreugrott és hallotta, hogy mögötte az egyik épület fala ledől és a robbanás hangja innen fülsértő volt. alig tudott megállni a robbanás erejétől, amikor maga előtt meglátott egy árnyékot a földön lebukott és egy tűzlabda pont a feje fölött szállt el és csapódott a másik épületbe.

Rohadt gyors volt a másik, erre nem emlékezett. Lehetséges lett volna, hogy legutóbb csak a sérülése miatt nem volt erre képes? Újra odébb kellett ugrania nehogy el találják. Ennek nem lesz jó vége, még riposztolni sem volt esélye, olyan gyorsasággal érték egymást Gammel támadásai.

Az felemésztette minden erejét és teljes koncentrációt igényelt, hogy kitérhessen. Volt egy olyan sanda gyanúja, ha csak egy is eltalálja, akkor nem lesz esélye élve kijutni innen. Újfent oldalra ugrott, majd felkapta a fejét és közvetlen közelről bámult Gammel arcába, a francba! De ez volt a legjobb alkalom is a támadásra.

A másik is hasonló képen gondolhatta, fájdalom hasított az oldalába, amitől felordított és térdre rogyott, de látta, hogy Gammel eltűnik előle, majd méterekkel odébb jelenik csak meg és neki is az oldalából vér folyik. Persze most is lángra kapott, amint leért a földre. Körülöttük minden tele volt gyúlékony anyaggal így a tér ezen része kigyulladt.

Ez persze megint csak Gammelnek használt, hiszen az ő lételeme volt a tűz. Evan nagy nehezen felkecmergett a térdelő állásból és védekező pozíciót vett fel. Égési sérülése volt, mégis mi más lehetett volna. A helyzet kezdett vészesen ismerős lenni a legutóbbi összecsapásukhoz, de most arra mind a ketten vigyáztak, nehogy olyan szintre jussanak, mint legutóbb.

Kételkedett benne, hogy most a haldoklás olyan fokú mértékét megúszná megint, hasonló gondolatok járhattak a másik fejében is, hiszen még mindig nem alakultak át energia lénnyé. Akkortól kezdve nem lenne megállás. Tudta, hogy nemsokára kénytelen lesz, mert ebben a testben nem lesz sokáig ezt a sérülést elviselni.

Látta, hogy Gammel eltűnt, kereste, hogy hol lehet, majd annyit érzett, hogy a levegőben repül és az egyik épület falának csapódik. Felnyögött és lerogyott a földre. Az átkozott! Erre nem számított. Tűz lángolt fel körülötte gyűrűben, majd egyre közeledett, felküzdötte magát térde, de még mindig a kezein támaszkodott.

Letörölte az arcáról a vért, majd fájdalmak közepette felkelt és kiugrott a körből. Megint több sérülést is összeszedett és még a ruhája is lángra kapott, azt könnyedén el tudta oltani. Gammelt továbbra sem látta nagyon, majd egy test ütközött neki és a földre zuhant. A köveken a fejét is beverte és egy pillanatra minden sötét lett körülötte.

Ahogyan újra eljutottak a külvilág a tudatáig érezte, hogy valami van rajta. Kinyitotta a szemét, Gammel ült rajta lovagló ülésben és odahajolt hozzá. Megmozdulni nem tudott, bénán feküdt a földön. Sikerült elfordítania a fejét így felkínálta a nyakát a másiknak. Érezte Gammel forró leheletét a nyakán, ahogyan az végighúzta rajta az ajkait.

- El sem tudom mondani, hogy mennyire hiányoztál. – suttogta mély hangon. – Olyan szívesen megosztottam volna veled a Semmiben eltöltött éveimet. Remekül szórakoztunk volna Laegen, csak mi ketten.

- Te megőrültél! – nyögte fájdalmasan pupillái kitágultak a félelemtől, ennyire még soha sem félt Gammeltől, mint ebben a helyzetben.

- Nem, megúsztam, de hogy te képes leszel-e megúszni, amikor odaküldelek, nem tudom.

Evan elkövette azt a hibát, hogy odafordult erre, eddig szabályosan játszott, nem akarta elhinni, hogy most így fogja megölni. Gammel megcsókolta. Ettől józanodott ki és energia lénnyé átalakulva sikerült onnan kimenekülnie. A lehető legmesszebb állt meg unokatestvérétől és undorral nézett rá.

- Na végre, ideje volt. – felelte az unottan.

Lorne fáradtnak érezte magát, az ereje nagy részét elhasználta, sőt még így is érezte a sérüléseit. És a legszomorúbb az volt, hogy Gammel oldaláról pedig eltűnt a seb, amit okozott. Lassan kezdett ott tartani, hogy nem érdekli a párbaj megszökik, de nem tehette, hiszen az alterranok trónja volt a tét.

Felnevetett.

- Most meg mi olyan vicces? – állt meg a másik.

- Ugye tudod, hogy névleg egy olyan dologért harcolunk, ami soha sem volt egyikőnké sem.

- Nem számít, azért harcolunk, mert utáljuk egymást és ez szerintem bőven elég indok.

A cél egyáltalán nem számított csak az, hogy ne vonhassák érte felelősségre. Egészen pontosan Larion ne tehesse, mert hivatalos párbajban, ha megöli, akkor azért nem szólhatott még a lány sem. Főleg, hogy más lehetőséget nem hagyott neki Laegen. Most elégedett volt az állással, annak idején is ilyennek kellett volna lennie.

Robbanás rázta meg az utca másik végét, amire ő elvigyorodott, Mortisse megérkezett, remélte, hogy Alaine már régen nincs a bolygón, arra már nem volt ideje, hogy leellenőrizze. Legalább is nem most, most más igen fontos feladata volt. Végre végleg megölni Laegent, lehetőleg Merlin beavatkozása nélkül.

Ő maga is átalakult és energia lény formájában támadt. Ellenfele lassú volt, látszott rajta, hogy súlyos sérüléseket szerzett, legalább könnyebben fog menni a dolog. Most visszakapja a legutóbbit többszörösen. De most vigyázni fog, nem fog olyan messzire elmenni, hogy belehalhasson.

Ahhoz túlságosan is szerette a kétszer is visszakapott életét. Nem lenne jó megint elveszíteni, mert ki tudja, hogy mikor kaphatná vissza újra. Tűz oszlop indult el ellenfele irányába, majd hallotta annak üvöltését, de döbbenten látta, hogy egy inda tart felé, túl későn vette észre.

Az arcát súrolta csak és érezte, hogy vér folyik végig a homlokától az álláig. Amikor a por és a lángok elültek látta, hogy Lorne ismét a földre került. Négykézláb térdelt és szaggatottan vette a levegőt. Itt volt vége a küzdelemnek. Ismét a halandó alakjában volt, túlságosan sok energiát használt el.

Vigyorogva indult el közelebb hozzá, Evan csak felnézett rá a szemeiben is a vereséget látta. De a halálba nem törődött bele, pedig csak akkor veszített, ha meghalt, addig még mindig van hajszálnyi esélye. Olyan könnyű lenne így véget vetni ennek, így semmilyen kihívás nem volt a dologban.

Ellenfelének esélye sem volt ellenne, pedig legutóbb milyen küzdelmet vívtak. Talán meg kellett volna kérnie Mortissét most is. Felnevetetett. Szánalmas alak, ha csak egy súlyosan sérültet tudott legyőzni. Pedig annak idején ő volt jobb párbajokban, de akkor nem voltak évezredek közöttük.

- Mire vársz még? – kérdezte Lorne. – Tedd meg, amit úgyis meg akartál mindig is.

- Ez így nem volt kihívás. – guggolt le a másikkal szemben. – Egykor te voltál a jobb kettőnk közül.

- De én nem csaltam az erőmért, mint te.

- Én sem tettem. Nekem nincs szükségem a halandókra, az a többiek átka. Én magamtól vagyok ilyen jó. Tizenegyezer év, mégiscsak tizenegyezer év.

- Egy alterran sincs olyan jó, mint te.

- Lehet, hogy csaltam, tudod, hogy mi adja az erőmet testvér? A megszállottság.

Látta a másik szemeiben a döbbenetet, tudta, hogy a sajátjában is az van, ezt még soha sem mondta ki hangosan. Soha sem ismerte be, hogy ő a megszállottságából kapja az erejét. Minél jobban vágyik valamire annál hatalmasabb lesz. És igen szép ambíciói voltak abban pedig nem volt kétség.

Lorne megpróbált felállni, de újfent visszarogyott a földre. Itt volt a vége tovább nem vár. Csak Larion miatt habozott eddig is, még mindig nem tudta, hogy a lány mit fog reagálni az apja megölésére. A francba, hogy pont a legrosszabb személybe tudott beleszeretni. A lány miért nem tudott egy egyszerű alterran lenni bármiféle kötelék nélkül.

Felállt és tett néhány lépést hátra. Tenyerei felett egy-egy tűzgolyó lebegett, majd elindultak Lorne felé.

- Megállj! – hallatszott egy női sikoly, majd a két tűzgömb pár centire a sérült előtt eltűnt. – Nem ölheted meg őt Gami.

Larion végignézte az apja és Gammel párbaját. Végig itt volt a bolygó környékén, pontosan tudta, hogy Mortisse mikor érkezett meg és látta, ahogyan az anyjának sikerült elmenekülnie a Melindorra. Tintagil és Everard egyelőre sakkban tudták tartani a nagyapját, és a nagybátyja és nagynénje is hazatértek a Fellahinra.

Megszegte a parancsot miszerint maradjon az Istenek városában, de képtelen volt ott maradni miközben az apja és a párja élethalál harcot vívnak egymással. Így is hatalmas erőfeszítésébe került, hogy ne avatkozzon közbe, hiszen egy rendes párbaj volt, a kihívás is megtörtént.

Félt, nem akarta egyiket sem elveszíteni. Most érezte magát ismét alterrannak, hogy hosszú időt töltött Gammel közelében és még ki kell majd harcolnia az apja szeretetét újra. Hálás volt neki, hogy annak idején – néhány évvel korábban az Estedén – nem végzett vele és bocsánatot is kell kérnie.

Könnyek peregtek végig az arcán, ahogyan nézte a harcukat, akárcsak legutóbb, de akkor csak egyvalakinek szóltak a könnyek, most mind a kettejüknek. Majd hirtelen vége volt, Gammel most akarta lezárni a harcot. Kénytelen lesz beavatkozni, még akkor is, ha megszegi a párbajok szabályait.

- Megállj! – sikította, majd a két tűzgömb pár centire a sérült előtt eltűnt. – Nem ölheted meg őt Gami.

A férfi döbbent tekintettel nézett rá, akárcsak az apja is. Egyikőjük sem értette, hogy miért tette. Gammel döbbenete dühvé módosult át másodpercekkel később, ismét próbált támadni, de ez sem sikerült neki. A lány elégedetten látta, hogy Valorvart léte miatt képes egy felemelkedettnek parancsolni.

- Ezt nem teheted! Nem avatkozhatsz bele egy párbajba! – kiáltott rá mérgesen. – De igenis megölhetem, ő is megtette!

- Ő az apám, nem hagyhatom, hogy a büszkeségetek miatt végezzetek egymással.

- Vondd vissza Larion! Vondd azonnal vissza a parancsodat!

- Nekem te nem parancsolsz Gammel! – kiáltott rá. – Most pedig megyünk!

Odalépett a vöröshöz megfogta a kezét és eltűntek, még előtte látta, hogy az apja elveszíti az eszméletét és lerogy a földre. De nem féltette, tudta, hogy mi lesz a kimenetele a másik ütközetnek, és haza fogják vinni. Most megmentette, de tudta, hogy legközelebb már nem lesz ekkora szerencséje.

- Még szükségünk van rá, azért nem hagytam, hogy meg tedd. – mondta, amikor már az Istenek városában voltak. – Legközelebb nem fogok beavatkozni.

A vörös dühösen nézett rá, majd magára hagyta és kisétált a szobából. Larion fáradtan rogyott le az ágyra. Soha sem értette meg a férfiakat, hogy a büszkeségük miért is jelentett mindennél többet a számukra. Abban még nem volt biztos, hogy túlélik-e ezt az árulást, amit Mortisse ellen követtek el.

Pontosabban csak ő és Gammel úgy vált bűnrészessé, hogy őt védi. Hiszen a nagyapja már tudott róla, ha ott volt a Lydracon. Sajnálta, hogy jobban nem tudta ezt leplezni vagyis, hogy a nagybátyját küldte oda arra a bolygóra. Valamit ki kell találniuk, hogy életben maradhassanak. Egészen pontosan saját magára értve.

Mivel most már abban is kételkedett, hogy Gammel megvédi-e majd ezért a tettéért? De mi mást tehetett volna, végig kellett volna néznie a saját apjának halálát?

Mortisse elmosolyodott a maszkja alatt, igen itt volt az is, akivel le akart olyan régóta számolni és beszélni is előtte. Soha sem hitte volna, hogy sikerül a felemelkedettek síkjáról kicsalnia Tintagil LeFayt, hiszen olyan ritkán avatkozik csak be ilyen közvetlenül. De most mégis megtette, a lehető legjobbkor.

Azt azért sajnálta, hogy a lányával nem sikerült végeznie, de eszerint mára az is bőven elegendő lenne, ha az egykori legjobb barátjával sikerül. Egykor együtt nőttek fel, de mindez az idők homályába veszett mostanra. Húszezer éve volt, kettejükön és Merlinen kívül más nem élt abban a korban.

Bár ez a fekete bőrű alterran; iszonyatosan idősnek érezte és meglátta rajta a szobor démonok jelét is. Ennyire idős lett volna? Ő is ismerte a legendákat az ilyenekről, mint mindenki, de ő soha sem találkozott egyel sem. Lealacsonyítónak tartotta, hogy egyesek így próbáltak zsarnokoskodni.

Az Ori útja sokkal jobb volt ennél. A lánya, Arbejde és a félvér is mostanra elmenekült és ugyanezt a parancsot adta ki a sajátjainak is, mostanra az emberei közül senki sem volt a bolygón, csak Gammel, de ő jól elszórakozott körübelül egy kilométerre tőlük. Ha hátranézett láthatta is akár a harcukat.

De nem kételkedett a fogadott fiában, tudta, hogy az alterranok régense nem ellenfél neki. Régen a saját hibájából halt meg, de most ez nem fordul elő. Most sokkal erősebb volt a másiknál háromezer év ide vagy oda. Szóval eljött az ideje, hogy ezzel a kettővel foglalkozzon, akik itt voltak előtte.

Egyik kezében tűz, a másikban árnyak tűntek fel, az ellenfelei sem maradtak tétlenek Tintagil körül energiagömbök tűntek fel, míg Everard kezeiben jégdárdák. Mortisse támadt elsőként, nem várta meg a másik kettőt, de a támadásai sikertelenek voltak, a fekete bőrű alterran pajzsai mindent felfogtak.

A riposztok is hasonlóan sikertelenek, igaz mindegyik eltalálta Cennent, de még csak egyetlen karcolás sem látszódott rajta. Egyelőre patthelyzet alakult ki, ez maradt a későbbiek során is, egyik oldal sem tudott kárt tenni a másikban. Pár perc után viszont mind a két alterran zihálva állt csak meg a lábán.

Nekik nagyobb erőfeszítésbe került fenntartani a pajzsukat, hogy Cennen ne okozhasson sérülést nekik. Viszont Mortisse is érezte, hogy most nem fog sikerrel járni, ezek ha kell megszöknek, hiszen már nem volt mi itt tartsa őket. Érezte, amikor Larion és Gammel elhagyták a bolygót. Larion? Nem érezte eddig az unokáját itt.

Most már csak négy felemelkedett maradt a bolygón ők hárman és Laegen, de az élete kihunyóban volt. Nem volt értelme tovább itt maradni, az unokája nagyon meg fog fizetni azért, amiért elhallgatta ezt előle, de Langsdom és Gammel is ezt tette. Rendet kell tennie elsőként a sajátjai között, hogy utána nyugodtan szállhasson szembe az alterranokkal.

A maszkos arcát a vele szemben állókra fordította majd eltűnt, és ismét a Fellahini palotájában volt.

17


	11. Chapter 11

**10. fejezet: Treavol visszatér**

Beszélgetés volt az első, ami eljutott a tudatáig. Hatalmas erőfeszítésébe került, hogy hasról átküzdje magát hátra. Felnyögött, amikor beverte a hátát a kövezetbe, ennek ellenére, amikor meglátta a felette álló két alakot rájuk vigyorgott, majd felnevetett. Alig akarta elhinni, hogy élve megúszta.

Egy vízióra bízta az életét, de bejött. Everard szúrós szemmel nézett rá, amit kapni fog tőle azt meg fogja érdemelni, de sikerrel jártak. Az elejétől kezdve nem hitt Gammelnek abban, hogy hagyja visszajutni Susant a Melindorra, ezért is kezdett bele a halálos játékba. És a jelen állás szerint észre sem vette, hogy hagyta magát.

- Ostoba vagy régens! – mondta a férfi.

- Már csak főparancsnok. – válaszolta, majd lehunyta a szemeit.

- Végre valakinek megjött az esze és lefokozott?

- Még mindig az vagy Laegen. Hogy lehettél ennyire ostoba? – kérdezte Tintagil, majd leguggolt mellé.

- Nektek sem volt jobb ötletetek. És szerintem ti sem hittétek, hogy tényleg hagyja elmenni. Imádja a vadászatokat, ismerem. – felelte, és hatalmas erőfeszítésébe került, hogy a szőke férfi felé fordítsa a fejét. – De sikerrel jártunk, nem?

- De, hazaértek. Mennyire voltál abban biztos, hogy a lányod beavatkozik?

- Eléggé, különben nem mertem volna megkockáztatni Tintagil. Nem hittem volna, hogy Gammel beveszi. De nem élvezte, közölte, hogy nem volt kihívás. – elvigyorodott. – Azt hiszem tönkre tettem a napját.

- Fel tudsz kelni? Nekünk is mennünk kéne. – ezt most Everard kérdezte.

- Erre a kérdésre térjünk vissza pár óra múlva, ha lehetséges. Egyelőre nem megyek innen sehova. Kényelmes itt feküdni.

Everard és Tintagil felsegítették a földről és úgy indultak el a csillagkapu irányába. Lorne végignézett a lerombolt városon, több ezren is meghalhattak az összecsapások alatt. Már előre sejtette, hogy milyen napként fog ez bevonulni a történelem lapjai közé, már ami az Orit illette. Hogy az övékbe? Az majd eldől, ha Danielék sikerrel járnak.

Ráadásul ki kell tisztítania a gondolatait is, még mindig azok a gondolatok voltak a fejében, amivel felkészült a Gammel elleni csatára. Kénytelen volt elhitetni vele ott is, hogy még mindig gyenge, különben nem hagyta volna ennyiben a harcot. Lassanként sikerrel járt ezzel is. Arról fogalma sem volt, hogy győzni mennyi esélye lett volna, de egy kegyetlen harcot vívtak volna abban teljesen biztos volt.

Hogy hagyta magát és ilyen komoly sérüléseket szedett össze jó néhány hétbe bele fog telni mire teljesen rendbe nem jön majd, hacsak nem veszi igénybe egy gyógyító segítségét, arra meg nem nagyon volt eddig példa. A város falánál járhattak, amikor úgy érezte van elég ereje, hogy egyedül folytassa az utat. Lassan tudott haladni, de legalább már sikeresen megállt a saját lábán is.

A másik két férfi vitatkozva sietett előre a csillagkapu irányába, nem kellett McKay klasszis zseninek lennie, hogy tudja, hogy miatta vitatkoznak. Felsóhajtott, Everard addig nem fogja ezt a témát abbahagyni, amíg minden emberi szokásáról le nem mond. Az pedig soha sem fog megtörténni, még Tintagilnak is voltak olyan vonásai, ami emberként eltöltött idejéből maradt meg.

Régen volt, amikor mindezt hátra hagyták már húszezer éve sem tették meg. Lehet, hogy ez volt a legnagyobb ok arra, hogy a korábbiak már nem voltak életben? Nem tudták elfogadni a fiatalabb generáció eme változásait? Ez igazán elképzelhető volt, hiszen Everard sem volt képes ezeket elfogadni és hűen kitartott a régi szokások mellett. Amik évmilliókkal ezelőtt voltak. Egyszer rákérdezett, hogy milyen idős is a férfi.

Az körübelül kétmillióra tippelte a saját korát. Ennek több mint felét persze szobordémonként töltötte, de akkor is. Ő volt a jelenlegi legöregebb, az utána következő is alig kétszázezer évvel múlt egymillió. Az ezerháromszáznyolcvan egykori felemelkedett közül csupán hatszázan voltak képesek újra felemelkedni a többiek elsorvadtak az évek alatt. És mindegyik ezek közül közel volt az egymillióhoz vagy át is lépték azt.

Jó tíz percbe tellett neki az út a kapuig a másik két férfi már türelmetlenül várt rá. Most jön a legnehezebb majd, amikor Susan osztja ki az ostobasága miatt. Ezen kénytelen volt elmosolyodni, a lány ritkán volt igazán dühös, de olyankor nagyon. Még mindig bánta, hogy nem látta azt, amikor a bátyjával üvöltözött a Déli-sarkon, azt igen sokáig emlegették azok, akik látták mielőtt az expedíció Atlantiszra jött volna.

Tintagil fordult el és tárcsázott, a kapu megnyílt, majd Everard átlépett rajta. LeFay érdeklődve nézett Evanra, aki csak a kaput bámulta.

- Nem mész? – kérdezte a szőke.

- Nem hiszem, hogy most át tudnék jutni a pajzson, lekapcsoltatnád, ha átértél?

- Persze, tíz másodperc elég lesz, viszlát odaát.

Az után, hogy a férfi átlépett a kapun elszámolt tizenötig, majd ő is átment rajta. A pajzs valóban nem volt fent. Körbenézett még látta Susant a kapu felé tartani és az aggódó arckifejezését, nem értetette, hogy miért. Ennyire nem lehetett rossz bőrben. Ez volt az utolsó gondolata mielőtt elterült a padlón.

Elámult, amikor kilépett a csillagkapuból és meglátta a kaputermet. Érdeklődve sandított Rodneyra, aki csak elvigyorodott ezen. Susan alig akarta elhinni, amit látott. Akkor eszerint mégsem pusztult volna el Atlantisz? A döbbenete tovább fokozódott, amikor a lépcsőn Elizabeth sietett felé és az irányítóban meglátta Chuckot. Tudta, hogy a Melindoron van, de ez akkor is elképesztő volt.

- Mennyi idő is telt el Rodney? – kérdezte.

- Háromezer-kettőszáztizenhárom év és azt hiszem tizenegy hónap. – majd odafordult Liz felé. – Te már megint itt vagy, pihenned kellene! Mind a két ok miatt.

- Már mindenki tudja? – kérdezte döbbenten Weir. – Csak Steven nem? Susan örülök, hogy újra látlak. – mondta és megölelte a fiatalabbik nőt.

- Mit tud majdnem mindenki? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a lány.

- Kislánya lesz. – mondta elégedetten Rodney.

- Valóban? Gratulálok Liz. És mi a másik ok, amit említettél?

- Még mindig nem jött rendbe a háromezer éves alvástól, keringési rendellenesség. Rendbe jönne, ha legalább két hetet ágyban töltene, de nem hajlandó.

Háromezer éves alvás? Egyáltalán nem látszik rajta. Emlékezett a tízezer éves Weirre, akin nagyon meglátszott a kor, most pedig látott már katonákat, a nőt, Chuckot és senkin sem látszik egy percnyi öregség sem. Pedig három évezredes alvásnak már bőven meg kellett volna látszódnia.

- Sikerült a sztázis kamrákat Zelenkának és nekem tökéletesítenünk. Azért nem öregedtek.

- Tudod, hogy utálom, ha az engedélyem nélkül olvasnak a gondolataimban. És a város, nem pusztult el?

- De igen, pár perccel az után, hogy Mortisse kiütött téged. Mit mondott neked? Mert abból semmit sem hallottunk.

- Semmit, vagyis semmi lényegeset. Akkor ez egy új Atlantisz?

- Pontosan. A szobádat ugyanott találod, ugyanúgy berendezve, legalább is asszem Lorne mindent úgy tett be, mint régen volt.

Ezzel Rodney eltűnt. Olyan sok minden történt itt az elmúlt időszakban. Majd rákérdez Evannál arra, hogy miért nem az első alkalommal, amikor találkoztak hozták őt vissza ide. Bár nem bánta csak egy kicsit, mert élete legszebb gyermekkorát tölthette el még a Johnnal való találkozást is leszámítva. Előre nézett a lépcső irányába Elizabeth már régen eltűnt, biztosan visszasietett dolgozni. És már Arbejde sem volt itt mellette.

A kapu lecsukódott mögötte és aggódva fordult vissza, vajon mi lehet most a párbaj állása? Alig akarta elhinni, hogy Evan legutóbb túlélte, fel kell majd keresnie Merlint és köszönetet mondani neki, amiért megmentette a szeretett férfit. Kicsit fáradtnak érezte magát azért a szobája felé indult. Remélte a többiek nem sértődnek meg, ha későbbre halasztja a köszönést.

Belépett az ajtón és kénytelen volt elmosolyodni, minden pontosan ugyanúgy volt, mint amikor ott hagyta még az előző városban. Csak éppen az ágy volt bevetve és a könyvek lapjai megsárgulva. Neki ez olyan volt, mintha csak napokkal ezelőtt nem járt volna itt, de mindenki másnak rossz volt belegondolni.

- Amióta felépült a város senki sem járt a szobában. – szólt mögüle Arbejde.

- És Evan? Jah persze, neki sem volt szüksége alvásra. – mosolyodott el szomorkásan.

- Azóta, hogy behozta a holmitokat ő sem volt itt. De nemsokára itt lesz és gondolom ő is visszaköltözik veled együtt. Megyek boldogítani McKayt. – elvigyorodott. – Meg előtte meglátogatom Jennifert.

Alighogy leszedett minden nylont a bútorokról riadó hangzott fel. Megszokásból futva indult el a csillagkapuhoz. Mikor odaért Evan akkor jött át, aggódva indult el a férfi felé, hiszen az nagyon rossz állapotban volt. Miként végződött kettejük harca? Gammel nem volt halott, hiszen akkor már mindenki örült volna, akkor eszerint Evan veszített? Még látta eldőlni, majd Tintagil gyógyítóért kiáltott.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte, amint odaért és leguggolt Lorne mellé.

- Veszített, egészen pontosan hagyta magát. – felelte Tintagil. – Hogy vagy úrnőm?

- Én nem számítok. Rendbe fog jönni? Hagyta magát? – nézett fel döbbenten, amikor eljutott a tudatáig az előző mondat.

- Igen csak kimerült. Azért, mert nem hitte, hogy Gammel hagy titeket eljutni a kapuig, így feltartotta, amíg ti ideértetek.

- Hogy lehetett ennyire idióta?

- Én is ezt kérdeztem, én egészen biztosan nem kockáztattam volna egy ember miatt. – jegyezte meg a vállát megvonva Everard.

Időközben odaért egy gyógyító is ismételten az a férfi, aki Kellert is kezelte nem is olyan régen.

- Embert mondott? – kérdezte Susan felemelkedve.

- Pontosan kislány. – felelte majd elfordult és elindult gyalog az ellenkező irányba.

- Én még nem fejeztem be! – csattant fel. – És amíg nem mondtam, hogy távozhat itt marad!

- Nem nagyon érdekel a mondanivalója. Én megmondtam neki, ha nem hagy fel minden emberi érzésével előbb vagy utóbb meghal. Ennél többet nem tehetek érte.

- Egyáltalán van fogalma arról, hogy kivel beszél?

- Igen, de mint mondtam, nem érdekel. Az utolsó Valorvart, akivel beszéltem még felemelkedett volt. És van jobb dolgom is, mintsem hallgatni a nyavalygását.

- Azt mondtam itt marad!

- Rám nincs hatással. Én még a királyság előtti időkből származom és ahhoz is fogom továbbra is tartani magam. Ha a régens felébredt beszélni szeretnék vele, ezt kérem mondja meg neki. – majd ezüstös fénnyel eltűnt.

- Mindig ilyen. – sóhajtott fel LeFay.

Órákkal később Susan az ágya szélén ült és Evant nézte, a férfi még mindig aludt, de már szinte teljesen rendbe jött. A gyógyítók rendbe hozták, már amennyire képesek voltak. Susan felállt és elsétált az ablakig és kinézett rajta. Olyan furcsának találta, hogy nem a tenger veszi őket körbe, hanem erdőket lát a földön. Mikor felnézett az égre látta, hogy a tenger ott van felettük. Hamar rájött, hogy az illúzió miként is működik.

Majd lehunyta a szemét és újra kinyitotta, most már csillagok voltak az égen és a fényük ragyogott. Bent amúgy is égett a lámpa, így erre sem volt szükség, csak kíváncsi volt, hogy milyen is az égbolt fent a tenger felett. Az idő lassan késő éjszakába fordult, de ő még mindig ébren volt, habár rémesen fáradtnak érezte magát.

Visszament az ágyhoz és leült újra, ekkor vette észre, hogy Evan felébredt és őt nézi. Lehajolt hozzá és óvatosan csókolta meg.

- Ennyire azért nem vagyok rosszul, hogy így kímélj. – mosolyogta a férfi, és magához húzta a lányt.

Néhány perc múlva egy riadó zavarta meg őket.

- Nem várt külső aktiválás! Evan Lorne tábornok jöjjön az irányítóba! – hallották Chuck hangját.

- Most meg már megint mi? – kérdezte nyűgösen a férfi miközben felkelt az ágyról, majd eszébe jutott és elvigyorodott. – Azt hiszem Cameronék most jönnek vissza Carsonnal.

Jinto döbbenten nézett a két idegen férfira. Kicsit megrémítette az, amit hallott, bár volt benne logika főleg azok után, amit a két idegen férfi tanított neki még az Athoson. De akkor is, annyira hihetetlennek hatott az egész. Tényleg az igazat mondták? De ha igen, akkor miért fognak még mindig fegyvert rá.

Egyelőre nem tudott megszólalni, pedig igazán sok kérdése lett volna, többek között arról, hogy miként jutottak be ide. Kik ők és honnan vették ezt a marhaságot, hogy ő lenne a saját példaképe. Ő csak Jinto volt, akit örökbe fogadtak az Athoson. Semmivel sem több, nemhogy egy remek orvos és egy herceg. A tündérmesék ideje amúgy is régen lejárt nem volt jó dolog ezzel viccelni.

Főleg nem itt az Ori birodalmának fővárosában. Azon a helyen, ahol az isteneik és félisteneik is az emberek között járnak halandó alakban. Ő soha sem kérdőjelezte meg az istenei hitét és mindig eljárt az imádatokra is. hűen szolgálta az urait és teremtőit. Ezek pedig azt mondják, hogy nem volt igaz. Akárcsak még régen az a két furcsa idegen.

Meghallgatta őket igaz, de soha sem kételkedett az Ori szavában. És most ezek itt vannak és a démonok hercegét szolgálják. Mibe keveredett bele? És miért hiszik róla azt, amit. Megköszörülte a torkát, hogy megszólaljon, de továbbra sem volt képes megtenni. Azok pedig még mindig rá tartották a fegyvereiket.

- Miért hiszik, hogy én vagyok Carson Beckett? – kérdezte végül.

- Mert ismertünk annak idején, háromezer évvel korábban. – felelte Daniel, majd kotorászott a zsebében és átnyújtott egy képet Jintónak.

A kép még régen Atlantiszon készül a kettős esküvőn, a két Sheppard, Lorne, Nienyar, Aldannar és Carson voltak rajta. Jinto döbbenten nézte a képet, alig akarta elhinni, hogy ezt látja.

- Miféle gonosz bűbájjal készült ez a micsoda? – kérdezte döbbenten.

- Nem bűbáj, csak fénykép. Ez több háromezer éve készült Atlantiszon és te vagy rajta. – vonta meg a vállát Daniel.

Még mindig a képet nézte képtelen volt felfogni. Látott már milliónyi csodát, amióta Fellahin városában volt, de ilyet még soha sem. Festményeket igen, de ezen a képen ő volt. Felismerte a Végrehajtót is és Lorne-t, akivel korábban már találkozott Athoson. De hogyan került volna egy képre Langsdommal? Ő maga is hallotta a pletykákat róla és megismerni sem akarta, nemhogy ezt.

Sőt még azt mondták háromezer évvel korábban is történt. Hiszen az azokban az időkben volt, amikor az isteneik leszámoltak a démonokkal és a birodalmukat szétzúzták. Ez a kép pedig egy esküvőn van és úgy tűnt, hogy boldogok? Ha ez tényleg megtörtént, akkor ő miért nem emlékezett erre? Ki volt ő korábban és ha tényleg Beckett a démonok hercege miért nem árulta el neki a társával, amikor tanították?

- És nektek mi a feladatotok? Miért vagytok itt?

- Hogy visszavigyünk az alterranok közé. – válaszolta Cameron. – A barátaid szeretnék, hogy újra ott legyél közöttük.

- Vannak barátaim? A démonok között? – nevetett fel. – Ez csak valami rossz tréfa ugye?

- Mihez is kezdjünk egy Ori hívővel? – nézett fel fáradtan Daniel.

- Lelőjük már most? – kérdezte Cam.

- Akkor soha sem jutunk ki élve a városból, nemhogy elérni a Melindorig.

- Rendben, akkor így megyünk. Ha bármit tesz te lelövöd Danny-boy, és majd Atlantiszon én veszekszem Evannal, áll az alku? Jah és ha megöleted magad valakivel is Carson, te juttatsz ki minket a bolygóról.

A másik kettő még mindig ráfogták a fegyvereiket, majd kilökték az ajtón. Most már tényleg nem értett az egészből semmit, de eltervezte, hogy az utcán majd úgyis megpróbál megszökni. Az istenei meg fogják segíteni, hiszen mindig is olyan híven hitt bennük. Végre lent voltak az utcán, kemény valami nyomódott a hátának, feltételezte, hogy az egyik fegyver lehetett az. Így kényetlen volt megindulni.

Úgy három-négy sarkot haladhattak, amikor végre a szerencséjének és imáinak köszönhetően egy csapatba futottak bele, akik a Végrehajtó címerét viselték magukon.

- Segítség! – kiáltott fel. – Ezek itt a démonokkal vannak!

A katonák botfegyverüket élesítve fordultak abba az irányba, Jinto érezte, hogy két kísérője közül valaki megragadja a gallérjánál és húzza az ellenkező irányba erősen. Odafordult Daniel már előrébb tartott, tehát Mitchell volt az, aki ezt tette. Lövedékek száguldottak el mellettük, a másik férfi tüzet nyitott a társaságra és két embert le is szedett.

A Végrehajtó emberei letérdeltek és úgy lőttek tovább, nem érdekelte őket, hogy Jinto segítséget kért; úgy tűnt, hogy őt is potenciális ellenségnek nézik. Vagy ő lesz a járulékos veszteség, ha lelövik. Égett hússzag csapta meg az orrát és Mitchell káromkodott, eltalálták a karját. Már éppen szólni akart volna, hogy majd ő segít, amikor leesett, hogy az elrablói közül az egyik.

A sajátjai továbbra is tüzeltek rájuk, úgy tűnt a találattól még inkább vérszemet kaptak. Cameron elengedte és futva indult tovább. Jinto is ugyanezt tette nem állt szándékában meghalni most. Már majdnem elérte azt a sarkot, amin a másik kettő beugrott, amikor éles fájdalmat érzett a hátában és előrebukott a betonra.

Ahogyan bevetődött az utca sarkon a ruhájából azonnal letépett egy darabot és azzal próbálta beköti a kezén lévő sebet, de ez kicsit nehezen ment ugyanis az bénán csüngött. Cameron bízott benne, hogy majd otthon valaki rendbe rakja neki. Ennek nem így kellett volna alakulnia. Hogy lehetett az a fickó ennyire idióta, hogy segítséget kér? Az első alkalommal le kellett volna lőnie.

Hallotta, hogy valaki odakint elesik, majd esőillat? Pislogott néhányat, majd kikukucskált a sarkon. Megdöbbenve látta, hogy két Beckett is van odakint. Az egyik eszméletlenül fekszik a földön a másik, pedig Sheppard embereit támadja. Majd, amint azok földre kerültek beugrott ő is kettejük mellé.

- Valami ésszerűbb mentőakciót nem lehetett volna összehozni? – kérdezte.

- Szerintem igazán remek volt, hogy bemegyünk és kijövünk, maga volt az doki, aki akadékoskodni kezdett. – nézett rá Cam.

- Talán ha meggyőzőbbek fiam, akkor nem így reagálok.

- De továbbra is ki kell jutnunk innen. – mutatott rá Daniel.

- Ha szerencsénk van még mindig nincsen Ori a városban, ha igen bajban vagyunk. – mondta Cameron.

- Mortisse mindig itt van. – ellenkezett Carson. – És Larion is szinte mindig.

- Most egyik sincs, mindannyian a Lydracon buliznak. Gammellel együtt. Ezért lettünk mi egyszerű földi halandók magáért küldve. – felelte még mindig Mitchell.

- Mit keresnek azok ott?

- Lorne és Rodney elmentek Susanért. – nézett rá Daniel. – Szóval nekünk azelőtt kéne kijutni a városból, hogy ők végeznek ott.

Egyelőre jól alakultak a dolgok, az érzékelők ugyanis nem tudták a helyet sem a személyt kiszúrni, csak hogy van a városban alterran vérű. Már több sarokkal odébb jártak, amikor felhangzott jóval mögöttük, hogy erre járhattak. Cam kicsit megdöbbent, amikor a doki nem kérdezett rá Rodneyra, majd eszébe jutott, hogy persze, hiszen ők tanították.

Ő és Daniel olyan ruhában volt, ami beillett az idevalósiaknak, amikor viszonylag sikerült lerázniuk az üldözőiket adtak Beckettnek is egyet, aki gyorsan átöltözött, majd így immáron tudósoknak kinézve léptek ki az egyik forgalmas utcára. Itt több ugró is repkedett a levegőben, sőt a földön is állt néhány.

- Mi lenne, ha taxival mennénk? – vetette fel Mitchell. – Mármint ha ezek tényleg azok.

Carson csak bólintott és beszálltak az egyikbe, az azt vezető nem kérdezett semmit, csak szótlanul vitte ki őket a város főbejáratához. Úgy tűnt, hogy ide is eljutott a híre a szökevényeknek, mert mindenkit megmotoztak, aki ki akart jutni a városból. A menekülni akaró tömeg egyre és egyre közelebb lökdöste őket oda.

Pedig el kellett volna „hagyniuk" a fegyvereket még mielőtt odaértek, de még akkor is számos olyan dolog lett volna náluk, amit nem nagyon lehetett volna kimagyarázni. Gondban voltak, most olyan remek lett volna, ha felbukkan egy felemelkedett és rendet tenne. Nem is tudta, hogy a kérése milyen hamar fog teljesülni.

Sikolyok érkeztek a város irányából a Végrehajtó gárdistái is úton voltak errefelé. sőt többen már a tömegben is voltak. Egy kéz ragadta meg Cameron ruhájának nyakrészét és fordította maga felé. Frank Potter rá vigyorgott és úgy tett, mintha megmotozná, majd Daniellel és Carsonnal is hasonló képen tett.

- Rendben maguk mehetnek. – mondta.

Mitchell hálásan nézett a fiatal katonára, majd tovább siettek, a kapuban ezek után már senki sem állította meg őket és ők kint voltak a pajzsokon túl. Időközben túlestek azon a két órán, amikor nem lehetett kint tartózkodni. Igen sokan próbáltak eljutni mihamarabb a kapuig. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy nem csak a behatolók miatt volt ez a nagyfokú riadó.

Úgy tudta, hogy máshol sem csináltak hatalmas balhét abból, ha megjelent egy ATA génes, de itt? Nem halandókat küldenének, mert tudják, hogy ide csak felemelkedett jön. Mint annak idején Evelin is. Ő is hallotta a történetet, előtte és utána sem volt senki sem olyan ostoba. De akkor most mi történhetett? Az emberek arcán rémület volt, valami másnak is kellett lennie, mint amit ők okoztak.

Daniel is némán ballagott a másik két férfival. Szerencséjük volt, hogy a gárdisták is megérkeztek, mert nem nagyon hitt benne, hogy sikerült volna kijutniuk, de Potternek hála minden hibájukat sikerült kiküszöbölniük. Lehajtotta a fejét és csak lopva nézett a többi ember arcára. Neki is feltűnt, hogy valami nem stimmel túlságosan sok félelem van az arcukon.

Körübelül kétszázan lehettek, akik a kapu felé tartottak. Remélte, hogy minden nehézség nélkül eljutnak oda és a Szent Hadsereg emberei nem fognak utánuk jönni és újabb ellenőrzést tartani a szökevények után. Nem maradtak túlélők az első csoport után, így legalább az arcukat nem ismerték.

De volt egy baljós érzése az egésszel kapcsolatban, valami nagyon nem stimmelt. Nem az emberek, a levegőben volt az egész. Társaira pillantott úgy tűnt, hogy ők is hasonlóképpen éreznek, mint ők. Talán arra játszanak, hogy egy Ori is ideérjen, mert az tuti, hogy kiszúrná Carsont a tömegből.

A legrosszabb az egészben az volt, hogy esélyük sem lenne úgy hazajutni. Potternek majd köszönetet fog mondani, ha legközelebb látja, nélküle soha sem sikerült volna még ide sem kijutni. Felfele mentek az emelkedőn és a tömeg lassulni kezdett. Nem voltak úgy hozzászokva, mint ők. Felsóhajtott, ez így borzasztóan lassú.

Főleg, majd ha ott vannak a kapunál mindenki máshova fog elmenni, és nekik kell az utolsónak lenni, hogy senki se tudja meg a Melindor helyzetét. Még órákig lesznek itt mire hazajutnak. A vörös nap fénye narancssárgára festette a helyet, lassan lemegy majd és éjszaka lesz. Tényleg, milyen hidegek itt az éjjelek?

Hiszen arra nem készültek fel, úgy számolták, hogy ennyi idő alatt már simán végeznek, és otthon lesznek. Lopva az órájára pillantott; odahaza már éjszaka volt. akkor ezért kezdett fáradtságot érezni, hiába ivott kávét és evett koffeintablettát a siker érdekében. Alighogy felértek előre pillantott.

Mindenki térdelt a kapuig, döbbenten nézett körbe, majd meg is értette az okát. Két hosszú vörös hajú alak ált a tárcsázó mellett, nem volt nehéz rájönnie, hogy Gammel és Larion voltak azok. Mind a ketten a tömeget pásztázták, majd a lány a férfira nézett, az bólintott és Larion eltűnt onnan.

Daniel látta, ahogyan Gammel pontosan az ő irányukba néz, majd vigyorogva indult el feléjük. Mitchell lerántotta a földre, hogy ő is térdeljen le.

- Késő, lebuktunk. – mondta.

- Igen, mert voltál olyan idióta Jackson, hogy nem tudtál azonnal letérdelni. – vágta rá Cameron. – Doki tudna valamit csinálni?

- Semmit. – felelte Carson halkan.

Mind a ketten tudták, hogy Mortisse mikor érkezett vissza a Fellahini palotába, hiszen egyszerre parancsolta őt és Lariont is magához. Unott képpel nézett a tudósokra, éppen velük dolgozott, majd a szokásos alakjában jelent meg a trónteremben. Liara és Langsdom már ott voltak, viszont Larion csak úgy fél perccel utána ért ide.

Gammel még mindig szörnyen dühös volt a lányra, ha nem avatkozott volna be, akkor mostanra már Laegen már halott lenne. Hallotta, ahogyan két gárdista jelentést tesz Mortissének miszerint egy démon járt a városban. De nem sokkal ezelőtt eltűnt. Tehát Treavol is ismét közöttük volt. Okosak voltak, hogy pont a Lydraci eseményekkor hozták ki innen.

Ő maga nem félt attól, ami most következik és még erősen gondolkodott azon, hogy a lányért tegyen-e valamit. Oldalra nézett Larion dacosan elfordította a fejét, ennek ellenére tisztán látta a szemében a félelmet, akárcsak Cennen kölykeiében is. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki nem félt a teremben?

Persze tudta, hogy Cennen őt is elintézheti, ha átadja Merlinnek és Laegennek, de kételkedett benne, hogy a legjobb erőforrását elajándékozná pusztán szeszélyből. Lehajtotta a fejét, hogy ne nevessen fel hangosan, ebben a pillanatban az a halálos ítélete is lehetett volna akár. Mikor újra fel tudta venni a pókerarcát csak akkor nézett fel.

Addigra már nem volt bent egyetlen halandó ember sem és hallotta, hogy maga mögött becsattan a nagy kétszárnyú ajtó. Egyedül maradtak istenek és félistenek egymás között. A prédikáció most fog kezdődni. Még mindig nem tudta, hogy Mortisse miként fog reagálni arra, hogy mindenki becsapta, aki körülötte volt.

Akkor tehát csaknem igaza volt a blöffel kapcsolatban, hogy kezd az öreg megőrülni? Soha senki sem tudta meg eddig, hogy milyen sérüléseket okozott neki Zander az utolsó összecsapásukon. Szerencséje volt, főleg halandóként még. Vajon most mire menne? Ki kellene próbálni, bár ő nem szerepelt a trióban.

Ha nagyon félti az életét, akkor megöli most egyben Langsdomot, Liarát és csak azért, hogy őt bosszantsa Lariont is. Utána… nyelt egy nagyot; tényleg átadja őt az alterranoknak, egy aranyos karkötővel együtt és akkor bármelyik Velesar könnyedén megölheti. És attól kezdve senki sem fenyegeti az életét.

Nem volt ez sem teljesen igaz a Változás majd fogja, de az ellen meg semmit sem tehetett. Mortisse megköszörülte a torkát, amire ő is felnézett. Zavarta, hogy nem tudja a másik arcáról leolvasni a gondolatait, mint a harc közben Laegenét, élvezte a másik arcára kiülő undort mielőtt megcsókolta. Ezért is olyan szép az élet.

- Fogalmam sincs Gammel, hogy miért örülsz annak a győzelemnek, miközben hagyta magát! – csattant fel a férfi. – Talán nem tűnt fel, hogy csak az időt húzta, hogy az a liba hazajusson?

- Én nem… olvastam a gondolataiban is. Nem vert át…

- Dehogynem, csak annyira ostoba vagy, hogy fel sem tűnt.

A kezei ökölbe szorultak az arca majdnem olyan vörös lett, mint a haja. Még soha életében nem vörösödött el ennyire, mondjuk még meg sem alázta senki sem ennyire Naporcájú Nimuét kivéve, de akkor a nő nem élte túl. Megfizetett az anyja haláláért, ha már Merlin képtelen volt megtenni.

Nem, Laegen nem verhette át így. Ennyire elvakította volna a gyűlölet, hogy nem tűnt fel neki? De meg is mondta, hogy hagyja eljutni Alaine-t a Melindorra. Akkor miért? Ah, persze egészen biztosan nem hitte el neki. Pedig akkor kivételesen nem hazudott. Visszanézett Mortissére, amikor úgy vélte, hogy az arca már nem vörös.

- Sajnálom, hogy hibáztam. – mondta végül.

Miként verhette át Laegen a gondolataival is? hiszen végig azokra koncentrált, és azokból az derült ki, hogy meglepődött. Tintagil volt a mestere az ilyeneknek és persze ő is ott volt a bolygón. A háromezer év alatt simán kitaníthatta ezekre. Legközelebb jobban kell majd erre vigyáznia.

- Elfogadom, most az egyszer. Megmagyarázná nekem valaki, hogy mégis mi a fenét kerestetek ott és a lányom is miért volt ott? És ki mióta tudott arról, hogy életben van.

- Én nem tudtam, hogy ki ő. – felelte Langsdom. – Négy éve láttam először, amikor Larion küldött Estede bolygójára, mert egy előhírnök jelentette, hogy egy lány a démonok hercegéről beszél. Csak ennyit, Liara akkor jött rá, hogy ki is Alaine, amikor meglátta a képet.

- Semmit sem tudtam róla, csak azért mentem oda, mert az apám és Gammel párbajozott. – hazudta Larion. – Nem éreztem meg a születését.

- Három alterran volt a bolygón és az egyik Laegen, még jó, hogy nem hagytam ki ezt a lehetőséget. – vigyorodott el Gammel. – Csak ott láttam meg őt.

- És elengedted.

- Biztos voltam benne, hogy a kölykeid elkapják, úgyis összefutottam velük. De úgy tűnt, hogy a hitvány halandókban csalódni kellett…

- Benned is, szóval hallgass! Amúgy jól áll a vörös a képeden is. – mondta gúnyosan Mortisse. – Mikor lett belőled újra gyerek? Vagy netalán soha senki sem alázott meg ennyire?

Kénytelen volt lehajtani a fejét, hogy a haja eltakarja az arcát, legszívesebben megölte volna a férfit, azért amiket mondott. Előbb vagy utóbb megteszi, őt nem alázhatja meg ennyire senki sem büntetlenül. És sajnos el is hitte Larion hazugságát, és nem bünteti meg a lányt, pedig milyen remek alkalom lett volna. Vagy nem mutatta ki az ellenkezőjét.

- És van még valami, úgy néz ki, hogy Treavol itt volt a városban. Feltűnt egy alterran, de már kiért a városból. Azt akarom, hogy nézzetek utána, és ha megtaláljátok a kapunál még, öljétek meg. – mondta miközben Larionra és Gammelre nézett.

Remek, remélte, hogy már nem voltak ott a tömegben. Bármit megtett volna most, hogy keresztbetegyen Mortissének. Még mindig reszketett és dühös volt, szörnyen. Pillanatokkal később megjelent a csillagkapu előtt, majd Larion is mellette. A lány átölelte és megcsókolta. Nem sokkal később ő tolta el magától a lányt.

Körbenézett a tömegen, akik immáron térdeltek előttük. Szánalmas halandók, egyszerűen lenézte őket. Majd kiszúrt egy frissen érkezett társaságot. Ketten azonnal letérdeltek egy azonban még nézelődött, fel is ismerte. Daniel Jackson volt az. Hogyan maradhatott életben az elmúlt háromezer évben?

Ugyanis nem érezte felemelkedettnek, ő is egyszerű halandó volt. De ott volt kiszúrta Treavolt is.

- Megvannak. Menj nyugodtan vissza az Istenek Városába, ezt már elintézem.

- Megölöd? – nézett rá a lány.

- Nem. – mosolyodott el. – Eléggé keresztbe akarok tenni Cennennek, hogy hazaengedjem.

- Köszönöm. – mondta Larion, majd eltűnt.

Ő vigyorogva indult el a hármas felé.

Csak akkor nyugodott meg, amikor újra az Istenek Városában volt a Gammel által felrótt védőrúnák mögött, ott, ahol Mortisse nem árthat neki. Alig akarta elhinni, hogy bevette az egyszerű hazugságot, miszerint nem tudta azt, hogy életben vannak. Remélte, hogy a nagybátyja hazajut épségben. Leginkább bocsánatot kért volna tőle, de nem volt bátorsága hozzá.

Még élénken élt benne a kép, amikor megölte a férfit. Amióta újra az alterran vonások lettek benne erősebbek ezt sem tudta megbocsátani magának. Félt. Egyszerűen nem találta azt a pontot, amikor a nagyapja ennyire megőrült. Bár ezt is csak azért merte megtenni Gamival, mert ő nem ölhette meg.

A mai napig tudta, hogy Mortisse őt gondolkodás nélkül megölné, most csak Gammel miatt nem teszi meg, mert kellett neki. Félt. Hiányzott neki a szülői ölelés és az, hogy megbocsássanak neki mindent, amit tett. Bárcsak soha se hozták volna vissza az életbe. Nem akart és nem tudott a Változással szembenézni.

Egyre és egyre szörnyűbb képeket látott azzal kapcsolatban. Tudta, hogy mindenki más is hasonlóan érez, és ugyanazokat látja, mint ő. Miért pont ennek kell majd bekövetkezni? Ráadásul úgy, hogy kevesek lesznek a megállításához. Mivel érdemelték ki ezt a megtorlást? Az Ori lényegében igen, de az alterranok és az emberek?

Kinézett az ablakon és a könnyei végigcsorogtak az arcán. Egy kéz nyúlt oda és törölte le őket, majd fordította maga felé az arcot. Larion belenézett Gammel szemeibe, úgy tűnt a férfi mostanra lenyugodott. Magához ölelte a lányt. Végre biztonságban érezte magát, így senki sem bánthatja őt.

Tudta, hogy a férfi hazaengedte Treavolt, egy valakit nem engedne csak, de ő szerencsére most nem volt itt. Fogalma sem volt, hogy a mai események után miként reagált volna, ha megint megakadályozza az apja megölését. Gyanította, hogy nem éppen a legboldogabb, de kedve nem volt kipróbálni ezt.

Felnézett a férfira és megcsókolta. Az igazság szerint most csak arra vágyott volna a leginkább, hogy megvigasztalják és megóvják, de tudta, hogy Gammelnél erre nem úgy számíthat, mint az ember általában gondolja, de most az egyszer meglepődött. A férfi nem próbálkozott, csak még szorosabban ölelte magához.

- Hazament. Már csak Langsdomot kellene valahogy elintézni, és akkor megölhetnék.

- Tényleg ennyire a halálát akarod?

- A mai után?! Igen. Még soha senki sem alázott meg ennyire!

- Az egód lesz a veszted egyszer. – mosolyogott rá a lány.

- Te tudtad, hogy az apád hagyja magát legyőzni?

- Nem, csak reménykedtem benne, hogy szándékosan hagyja magát. Ennél annakidején is jobb volt és gyanúsnak véltem.

- Szólhattál volna.

- Azok után, hogy megcsókoltad? Hagyj engem békén.

- Most mi van? – kérdezte Gammel döbbenten a lány után, aki dühösen ment be a szobába. – Valahogy rá kellett vennem a harcra.

- Nem, nálad többről van szó. Pontosan ismerem a beállítottságodat. Hogy neked tökmindegy.

- És? Veled vagyok együtt, nem? – pislogott néhányat. – Sajnálom.

- Többször kértél bocsánatot ma, mint egész életedben, nem igaz?

- Van ötleted, hogy miként hozhatjuk hármójukat könnyedén úgy össze, hogy meg is öljék nekünk Mortissét? Vagy ha sikerülne… – tért át gyorsan egy másik témára.

- Még mindig nem mondtál le arról, hogy feljebb emelkedj?

- Nem, még jó, hogy nem. Micsoda lehetőségek nyílnának meg előttem. Mennem kell, a tudósokkal van még pár dolgom, sietek vissza.

Larion a férfi után nézett, ahogyan az kisietett a szobából. Ha sikerülne neki, akkor örökre elveszítené. Hiszen ha nekik is vannak kozmikus törvényeik, és miért ne lennének, ha egyszer onnan indultak, ahol voltak. Akkor egyáltalán nem avatkozhatnak be az alacsonyabb létsíkok életébe. És kételkedett benne, hogy Gammelnek lenne annyi ereje köztük, hogy dacolni tudjon ezzel.

Az ősi istenek. Akik legutoljára az előző világegyetem pusztulásakor avatkoztak be. Egészen pontosan ők vetettek véget annak és emelték a poraiból a mostanit. Ők a Változás. Ezért is akarja Gammel megakadályozni, hogy ennek a világegyetemnek vége legyen. Ha ideérnek minden el fog pusztulni most is, akárcsak annak idején.

De tudta, hogy ezúttal az imádott és rajongott gyermekeiket a melindoriakat sem fogják megmenteni. Ha igaz volt régen is ők hozták a Változást. Nem értette, hogy mivel érdemelték ki a haragjukat, hiszen az Ori sem ment még olyan messzire, hogy ártatlan életek milliárdjainak vessenek véget.

Galaxisokat romboljanak le és öljenek meg mindenkit. Ehhez nekik sem volt joguk, ám már egyszer megtették. Lehet, hogy előtte is, de abból a korból nem maradt hírnök, aki ezt elmondhatta volna. És közeledtek a Semmin túlról, a Változás szele olyan közel volt már. Felsikoltott. Nem!

Az arcát a kezeibe temette, nem akarta, hogy ez bekövetkezzen, mindenképp meg kell állítani Mortissét mielőtt mindent a pusztulásba vezet. És nem hiszi el, hiába mondták neki a férfi nem hitte el. A Változás előszele pedig kegyetlenül közeledett. Sőt még arra sem lesz ereje, hogy a szeretett népét megmentse, akiket ő teremtett.

Megremegett, ekkor értette meg. Az ősi istenek voltak azok, akik az anyját és Treavolt is visszahozták. Már most beavatkoztak, nem nem lehet ez a vége az egésznek. Hiszen ez azt jelentette, hogy már itt voltak közöttük. Visszatértek.

Mortisse alig akarta elhinni, hogy Gammelnek tényleg nem tűnt fel, hogy ellenfele hagyta magát a küzdelmük során. Felsóhajtott, kezdte unni a tehetetlenséget. Bár talán, hogy lánya és unokaöccse visszatértek a melindoriakhoz végre egy kis izgalmat hoz majd az egyhangúságba. És a háború folytatódni fog.

Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy a fia miért is úszta meg, hogy lelőjék. Gyanította, hogy Zandernek köszönheti az életét. Miért volt az élők sorában a másik kettő? Senki sem hozta őket vissza, és ha igaz volt a boncolások eredménye, még ATA génjük sem volt. Sima egyszerű halandók, akkor ezért nem érezte meg Larion, hogy életben vannak?

Ez igen reális opció volt a kérdésre. Azóta mind a két testet elégetette. Így utólag megbánta megnézte volna Emmenna arcát, amikor megmutatta volna neki a két holttestet. Ó igen, ezt meg kellett volna tennie. Legközelebb pedig már „sajnos" nem lesz, hogy élhessen ezzel a remek lehetősséggel.

Ezzel együtt jutott eszébe, hogy olyan régen látogatta meg a feleségét. Liara születésekor járt arra utoljára. Lassan meg kéne ejtenie még egy látogatást, lassan az utolsót. Többé nem volt szüksége a nőre. Bár elképzelhető, hogy még a hasznára lehet. Amennyire ismerte a lányát biztosan elmenne kiszabadítani.

Remek ötlet elcsalni őket egy másik bolygóra, ahol aztán megölheti egyesével őket. És akkor tényleg senki sem fenyegetné a létét. Még hogy az ősi istenek, bah! Ennyire nem lehetett még mindig gyerekes Larion, hogy elhiggye. A melindoriak imádták csak őket, nem is biztos, hogy léteztek még.

Évmilliárdokkal ezelőtt volt, azóta egészen biztosan mindannyian halandók lettek és meghaltak már. Az alterranok is ezt tették, ha beleuntak ebbe a létbe. Egy magasabb létsík lényei miért lennének mások, főleg, ha igaz a legenda és már az előző univerzumban is léteztek. Akárcsak a melindoriak.

Ebben is kételkedett igen sokáig, de a tudósok, amikor a Naremen jártak megerősítették ezt. Talán ezért is nem sikerült annak idején titokban kiirtania őket, mert annyira szívósfajta nép voltak. Velük nem boldogult annyira, mint Atlantiszon az ellenségeivel. Azokkal olyan könnyen elbánt.

Hoved elsősorban, aki igen sokáig balesetnek hitte felesége halálát, majd amikor kiadta a parancsot unokája megölésére. Awagon, aki azt hitte, hogy ő ölte meg Lariont. A háború a wraithhel, mind csak hazugság volt. Mindennek ő állt a hátterében. Laegen száműzetése, majd megölése. Ahhoz sem volt sok köze a wraithnek.

Az ő emberei lőtték ki a mind a két sugarat a hajóra, amivel halandók lettek és meghaltak. A kolóniák elpusztítása, a flottáé. Még a mai napig is voltak olyan események, amikre sokan azt hitték, hogy ők tették, de nem. Guinivere halála, igaz akkor nem volt itt, de már volt annyi ereje, hogy Morgannal megölesse, persze a nő nem tudott róla. Igraine halála; Tintagil szeretett feleségéé. Azt is a saját lányuk tette meg.

Az, hogy mindenki tudott Merlin létéről, sőt még maga az öreg is elhitte, hogy ismerte Arthurt, és fordítva, azt is neki köszönhették. Hiszen beszélt Merlin és Hoved apjával annak idején, aki a jövőbe látott. Az mindent elmondott neki arról a korról, majd megölette őt is. Egyel kevesebb Velesar. Se Laegen, se Gammel nem élt még akkor.

Vajon tudják, hogy ő ölte meg a nagyapjukat? Egészen biztosan nem tudja, még Merlin sem. És Gammel kitartana mellette, ha tudná? Bár ő most is lázong a mai napi megjegyzések miatt, és talán azért is, mert a halálba küldte. De előbb vagy utóbb megbocsát majd neki. Hiszen ismerte gyerek kora óta.

Levette a maszkját és belenézett egy tükörbe. Képtelen volt bármilyen arcot is felvenni azóta az ütközet óta, mindegyik lefoszlott róla. Gyógyítóval talán helyre tudná hozatni, de a tudósai között egy sem volt ilyen és Larion pedig előbb próbálná őt megölni, mintsem segítene neki. Milyen emberek veszik mégis körbe?

A régenst pedig annál jobbak. Tintagil az egykori legjobb barátja és ott volt az a másik alacsony fickó az a fekete bőrű. LeFay sokkal erősebb volt, mint hitte volna, pontosabban mire emlékezett, de az a másik. Úgy érezte, hogy nagyon öreg lehetséges, hogy ő lenne a legöregebb? Nála mindenképp idősebb volt.

Tintagil talán ha néhány hónappal volt csak idősebb nála, legalább is erre emlékezett. És tudta, hogy kettejük életkora is talán csak a tizede a másik férfiénak. Jó esetben. Korábban milyen öreg volt, akivel találkozott? Nem emlékezett már rá régen volt, jó régen. Elmosolyodott, remélte, még összecsapnak valamikor.

Kíváncsi volt az összecsapás milyen eredménnyel zárulna, mert ők is csak feltartó serege voltak most és közel sem mutatták meg, hogy mire képesek. Felnevetett, nem hitte volna, hogy Tintagil LeFay huszonnégyezer év után is képes meglepetéssel szolgálni a számára.

Emmenna a felfordulást nézte, ami a városban volt. Tudta, hogy történt valami, ráadásul megérezte Treavol erejét. Tehát az unokaöccse életben volt, remélte, hogy életben marad és sikerül hazajutnia bárhol is van az. Ha volt annyi esze Laegennek, akkor mostanra a Melindoron vannak mindannyian. És azt pedig tudta, hogy Zandernek hála soha sem fogják megtalálni.

Vajon a lánya – Alaine – hol lehet most, és mi van vele? Remélte, hogy őt is kimenekítették bárhonnan, ha életben van. Bár Larionnak volt olyan megjegyzése, mintha tudna róla. Bárcsak láthatná még egyszer a szeme fényét. Ez az összes többi gyermekére vonatkozott Langsdomra és Liarára is.

Egy katona lépett be a szobába; felismerte a rövid szőke hajáról és zöld szemeiről. Sokszor járt erre és valahogy mindig kedvesebb volt a többieknél. A nevét soha sem mondta, de volt egy sejtése vele kapcsolatban. De olyan hihetetlennek hangzott, hogy inkább megtartotta a fikció témakörében.

- Asszonyom! – mondta és meghajolt. – Miben lehetek a segítségére?

- Maga mindig olyan kedves hozzám. Miért? És elárulná a nevét?

- Alexis Keran kapitány, asszonyom!

- Nem kell hazudnod, régen rájöttem, hogy nem vagy a Végrehajtó embere hiába viseled a jelét.

- Nem értem, hogy miről beszél asszonyom. – nyögte, de az arca is elárulta.

- Nyugodj meg, nem fogom elmondani Mortissének. Laegen Velesar embere vagy ugye? – kérdezte halkan.

- Evan Lorne tábornoké asszonyom. Frank Potter százados. Ha maga rájött, akkor…

- Nem hiszem, hogy maguk között keresnék az árulókat, ahhoz túlságosan el vannak telve maguktól. Miért jöttél? – az utolsó mondatot ismét hangosan tette fel.

- Hogy tudassam asszonyommal, hogy a főisten hamarosan meglátogatja. – mondta hangosan, hogy az ajtó mellett álló két embere is halhassa.

- Köszönöm a felvilágosítást kapitány. Remélem most már békén hagy és hagyja, hogy magányos óráimat egyedül folytathassam, amíg férjem meg nem érkezik.

A férfi meghajolt és átnyújtott közben egy papírt a nőnek, majd megfordult és kisietett a szobából. Az ajtó hangosan csukódott be mögötte. Evan Lorne, tehát így hívták a férfit ebben a korban. Érdekesnek találta. Vajon Potter tudta, hogy milyen feladatot vállalt el azzal, hogy itt végzett küldetést?

Biztosan, hiszen közel tíz éve volt már itt. Vajon hogyan oldották meg, hogy ne olvashassanak a gondolataiban? Elmosolyodott, hát persze Tintagil LeFay volt erre a legalkalmasabb személy. Mindenre gondoltak eszerint az alterranok. Ismét kinyílt az ajtó, ezúttal nem a katonák jöttek vissza.

Odafordult, majd felsikoltott és behátrált a felig. Mortisse volt az és ezúttal a maszkját sem viselte. Emmenna már korábban is elgondolkodott azon, hogy milyen is lehet Cennen arca a maszk alatt, de ennyire félelmetes látványra nem gondolt. Reszketve állt meg a falnál tovább nem mehetett a börtöne nem engedte.

A férfi megállt előtte kényszeríttette magát, hogy felnézzen rá, de gyorsan le is sütötte a szemét.

- Nocsak, már rám sem bírsz nézni Emmenna drága? – kérdezte a férfi.

- Menj el Mortisse, kérlek! – mondta, de nem tudott felnézni.

- Miért akarod? Pedig éppen most akartam elmondani, hogy micsoda terveim vannak veled.

- Nem vagyok rá kíváncsi.

- Azért megosztom veled. Te leszel a lányod és unokaöcséd halálának okozója, amilyen szerencséd van, még Laegen is meghal akkor.

- Mind a ketten gyűlölnek engem, miért hiszed, hogy megtennének értem bármit is?

- Mert olyan ajánlatot teszek majd nekik, amit nem utasíthatnak vissza.

Carson mennyire örült annak, hogy végre hazajuthat erre most Gammel közeledett feléjük. Ismerte annyira, hogy tudja innen senki sem fog élve távozni, még ők sem. Miért kellett pont így történnie? Hát az istenek nincsenek velük és nem néznek le szerencsétlen gyermekeikre, hogy segítsenek nekik?

Közel kétszázan voltak itt a kapu előtti téren, ebből csupán négyen nem voltak Ori hívők, na jó egy Ori volt közülük. Pontosan tudta, hogy ő maga semmit sem tehet Gammel Velesar ellen, hiába is próbálkozna. Már mindenki tudta, hogy csak Evan és Merlin árthat neki alterran és Larion Ori részéről.

A vér kötelez. Ez nem volt jó előjel a számára arra az esetre, ha az Orit akarták legyőzni. Annak legalább örült, hogy Larion már nem volt itt, a halála. Megborzongott, nem akart megint, pontosan emlékezett mindegyikre és egy kicsit túlságosan is sok volt belőlük. Néggyel több, mint jó lett volna. Néggyel!

És a vörös hajú csak közeledett és közeledett feléjük. Ő csak a kémcsövei és a betegei mellé akart visszatérni. Vajon megérti ezt a közeledő? Sajnos kételkedett benne, hogy értékelni fogja ezt. De várjunk csak, hiszen Gammel halott volt, amikor ő már meghalt. És Evan ő is életben volt.

Mégis mi a fészkes fene folyt itt? Lassan semmit sem értett, a halottak itt mászkáltak, Rodney is élt és most esett csak le neki, hogy Jackson és Mitchell is életben vannak, pedig több mint háromezer év eltelt. És Susan ott lesz Atlantiszon? Ennek legalább örült, akkor lehet, hogy a lány túlélte a múltkori háborút.

Rodneyra rémlett neki, hogy felemelkedett volt. Te jó ég! Sajnálta az alterranokat, hogy el kellett viselniük. Lenézett a két társára emberek voltak, normális emberek, de akkor miként élhetnek? És ki lehet még életben a régiek közül? Mindenképp ki kell majd faggatnia McKayt ha hazaértek.

Már ha sikerül ebből a slamasztikából kimászniuk. Talán működne, ha szépen megkérné?

- Mi lenne, ha hazaengednél minket? – kérdezte végül.

- Benned aztán van bátorság Valorvart! – nevetett fel Gammel, ahogyan odaért.

- És, hogy tetszik az ötlet? – nézett fel reménykedve.

- Felőlem. – vonta meg a vállát. – De csak azért, mert ma keresztbe akarok a lehető legjobban tenni Mortissének. És add át Laegennek, hogy legközelebb megölöm.

- Remek nap ez, ahol a hitük szerint egy isten és félisten találkozott.

- Félisten? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a vörös.

- Olvastam az eredet könyvét, ha Johnt is annak tartják…

- Hé, hé, hé Treavol te nem vagy az álljon meg a menet. – mondta Gammel.

- De…

- Nem, az apádnak semmi köze nem volt hozzánk, az anyádnak sem, csak Mortissének. Neked nincsenek ilyen kötöttségeid.

- Legalább megnyugtattál fiam.

- Ne merj még egyszer így hívni! – körbenézett, mindenki őket bámulta. – Milyen „kár", hogy nem hagyhatok szem- és fültanukat.

Elmormolt néhány szót, majd a földből tűz csapott fel és mindenkit, aki itt volt a kapu körül lángok égették el.

- Ebből próbáljon meg Cennen titeket kikeresni.

Majd ezzel eltűnt, a három férfi teljesen döbbenten bámult egymásra. Ez tényleg az a Gammel volt, akitől mindenki annyira retteget? Valami miatt nagyon berágott a főnökére ez teljesen nyilvánvaló volt. Már csak ki kellene deríteniük, hogy mivel és felhasználhatnák, hogy az Orit összeugrasszák.

A kapuhoz mentek és tárcsáztak. Nem a Melindort, egyikőjük sem hitte, hogy Gammel eltűnt volna teljesen. Két random bolygóra mentek és csak onnan tárcsáztak nyugodt szívvel haza. Beütötték a pajzs kódját, majd mind a hárman átléptek a kapun.

A tudósok némán, de teljesen egyetértettek a két Velesarukkal, hogy Cennen kezd megőrülni. Erre a mai eset is tökéletes példa volt. Kis szerencsén múlt csupán, hogy ne végezzen a férfi mindenkivel. És ha ez megtörténne félő volt, hogy a tudósok is áldozatul esnének a haragjának bármilyen indok is legyen az.

Leginkább a Melindor pajzsának semlegesítése volt erre a legjobb manapság. Zander kellett volna nekik ahhoz, hogy belátható időn belül sikerüljön ez. De erre nem volt semmilyen reális esélyük, mert ha itt is lenne az a félvér, akkor sem mondana semmit. Egyszerre sóhajtottak fel. Féltek mindannyian.

A mostani időkben veszélyes volt közel állni Mortisséhez és ezt ők is tudták tökéletesen. De nem tudtak mit tenni, ha elmenekülnének, könnyedén levadászhatná őket bármelyik alterran. Ők tudósok voltak, nem harcosok. Szinte semmit sem értettek a háború művészetéhez. Csak a feltaláláshoz.

És ők hittek Larionnak, még akkor is, ha a lány mostanság megint leginkább egy alterranhoz hasonlított. És tudták, hogy a Változás tényleg közeleg, még ha Mortisse nem is akar róla tudomást venni. Közeleg és elhozza mindeni végzetét.

17


	12. Chapter 12

**11. fejezet: Melindoron**

**Tizennégyezer évvel korábban**

A késő délutáni nap beragyogta a hatalmas kastélyt és a körülötte levő parkot. Alterranok nyüzsögtek az udvaron és azzal voltak elfoglalva, hogy minden a lehető leginkább a helyén legyen, mire a Velesar család a „nyaralójába" ér. Volt a hátsó kijáratnál egy nagy tó is ketten a felszínen lévő leveleket próbáltál lehalászni onnan. Voltak, akik élelemmel futkostak, voltak, akik a szőnyegeket tisztították.

Gammel érdeklődve figyelte őket az egyik fa árnyékából, ahogyan a törzsének dőlt. Kezeiben két kis szőrgombolyagot tartott, amik próbáltak kimászni onnan. Leginkább a földi macskákra hasonlítottak, úgy tudta, hogy tényleg onnan hozták el annak idején őket, amikor az alterranok visszatértek a Pegazus-galaxisba.

Még csak alig múlt húsz éves, néhány hónapja emelkedett fel ezzel mindenidők legfiatalabb felemelkedettje volt. Mindenki rá volt kíváncsi ezért is örült, hogy végre eljöhetett Atlantiszról, úgy sem érezte magát ott soha otthon. Ő itt szeretett lenni, ezen a bolygón, ami felett a Velesarok „uralkodtak". A családi birtokon.

Ő már korábban érkezett, mint a szülei, nagybátyjáék vagy akár a húga. Alig várta, hogy láthassa Mellissát. Persze nem volt a vérszerinti húga, hiszen senki sem hallott még olyanról, hogy a családjukban nő is született volna, de Merlin és Ralian örökbe fogadták, amikor az egyik árvaházban jártak.

Az egyik szőrgombolyag belekapott a hosszú vörös hajába és azzal kezdett játszani. Felnevetett és odébb rakta a jószágot. Néhány perccel később meghallott egy ismerős női hangot, amit őt hívta, majd pillanatokkal később feltűnt a vele egyidős húga is. A lánynak rövid világosbarna haja volt és barna szemei.

Ahogyan meglátta Gammelt a bátyja nyakába ugrott.

- Neked hoztam őket. – mosolyogott kedvesen a lányra és a két szőrgombolyagot átnyújtotta neki.

- Te aztán tudod, hogyan kell bocsánatot kérni. – nevetett fel Mellissa és odabújt a fiúhoz, aki át is ölelte. – Varázsolnál nekem?

A lány messze volt a felemelkedéstől hiába volt tisztavérű alterran. Gammel elfintorodott nem szívesen használta a képességét, hiszen nem volt mit kérkednie azzal, hogy pont a tűz jutott neki. Ezt Atlantiszon is mindig titkolta, ott kinézték azokat, akik ezzel bírtak, a gonoszsághoz kötötték, pedig benne semmi ilyesmi nem volt.

- Tudod, hogy nem szeretem. – vonta meg a vállát. – Nem az én műfajom a felvágás.

- Csak mert tűz? Én nem nézlek le érte. Szerinted én is felemelkedhetek valamikor?

- Ha nekem sikerült, miért pont te lennél kivétel? – megpuszilta a lány homlokát.

- Tudsz róla, hogy az a nő is itt lesz?

- Az a melindori? Apának teljesen elment az esze? – kérdezte kétségbeesve. – Úgy is tudja, hogy anya nincs jól, amióta kiderült, hogy szeretőt tart. Mit tegyünk?

- Tegyük annak a nőnek minél emlékezetesebbé a vacsorát a Velesarokkal. – mosolyodott el gonoszul Mellissa.

Ezen mind a ketten felnevettek. Gammel felpattant és felsegítette a lányt is, majd átkarolta és így indultak el sétálni a hatalmas birtokon. De a zöld szemei már nem voltak vidámak, hanem gondterheltek. Fogalma sem volt, hogy az anyja miként fog reagálni, ha megtudja, vagy meglátja azt itt. Pontosan Nimue miatt nem szerette a Melindoriakat.

Az a nő néhány évvel korábban csavarta el Merlin fejét, amikor a férfi Emmenna megbízatásából ment el az egyik konferenciára. Bárcsak az uralkodó felesége soha sem küldte volna őt. Akkor még mindig boldogok lehetnének. Bár a külvilág felé továbbra is azt a látszatott keltették, hogy minden rendben van a családban mindenki tudta, hogy ez közel sem igaz.

Beszélt már Hoveddel, hogy próbálja meg ikertestvérét jobb belátásra térni, éppen ezért is jöttek ma itt össze, hogy ezt is megejtsék, de ahhoz nem lett volna szabad itt lennie Nimuénak. Mindent tönkre fog tenni, nem is tudta, hogy mennyire igaza lett ezzel kapcsolatban. Már kezdett sötétedni, amikor visszaértek a kastélyhoz.

A hátsó bejáratnál akartak bemenni a házba, amikor a belső udvarból csörömpölést majd női sikolyt hallottak. Futva mentek oda mind a ketten. Gammel döbbenten állt meg az ajtóban és mozdulni sem tudott pár másodpercig. A macskaköves belső részen az anyja feküdt mozdulatlanul.

- Anya! – kiáltotta, majd ahogyan odaért térdre rogyott a hosszú szőke hajú nő teste mellett. – Anya! Neeeee!

A nő fejét az ölébe fektette és megsimogatta az arcát, már nem volt életben. Leszegte a fejét és érezte, ahogyan a könnyek végigperegnek az arcán, majd megrázkódott a zokogástól. Örült, hogy a szolgálók nem látják így a hajától, ami az arcába hullott. Gammel Velesar azon az estén sírt életében először. Másodszor és utoljára közel hetven évvel később, amikor a húga ezen kastély falai között meghalt.

Egyszerűen nem értette, hogy mi történt, hiszen az anyja felemelkedett volt és egy ilyen lényt senki sem pusztíthat el. Majd eszébe jutott az apja tervezett egy masinát, amivel ez megoldható, de annak csak halandóvá kellene tenni és nem megölni. Felpillantott és meglátta az egyik bokor alatt a szerkezetet. Gyilkosság volt, ekkor értette meg. Mellissa jött oda hozzá és megölelte a lány, ő is sírt.

- Ki volt itt rajtunk és a személyzeten kívül? – kérdezte dühösen.

- Egy melindori uram, azt mondta, hogy meg lett hívva. Beszélt is az úrnővel, de elküldtek minket, nem hittem volna, hogy idejutunk. – mondta egy nő. – Az apja és a nagybátyjáék kimentek sétálni nem sokkal miután a húga megérkezett.

Percekkel később futott be Merlin, Hoved és Zarana.

- Te ölted meg őt! – kiáltott még mindig sírva Gammel az apjára. – Te hoztad ide a melindorit!

Dühösen hagyta ott a családját és tért vissza Atlantiszra. Hetekkel később egymaga állt az egyik erkélyen és a tengert nézte. A távolban vihar tombolt, de felettük még mindig kék volt az ég, de csak idő kérdése volt, hogy ideérjen. Hallotta a lépteket, majd egy alacsonyabb árnyék vetült rá, oldalra fordult és rámosolygott a húgára.

Tudta, hogy miért jött, hogy Merlin akar vele beszélni, de a temetés óta nem is látta. Igaz azóta az este óta nem is beszélt a férfival és elkerülte. Leginkább most is egyedül lett volna, de örült annak, hogy a húgát látja. Nem is tudta, hogy Mellissa mikor tért vissza a városba. Az időérzékét is elveszítette.

Megölelte a húgát, a lánynak a szemei most is könnyesek voltak, de Gammel nem sírt azóta az este óta. Az apját hibáztatta a történtekért, hiszen ő engedte be a házukba azt a nőt. Soha sem fog megbocsátani neki ezért. Soha sem. Mellissa elhúzódott tőle, majd felnézett a zöld szemekbe.

- Beszélni akar veled. – mondta halkan.

- Én nem fogok az apánkkal beszélni, erről letehet.

- Nem róla beszélek, az uralkodó akar látni téged.

Gammel megdöbbent. Mortisse? Látni akarta őt? Sejtette, hogy előbb vagy utóbb eljön ez, hiszen a legbefolyásosabb család tagja volt, de miért pont most? Amikor leginkább elbújt volna az egész világ elől? Igazság szerint még a húgát sem akarta látni, de valahogy mégis megnyugtatta a közelsége. A lányra mosolygott és kisietett a folyosóra, hogy felkeresse Mortisse Cennent.

Alighogy odaért a trónteremhez az ajtó kinyílt és egy katona betessékelte rajta, csak a férfi volt bent és egy hosszú fekete hajú gyönyörű nő. Korábban is látta már többször, hiszen az apja tanítványa volt az Morgan LeFay. Ahogyan kellő távolságba ért letérdelt a trón előtt.

- Kellj fel Gammel! – mondta Cennen. – Hallottam, hogy mi történt, fogadd részvétemet.

- Köszönöm uram! Miben lehetek a szolgálatára?

- Úgy hallottam, hogy bosszút akarsz állni azért, amit az anyáddal tettek. Igaz ez? Csak rajta nyugodtan, egyikünk sem szereti a melindoriakat, nem igaz Morgan?

- Persze, hogy nem. – mosolygott a nő. – Mindig is mondtam Merlinnek, hogy szabaduljon meg tőle, de hát rám nem hallgatott.

- Igen szeretnék. – mondta ki nagy nehezen Gammel.

- Remek, van néhány dolog, amit el kellene végezned, és utána kitanítalak. Ha azzal végeztünk büntetlenül levadászhatod Naporcájú Nimue-t. Mit gondolsz, érdekelne?

Közel hetven év telt el azóta az este óta, hogy az anyja meghalt, régóta nem tért vissza arra a bolygóra, de most mégis ott volt. Mellissa haldoklott és tartozott annyival a húgának, hogy ott lesz vele. A lány évekkel az anyjuk halála után megőrült és azóta itt gondozták. Soha sem tudott felemelkedni.

Felment az emeletre és leült a beteg öregasszony ágyának szélére. Mostanra lett annyira erős és tapasztalt, hogy más alakot is felvehessen, így már nem az eredetit, hanem azt hordta, amit élete legnagyobb részében is viselt a későbbiekben. Mellissa megérezhette, hogy van itt valaki, mert kinyitotta a szemét.

- Örülök, hogy eljöttél. – mosolyodott el erőtlenül.

- Tudod, hogy neked bármit bármikor. – mondta szomorkásan Gammel.

- Akkor tudod, hogy mit kell tenned. Az uralkodó is felkínálta, hogy amnesztiát ad, ha megteszed. Miatta jutottunk ide, kérlek Gammel ígérd meg nekem, hogy megteszed.

- Nem vagyok gyilkos, hiába akar Mortisse azt faragni belőlem. Bármit könyörgöm, csak ezt ne kérd tőlem. – érezte, hogy a szeme megtelik könnyekkel. – Én is annyira gyűlölöm, mint te, de nem tudom, hogy meg tudnám-e tenni, vagy azzal együtt élni.

- De igen képes vagy, erős vagy. Már eddig is öltél neki, ha megkért. Ez miben lenne más?

- Anya sem akarná, hogy így álljak bosszút. – elfordította az arcát, majd felsóhajtott. – Rendben a kedvedért nem viszem bíróság elé, hanem megölöm.

- Köszönöm bátyám! – suttogta, majd lehunyta a szemét és többé nem nyitotta ki.

Gammel hagyta, hogy a könnyei végig peregjenek az arcán, majd letörölte őket. Letakarta húga testét egy lepedővel, majd kilépett az udvarra. Felette villámlott, még egyszer hátranézett a kastélyra, majd eltűnt. Ideje volt, hogy megkeresse Nimuét és véget vessen a hetven éve tartó gyűlöletnek és bosszút állhasson.

A húga őrült volt, de megígérte és mivel alterran volt kénytelen volt betartania az adott szavát. Beszélt Mortissével még azon az estén, majd két nap múlva egy elhagyatott bolygón előálltak az emberei az akkora már fogoly nővel. Undorodva nézett rajta végig egy egész családot rakott tönkre és előtte ki tudja hányat?

Odalépett a társasághoz, Nimue felnézett és gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

- Nocsak a „szerelemgyerek". Jött a pici fiú bosszút állni a mama halálért? – kérdezte.

- Hallgass! – mondta halkan és nyugodtan Gammel, igaz a kezeit összeszorította.

- Eszerint meghalt az anyád fattya is. Vagy Merlin ezt sem mondta el? Hogy nem csak örökbe fogadtátok, hanem tényleg a húgod volt?

- Ha az volt, akkor annak csak még jobban örülök.

- Az anyád egy…

- Nem tűröm, hogy ilyen hangon beszélj róla! Sokkal jobb volt nálad, szerette a férjét és a gyerekeit is. De te elvetted tőlünk!

- Pedig, hogy könyörgött az életéért, nem is azért, a tiedért, hogy csak téged ne bántsalak. Láttam, hogyan zokogtál mellette, mint egy kisfiú.

Gammel elvörösödött. De még türtőztette magát, még képes volt visszafogni magát.

- Talán most is az vagy még? Szánalmas vagy Velesar! Még a pici hugicáért is sírtál. Egy nagy senki vagy, meg kellett volna öljelek, mielőtt az lesz belőled, akit láttam. Akkor sem leszel jobb ám szörnyszülött! – vágta a fejéhez a nő. – De legalább elvégeztem, amit kiszabott rám…

A férfi reszketve felsóhajtott, majd neki kezdett a bosszúnak. Ez volt a harmadik gyilkossága és most élvezte igazán először. Ettől kezdve Gammel Velesar számára nem volt megállás soha többé.

Kinézett az Istenek Városának erkélyéről el a távolba. A fülében most is ott vízhangzottak Nimue utolsó szavai. „De legalább elvégeztem, amit kiszabott rám…"

- Légy átkozott Cennen! Légy átkozott! – morogta maga elé.

Eddig nem volt jelentősége azoknak a szavaknak, csak most váltak világossá a számára. Őt is becsapta és az orránál fogva vezette. Vajon a húga halálos ágyánál tényleg a húga feküdt ott vagy Morgan egy illúzió mögött? Dühösen csapott rá a korlátra, ha Mortisse nem alázta volna meg minap, akkor lehetséges volt, hogy ez soha sem jutott volna az eszébe. Bár így lett volna.

Hátrafordult Larion lépett be a szobába. Egy pillanatra még visszafordult a messzeség felé.

- Te tettél ilyenné, egyszer ezt még visszakapod Mortisse sokszorosan! – suttogta a levegőbe.

Majd mosolyogva indult el a lány felé. Az apja is tévedett két nőt szeretett Larion előtt az anyját és Mellissát.

Merlin fáradtan nézett el a többi város irányába Rodneyval éppen közös laborja erkélyéről. Kint késő éjjel volt az emberek pedig éppen Treavol és Alaine visszatértét ünnepelték. Gammel engedte el mind a kettejüket, a fia. Pontosan tudta, hogy a másik mire gondol az Istenek városában. De ezzel is csak őt gyötörte.

Nimue hazudott Mellissa nem volt Ralian lánya, tényleg csak egy árva volt. Már azon az estén belátta, hogy mekkorát hibázott, de soha sem mondhatta meg azoknak, akiket szeretett. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a saját hibája okozta a fia vesztét és romlását és ezt képtelen volt megbocsátani magának.

Végignézett a laborján, annyira idegennek tűnt ez a hely, az egész földi valóság. Túlságosan régen nem tartozott már ide és elfelejtette, hogy milyen valójában itt élni. Lehetséges, hogy ott is elkövetett egy hibát, amikor a megüresedett tanácsosi helyre nem a saját fiának segített bejutni, hanem unokaöccsének.

De ez már akkor mindegy volt, ezer éves volt akkoriban Gammel és az akkori és mostani stílusát és ambícióit tekintve jobb is volt, hogy nem jutott be oda. Gátlástalanabb volt, mint Morgan és már ő is bőven kihasználta a lehetőségeit, mi lett volna, ha Gammel jut be. Elmosolyodott, az biztos, hogy akkor már nem lennének itt.

Ráadásul több dologban is tévedett, nem Mortisse volt az, akinek engedelmeskedett, annál nagyobb hatalmakat szolgált Nimue már az elejétől kezdve, és nem volt Morgan soha ott tényleg Mellissa kérte meg, hogy ölje meg a melindorit. Ő soha sem volt képes elfogadni azt a veszteséget, ami akkor érte.

Ezt tudatta is a fiával, kicsit meglepődött, amikor az végighallgatta.

- És képtelen voltál ennyi éven keresztül megmondani? – csattant fel, Merlin feje belefájdult a hangba olyan élesen szólt.

- Ha nem emlékszel, akkor tízezer évig aludtam hála neked és Morgannak. Ha most nem gondolsz rá, akkor sikerült volna elfelejtenem az egészet.

- Tehát ennyi? El akarod mindannyiukat felejteni? Annak a nőnek nem volt igaza, te vagy a szánalmas nem én. Kik azok, akiket szolgált?

- Tudom, hogy az vagyok. Kik is? Akik felettünk vannak és létezésüket a legtöbben csupán mítosznak hiszik. Mert igen is életben vannak. Tudom, hogy láttad őket te is, akárcsak Evan.

- Ha csak ennyit akarsz mondani, akkor tovább nincs dolgunk egymással.

- Szeretlek fiam.

Mondta még, de erre választ már nem kapott. Valahogy sejtette, hogy nem fog. Ennyivel nem lehet a kettejük között zajló ügyeket lezárni. Sem ő, sem ikertestvére Hoved nem voltak az apák gyöngyei. Mind a két ágból egy-egy Velesar az Ori sorait erősítette. Hogyan juthattak ilyen mélyre? És Mortisse miért akarta őket ennyire, ha bennük is van melindori vér?

Ismerte Gammelt annyira, hogy tudja mindenkit utál, akiben melindori vér van, de leginkább magával állt harcban. Emlékezett, hogy miként fogadta, amikor kiderült, hogy kik is valójában, hogy az mekkora csapás volt a számára. Ennek ellenére képes volt Lariont szeretni tiszta szívből. Mégsem volt teljesen elveszve minden.

Már csak arról kellene lebeszélnie, hogy meg akarja ölni Lorne-t. Amióta Hoved meghalt a másik férfira is úgy tekintett, mintha a saját fia lenne. Ez egyetlen Velesar, aki nem üt a családjára külsőleg. Azzal nem békélt csak meg, hogy nem olyan alakot választott, amiben legalább vörös haj lenne, vagy zöld szem. De ugyanolyan makacs volt, mint az apja, így megértette a döntését.

Hallotta, hogy az ajtó kinyílik, így besétált az erkélyről. Rodney jött be és igen morcos képet vágott. Mi történhetett, hiszen úgy tudta a másik az ünnepségen van Katei-vel. Akkor miért is jött el máris? Beleszagolt a levegőbe, citrom? Pislogott néhányat, bár kezdett benne némi kép összeállni, hogy mi is történhetett.

- Azt kérték, hogy bizonyítsam be nem lehet megölni már citrommal. Ez volt a kérésük! – morogta. – És le is fújtak citromos légfrissítővel. Mindenki rajtam nevetett, sőt az italomba és ételembe is raktak. Meg ne próbálj nevetni!

Merlin vigyorogva fordult el McKaytől már bánta, hogy nem ment el a menzára a bulira. El tudta képzelni, hogy Arbejde volt az, aki lefújta a férfit. Lassan minden a régi kerékvágásba fog kerülni. Végre. De ezzel együtt lassan újra ki fog törni a háború a fegyverszünetnek nemsokára vége lesz.

Carson döbbenten látta, hogy hova is jutott, alig hogy átért nagyon sokan köszöntötték és Susan is boldogan ugrott a nyakába és ölelte meg. Azt, hogy őt látta még nagyobb meglepetés volt. Akárcsak az, hogy Lorne is itt volt. Emlékezett arra, hogy ő tanította Rodneyval, de meghalt ő is és már, amikor legelőször találkoztak is, akkor is felemelkedett volt. Még csak pár perce volt itt, de örült, hogy végre otthon lehet.

Nem hitte volna, hogy megint sikerül eljutnia a Melindorra, de itt volt. És ami a legfontosabb volt a számára végre nem babonaságnak fog tűnni az, amit gyógyítás révén véghezvisz, hanem tényleg tudomány. Ez volt az, amit az Ori soha sem ismert el eretnekségnek tartott, de legalább már nem kell a meghurcoltatástól sem tartania.

A saját emberei is itt voltak, akikkel együtt lakott a városban több mint háromezer évvel ezelőtt. Bámulatos munka, amit Rodney véghez vitt és persze mindenki más is. Látta a lépcső tetején állni Nienyart, Arthurt, Arbejdét, Tintagilt és Merlint is, majd egy alacsony fekete bőrű férfi is csatlakozott hozzájuk. Lorne, amint észrevette az alakot rögtön el is sietett vele.

- Azt hittem már soha sem értek vissza. – hallotta Rodney hangját, majd a férfi elősietett az ugrók irányából. – Nocsak, örülök, hogy látlak. – Majd elmosolyodott. – Remélem használt valamit, amit tanítottam.

- Voltak már jobb tanáraim is nálad Rodney. – vigyorgott Carson.

- Jó, hogy jöttél úgyis szükségem van rád. Van egy majdnem felemelkedett replikátorunk, Tintagil és Everard szerezte be néhány órája. Meg kéne vizsgálnod.

- Tessék? Lassabban, ha kérhetem, alig két perce vagyok itt. Elsőként ki az az Everard és mi ez a replikátor mizéria, úgy tudtam, hogy elpusztítottuk őket.

- Erről még én sem hallottam. – mondta Susan is.

- Pedig már itt vagy pár órája. – pislogott rá McKay. – Értem, jobb dolgod is volt. Everard az alacsony fekete bőrű pojáca, Susannak találkozott vele. A replikátorunk… Jah igen, ha jót akartok, ne említsétek Nienyar előtt Johnt.

- Azonkívül, hogy Fellahinon van miért ne? – kérdezték mind a ketten.

- Nos, hogy is mondjam. John megölte Evelint. – felelte halkan.

- Ezt ugye nem mondtad komolyan? – kérdezte Susan döbbenten. – Apámból még kinézem, de hiába Végrehajtó, ilyet nem tenne. Mond azt, hogy csak vicc volt. Rodney!

- Evelin odament, hogy kihozza, mert a nővére elkeseredett volt, a tudósok elfogták és a végső próba keretében John megölte. Sajnálom, tudom, hogy jóban voltatok. Bár Gammelből inkább kinéztem volna, hogy ezt teszi, de akkor ugye ő még halott volt.

- Gammel volt az, aki elengedett minket. – mondta Carson.

- Úgy látszik, hogy agyára ment a Semmi és a holt lét. – legyintett Rodney. – Minket is elengedett, bár Evannal megküzdött.

- Jah igen. Kedves kérlek mond majd meg Evannak, hogy Gammel üzeni legközelebb megöli.

- Remek, ha végre befejeztétek irány a labor. – veregette hátba Rodney Carsont, majd csettintet párat és rábökött az irányra.

Beckett felsóhajtott, minden pontosan olyan volt, mint régen, csupán egy-két dolog változott. Ennek ellenére örült, hogy újra itt van, rámosolygott Susanra, majd a lány elindult az ellenkező irányba az alterranok felé. Ő maga pedig kelletlenül igaz, de követte Rodneyt a laborok felé. Kíváncsi volt erre a replikátorra.

Ahogyan odaértek azonnal leült egy laptop elé és munkához látott, hogy elolvassa, amire jutottak. Keller jelentései voltak és az egész ügy dolgai benne voltak, csak éppenséggel magáról a replikátorról nem írt a nő semmit. Rodney és Zelenka közben elmondták a többi részletet is azok utánról, hogy megtalálták a kisfiút.

Csodálkozott, hogy a legalapvetőbb vizsgálatokat még nem végezték el, így vért vett a kisfiútól, megmérte a vérnyomását és elvégezte ezeket a rutin vizsgálatokat. Furcsa, de volt vére a gyereknek ráadásul 0-s vércsoportú. Igaz ebben nanitok ezrei, ha nem milliói voltak, de akkor is. Mintha félig embernek tervezték volna, a szervei is működő képesek voltak, mint egy rendes embernek és a vérnyomása is mérhető volt. Carson hátborzongatónak találta ezt az egészet és furcsállta is.

- Így terveztek. – mindenre ez volt a válasz.

- És neved van? – kérdezte az egyik így terveztek válasz után. – Valahogyan csak kell, hogy hívjalak.

- Nincsen. – rázta meg a fejét. – Nem vagyok olyan régen itt, hogy lett volna lehetőség.

- Toby leszel, ha nem bánod. – mondta és rámosolygott.

- Nem, tetszik. De neked menned kell, lassan kezdődik az ünnepség a visszatértedre hercegem.

- Honnan? – nézett a fiúra döbbenten, hiszen csak percekkel korábban tudatták ezt vele. – És ha kérhetlek hív csak Carsonnak.

- Képes vagyok a gondolataitokat olvasni. És miért nem Treavol? Úgy tudom, hogy ez a neved, Treavol Valorvart az anyukád családneve után. A másik Cennen, mint Mortisse is?

- Mortisse a nagybátyám, de az apám nem volt olyan, engem semmi sem köt az Orihoz.

- Nem úgy, mint a hercegnőt, a bátyját és a régenst, ugye?

- Egyikőjük sem akarna neked ártani, ezt garantálhatom. Ezekről honnan tudsz amúgy?

- Nem tudom, elkezdtem emlékezni azóta, hogy itt vagyunk. Szokatlan ez?

- Egy felemelkedésre közelében lévő alterrantól nem, de te még jó indulattal sem vagy annak nevezhető. Bocsáss meg, hogy ilyen nyersen fogalmaztam…

- De igazad van, én félig gép vagyok.

- Ezzel azért nem értek egyet. Tudtad, hogy a szervezetben a nanitok leállnak?

- Igen, a végén olyan leszek, mint egy ember. De a képességeim birtokában. Csak így tudták a többiek megoldani, hogy sikerüljön az, amit annakidején Niam és néhányan akartak. Szóval, ha a felemelkedettek nem állítják le a folyamatot előbb vagy utóbb én is egy leszek közülük.

Mikor végzett rábízta Tobyt az egyik ügyeletes nővérre és elindult a menza felé, hogy „megünnepeljék" Susan és az ő visszatértét.

- Ez akkor sem lesz így jó. – mondta a férfi.

Lorne kényszeredetten felsóhajtott.

- Én döntöttem így még annak idején és nem fogom megváltoztatni a döntésemet Everard. A világ nagyon megváltozott azóta, hogy Valorvarttal beszéltél utoljára.

- Legközelebb meg is halsz akár érte Laegen? Mert most sem múlott sokon. Ő egy ember, halandó szörnyszü…

- Most legyen elég! – csattant fel. – Nem tűröm el, hogy ilyen hangon beszélj róla! Velem semmi bajod sincsen, pedig ugyanazon ősöktől származunk, ráadásul én is félig ori vagyok, akárcsak ő és John is. A Velesar ágnak szerencséje volt, hogy fel tudott emelkedni, a Valorvartnak nem. Ennyi választja el őket tőlünk.

- És ennyi kellett, hogy ne ti legyetek az uralkodók. Ti is a jövőbe láttok, akárcsak ők.

- Minden második generáció mind a két ágban. Ami Larionnal tört meg először.

- És még valami más is már előtte a Cennen vér bekerülésével. Nem tudom, hogy utána néztél-e a két családfának valaha a Velesaroknál soha sem született leány utód, míg a Valorvartnál férfi, egészen addig, amíg a két Cennen be nem házasodott az ágba. És van még valami, Larionnak soha sem lehetett volna szabad megszületnie. A létezése képtelenség.

- Ezt mégis hogy érted?

- Nézd végig a két családfát, hacsak nem hímnős a lányotok, amit persze tudjuk, hogy nem. Nem lenne szabad léteznie, mégis megszületett. Akárcsak Langsdomnak és Treavolnak sem. Liara is lánynak született.

- Ilyen szinten képtelenek vagyunk beavatkozni ezt te is tudod. Véletlen lehetett.

- Cennen ért a genetikához, ráadásul igen remekül.

- De miért tette volna, ha utóbb mindet elpusztította?

- De a fiát visszahozta és van egy lányuk is.

- Éppen ezt nem értem, Gammel tartozott a belső körébe, én soha sem. – vonta meg a vállát.

- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy mindannyian bábok vagyunk egy nagyobb hatalom kezében.

- Még nincsenek itt, nem lehetnek. Tudnánk róla Everard.

- Egészen biztos vagy benne? A sima emberek sem tudják, hogy köztük járunk, csak a prófétákról. Akár az Ősi istenek is itt lehetnek. Mi van, ha ők hozták vissza a két Valorvartot?

- De miért? Azért biztosan nem, hogy jobb kedvem legyen. És még ott van a replikátor gyerek is. Én csak a jövőbe látok nem a múltba és a felettünk lévők fejébe.

- Valamit akkor is ki kellene találnunk és még valami, hagyj…

- Hagyjak fel minden emberi érzelmemmel, tudom. De ez nem fog megtörténni öreg. – elmosolyodott. – Buli lesz, van kedved csatlakozni?

- Nem megyek emberek közé, ha nem muszáj.

- Te pedig leszállhatnál a földre olykor, nem kell a nagyképűt játszani, mert a legöregebb vagy.

- Én ilyen nevelést kaptam barátom. Tudod, hogy a szememben bűn, hogy beavatkoztok.

Persze, hogy tudta az elmúlt háromezer évben nem telt el hét, hogy ne hallgatta volna meg ugyanezt. Kisétált az elosztóból és gyalog indult el a menza irányába. Itt már senki sem volt, Susant kereste a tekintetével, de a lányt sem találta meg. Késő éjjel volt már az irányítóban is csak az éjjeli műszakosok dolgoztak. Szerencsére úgy sem volt semmilyen vész várható, minden békés volt az Öt városban.

Ahogyan odaért a menzához bentről nevetést hallott. Belépett az ajtón ekkor pukkanást hallott és éppen csak időben tudta lehúzni a fejét ami felett egy pezsgős kupak száguldott el és csattant a falon. Körbenézett az étkezőn mindenki itt volt a régi csapatból, már csak John hiányzott, hogy teljes legyen minden. Nemsokára.

Az embereken kívül két felemelkedett volt itt Rodney és Arbejde, úgy tűnt, hogy a vörös még most sem hagyja békén a tudóst. Elmosolyodott. Susan átnyújtott neki egy pezsgőspoharat. Ránézett a teli poharára, majd a lányra, aki mosolygott rá. Pont, mint annak idején az első randijukon. Azóta rengeteg idő telt el boldogan, de leginkább magányosan. Átölelte a lány derekát és visszaterelte a többiekhez.

- Azt hittük, hogy már soha sem jössz. – vigyorgott Arbejde.

- Beszélnem kellett Everarddal. – majd Weirre nézett. – Ugye Carson csak egy pohárnyit engedett neked?

- Kettőt, mert kettős ünnep van. – válaszolta Beckett. – A visszatértünkre és Liz leendő gyermekére. – emelte meg a poharát a pohárköszöntő végén.

A poharak koccantak és mindenki belekortyolt a pezsgőbe.

- Rodney lenne egy kérésem. – fordult a legjobb barátja felé Carson. – Ugye már nem lehet téged megölni a citrommal?

- Kevésbé provokatív kérdést nem lehetett volna feltenni? Nem, már nem a válasz.

- Akkor azt sem fogod bánni, amit kitaláltam, hogy leteszteljem. Arbejde kérlek! Amúgy a poharadba és a vacsorádban is volt citrom.

A vörös elővett a táskájából egy citromos légfrissítőt és lefújta Rodneyt. Mindenki hangosan felnevetett Novak és Chuck a nevetés közben még a poharukat is kiejtették a kezükből. McKay olyan tekintettel bámult rájuk, mintha a saját kivégzésére menne, fintorogva szagolt bele a levegőbe, majd sértődött képet vágott, megfordult és szinte rohanva hagyta el a menzát.

- Ez mindig érzékeny pontja marad. – mondta nevetve Zelenka.

Pár pillanattal később Awagon lépett oda Evanhoz.

- Ráérsz most? Beszélnünk kell.

- Most? Nem érne rá mondjuk holnapig? – kérdezte és oldalra pillantott Susanra.

- Menj csak most. – mosolygott rá a lány. – Megvárlak bármeddig is tart. Örülök, hogy látlak Awagon.

- Én is Alaine.

Ezzel mind a ketten elhagyták a menzát.

Awagon órák óta tépelődött. Bűntudata volt, akkora, amekkorát soha sem érzett korábban. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mit is tegyen ebben a helyzetben. Elárulta az Alterranokat, pedig nem is akarta. De a másik oldalról ott volt az a helyzet, hogy Gammel a legjobb barátja volt. De az alterranok pedig befogadták.

Vajon már tudtak az árulásról? Hiszen minden tele volt jövőbelátókkal. Akkor talán kisebb büntetést kap majd, ha saját maga vallja be a dolgot, mintsem a szemére vetik. És akkor még ott lesz az is, hogy a népe előtt alázzák meg, így pedig talán titokban maradhat az árulás. Vajon ez volt a legnagyobb vétség?

Hiszen korábban soha semmilyen más bűnt nem követett el, rendesen végezte a rá kiszabott Próféta sorsot is, egyszer sem szólalt fel az Ori érdekében. Csak elmondta, hogy kémek vannak a palotában. Vajon Laegen emberei még életben vannak, vagy már megölte őket Gammel? Gyötörte a lelkiismerete.

Korábban nem is hitte volna, hogy még van neki ilyen, de úgy tűnt, hogy még nem veszett ki belőle minden emberség. Keserűen felkacagott. Hiszen soha sem volt embernek mondható semmilyen értelemben sem. Mindig is csak egy wraith volt. Most pedig felemelkedett, de köztes állapotban soha sem volt.

Talán akkor, amikor aludtak, hogy elfogadhassák magukat. Többen képtelenek voltak és inkább a halált választották. Az alterranok között soha sem lesznek wraith leszármazottak, egyetlen királynő sem volt a hajóján. Most már bánta, hogy nem tartott egyet a maga közelében. Akkor talán tovább vihetnék a nemzettséget, még ha alterranként is.

A menza felé tartott, bentről nevetés szűrődött ki, sajnálta, hogy meg kell szakítania ezt. Be akart lépni, amikor Rodney rohant ki dühösen mellette és erős citrom szagot árasztott. Mégis mi a fene folyt itt bent? Nem volt nehéz bent egyből kiszúrnia Evant, de meglepődött, hogy az oldalán Alaine-t látja. Olyan régen nem találkozott a lánnyal, nem is tudta, hogy máris itt lesz az ünnepségen, leginkább a bátyja miatt.

Odalépett a társasághoz, fél perccel később már a folyosón voltak. Mégis miként fogja elmondani a régensnek, hogy mit tett? Eddig a gondolatok sokkal könnyebbek voltak, mint azt, amit most készül megtenni. Vajon miként fogja majd a férfi fogadni az árulásának hírét? Bár ne volna ennyire nehéz az élet.

Most nem mentek el az elosztóig, csak a legközelebbi erkélyre mentek, ami azért olyan messze esett a kantintól, hogy onnan ne lehessen hallani.

- Valamit el kell mondanom Laegen. Elárultam az alterranokat.

- Tudok róla. – felelte Evan. – De örülök, hogy önként beismerted.

- Honnan tudsz róla? – nézett a másik férfira Awagon döbbenten.

- Hallottam a beszélgetéseteket Gammellel.

- Sajnálom, nem tudom, hogy mi történt akkor velem.

- A barátod érthető. Bár talán még jó is kisülhet a dologból. Mond, tudsz hazudni?

- Nem értem, hogy miként jön ez ide…

- Tudsz vagy nem?

- Fogalmam sincs, nem próbáltam még hazudni azóta, hogy felemelkedtem.

- Rendben, akkor mond azt, hogy élvezted a háború végső szakaszában mészárolni az embereket.

- De hát ez nem is igaz, én akartam leginkább a végét!

- Tudom, ha tudsz hazudni el tudod mondani, ha nem, akkor nem.

Awagon nyelt egyet, majd nagy nehezen elismételte a mondatot.

- Nagyszerű. – vigyorodott el Evan. – Még gyakorolnod kell, de menni fog. Hamis információkat fogsz Gammelnek eljuttatni. Remélem ez ellen nincsen semmilyen kifogásod.

- Ennyivel megúsznám? – pislogott az egykori wraith.

- Szerintem kellő büntetés, hogy a barátod ellen kell dolgoznod. Nem akarlak megbüntetni, megértem, hogy miért tetted Awagon. Most visszamennék ünnepelni, majd később még beszélünk erről.

Így elsőre talán nem hangozz olyan súlyos büntetésnek, de nem volt afelől kétsége, hogy Everard és Tintagil azzá fogják tenni. Nem hitte volna, hogy ilyen könnyen megússza. Talán közrejátszott az is, hogy jó kedve volt Lorne-nak. Az elmúlt ezerötszáz évben nem látta ennyire jókedvűnek. Tudta, hogy Alaine érdeme volt az egész.

Hamis információk, ennyit megér a dolog, hiszen nem akarta, hogy az alterranok elbukjanak. Nekik köszönhette, hogy volt otthonuk és életük. Ez pedig olyan kötelék volt, amit még Gammel sem szakíthatott szét egykönnyen. Felsóhajtott, még örült is ennek, nem akart a vörös adósa lenni, volt már az korábban és az bőven elég volt.

Két egész életre is.

Rodney dühöngött, mégis hogyan tehették ezt vele? Carson és a vöröske megalázta mindenki előtt. És mi lett volna, ha mégis belehal a citromba? Akkor megehette volna őket a bűntudat. Megszagolta a ruháját és elfintorodott, ez hihetetlenül büdös citrom illatú volt. Ráadásul mindenki kinevette, még Merlin is. Elege volt aznapra mindenkiből.

Morcosan ült le a laptopja elé és kapcsolta be a pasziánszt. Jó-jó, hogy most jöttek vissza, de ezt akkor sem kellett volna megtenniük. Felnézett Merlin már nem volt bent a laborban, észre sem vette, hogy az öreg tudós mikor is tűnt el innen, mert az ajtó nem nyílt ki. Azt egészen biztosan meghallotta volna, nem?

Túlságosan öregnek érezte magát, mindent együttvéve, nem csak azt, hogy bőven elmúlt háromezer éves. Kay és Zander emlékei is a fejében voltak, nem értette, hogy Lorne miként képes ilyen jól elviselni ezt az egészet. Neki a nehezére ment, nagyon is. Néha kezdte úgy érezni, hogy az emlékek az őrületbe kergetik.

Ezért mindenkinek jobb szemmel kéne rá néznie, mert súlyos kínokat él át, de ők nem is figyelnek rá. Az sem érdekelné őket, ha halott ember lenne. Vajon feltűnne nekik, ha elmenne vagy meghalna? Ez tényleg jó kérdés volt.

- Persze, hogy feltűnne. Mindenkinek, nélküled nem lenne olyan a város, mint amilyen most. – mondta Susan.

Rodney felkapta a fejét és a lány ott állt az asztala másik oldalán és rámosolygott. Fel sem tűnt, amikor bejött.

- Miért olvasol a gondolataimban? – kérdezte morcosan.

- Szinte megsüketülök tőlük, már megtanulhattad volna elrejteni őket. Mindenki hálás neked, azért, amit itt tettél. Rodney remek munkát végeztél, a pajzs az illúziók. Bámulatos.

- Tényleg úgy véled?

- Persze, és nem csak én vagyok ezen a véleményen. Azért ismerd be, hogy túlságosan magas labda volt az a citromos dolog ahhoz, hogy kihagyhassuk. – még mindig mosolygott. – Ráadásul meg sem köszönhettem annak idején, hogy kiálltál Mortisse ellen. Nagyon bátor tett volt főleg és örülök, hogy sikerült felemelkednek, csak nyertek veled. Tényleg.

- Köszönöm, hogy így véled.

Susan letett a kezében lévő két pezsgőspohárból egyet Rodney asztalára majd kisétált a laborból. McKay visszatért a gondolatati közé és most már ő is mosolygott. Igen ez nagyon hiányzott már neki, hogy végre valaki megköszönjön neki valamit. Mert senki sem tette nagyon, csak elvártak dolgokat.

Igen, egykor feláldozta a lányért az életért, csak azt nem tudta, hogy mit is gondol róla. Ő a hálás helyett az idiótára gondolt volna, de eszerint mégsem ez volt a helyzet. Örült neki, hogy nem így volt. Már csak azt sajnálta, hogy soha semmi sem lesz a régi. Hiába is reménykedett ebben szinte mindenki.

Hiszen folyamatosan látta a jövőt, egyre és egyre rosszabb verzióba. És igazán jó kérdés volt, hogy melyik is lesz ebből a valós. Valahogy egyiket sem kívánta maguknak, bár a legközelebbi esemény legalább derűre adott okot. Csak napok kérdése és Lorne elindul, hogy összeszedje a leendő szövetségeseiket.

Aztán… felsóhajtott. Egyelőre nem akart ilyenekről gondolkodni, még ráértek. Elvégre ma ünnepeltek. Kinézett a laborjának ablakán, lassanként már pirkadt. Nem hitte volna, hogy már ennyire késő; egészen pontosan korán van. Lassanként felébred a város és az ünneplők is végre aludni térnek. Apropó, ünneplők.

Te jó ég! Már megint csak magával foglalkozott és Katie-t otthagyta egyedül. Hogy felejthette el az egészet? Amit a nőtől kapni fog azt meg is érdemli, halott ember lesz. Lecsapta a laptop tetejét, nem volt benne biztos, hogy nem törte el a monitort, majd a menza felé vette az irányt. Mikor odaért a néhányan még mindig ott voltak, de a legtöbben már eltűntek, köztük a két „ünnepelt" is. Szerencséjére Katie még mindig nem ment el.

- Bocsáss meg kérlek, teljesen elfelejtettem! – mondta a nőnek.

- Hozzá vagyok szokva, hogy mindig te vagy az első magadnak. – felelte a nő mosolyogva.

- Mi az hogy…?

- Csak vicceltem Rodney. Megértem, hogy kiborultál, de nem kellett volna ekkora hisztériát csapnod. Mindenki rajtad nevetett még percekkel később is.

- És ha belehaltam volna? Ennyire felelőtlenek nem lehetnek.

- Több, mint háromezer éves vagy, nem lehet téged megölni. – hangzott erre a szomorkás válasz. – Jó éjszakát Rodney!

Mondta még a nő és megcsókolta, majd a többiekkel együtt távozott a menzáról. Néhány katona és technikus már szállingózott befelé, hogy reggelizzenek a műszakjuk előtt. Majdnem olyan, mint régen. De mégsem lesz olyan soha sem. Odalépett a pulthoz és elvett egy egyliteres termosz kávét.

Ezen kénytelen volt elmosolyodni, már tudták, hogy ezt itt tartsák neki. Kifele menet megtorpant. A francba! Most jutott el a tudatáig, hogy Katie mit is mondott neki. Már megint bunkó volt. Így a nő szállása felé vette az irányt és nem a laborja felé. Mindenképp ki kell engesztelnie. Lassanként megfeledkezhetne magáról és elkezdhetne másokkal is törődni.

Csak hát annyira nehéz ez, nem? más sajnálni annyival rosszabb, mint magunkat, főleg, ha olyan sok gondja van valakinek, mint doktor Rodney McKaynek.

Weir fáradtnak érezte magát, régen volt ennyire kimerült, mint most. Talán tényleg Kellernek volt igaza, hogy többet kellene pihennie ebben az állapotban. Most, hogy a teljes város tudott a terhességéről már kénytelen volt Caldwellnek is elmondani ezt. A férfi határtalanul boldog volt, amikor megtudta a csodás hírt.

Korábban tartott attól, hogy Steven miként is fogja majd a dolgot, de pont az ellenkezője lett, mint várta. Kislány lesz, korábban soha sem hitte volna, hogy csak így hirtelen gyermeke lesz, de megtörtént és ennél a helynél semmi sem volt alkalmasabb egy gyermeket felnevelni. Boldog volt.

Emiatt is, de azért is, hogy Susan és Carson is végre ismét itt voltak közöttük. Már csak Johnt kell visszahozniuk és ismét minden a régi kerékvágásba kerül. Vajon meg kellene kockáztatniuk majd Liara vissza hozatalát is a városba, vagy ő teljes mértékben az apja lánya és felesleges lenne az egész?

Erre a kérdésre Lorne kémeitől kell majd választ kapnia hiszen az a három bátor fiatal ismerte leginkább az ottani helyzetet. Két férfi és egy nő. Az életüket tették kockára, ketten harcosként a Végrehajtó seregében a nő pedig szolgálóként a palotában. Nem irigyelte egyikük helyzetét sem.

Újra a leendő lányára gondolt, már a neve is megvolt, szinte azonnal meg tudtak ebben egyezni Valerie Weir-Caldwell lesz majd. Kicsit sajnálta, hogy a gyermek élete első közel hétévét alig egy hét alatt fogja leélni és éppen ezért soha sem fogja őt kisbabaként látni. De ez a hely ezt hozta ki mindenkiből.

A túlélés miatt, de az orvosi vizsgálatok megállapították, hogy az itt leélt igen rövidke idő alatt is minden ember olyan változáson ment át, köztük Caldwell és Elizabeth is, aminek köszönhetően a gyermek közel két évszázadig fog élni. Ennek örült, bár rájuk ez még nem hatott ki, ők továbbra is csak a normális emberi mértet fogják leélni.

Mármint azok, akik az Alvók voltak annak idején. A hosszú élet csak a következő generációkra hatott ki. Legalább neki nem kell olyan keveset élni. Bár a felemelkedés még mindig ott volt a számukra is lehetőségként. Szomorkásan csóválta meg a fejét, nem tudta elképzelni, hogy valaha is olyan szintre juthatna.

Bár ekkor eszébe jutott Rodney, neki is sikerült. Igaz csaltak az érdekében, de ki tudja, hogy ha megkérnék őket, akkor mi lenne. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy nekik is csalnának, de túlságosan büszke volt ahhoz, hogy könyörögjön ezért. Inkább az elmúlást fogja választani, ha egyszer oda jut majd.

Steven nem tudott itt maradni vele, vissza kellett térni az Akadémiára. Túl sok időt kell ott töltenie, de azért szerencsére mindig tudott időt szakítani arra, hogy vissza tudjon ide jönni, de Liz szerint soha sem kellően eleget. Most pedig kifejezetten örült volna, ha itt van. Még soha sem érezte magát ennyire magányosnak, pedig rengeteg munkája volt és szint semennyi szabadideje sem. Lehetséges, hogy a terhesség miatt érezte ezt?

A gondolatai újra az expedíció tagjai felé vándoroltak, olyan furcsa volt Lorne-t vidámnak látni, már egészen megszokta, hogy mindig komor, de Susan visszatérte ezen is változtat szerencsére. Aztán ott volt még Carson is a citromos légfrissítő ötletével, önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott ezen. Pazar ötlet volt. Az persze várható volt, hogy Rodney nem fogja tolerálni, de akkor is megérte az a pillanat.

Sejtette, hogy ezt még igen sokáig fogják emlegetni a városban. Valerie; három hónapos terhes volt vele, lassan meg is fog látszani rajta. Nem sokkal az ébredés utáni napok valamelyikén fogant. Nagyon bízott benne, hogy ő majd egy szebb világban élhet majd, mint a szülei. Egy olyanban, amikor nincsen többé háború sem szenvedés. Vajon meg fogja majd élni azt? Vagy meddig húzódhat még az Alterran-Ori háború?

Ásított egyet, fáradt volt. Nagyon. Kinézett az ablakon, a kertekre és a hatalmas fákra már a nap sütött rá. A mesterséges nap persze, de igen valósnak tűnt. Nem hitte volna, hogy már ennyire késő van. Olyan remekül érezte magát az este és éjszaka folyamán. Lefeküdt aludni és az álom szinte azonnal el is nyomta.

Boldog volt és nagyon jó kedvű. Caldwellt nem érdekelte, hogy ő volt az „utolsó", aki megtudta a városban, hogy apa lesz, iszonyatosan örült ennek a hírnek. Ráadásul kislány, legalább elég kicsi az esélye, hogy a miatt aggódjon majd, hogy a gyermeke is harcosnak, katonának akarjon menni.

Sajnálta, hogy vissza kell térnie az Akadémiára legszívesebben tovább ünnepelt volna Elizabethtel, de tudta, ha mihamarabb végeznek a kiképzéssel, akkor annál korábban térhet hosszabb időre vissza az otthonába. Most, hogy Daniel és Mitchell is visszatértek ők is csatlakoztak a kiképzéshez, így több ember jutott az újoncokra.

Ez azt jelentette, hogy gyorsabban mehet az egész, mert többen tudnak rájuk figyelni. Kezébe vette az ütemtervet, pár hét csupán utána jön a flotta tesztelése, de abban neki már nem lesz dolga. Ilyenkor örült annak, hogy benne nem volt meg az ATA gén, rengeteg feladattal kevesebbet tudott csak ellátni.

Öregnek érezte magát ehhez a feladathoz. Talán az a tudat volt, hogy évezredek óta életben van, vagy csak az, hogy apa lesz és nem akarja ezt tovább csinálni, nem tudta eldönteni. Belekortyolta a kávéjába, a nap előbukott a hegyek mögül és a kiképzőpályát beborította arany színeivel. Hideg volt a szél is fújt és tél volt.

Igaz a földi időszámítás szerint már tavasz volt, de a hold helyzetét tekintve tél volt ezen a helyen. Összébb húzta magán a kabátját, a távolban lövések dördültek a lőgyakorlatokat megkezdte Cameron a csapatával. Minden a tervek szerint haladt. Nagyszerű. Bement az épületbe és az irodájáig meg sem állt. Ott leült és a papírokat lapozgatta.

Lizt nem féltette túlságosan, hiszen most már Carson vette át a kezelését, és igen ő a legjobb orvos volt, akit valaha ismert. A legtöbb Alterran is hasonlóképpen vélekedett, ennek ellenére vele akart lenni. Megrázta a fejét, nem lenne szabad erre gondolnia, nem befolyásolhatják az érzelmei.

Hiszen ez minden katona alapszabálya, de mennyire vannak ezek még érvényben most itt a világ végén? Ezt nem tudta tökéletesen megítélni. Hiszen mint katonaság sem létezett olyan formában, mint régen volt, akkor ez most nem ütközne szabályba? Ha Lorne-on múlik a kérdés, akkor egészen biztosan nem.

Valahol mélyen a flottával akart tartani, még élénken emlékezett arra az időre, amikor a Daedalus parancsnoka volt, de sajnos a mostani alterran hajókat nem úgy tervezték, hogy egy normális ember el tudja vezetni. Ő pedig nem akart másodhegedűsként valamelyik hajón lábatlankodni, nem lett volna rá képes.

Bár a jó oldala az volt az egésznek, hogy akkor, amikor a flotta kirepül és az Akadémia működése ideiglenesen felfüggesztődig ő ott lehet a városban és csak a helyi erők parancsnokaként vesz részt a hadműveletekben. Hiszen a másik bolygókra menő akciókhoz túlságosan öreg volt, így maradt a felügyeleti munka.

Kopogtattak az ajtaján, kiszólt és Jackson lépett be az ajtón. Meg sem kérdezte, hogy leülhet-e lehuppant az egyik székbe.

- Remek hírek ezredes bocsánat, tábornok, tartani tudjuk a kiszabott határidőt. Cam üzente, a srácok remekül haladnak a kiképzéssel. Nagyon tehetséges mindegyik.

- Persze, hogy azok, hiszen ha jól tudom genetikailag vannak módosítva, hogy az ilyen típusú tehetségeik jobban előjöjjenek. Ennek ellenére Lorne örülni fog a hírnek.

- Feltéve, ha ezzel fog foglalkozni az elkövetkező néhány hétben, amit kizártnak tartok. – vigyorodott el.

- Kétlem, hogy elhanyagolná a feladatait, az ősök úgysem engednék.

- Ki tudja. – vonta meg a vállát. – Én visszamegyek Mitchellhez. További szép napot tábornok!

- Steven, ha kérhetem. Ön nem katona doktor Jackson.

- Daniel ez esetben.

Susan Rodney után ment és nem maradt a többiekkel. Nem igazán értette, hogy miért bántak így vele a többiek, de a régi események fényében az igazat megvallva. Azóta beszélt is vele és megköszönt mindent, ami annakidején Atlantiszon történt. Utána még visszanézett a menzára, de Evan még nem ért vissza.

Tudta, hogy a férfi meg fogja találni, így nem a szobájába ment vissza, hanem kiment a városból, hogy a parkban járjon egyet. A város erkélyeiről már úgyis megcsodálta. Gyönyörűnek találta. A legközelebbi transzporterhez ment és pillanatokkal később már kint is volt. Virágillat lengte be a helyet, a nap is sütött. Persze ez nem volt valóságos, de mégis szint érezte a melegét a fénynek, ami beborította.

Valóban remek munkát végzett Rodney és Merlin, amikor ezt megalkották. Teljesen úgy érezte magát, mintha kint lenne a szabad ég alatt és nem közel tízezer méter mélyen egy óceán fenekén. Bámulatos hely volt az Öt város. Ez volt amúgy az első alkalom, hogy a Melindoron volt. Már most szeretett itt lakni.

Letépett egy virágot, lelépett a földútról és elindult a susnyás irányába. A bokrok is virágoztak és a leveleik miatt már alig lehetett átlátni rajtuk. Felnézett az égre és a nap rózsaszínre festette az eget, néhány bárányfelhő úszott el égen. Mesés látványt nyújtott, bár Estede egénél nem volt szebb.

Ahogy áthaladt a bokrokon meglepve tapasztalta, hogy bent egy rét van és egy út is vezet át rajta a másik oldalon pedig nyolc fiatal nevetgél. Leült a földre az egyik fa árnyékában és a fiatalokat figyelte. Két lány volt közöttük, az egyik nox volt a másik ember. Egy nox, egy melindori és egy egykori Zimiai – fehér bőrrel, de zöld hajjal – és a többiek pedig emberek. Ez volt a kis társaság felállása.

Örült, hogy ilyen békében látja az idegen népeket egymás között. Visszagondolt a gyermekkorára, ez volt az összes közül a legboldogabb és a legkevésbé szomorú. Legalább ezt is megélte harmadszorra, amikor nem igazán veszített el senkit. Ami Johnnal történt nagyon bántotta, nem hitte volna, hogy az apjuk erre képes lenne, de mégiscsak. Pedig utálta a Valorvartokat.

Talán azért volt mindez, hogy szétszakítsa őket, nehogy ellene fordulhassanak mind a hárman és elpusztítsák? Ezt látta az egyetlen reális lehetőségnek. De akkor Liara születése és az, hogy Emmenna életben van nem erre utalt. Képtelen volt az apja fejével gondolkodni és nem talált megoldást a kérdésére.

Annyira elkalandoztak a gondolatai, hogy arra riadt fel, hogy valaki átöleli, és a nyakába csókol. Halkan felsikoltott majd oldalra kapta a fejét, Evan volt az.

- A frászt hoztad rám. – mondta mosolyogva.

- Pedig négyszer szóltam, hogy itt vagyok. – nevetett fel és megcsókolta a lányt.

- Olyan jó látni, hogy az emberek ilyen jóban vannak a többiekkel. – bökött a társaság felé.

- Emberek? – megint nevetett. – Csak egy ember van közöttük.

- Ezt most komolyan mondod? – kérdezte döbbenten.

Felálltak és kézen fogva indultak el abba az irányba.

- A melindorit, a Noxot és a Zimiait felismered. A másik lány, akit embernek véltél tisztavérű alterran, akárcsak a szőke és a sötétbarna hajú fiú. – mutatott rájuk. – A szőkésbarna asgard és csak a feketehajú ember.

- Ezt nem mondod komolyan. – nézett Evanra döbbenten.

- Uram! – mondták mindannyian, amikor észrevették és meghajoltak feléjük, majd a szőke hajú fiú szólalt meg. – Régens szabad tudnunk, hogy ki ez a szép hölgy veled?

- Alaine Valorvart.

- Hercegnő! – mondták elkerekedett szemmel és mélyen meghajoltak megint.

- Hagyjátok ezt kérlek, és a Susan Sheppard nevet használom, szóval kérlek ezen hívjatok.

- Ahogy óhajtod. – felelték vigyorogva.

- De nektek nem kellene itt lennetek ilyen korán. Már megint lógni készültök?

- Ez már csak emberi vonás. – nevetett fel az ember. – Scott vagyok. De igaza van tábornok megyünk is, további szép napot.

Mind a nyolcan elsiettek az ellenkező irányba. Mind a ketten lépéseket hallottak maguk mögül, majd arra fordultak, egy magas hullámos hajú sötétszőke férfi közeledett feléjük fehér ruhában. Lorne kezet fogott vele.

- Örvendek Susan Sheppard, hogy újra láthatlak. – mondta mély hangon a férfi.

A lány érdeklődve figyelte az alakot. A hanghordozása olyan ismerős volt, régen többször is hallotta volna. Majd döbbenten nézett a másik arcára és szemébe. Ha az előbb a kölykök között embernek tűnt egy asgard, akkor…

- Thor? – kérdezte döbbenten, a férfi csak elvigyorodott.

18


	13. Chapter 13

**12. fejezet: A félvér jóslatai**

Frank Potter visszatért a városba, nem sokkal korábban küldte el a friss adatokat a Melindorra a közvetítő CSK csapaton keresztül. Többek között beszámolt arról a pletykáról, hogy Gammel volt az, aki a másik démon herceget is eleresztette a bolygóról Larionnal együtt. Ő ezt a régi történetek alapján ostobaságnak tartotta. És persze ismerte is a férfit, amióta visszahozták. Soha sem nézte volna ezt ki belőle.

De legalább annak örülhettek, hogy a doki hetek óta, ha nem egy hónapja a városban van már. Nemrég tudatták vele, hogy Sheppard kimentése nagyon rövid időn belül esedékes lesz, de addig rá kellene jönniük, hogy miként kaphatná a férfi vissza az emlékeit. Ez pedig igen nehéz feladatnak bizonyult, semmire sem jutott még előrébb evvel a kérdéssel.

Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy a másik két társa, akik úgyszintén a palota falain belül dolgoztak, miként állhatnak, régen látta mind a kettejüket, pedig Thomas hasonlóképpen a Végrehajtó egységében szolgált, míg Alicia apácaként tevékenykedett. Apáca, nem is már előléptették Larion papnője volt. De hármójuk közül neki Franknek volt a legmagasabb beosztása itt ezen az oldalon.

Odahaza Alicia is százados volt, míg Thomas őrnagyi rangot viselt. Felsóhajtott, és felpillantott. Eddig nem is vette észre, hogy már vissza is érkezett a palotához. Elindult a hatalmas fallal körülvett épület felé. Az ajtóban tisztelegtek neki és azonnal beengedték. Néha jó volt, hogy közvetlenül csak az istenek és Sheppard parancsolhat neki. Nehéz volt Langsdomként a férfira gondolnia. A történetek, amiken felnőtt mindig John Sheppard alezredesként, majd ezredesként emlegették.

És azt is tudta, hogy az egyik őse Virginia a doktora volt a férfinak. Elmosolyodott, közel volt a hatvanhoz, de húsz körülinek nézett ki. Volt a családfájukban egy zimiai éppen ezért éltek ők közel háromszáz évig, de soha sem öregedtek tovább, miután betöltötték az első negyed századot, csak az életük utolsó harmadában, de akkor viszonylag gyorsan. A folyosókon haladt, amikor a szállásoknál egy ismerős alakot vett észre.

Alacsony volt rövid tüskés fekete hajjal hozzá barna szemek. Alicia Morris volt az. A nő türelmetlenül toporgott a hálókörlete előtt, majd amikor odaért berángatta a férfit a szobába. A nő sima egyszerű ember volt közel a harminchoz, de rajta sem látszott meg még a kor.

- Mégis mit keresel itt? Elment a maradék józan eszed is? – kérdezte.

A papnők soha sem jöhettek a férfiak szállására, hiszen nekik más feladatuk volt, akik „találkozni" akartak velük, oda kellett menniük a templomaikba. Bár Larion papnőinek egy része itt teljesített szolgálatot a palotában.

- Thomas eltűnt Frank! – mondta. – Két hete még csak hírt sem hallottam felőle.

- Biztosan átvezényelték valahova. – felelte, de ebben kételkedett, minden áthelyezésről tudott. – Vagy szabadságra ment.

- Mind a kettőről tudnánk. Valami történt vele.

- Kétlem, ha lebuktunk volna már egyikünk sem volna itt.

- És ha igen? Ha szándékosan azt akarják, hogy hamis információt küldjünk vissza?

- Higgyétek el kedveseim, szó sincs erről. – mondta egy hang az ajtóból.

Mind a ketten odakapták a fejüket, Gammel érdeklődő arckifejezéssel nézett rájuk. Az ajtófélfának támaszkodott, majd hanyag mozdulattal lökte el magát onnan és indult el a kettős felé. Az ajtó becsukódott mögötte.

- A jó öreg Tom mostanra halott, nem árult el mindent abból, amit tudni akartam. Csak a ti neveteket tudtam belőle kicsikarni. Ti elmondjátok, vagy követitek őt?

- Ne is álmodj arról, hogy valamit elmondunk neked! – mondta a nő.

- Ne legyél ostoba! – reccsent rá Frank.

- Ne legyél ostoba! – utánozta Gammel az előtte szólót. – Csak néhány információ, kedves öcsém kegyeiből biztosan nem estek ki érte, sőt az életetek is megmarad. Azt hiszem, hogy ez egész fair ajánlat.

- Mit akarsz?

- Okos fiú. – vigyorodott el. – A csillagkapu címet, amivel eljuthatok… Egy pillanat, te melindori vagy!

- Nem, csak zimiai. – nyögte a szőke férfi.

- Ennek ellenére nincs benned ATA gén.

- A Zimián is éltek annak idején emberek, nem mindenki alterran származék onnan, az ősöm sem volt az. A másik pedig a Földről származott.

- Bámulatos a tudósok és Mortisse örülne ha ezt megtudnák, ilyennel még úgysem találkoztak a genetikai kutatásaik során. Ha nem kapok választ mégsem öllek meg, hanem átadlak nekik, mint árulót, azt hiszem az sokkal rosszabb lenne. És ő?

- Egyszerű földi emberek leszármazottja vagyok.

- Szóval genetikailag érdektelen. Szóval a kapucímet akarom tudni, amivel átjuthatok a Melindorra.

- Hülyék lennénk elárulni! – csattant fel Alicia. – Hogy mindenkit megölhess onnan?

- Megölni? Mit tanítanak nektek az iskolában? – felnevetett. – A feltett szándékom még mindig a trónra jutni, hogy a jogos örökségemet megkaphassam. Az a trón engem illett és nem Laegent.

- Mindenkit életben hagynál?

- Egy valakit nem, de ez titeket már ne érdekeljen. Mortisse és a tudósok elpusztítanák a bolygót és rajta mindenkit, ha egyszer megtalálják én nem. Mondjátok meg a címet. – mondta furcsán.

- Rendben. – bólintották mind a ketten.

Gammel elvigyorodott, rengeteg erejébe került, de a hosszú hetek alatt sikerült Tintagil erős védelmét áttörnie. Atlantisz az övé lesz. Követte a kapuig a két kémet, elégedetten figyelte, ahogyan tárcsáztak. A kapucímet nem ismerte ráadásul közel sem hét koordinátából állt, hanem a duplájából. Erre soha sem gondolt volna. Megvárta, amíg Frank beüti a kódot, hogy odaát a pajzsot lekapcsolják

- Sajnálom, de hazudtam. – nevetett fel.

Frank és Alicia hamuként omlott a földre és ő pedig átlépett a csillagkapun. Ahogyan átért vigyorogva nézett körbe, mintha csak Atlantiszra ért volna. A szemközti lépcsőkön Alaine és Arbejde döbbenten néztek rá, és ő továbbra is vigyorogva indult el abba az irányba.

Rodney arra riadt fel, hogy a kávéja kiesett a kezéből. A keze még mindig remegett attól, amit látott. Gammel itt az Öt városban ráadásul Potterék kódjával? Azonnal haza kell hozni a három kémet a Fellahini palotából, mielőtt ez megtörténhetne. Arról semmit sem tudott, hogy ekkor John ott volt-e még, de ez akkor sem volt jó.

A menzán volt, arra sem emlékezett, hogy ide miként jutott. Beszélnie kell Lorne-nal, a rádiójához nyúlt, de pillanatok múlva kapta is a választ, hogy a tábornok nincsen a városban még a felesége után távozott a kertekbe közel fél órával korábban. Remek, ez sincs soha ott, ahol kellene lennie, amikor szükség lenne rá.

Eltűnt a laborjából és megjelent a parkban ott, ahonnan a másik kettő erejét érezte. Döbbenten látta, hogy Susan éppen Thorral beszélget, míg Lorne azzal a nyolcassal, akikkel folyamatosan a legtöbb gond van az iskolában. Kamaszok, vajon ő is ilyen volt annak idején? Nem, ő már akkor is a saját otthon elkészített laborjában dolgozott. Alighogy megjelent és Evan észrevette csatlakozott hozzá.

Gyorsan elhadarta a férfinak a vízióját és a saját reakcióit ezzel kapcsolatban.

- Igen, valóban haza kellene őket hozni őket. Bár őket ismerve úgyis megtagadják a parancsot. Mikorra láttad ezt?

- Fogalmam sincs, Johnról semmi sem derült ki. De akkor eszerint Awagonnak hazudott Gammel. Mármint arról, hogy nem érdeklik a kémek.

- Még jó, hogy hazudott neki erről. Én is pontosan ezt tettem volna a helyében. Mármint pont azt, amit ő tett.

- Velesar vagy, még jó hogy…

- Kösz doki, hogy pont, vele hasonlítasz össze. Megyek és kiadom a parancsot, ha legközelebb bejelentkeznek azonnal haza is kell jönniük.

Mind meg fognak halni! Halottak lesznek néhány ostoba ember miatt. Ez mégsem helyes így, ekkor saját maga is az volt. Ostoba ember az alterranok szemében. Gammel feltörte Tintagil védőpajzsait. Megremegett, ezt nem egyedül vitte akkor véghez. Legalább is nehezen képzelte el hogy egyedül megoldhatta.

Ráadásul Johnt is ki kell onnan hozniuk. Tudta, hogy melyik csapat lenne a legjobb erre, de hát két tagja halott volt. Most jutott eszébe, hogy milyen régen is gondolt egyáltalán utoljára Teyla Emmaganra és Ronon Dexre. Ők ketten Jacksonnal és Mitchellel remek ütőképes bandát alkotnának. Csak hát Atlantisz egykori bolygójából annyi sem maradt, mint a háromezer éves holtak maradványaiból.

Holtak életbe való visszahozása. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ők is képesek lennének erre, még jó, hogy igen. De soha sem éltek vele az alterranok. Akkor olyanná váltak volna, mint az Ori, ezt pedig senki sem akarta. Ez volt az egyetlen kozmikus törvény, amit még nem szegtek meg, persze, hiszen mindenki beleegyezése kellett volna hozzá. Azt pedig senki sem tudta volna kicsikarni belőlük.

Annyi mindennel kellett volna foglalkoznia, Katie is teljesen ki volt borulva az előző este miatt. Kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy miatta. Talán jobb lett volna, ha annak idején nem ragaszkodott volna ahhoz, hogy mindenképp aludjon, hiszen a nő nem akarta. Önző volt és most is az. Valahogy volt egy olyan érzése, hogy valaha régen a húgának volt igaza abban, hogy soha sem hagyhatja maga mögött mindezt.

Jajj, még közölnie kell Lorne-nal azt is, hogy holnap reggel indul a Hoved felkeresni és hadba hívni a három fajt. Milyen régen nem is foglalkoztak velük. A legendáik vajon még mindig élnek? Hiszen háromezer éve elhozták a papjaikat és papnőiket onnan. A három melindori nélkül vajon abba az irányba fejlődtek, mint régen látták?

Nagyon remélte, hogy nem feleslegesen mennek majd oda. Háromezer év sok idő és kész csoda volt, hogy az Ori még nem is szerzett róluk tudomást, nagyon rossz lett volna, ha mind a három galaxis elesik azzal a három fajjal együtt. Ők különlegesek voltak, az első olyan intelligens létformák, amik nem humanoidok. Sokáig el sem akarta Zanderként hinni, hogy az ilyen lehetséges. De meg lett cáfolva a kérdés.

Visszasietett a városba, az igazság az volt, hogy hetek óta meg akarta mondani az indulást Evannak, de valahogy soha sem jutott el odáig, hogy megtegye. Most egy nappal előtte pedig egyszerűen már ideje lenne. Hiszen ennek még az idejét is tudta pontosan. Kevés ilyen víziót látott korábban.

Ráadásul erre az útra most csak alterranok fognak menni és milyen szerencsés, hogy neki nem kell majd mennie. Úgysem szerette az űrutazásokat. Mindig felfordult a gyomra tőle és elég nagy volt a valószínűsége, hogy előbb vagy utóbb lelövik őket. És nem akart meghalni. A menza irányába sietett.

Zelenka is ott volt Jenifferrel, úgy tűnt, hogy a nőt máris elengedték a gyengélkedőről. Körbenézett máris tudta, hogy miért is jött ide. Arbejde is itt volt Evannal, csak a vöröset ne. Felnyüszített majd elindult az asztalukhoz. Ők ketten már a nyílt ég alatt ültek és a kinti hűvös szél amúgy is befújt a menzára.

- Beszélnünk kell? – mondta és leült az egyik székre.

- Nem látod zseni, hogy éppen beszélgetünk? – nézett rá Arbejde.

- Nem kérdeztelek vöröske és nem is hozzád jöttem. – mondta majd zavartalanul folytatta. – Elfelejtettem szólni, holnapra ne csinálj programot, ugyanis indulsz a Kis Magellán felhőbe meglátogatni Alangian barátainkat.

Az épület közel tízezer évig volt elhagyatott és romos, de az elmúlt néhány hónapban újjáépítették. Nem okozott nehézséget a számára, ez piti feladatnak minősült az ő köreiben. Annak idején rengeteg időt töltött itt a családjával. A kastély tornyai újra büszkén tornyosultak az ég felé, a régi fa út a hátsó tóhoz nem biztonságos volt. A belső udvar macskakövei már nem voltak véresek, az épület belseje már nem volt romos újra a Velesarok dicsőségét mutatta. Az régi út, ami a szemközti magaslat tetejére vezetett ismét kitűnő állapotban volt, akárcsak az az épület, az, ahonnan a kastélyra lehetett látni. Tárgyalónak használták, illetve a tó is ismét élettől nyüzsgött és a belőle irányuló kis patak is vígan csordogált. A tárgyaló épületével egyvonalban volt a domb alján egy híd, ami ismét felépült, ez vezetett a csillagkapuhoz, ami onnan körübelül öt perc sétára volt csupán. Már csak a tulajdonosainak kell visszatérnie, hiszen a szolgálók is visszatértek, hogy a helyről gondoskodjanak.

A férfi elégedetten szemlélte a művét, pontosan ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint annak idején, amikor még igen sok időt töltött itt. De az óta minden más volt. Immáron nem tartozott többé azok közé, akiket alterranoknak vagy orinak hívtak. Soha sem hitte volna, hogy képes lesz tovább lépni, de megtette.

Rodney döbbenten nézett végig az épületen, Merlin és Lorne mesélt neki erről a helyről, de azt hitte, hogy már régen nincs ilyen állapotban. Most, ahogyan szemlélte, számára úgy tűnt, hogy csupán napokkal ezelőtt hagyták el. A szolgálók itt szaladgáltak; takarítottak és mindennapi teendőikkel foglalkoztak.

Tovább haladt az óriási belső udvarban, percek is elteltek, de már senkivel sem találkozott. A macskaköveket benőtte a moha, így a lépései zaját is elnyelték. Nemsokára meghallott egy hangot, ami furcsa nyelven beszélt. A hangra megdermedt, annak idején hallotta már igen sokszor.

Lopakodva indult el a hang irányába, utána rájött, hogy nem kell, hiszen senki sem látja és hallja őt egy jövőbeli vízióban. Ráadásul magáról egészen biztosan nem lát víziót, mert azt nem így élné meg. Ha téved halott ember lesz. Megszaporázta a lépteit a folyosó végén befordult, kis híján elcsúszott egy vizes kövön, itt valami nem stimmelt.

Kinézett a sarkon, majd rettegve lapult vissza a falhoz. Jó néhány mély levegőt kellett vennie, mire megjött a bátorsága, hogy újra kinézzen. Egy test lebegett a férfi előtt. Annak vállig érő vörös haja volt, az arca leginkább Gammelére hasonlított arra, amelyiket manapság viselt, csak nőiesebb és csinosabb annál, ez nem tükrözött gonoszságot. A fehér bőre árnyalata is ismerős volt és még innen is látta a zöld szemeket. Hiuval Velesar volt az, felismerte, hiszen annak idején ismerte őt. Merlin és Hoved apja volt.

Az előtte levő alak pedig, hosszú ősz haj, öreg test, az egykori főtanácsos volt az Hoved. Persze, hiszen akárcsak Merlin, Lorne apja is idősebb alakra váltott a fia felemelkedése után. A férfi befejezte azt, amit csinált. Rodney képtelen volt rájönni, hogy mi az, hiszen még soha sem látta, csak annyit tudott, hogy Hiuvalnak halottnak kellene lennie.

- Bocsáss meg nekem fiam azért, mert ezt kellett tennem. – mondta halkan a Velesar miközben ott térdelt az immáron fiatal testben lévő és lélegző Hoved mellett. – De most már nem tartozol közéjük, ismét Alterran lettél. – lassan állt fel, majd szólalt meg. – Nem is jössz elő, hogy köszönj nekem barátom, Zander?

- Te látsz engem? – kérdezte döbbenten Rodney.

- Persze. – mosolyodott el szomorkásan. – Én hoztalak ide, ebbe a látomásba. Én is belelátok a jövőbe, de ezt tudod. Elég hatalmam van hozzá, hogy manipulálhassam. Meg kell állítanotok Mortissét mielőtt mi tesszük meg.

- Ki az a „mi"? Te meghaltál.

- Túléltem, a Velesarok elég szívósak. Azt hiszem, hogy neked köszönhetjük. A „mi" azok vagyunk, akiket ti ősi isteneknek hívtok. Szerencsére nem vették észre a beavatkozásomat, amikor visszahoztam Alaine és Treavol Valorvartot. Azt hiszem így hívják őket. A tervem annak idején nem vált be, hogy sikerüljön megölni Cennent. Gammel elbukott.

- Te tetted olyanná, mint aki most?

- Nem ez volt a célom vele, azt akartam, hogy ellene forduljon, és nem pedig a saját fajtája ellen. Cennen olyan dolgokat művelt, amit még mi sem tűrhetünk tovább. Ha nektek nem sikerül megállítanotok, akkor a teljes világegyetem fog eltűnni és egy újat építünk a helyére. De ezúttal senki sem élné túl.

- Miért segítesz?

- Egykor belebuktam abba, hogy megállítsam. Azt hitte, hogy megölt, de nem, sikerült feljebb emelkedtem, a mai napig nem tudom, hogy miként. De nem akarom, hogy ez a világ eltűnjön. A családom még mindig életben van és feltett szándékom, hogy Gammelt is visszatérítsem a helyes útra, de erős nagyon erős.

- A Változás szele mikor ér el minket?

- Babonások vagytok még mindig? Tehát így hívjátok Változás. Közel, közelebb mint hinnétek. Larion a dédunokám tudja. – felnevetett. – Milyen öreg is vagyok már.

- Gammelt megállíthatja Lorne?

- Amíg Larion életben van, és kordában tartja igen, de meg nem ölheti. Nem folyhat több Velesar vér, elég volt, már így is túl sokáig viseltem el. Mennem kell barátom, majd még találkozunk és remélem nem olyan formában, mint amiben ők akarják.

Rodney remegve nézett fel, ennek ma már semmilyen formában nem lesz vége? És megint egy Velesar bámul a képébe, csak épp az egyetlen nem vörös remek, úgyis kezdett már elege lenni a vörösökből. Hogyan került a földre egyáltalán? Nagy nehezen ült csak fel, Hiuval. Alig akarta elhinni, hogy ez történt, vagy csak álmodta az egészet? Nem ez ahhoz túlságosan is valóságos volt.

Oldalra pillantott még Arbejde arcán is aggódó tekintett látott, mégis mi a fene történt itt? Nagy nehezen felült a padlóról, majd segítség nélkül felállt és lehuppant az egyik székre. Még mindig remegett, annak idején soha sem váltott ki belőle ilyen heves reakciót az, ha a jövőbe látott. Ez miért volt más? Mert szánt szándékkal vitték bele?

- Mit láttál? – kérdezte Lorne.

Tehát tudta, hogy megint egy vízió volt. persze, hogy tudta, hiszen őt is kínozták ezek több, mint háromezer éve. Szóval nem volt mit eltitkolni előle. De vajon mit változtatna a jövőn az a tény, ha megmondaná, hogy a nagyapja életben van? Merlin miként fogadná? Sőt, hogy Hovedet is visszahozzák, de már megint nem tudta az időt. Nem kérdezte meg.

- Hiuval életben van. – mondta halkan, meglepődött, hogy be volt rekedve.

- Tessék? – Evant még soha sem látta ennyire sápadtnak. – Tévedsz, éreznénk mindannyian.

- Nem közöttünk van, egy ősi isten.

- Meghalt közel húszezer éve. – ezt már Merlin mondta, aki megjelent mellettük. – Tudom, hiszen láttam a holttestét.

- Mortissének nem jött össze, feljebb emelkedett és az energia lény testét hátrahagyta. És vissza fogja hozni Hovedet. És, és ő tette Gammelt ilyenné.

Mindenki eltűnt körülötte, volt egy olyan érzése, hogy igen sokat kell majd beszélniük. Remélte, hogy nem robbant ki valamit ezzel, valami olyat, aminek mostanság nagyon nem kellett volna megtörténnie. Mind a kettejüknek kicsit sok lehetett az egész. Nem csodálta. Kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy neki is túl sok volt az egész.

Örült volna ebben a helyzetben, ha Nienyar itt lett volna a közelben, de fogalma sem volt arról, hogy a nő merre járhatott. Nagyon bízott benne, hogy ma már több víziója nem lesz, ez a kettő így is több volt, mint az elmúlt félév összese. Még mindig nem volt egzakt tudomány a dolog. Már alig várta, hogy az lehessen, és végre kontrolálni tudják, mert nagyon kezdte unni az egészet.

Elmerengett egy pillanatra, azokról az időkről nem tudott túl sokat, hogy Gammel miért is lett olyan, amilyen, csak annyit, hogy az anyját megölték és attól. Egykori barátja hogyan juthatott ilyen messzire, hogy megölesse a saját menyét csak azért, hogy Cennen meghaljon? Miket követett el, amikről nekik nincs tudomása?

A két férfi Valorvart és az Ori eszerint csak kicsi dolog volt, mert ezért egészen biztosan nem pusztítanák el a teljes világegyetemet. Oda kell majd menniük az egykori nyaralóhoz, hogy kiderítsék az egészet. Pocsékul érezte magát, miért pont őt kell belerángatni a családi hercehurcába? Amikor alig van köze hozzájuk.

Bah! Pontosan emiatt a hozzáállás miatt nem mondta el annak idején Lienya sem az ikreket neki. Az ő hibájuk volt ez az egész most. Ilyenkor megfordult a fejében, hogy jó lenne halott embernek lenni, hogy az élete nyugodtabb lett volna. Vagy ha nem lett volna ennyire zseni, akkor sem keveredett volna az egészbe bele.

„_Ostoba vagy!"_ Szinte hallotta, ahogyan Arbejde a fejéhez vágja. Meg kell állítaniuk Cennent, ekkor jutottak az eszébe Hiuval szavai. Vagy megállítják vagy mindannyian meghalnak. Már most érezte, hogy az lesz a vége. Halott ember volt!

Órákkal később Aldannar egymaga üldögélt a kantinban és egy zöldség– és gyümölcstálból eszegetett. Leginkább a vegetáriánus ételeket szeretette, a húsokkal nem volt annyira megbarátkozva. Régen járt a városban, hetekkel ezelőtt. De most tervezte, hogy hosszabb ideig fog itt maradni. Hiszen az embereknek szükségük volt rájuk, még akkor is, ha az alterranok védőszárnyai alatt éltek itt.

Rodney vízióin töprengett. Annak idején ő maga is jóban volt a Velesarokkal mindegyikkel még úgy is, hogy akkor semmit sem tudott a rokonságról, ami őket összekötötte. Gammel Cennen mellé állásakor történt, hogy elszakadtak egymástól, de Laegen idejében ez a kapcsolat megenyhült, de az is csupán Emmenna miatt.

Sokszor gondolt arra, hogy mi is lehet a nővel, hogy egymaga él a Fellahini palotában Mortisse foglyaként. Bele sem mert gondolni, hogy miféle gonoszságokat műveltek vele kutatás és kísérletek címén. Hiszen nem mindennap jutnak Valorvarthoz, hogy kísérletezzenek rajtuk. Hiszen abban kételkedett, hogy a fiát és lányát odaadta volna a tudósoknak.

Ennyi érzelem még volt benne, hogy a saját embereit ne áldozza fel. Legalább is nagyon bízott benne. Emmennát gyűlölte tiszta szívből a férfi, főleg azok után, hogy rájött, hogy megcsalta. Emiatt nem hibáztatta, de akkor sem így kellett volna reagálni, bár ha jobban belegondolt, akkor az Ori már jóval ezelőtt született meg.

Saját magát hibáztatta, hogy nem látták előre ezt a szakadást. És ha Rodneynak igaza van és a vízió valóságos volt, akkor nincsen túl sok idejük addig, hogy az egykori isteneik újra beavatkozzanak. Nem akarta, hogy megtörténjen újra, hiszen a fajtájának is csak egy óriási csoda volt, hogy túlélték ennek a világegyetemnek a születését.

Az imák most kevesek lesznek, a régi könyvekből tudták ezt. De mostanra elég idősek voltak ahhoz, hogy tudják egykori isteneiknek nincs közük az istenekhez. Azt tesznek, amit akarnak. Vajon mennyivel jobbak az Orinál és az Alterranoknál, hogy életről és halálról döntenek? Főleg, hogy egy ilyen átható pusztítást még a felemelkedettek sem élnének túl.

Csak ők. Az ő síkjuknak a nevét még csak nem is ismerték. Létezhet felettük is valaki? Egészen biztosan, hiszen minden felemelkedett hiszi, hogy annál is van feljebb. Meddig tarthat ez az egész? És ki kinek a játékszere? Meddig tarthat ez a „játék"? Hiszen ezeknek az új tapasztalatoknak a révén már ez is nyilvánvaló.

Ha Hiuval is képes volt oda felemelkedni az istenekre Gammelnek ne sikerüljön, mert az őrületét ismerve tényleg senki sem maradna életben, ha ő az onnan kapott ereje révén elindulna meghódítani mindent. Ezt is mindenképp meg kell akadályozni. De a férfi megölése nem vezetne célra. Mert Rodney szerint nem hagyná a nagyapjuk, hogy megtegyék. Ebből legalább az megnyugtató volt, hogy a régens sem fog meghalni jó ideig. Persze ehhez igaznak kell lennie, amit McKay mondott. Ilyen képtelenséget régen hallott és nem nagyon akart benne hinni.

Túl nehéz volt. Élete több millió éve alatt úgy hitte, hogy az isteneik rendesek, akik felügyelik és óvják őket, erre kiderül, hogy mégsem, mert egyszer ők is emberek, vagy ki tudja, hogy kik voltak. Talán azok, akikből a Naremiek majd a Melindoriak lettek. Egyszer az isteneik is ők maguk voltak. Nehéz volt megemészteni.

Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy miként mondja el majd a többieknek. És, hogy ők miként fogják elfogadni. A fiatalok az alterranokat most is majdnem istenként kezelték, de ez akkor is más volt. Legalább ők könnyedén fogadhatják ezt. Képtelenek voltak felemelkedni, akkor ezért, mert ők nem engedték. A saját „gyermekeikkel" ezt tették.

Ha nem sikerül Cennent megállítaniuk hogyan lesznek képesek az ősi isteneket, hogy ne pusztuljon el minden? Hogy ne történhessen meg az, amit olyan sokan láttak előre. Most már nem látta magukat kiválasztottnak sem szerencsésnek, hogy ilyen életet kaptak. Talán csak egy kísérlet részei voltak csupán? Elég valószínűnek tűnt az egész.

A legrosszabb mégis az volt, hogy bármennyit látott a jövőbe még a mai napig nem volt képes megmondani, hogy melyik is fog tényleg bekövetkezni. Nagyon remélte, hogy ez a kettő, amikről ma szerzett tudomást nem fog. Gammel az Öt városban. Megremegett, az a népük halálának napja lesz, de nem a férfi által; a tudósok fogják elhozni számukra. De ezt már látta korábban.

A legszomorúbb az volt, hogy ebben igen biztos volt, hogy meg fog történni, ugyanis, ha többen látnak egy eseményt, azt megváltoztatni sem lehet. Ilyenkor gyűlölte a tehetetlenségüket, főleg, hogy bármikor is lesz ez a nap vészesen közeledett. A tenger gyermekeinek végnapja.

Most pillanatok alatt rájött, hogy senki sem látja kívülálló személyként volt jelen. Lorne és mellette egy másfél fejjel magasabb vörös hajú alak sietett végig a folyosókon. Mind a ketten az alterranok megszokott fehér viseletét hordták. Majd meglátta magát, ahogyan kettejük nyomában lohol. Lornék megtorpantak és mind a ketten visszafordultak az irányába. Megdöbbent egy pillanatra, mikor lettek ennyire jóban Gammellel?

A vörös kirángatta a haját az ingjéből és lehullott jóval a dereka alá. Mind a két férfi, akárcsak ő is elkínzott tekintetű volt és a sajátjáról fáradtságot is leolvashatott. Utoljára háromezer éve látta magát ennyire elkínzottnak. Mégis mikor és hol voltak? A folyosók alterran design szerint épültek, de nem Atlantisz volt.

Oldalra nézett a falakra; Fellahin! Ennyire elment volna a későbbiekben a józan eszük? Semmilyen ellenségeskedést nem vélt felfedezni a két unokatestvér mozdulataiban, sőt úgy tűnt, hogy bíznak egymásban. Felnyögött. Egyszerűen nem tudta elképzelni, hogy minek kellett megtörténnie ahhoz, hogy itt legyenek együtt.

- Halott ember vagyok! – nyöszörögte a másik önmaga.

- Ha nem maradsz csöndben, garantálom, hogy az legyél! – mondta Gammel ahogyan hátrafordult. – Minek kellett egy halandót magunkkal hoznunk Laegen?

- Ő az egyetlen, aki életben maradt, nem halhat meg. Csak ő képes Mortissét megölni. – felelte Evan. – Meg a barátom.

- Még csak képességei sincsenek. Újra egyszerű ember. Te sem lennél itt, ha nem Ori lennél.

Halandó volt, Lorne meg Ori? De legalább az nyilvánvaló lett a számára, hogy a férfi a barátjának tekinti, mégis csak volt benne valami jó. De várjunk csak?! Az egyetlen, aki életben maradt? Ez azt jelentette, hogy Melindor elesett? Nem, ilyen messzire nem juthattak, nem lehetséges.

- Akkor öld meg őt is és hozd vissza! – megragadta Gammelt az ingjénél és a falhoz lökte. – Velem is megtetted, ő miért különbözne ettől?

- Melindori nem tudom megtenni. Szerinted én nem akarom holtan látni? Megölte Lariont és Alaine-t is, akárcsak az apámat és Hovedet is. Nincs meg az erőm, hogy visszahozzam, ha megöltük Laegen.

- De én nem akarok meghalni. Vagyis, ha meghaltam nem akarok újra visszajönni.

- Ez nem rajtad múlik Zander. – csóválta meg a fejét a vörös – Az ismert univerzum összeroppan, hacsak nem mi öljük meg előbb.

- Hát ennyire nem értitek? Ennyire ostoba lenne mind a két Velesar? Nincs tovább, ez az univerzum vége. Az emberiség majdhogynem egésze halott. Ez a galaxis az utolsó, ami még egyben van és nem pusztult el. A Fellahin az egyetlen bolygó, ahol élet van. De ha a becsületetek úgy kívánja ezeket vigyétek magatokkal.

Rodney hátrafordult és kutatni kezdett a táskájában a végén elővett két tokot, az Excalibur és a Gallóglaigh voltak azok. A két férfi döbbenten nézett rá, nem csoda, hogy ennyire szenvedett a nehézsúly miatt, ha még a két Valorvart penge is nála volt. Gammel vette magához az Excaliburt, míg a másik Evannak jutott. Még egyszer visszapillantottak McKayre majd futva indultak el a trónterem felé.

Rodney fáradtan támaszkodott neki a falnak, lenézett magára, majd átlépte saját jövőbeli képét és futni kezdett Lorne és Gammel után. Soha sem hitte volna, hogy ezek ketten valamiért is össze fognak fogni. De ha minden elveszett, akkor a családi kötelék volt az utolsó, ami még összeköthette kettejüket. Remélte, hogy ez soha sem fog megtörténni. Most már csak ő lenne az utolsó, aki megölheti Mortissét?

Valahogyan segítenie kellene. A trónterem bejáratánál érte őket utol, azok továbbra sem látták őt. Ennek most nem örült, az ajtó kinyílt és egyszerre léptek be rajta. Ő a hátuk mögött volt, így pár pillanatig nem látta, hogy miért torpantak meg mind a ketten. Így utólag már örült is volna neki. A tudósokat korábban csak egyszer volt szerencséje látni, de Mortisse tűzalakja még annál is rémesebb volt.

Lorne hiába volt mostanra Ori látta rajta, hogy legszívesebben menekülne, mert nem tudta elviselni a férfi jelenétét. A szoba lángolt, de ez most egyikkőjüket sem zavarta, hiszen a tűz volt a lételemük. Felnézett Gammelre, a férfi arcán fájdalom futott át és próbált a lehető legkevesebbet a fagy pengéhez érni, Evan hasonlóképpen viselkedett.

Ekkor jött rá, hogy a halálos ítéletűket írták alá, amikor elfogadták tőle a két fegyvert. Hiszen azokat arra tervezték, hogy kioltsanak mindent, aminek az Orihoz van köze. És ezt mind a két férfi pontosan tudta, ennek ellenére vállalták. Lépéseket hallott maga mögött, csak ő fordult hátra, saját maga közeledett.

Nem csak elgyötört volt, ekkor jött rá haldoklott. Meg fog halni! Nem akart még így sem.

- Tudom, hogy itt vagy, hiszen láttam annak idején. Könyörgöm Meredith avatkozz be és öld meg mielőtt öngyilkosok lesznek.

- Te meg kihez beszélsz? – szólt hátra Gammel.

- Láttam annak idején, itt vagyok, ott állok mögöttetek a múltbeli másam. Egy vízió volt.

Térdre rogyott. Rodney döbbenten nézett önmagára. Ha lett volna ereje, akkor ő maga ment volna Mortisse ellen, de nem tudott mit tenni. Szóval rá hárul, hogy megmentse a világot? Annak idején mit látott? Megtette vagy sem? Nem számított, elindult, de egy kéz ragadta meg a karját és rántotta vissza. Hiuval nézett vissza rá és megcsóválta a fejét. Rodney még felsikoltott, de addigra a két Velesar már nem volt az ajtóban.

Robbanás rázta meg az épületet és temette be az előcsarnokot. Ő maga előrenézett és átsétált a falon, hogy a harcot nézhesse. Gammel felüvöltött és a karddal esett neki Mortissének. A teljes gyűlöletét a támadásba öntötte, csak Lorne ellen látta így támadni korábban. Evan hasonlóképpen cselekedett, két oldalról támadtak.

Mind a két kard eltalálta Cennent, de az csak röhögve küldte útjára az árnyakat, persze hiszen a tűz hasztalan lett volna bármelyikőjük ellen is. Azok Gammel felé indultak, de Rodney döbbenten látta, hogy Hiuval eltűnt mellőle és unokája előtt állt. Neki nem árthattak Mortisse támadásai. A két férfi döbbenten nézett a nagyapjára, majd azon túltéve magukat ismét támadtak. Ezúttal Hiuval is velük tartott, de a világ megállt.

A támadások félbe maradtak, és az idő megszűnt létezni.

- Nem meg mondtuk, hogy nem avatkozhatsz be? – kérdezte egy unott hang. – Nincsen más választásunk.

Hiuval pupillái kitágultak és rémült arccal tekintett a hang irányába. Egy feketehajú embernek tűnő férfi állt ott, arcán csalódottság. Megcsóválta a fejét. Rodney nem is látta, hogy mikor mozdult, csak a halálsikolyt hallotta, majd az egész időtlenségnek vége lett. A következő Gammel hangja volt, amit hallott és egy kard csörömpölése.

Az Excalibur kettétörve zuhant a padlóra a máskor mindig életvidám arcra döbbenet ült ki és ez volt az utolsó érzelem is rajta. Egy pillanatra mintha megint megállt volna az idő, látta Gammel döbbent arcát, ahogyan a kardra néz, majd vér fröcskölt ki belőle minden irányba, ezzel egy időben fájdalmasan felüvöltött és térdre rogyott, majd le a földre.

Lorne megállt és rettegve nézett rájuk. Mortisse felnevetett, majd a törött pengét felvette a földről. A lábával lenyomta a felállni próbáló Gammelt a földre és a törött pengével egyenesen átszúrt a szívén, csak egy porkupac maradt a vörös hajú helyén. Evan ekkor támadott, de Cennen könnyedén hárította és az összes árnynak most már egyetlen célpontra kellett csak összpontosítani.

Evannak így már esélye sem volt. A Gallóglaigh csupán megkarcolni tudta az ellenfelét, mielőtt mindent betakartak volna az árnyak. Ő nem üvöltött fel az ő elmúlása csöndes volt, Rodney csak Mortisse kárörvendő nevetését hallotta. Immáron mindent ő uralt, majd hirtelen csöndben maradt. Az árnyak szertefoszlottak és az előbb látott férfi lépett elő egy ráncos képű háromszemű nő kíséretében.

- Ezzel vége. – mondta a férfi. – A következő felépítésekor az ilyenek kiküszöbölésére jobban kell vigyáznunk.

- Remélhetőleg akkor lesz más választásunk. – bólintott a nő is, amikor beszélt látszott, hogy a fogai tűhegyesek.

Cennen remegve nézett feléjük, hideget érzett, majd forróságot. Rodney nagyon távolról látta a robbanást az űrben volt az ismert világegyetem halott volt és éppen most látta a következő születését. Mégis ki mondhatta el, hogy látott egy Nagy Bumm-ot? És a jóslata mégis igaz lett. Halott ember volt!

Elég volt, nem akart többet látni ezekből. Ezt nem sokkal azután látta, hogy Aldannarral beszélt. Miért? Miért pont most azelőtt van mindez, hogy elmennek a három leendő szövetségesükért? Látta a világegyetem végét. Csak ő lenne képes megölni Mortissét? Akkor semmi jónak nem tekinthettek elébe.

Talán figyelmeztetés lenne, hogy nem szabad a szövetégéseikért elmenni? De eddig minden egy másik okból következett. Gammel Melindorra jutása, majd Hoved visszatérte és végül a mindenség pusztulása. Ráadásul meg fog halni, nem a legrosszabb, hogy addigra már senki sem lesz életben a két Velesaron kívül. A jelenlegi állás szerint most pedig öt, nemsokára pedig hat lesz életben.

A másik remek kérdés, hogy miként lesznek halandók? Volt róla elképzelése, de hogy mindenki? Arra már nem, maximum úgy volt lehetséges, ha az Ori az alterranok síkját támadja meg, de erre eddig még nem volt példa és a megvalósítást sem tudta elképzelni. A Nagy Bumm. Félelmetes látvány.

De soha nem is fogja megélni, Mortisse és az emberiség maradéka fog akkor elpusztulni és csak az ősi istenek maradnak életben. Hiuval pedig halott lesz, mert meg akarta tenni, amit annak idején nem tudott. Vajon megéri a számára? Nem, hiszen az összes Velesar halott lesz. Egy új univerzum. Vajon milyennek építik fel?

Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mit tegyen. Egész életében nem volt talán ennyire tanácstalan, mint most. Körbenézett fogalma sem volt arról, hogy most hol lehet. Megnyugodva konstatálta, hogy a saját szobájában van és eszerint csak elaludt, mert be is volt takarózva. Felsóhajtott, akkor ez csak egy álom volt.

Máris sokkal jobb kedve lett, ez az egész amúgy is túlságosan vad volt ahhoz, hogy vízió legyen. Kinézett az ablakon már amúgy is sötét volt, ideje lenne vacsorázni. Örült, hogy lassan visszaszokik az étkezésre úgyis olyan finom ételeket készítenek manapság a menzán. A mostani konyhások sokkal jobbak voltak a régieknél.

Feltápászkodott, lezuhanyozott, felöltözött majd elindult a menza irányába. A tegnap este óta valahogy úgy érezte, hogy meg kellene valamikor a citromos csirkét is kóstolnia, persze csak akkor, amikor a többiek nem látják, mert akkor egész hátralevő életében azt hallgathatná, hogy megtette. Pedig nem volt vicces legalább is szerinte nem.

Már senki sem volt a menzán, amikor odaért. Ennyire késő lett volna? Lehetséges, nem mintha érdekelte volna. Végül a rántott karaj és a sült krumpli mellett döntött. Elvett még egy ásványvizet is és így ült le vacsorázni. Percekkel később Carson jött be a menzára majd csatlakozott hozzá.

- Megvizsgáltam a replikátort. – mondta. – Ilyen érdekes végeredményre nem számítottam.

- Mégis mire jutottál Carson?

- És nem hiszem, hogy a replikátorok meg tudták volna építeni, valaki más tette. – mondta végül miután a laboreredmények végére ért.

- Akkor szerinted mégis ki tette és miért? – nézett fel a sült krumpli halomból Rodney.

- Fogalmam sincs, de ez az alterranok tudásán is messze túl mutat. Így fogalmam sincsen, sajnálom.

- Ne sajnáld, remek munkát végeztél, komolyan. És még valami, szerinted fel fog emelkedni?

- Nem hiszem, hogy megteszik majd. Mármint azt, hogy engedjék. Félnek tőle, de ezt tudod.

- Valóban kétlem, hogy megtennék, de van egy ötletem, hogy kik „szerelték" össze és hívták életre. Csak az indokaikat nem tudom, de tényleg nem.

- Kikre gondolsz?

- Az ősi istenekre, ők lesznek a Változás.

- Tudok róla, beszéltem ma Aldannarral, örültem, hogy láttam, ő kérte, hogy keresselek meg. Azt mondta, hogy nem vagy jól és így elnézve tényleg igaza volt.

- Csak kimerült vagy Carson ennyi az egész.

- Nem lehetsz az, felemelkedett vagy. A víziókhoz van köze, ugye?

- Egyre rosszabb és rosszabb lesz. Nem, én engedem őket, nem követtem el ugyanazt a hibát, mint Susan tette a háború végnapjaiban.

- Tényleg őt láttad?

- Nem, reggel láttam a parkban Thorral beszélgetni azóta nem, de Lorne sincs ezen a síkon dél körültől kezdve, azt hiszem megbeszélni valója van Merlinnel.

- Rendben pihenjél legalább két napot, ezt komolyan mondom. Régen láttalak ennyire szörnyű állapotban, ha kell gyógyszert is adhatok, hogy rendesen aludhass.

- Köszi Carson, most megyek és járok egyet.

Lehet, hogy igaza volt Carsonnak és tényleg pihennie kellene egy keveset. Igen, akkor jó volt a megérzése a kisgyerekkel kapcsolatban. Remek munkát végeztek újfent, de most milyen célból vajon? Mi lehet az ősi istenek terve a replikátor gyermekkel?

Kint már sötétedett, amikor Susan visszafelé indult az Asgardok városából. Meglepődött, hogy milyen fejlődésen mentek keresztül. Az igazság szerint az egész visszafejlődés volt, hiszen újra a régi alakjukat voltak kénytelenek felvenni, de legalább már nem voltak kihalás szélén. A testek felépítése igaz még mindig nem tette lehetővé a felemelkedés, de a négy megmaradt Asgard továbbra is életben volt.

Csak ők voltak azok, akik nem élték rendesen az életüket, hanem újra és újra letöltötték a tudatukat egy új testbe. Thor, Loki, Heimdall és Freyr a régi négy túlélő közül. Ők voltak azok, akik tulajdonképpen megmentették mind az Asgardokat, mind a Noxokat azzal, hogy ide tudtak szökni. Pontosabban Atlantiszhoz.

Mind a négy hajó adatbázisa felbecsülhetetlen értékű volt, sőt az asgard magnak a mai napig nagy hasznát vették errefelé. Nem is beszélve arról a biológiai laborról, amit a hajók a fedélzetükön őriztek. Abban az időben készült, amikor még képesek voltak szaporodni, így több száz, ha nem ezer génminta lapult a hajókon. Ugyanez igaz volt a Noxokról is, hiszen szövetségesek voltak.

Az ő mintáik is megtalálhatóak voltak a hajókon. Igaz a Furlingeké is, de a legutóbbi csúfos kudarc után, amikor az Ori mellé álltak őket nem hozták vissza, a mintáik lefagyasztva maradtak az örökkévalóságig. Szóval minták voltak háromezer évvel ezelőtt és nagy tudású genetikusai is voltak az alterranoknak.

Nienyar – az akkori régens – pedig zöld utat adott a kísérletekhez. Emberekben sem volt hiány ahhoz, hogy új testeket gyártsanak az asgardok maguknak, vagyis négyőjüknek. A régieknek nem volt rá szükségük, hiszen még szinte embernek tűntek és a szaporodásra is képesek voltak. Az Asgardok napjai újra felvirágoztak.

Thor, Loki, Heimdall és Freyr hamar testet tudtak kapni, mind a négyen azt választották, mint amiben az emberek megemlékeztek rájuk, mintegy tiszteletként az ötödik faj iránt. Ők négyen vigyáztak a mai napig a saját embereikre. Immáron közel háromezer Asgard élt a városukban és a kihalás gondolatát régen maguk mögött hagyhatták.

Bár ők a halálukra sem gondolhattak, hiszen egyikőjük sem tudta volna elképzelni, hogy feladja az életét évezredek után. Éppen ez akadályozta meg a népüket, hogy újra elindulhassanak a felemelkedés útján. Bár egyszer már lemondtak róla, és most is úgy tűnt, hogy ez nem zavarja őket. Úgy éltek, mint az emberek, velük elvegyülve. De így is élvezték az életet, a betegséget továbbra sem ismerték, mert genetikai úton lett kiirtva belőlük.

A Nox hasonlóképpen élte túl a saját fajtájának vesztét, genetikai mintákból klónozva lettek az első egyedek, majd hiszen az élet mindig utat tör magának, a nemzettségük ismét feléledt és idővel itt is születtek gyermekek. Igaz az ő számuk soha sem érte el az Asgardét, de az ő népességük közel ezer főt számlált.

Régen volt ennyi belőlük is. itt a halálozás alacsony volt, hiszen visszahozhatták a hallottaikat, de egy bizonyos kor után az alterranok kérésére nem tették meg. Ők ezzel a lépéssel, hogy újra feltámadtak vágták el a gátat a felemelkedés irányába. Túlságosan is egy családban szerettek élni és kétséges volt, hogy elviselnék-e azt, hogy valaki nem tudna tőlük csatlakozni a magasabb létsíkhoz és ez olyan hatással lenne rájuk, hogy az Orihoz kerülnének közelebb.

De ők is megvoltak, közel ezer éves élettartammal bőven ki tudták élvezni az életet. Egyedül Lya volt az, akinek engedték, hogy tovább is életben maradjon, így ő vezette a népét. Semmit sem öregedett a külseje pontosan ugyanolyan maradt, mint annak idején volt, amikor először találkozott az emberiség velük.

Susan örült ennek, hogy minden ilyen rendben van velük, akárcsak a melindoriakkal, zimiaiakkal, emberekkel és az egykori wraithekkel is. Ami miatt leginkább boldog volt, hogy az alterranok között újra születtek gyermekek. Ez azt jelentette, hogy ismét voltak olyan erősek, hogy megtehessék. Sőt már látott is közülük. Olyan sok minden van, amit be kell még pótolnia majd. Ásított egyet, kezdett fáradt lenni.

Gyalog indult el a parkban, nem tudta még, hogy mekkora az egész, a legközelebbi transporterhez tartott, ami az asgardok városához van közel, amikor esni kezdett az eső. Ezen felnevetett, olyan szürreális volt az egész egy pajzs alatt kilométerekkel a tengerfelszín alatt eső esik. Hihetetlen és bámulatos.

Kavicsos út vezetett végig a transporterhez, közben lámpák világítottak. Még nem ért oda, de az egyik távoli lámpa fényében a földön meglátott egy fekvő alakot. Odarohant, döbbenten tapasztalta, hogy Rodney volt az. A rádiójához nyúlt és azonnal segítséget hívott. Kitapintotta a férfi pulzusát, szerencsére életben volt. Felismerte az állapotot, egyszer ő is ilyen mélyen került bele egy vízió volt.

A teleport itt volt pár méterre már így alig fél perc múlva három ember orvos került elő Atlantiszból, feltették a férfit egy hordágyra, majd visszaindultak. Ahogyan a városban kiszálltak a teleportból a korábban már látott fehérhajú férfi is csatlakozott hozzájuk.

- Minden rendben lesz vele úrnőm. – mondta. – Menjen és pihenjen le önre is ráfér, nagyon fáradtnak látszik.

A férfinak igaza volt, tényleg annak érezte magát. Evan jelent meg mosolyogva az egyik sarok mögött és átnyújtott neki egy szendvicses zacskót. Rámosolygott a férfira, aki átölelte és együtt indultak vissza a szállásuk irányába. Igen Rodneyval minden rendben lesz, ennek ellenére eltervezte, hogy reggel, amint felébredt meglátogatja.

Az utóbbi éjszaka gondolatai továbbra sem hagyták nyugodni. Egyedül volt végre, egyedül lehetett. Sikerült Lariont is leráznia. Az Istenek városának tetején üldögélt és a távolt bámulta. Most, hogy visszagondolt és eszébe jutott a nyaralójuk annyira hiányzott neki az a hely. Szeretett ott lenni és talán most már képes is lenne elviselni azt a helyet.

Nem járt ott Mellissa halála óta, azok után Hovedék használták közel két évezredig még. De ők is lehagyták, amikor az alterran nemzet elhagyta Atlantiszt és a Földre menekültek a wraith elől. Nagyon régen volt már, lassan tényleg ideje lenne oda visszatérni és újra felépíttetni. Elmosolyodott. Még Larionnak is tetszene ott.

És ott még Cennen sem zaklathatná őket folyamatosan. Egy kicsit olyan lenne, mint régen. Nimue utolsó mondata továbbra sem hagyta nyugodni, az apja nem hazudott, képtelen rá, de akkor mégis kinek a parancsa volt, hogy ilyenné tegye? Nem mintha gyűlölné érte, hiszen _„Sokkal jobb a pokolban úrnak lenni, mint a mennyben szolgának"_és ez a mondás annyira igaz volt. Örült, hogy nem kell ott lennie a nyomorult alterranok között.

Ki lehetett az, aki ezt tette? Cennen akarta mindenképp a saját emberének, de Nimue más parancsára ölte meg az anyját. Bármennyit is törte ezen a fejét, képtelen volt megtalálni azt az embert. A saját apja egészen bizonyosan nem. De akkor ki? Úgy vélte, hogy az illető már életben sem lehet. De azért jó lett volna tudni.

Eszerint még egy bosszú ért valakinek, ha megtudja, hogy ki volt a megbízó. Erre megesküdött még a húgának, de már nem volt alterran ennek ellenére ezt meg fogja tenni. Megöli azt is, aki kiadta a parancsot. Ha kell mindenkit levadászik, amíg el nem ér a legmagasabbhoz. Csak akkor fog leállni, és majd utána jön az, hogy feljebb emelkedhessen.

Ha megteszi, akkor meglesz a kellő ereje ahhoz is, hogy Mortissét megölhesse és végre ő uralkodhasson minden felett. Hiszen ez volt a legnagyobb vágya, hogy mindenekfelett ő álljon, mindenki neki hódoljon és senkinek se legyen akkora ereje, mint neki. Akkor végre megpihenhet egy kicsit.

Kitartotta a tenyerét és ránézett tűz lobbant rajta. Korábban is megtehette volna, csak azért, hogy örömöt okozzon Mellissának. Keserűen felnevetett, csak mert nem volt felvágós és mert szégyellte a tüzet. Milyen ostoba és naiv volt akkoriban. Már akkor is kérkednie kellett volna vele, máig bánta, hogy nem tette meg.

Persze, akik kigúnyolták miatta, hogy tehetségtelen a mágiához azóta halottak voltak. Ó igen, megmutatta nekik, hogy nem is igaz. Csupán pár száz évet kellett várniuk rá, de akkor inkább azt kívánták volna, hogy bárcsak tehetségtelen lett volna. Esélyük sem volt. És gyakorolnia kell, hogy Laegennek se legyen legközelebb, ha találkoznak.

Legközelebb megöli Lariont is ha kell, ha beavatkozik, mert ha megöli a parancsa abban a pillanatban szertefoszlik. A bosszú és a gyűlölete fontosabb volt, mintsem életben tartsa a lányt. Kisöpörte a haját az arcából. Lehetséges, hogy nem is szereti annyira Lariont, mint korábban hitte volna? A legutóbbi tette után még mindig képes lett volna végezni vele.

Ez majd kiderül, ha legközelebb olyan helyzetbe kerülnek, addig is élvezi vele az életet. Felállt és letekintett a város aljára, majd a távolba. Elfintorodott, egy hely sem volt olyan szép, mint az eredeti Atlantisz vagy Tanele a kastélyával és az egész hely, ahol olyan boldog gyermekkora volt.

Awagonnal is beszélnie kell és igaz azt ígérte, hogy nem fogja keresni unokatestvére kémeit a palotában, de ez nem volt igaz. Le fogja őket vadászni és ők lesznek az jegyei Melindorra. Oda fog jutni és ott senki sem állíthatja meg, ugyanis reményei szerint Laegen is halott lesz addigra. Valahogyan, de át fogja adni Mortissének, vagy elintézi, hogy Larion ölje meg. A legjobb az lenne, ha saját magának sikerülne, de azt valahogy ügyesen kellene megoldania, hogy Merlin se akadályozza meg.

Villanást látott és hagyta, hogy az egész magával ragadja. Ő soha sem ellenkezett az ellen, hogy a jövőbe lásson. Bár utólag furcsállta, hogy előző életében tizenegy-ezer évnek kellett eltelnie, hogy bele lásson, most pedig azonnal. De legalább volt egy ilyen előnye a tudósokkal és Mortissével szemben.

Hűvös és mégis forró kezek fonódtak a derekára, látta magát és csak nem, felnevetett Morgan volt az. Alig akarta elhinni, hogy a nőt látja a saját birtokán voltak a Tanele bolygóján. Megfordult és megcsókolta a nőt. Elvigyorodott, már alig várta a napot, hogy újra láthassa LeFayt. Még mindig hiányzott neki, hogy nincs itt.

Olyan jól kiegészítették egymást mindig is, már azóta, hogy ő tanácsos lett Gammelből pedig régens. Vagy talán már akkortól, hogy először látta Cennen közelében, amikor még csak húsz éves volt? Igazság szerint ismerte a nő igazi alakját, de nem érdekelte. Jó volt az ágyban más nem számított, soha sem szerette, csak kölcsönösen kihasználták egymást.

Későbbiekben pontosan tudta, hogy miért is kereste fel Morgan, Laegennel való külső hasonlatossága miatt. Bár akkor már ezer éve nem azt az alakot hordta, de ez Morgant nem érdekelte. Hasonlóan megszállott volt, mint ő, ez tette kettejüket életveszélyessé. Nemsokára Morgan drágám, nemsokára.

Nyálkás kezet érzett a derekán és kizuhant a vízióból, egy másikba került. Oldalra nézett egy ráncos képű háromszemű nő nézett vissza rá vigyorogva, a fogai tűhegyesek voltak és közelebb hajolt hozzá. Gammel felsikoltott. Hátrébblépett és sikerült a látomást leráznia magáról. Zihált és hűsítően ölelte körbe a késő esti szél.

Nem, nem lehetett igaz! A csípőjéhez nyúlt a nyálkaszerű anyag ott volt a ruháján, kényszerítenie kellett magát, hogy ne sikoltson fel megint, remegve rogyott le. A lábai már nem tartották meg.

- Neeeem! – üvöltött bele kétségbeesetten a néma éjszakába.

Rodney kinyitotta a szemét a gyengélkedőn volt, a kintről beszűrődő fényeken azt látta, hogy nappal volt. Fáradtnak érezte magát, a kezében valami feszülő dolgot érzett odanézett, infúzió volt bekötve a vénájába. Ennyire rosszul nem lehetett. A ruhájának felsője ott volt a széken rajta valami csillogó anyag. Felült és hozzányúlt.

Nyálkás és nyúlós anyag volt. Undorodva törölte le azt. Emlékezett, hogy hol szerezte, a legutolsó víziójában a feketehajú és a háromszemű nő beszélgetését hallotta, de semmit sem értett belőle, mert olyan nyelven zajlott, ami számára egyáltalán nem volt ismerős. A nő nekiment és akkor szerezte.

Rosszul is lett utána, képtelen volt megállni a lábán és sikoltott. Mintha az őrületet hordozta volna magában a nő. Mondjuk már a kinézete is borzasztó hatást keltett, úgy érezte magát, mint a túlvilágon lett volna. A pokolban ahol az őrület tartja az emberben a hitet és az erőt. Remélte, hogy többször nem fogja látni őt.

Kiszedte a kezéből a tűt és felöltözött. Amikor megérintette a kabátját furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába, mintha kezdene megőrülni. Leejtette a földre ezt el kell majd azonnal égetnie. Csak elég volt erre gondolnia és a kabát meggyulladt. A tűzriasztó azonnal bekapcsolt és víz kezdett szétspriccelődni.

- Elárulnád, hogy mégis mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Carson, amikor bejött.

- Ki nyúlt ehhez a kabáthoz? – nézett rá.

- Csak az egyik nővér. Azt hiszem Gwen Anders a neve, miért fontos ez?

- Igen azonnal meg kell találnunk! – mondta és elindult kifele. – Ahhoz pedig senki sem nyúljon.

- Felesleges megkeresni Rodney. – mondta Jennifer kintről, belépett a szobába, arcát könny áztatta. – Gwen holttestét megtalálták, öngyilkos lett.

- Rodney mégis mi a fene folyik itt? – kérdezte döbbenten Carson.

- Azt hiszem a Változás első szele elért minket.

17


	14. Chapter 14

**13. fejezet: Az Alangianok hercege**

Már kint kora délelőtt volt, amikor Evan otthagyta az alvó Susant és elindult az irodája felé. Még volt pár dolog, amit meg kellett csinálnia mielőtt elindulnak. Rodney is pont a legjobb időpontra tudta ezt az egészet berakni. Pont akkora, amikor legszívesebben esze ágában sem menne el innen. Amikor háromezer évet várt ezekre a napokra. Az fel sem merült benne, hogy a lányt magával vigye, most is mindent meg fog tenni, hogy a lehető legtávolabb tartsa a háborútól. De ezt Susant ismerve elég nehezen megvalósítható lesz.

Míg a folyosókon haladt próbálta összeszedni, hogy kiket visz majd ma magával. Carsont még egyszer nem fogja tudni rávenni, hogy belépjen a flottába. Rodneyra és Arbejdére viszont mindenképp szüksége lesz, Rodneyra leginkább melindori alakjában, hiszen az ő nyomorult szobra volt kitéve Aldannaré mellett az érintett bolygókon. Felsóhajtott, a Tenger Gyermekei mindent megnehezítettek.

Tudta, hogy Aldannart nem viheti magával, hiszen ő már legutóbb is nehezen viselte, hogy nincs a tenger közelében, akkor viszont Lienya maradna a megoldás, hiszen ő úgyis a három bolygó egyikén élt évmilliókig. Annak viszont Katie nem örülne, mert még mindig féltékeny volt a nőre. Főleg, hogy az az elmúlt időszakban is itt volt, amíg ő alvásra volt kényszerítve. Ilyenkor örült, hogy Susan nem volt az a túlságosan féltékenykedős típus, még jó, hogy ebben nem Alaine volt.

Fáradt emberek mellett haladt el, a legtöbben most végeztek az éjszakai műszakkal. Ekkor jutott az eszébe, hogy még el is kell mennie a gyengélkedőre is, Rodney ott töltötte az éjszakát, de lehetséges, hogy már nincs ott. Csupán az erejét érezte ezen a síkon, így biztos volt benne, hogy a városban van valahol. Belépett a gyengélkedőre és benézett a legelső szobába, Carson és Keller éppen boncoltak egy nőt. Erről ő miért nem tudott még, hogy meghalt valaki a városban? Hiszen mindig értesítették.

Bement a betegek számára fenntartott szobába, Rodney ott feküdt az egyik ágyon mellette Katie ült egy széken. Rodney a tegnapinál is jobban meg volt rémülve. Vajon újabb víziót látott? És akkor ott mit? És ennek valamilyen köze van a halotthoz is? ilyenkor kívánta a legtöbbször, hogy bárcsak semmilyen köze ne lenne ezekhez a dolgokhoz. Annyival, de annyival könnyebb lehetne az élete.

Az Alangianok; a második a legközelebbi a nyolc ékzáras bolygó az Alangian fajnak adott otthont. Ők a Kis Magellán Felhőben laktak, szomszédjai voltak az Ori galaxisának. És ez igen rossz volt, de eddig még mindig nem találták meg őket, ez hatalmas szerencse volt. A mai napig ők álltak a Melindoriak szívéhez legközelebb. A mai formával rájának néztek ki, voltak köztük nagyok, kicsik, de mind lapos volt hosszú farokkal. Nekik kezük se lábuk sem volt, viszont tudtak lebegni a szabad ég alatt, de közel éltek a tengerhez is. Reménykedett benne, hogy most nem lesz ott a szobor Rodneyról és Aldannarról.

- Úgy tudom, hogy most már jól vagy, pakolj és indulunk. – mondta a férfinak.

- Nem megy ő sehova, itt marad és pihen! – felelte Katie helyette.

- De szükségem van rá, ő ismeri az Alangianokat. – védekezett Evan.

- Beteg és akkor is itt fog maradni, ezt egyedül kell megoldania tábornok.

- De mégis honnan szerezzek még valakit, aki beszélni az ó-melindorit?

- Ha elfejtetted volna, ismerik a mostani nyelvünket is. – vigyorodott el Rodney.

- Szóval kifelé tábornok még Carson is megmondta, hogy pihennie kell.

- De, de…

Befejezni már nem tudta, Brown szó szerint kilökte a teremből és becsapta mögötte az ajtót. Pár pillanatig csak döbbenten nézte az immáron csukott ajtót. Megszólalni sem tudott, ezt korábban nem nézte volna ki a nőből. Valami tényleg történt McKayjel és még azt sem tudhatja meg, hogy mi csoda. Akkor mégiscsak igaza volt a férfinak, hogy ide most egyedül fog elmenni. Lienyát viszont magával kell vinnie, hiszen ő volt a vezetőjük jó ideig.

Arra ébredt fel, hogy fázik, Susan kinyitotta a szemét a fények, ahogyan beszűrődtek úgy tippelte, hogy késő délelőtt lehet. Egyedül volt, fel sem ébredt, amikor Evan elment. Lezuhanyozott, felöltözött és elindult a menza irányába ugyanis nem volt valami sok az a két szendvics, amit a férfi még éjjel odaadott neki. A folyosón jutott az eszébe, hogy még meg is akarta Rodneyt látogatni, nagyon remélte, hogy a doki jobban van mostanra.

Még mindig álmos volt tudta, egy nap alatt közel sem fog tudni átállni egy másik bolygó napszakainak változásához. Kótyagosan vette le a kávéját és a tojásrántottáját a pultról, amikor beszélgetést halott a háttérben és nevetést. A hangokat egy kivételével azonnal felismerte, hiszen mindegyik nő annak idején is folyton itt mulatta az időt.

- Látnotok kellett volna a régens arcát, az elmúlt kétezer évben nem produkált ilyet. – nevetett az egyik nő.

Ha kétezer évet emleget, akkor alterran volt, nem ismerte, hátrafordult ez a nő, Laura, Katie, Kate, Jennifer és Lindsey is ott voltak az egyik asztal körül és hangosan nevettek. Régens, te jó ég Evan mit művelt, hogy ezek így kacagnak.

- Sziasztok, Evan mit művelt? – kérdezte.

- Shep! – köszönt mosolyogva Novak.

- Hercegnő! – hajolt meg az alterran. – Bocsásson meg, amiért a régensről ilyeneket mondtam.

- Nyögjétek már ki inkább. – most már ő is vigyorgott és leült a többiek közé.

- Katie kidobta Rodney betegszobájából. – nevetett Keller is. – Olyan képet vágott, mint egy gyerek, akitől most vették el azt, amivel játszott.

- És én pedig pont nem láttam. – nevetett fel Susan.

Ő maga ismerte Brownt az anyatigris oldaláról is, de azt tényleg nem nézte volna ki, hogy pont Evant fogja kidobni.

- Tényleg, miért kereste fel Rodneyt?

- Azt akarta, hogy kísérje el a rájákhoz, vagy mikhez, valami másik galaxisba. – vonta meg a vállát az alterran nő.

- Az Alangianokhoz? Már most?

Akkor ez tökéletesen megmagyarázta, hogy miért is nem érezte a férfit a városban. Önzőnek érezte magát, amiért vele akart lenni, pedig neki sokkal fontosabb kötelezettségei is voltak mintsem vele lenni. Még akkor is, ha alig egy napja van csak a városban. De hiszen súlyos sérülése is volt, az éjszaka folyamán látta a férfi testén az égési sérüléseket, amiket a Gammel elleni párbajon szedett össze, nem mehetett máris el. Hiszen a sérülések még egy gyógyító ténykedése után sem jöttek teljesen rendbe.

Egészen biztos volt benne, hogy Everard küldte máris el. Igaz egyszer találkozott csak a fekete bőrű férfival, de ahogyan az viselkedett és a modora, jah igen és amiket Arbejde is mondott neki, szinte biztos volt benne. Alig, hogy ezen kezdett gondolkodni Tintagil megcáfolta, ugyanis Rodney küldte el most kivételesen. Remek.

Ahogyan befejezte a reggelijét elköszönt a többiektől és elindult a gyengélkedőre, remélte, hogy Rodney még mindig ott lesz. Megállt az ajtóban, ugyanis bentről veszekedést hallott, Carson volt az és McKay. Felsóhajtott, alig akarta elhinni, hogy egy napot nem bírnak ki vita nélkül főleg évezredek után.

Egyelőre nem ment be csak hallgatózott. A tegnapi napról veszekedtek, nem nagyon tudta kivenni a szavakat, mert Rodney szörnyen hadart megint, de a Változás, az öngyilkosság és egy név azért tisztán kivehető volt. Ekkor jött rá, hogy nem ez a legjobb pillanat arra, hogy a férfival beszéljen inkább visszavonulót fújt. Fogalma sem volt arról igazság szerint, hogy mit csináljon. Annyira nem volt munkája.

Nem értette, hogy miről is szóltak a bent folyó dolgok, csak hogy előbb vagy utóbb ő is meg fogja tudni, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy annyira szeretné is. Végig kellene tanulmányoznia, hogy mi is történt az elmúlt évezredek alatt. A többiek tudásából nagyjából volt róla némi elképzelése, de azért mégiscsak jobb, ha ő maga jár utána.

Rodney dühöngve távozott a gyengélkedőről, még, hogy az ő hibája. Az az ostoba liba volt a hibás, amiért nem tartotta be a kötelező szabályzatot. Ami szerint nem nyúlunk semmi idegen anyaghoz, erre ő összetapogatta az Őrület és a Holtak Úrnőjének kézjegyét. Ne csodálkozzon senki ha ezek után öngyilkos lesz. Ő maga csodálkozott azon, hogy miként is sikerült túlélnie azt a találkozást.

Talán a nő nem is akarta bántani, mert alapjába véve látszott nyálkásnak. De Aldannar tévedett, de hatalmasat. Az első hullám ők hárman nem voltak csak annakidején istenek a többiek igen is azok. Ezt az információt amint magához tért meg is osztotta a nővel. Őket nem látta, csak a hármakat. És ez nyugtalanította. Kik lehetnek a többiek? Hiuval magukra csak úgy hivatkozott, hogy hírnökök.

Ő volt az Élet ura, a háromszemű Menda; az Őrület és a Holtak úrnője, és a harmadik pedig Tyalir a Hóhér. Fantasztikus trió, még a Valorvartokon is túl tesz, ennek nagyon nem örült. És ott voltak még az Ősi istenek, az igazi céljuk pedig az Univerzum őrzése. Mindenképp el kell majd menniük a Tanele bolygójára, hogy leellenőrizzék a Velesar birtokot rajta. Csupán fél percig gondolkodott, hogy kik is kerülhetnének az ideális csapatba.

Ő mindenképp, hiszen ismerte annakidején Hiuvalt, Jackson és Mitchell, hiszen bennük nem volt ATA gén, bár erről a bolygóról nagy valószínűséggel Larion közbenjárása miatt nem telepítettek érzékelőket és Susan, mert szinte biztosan volt már a birtokon még a régi birodalom bukása előtt. Szóval beszélnie kell majd a másik hárommal ez ügyben és utána akár indulhatnának is, essenek mihamarabb túl az egészen.

Csak meg kell találnia őket, ami egy remek sport lesz, Susant könnyedén megtalálja, mert alterran, de a két ember. Felsóhajtott. És még meg is kell szöknie valahogy Katie elől. Halott ember lesz, ha a nő megtalálja. Főleg, hogy az még nem is tudja, hogy ő maga is elmegy majd a bolygóra, és nem marad itt. Lehetséges lenne, hogy addig el kéne bújni a felemelkedettek síkján? Szerencséjére még Arbejde sem volt itt, hogy beárulja emiatt.

Amennyire ismerte a vöröst, az képes lesz visszajönni egy másik galaxisból, csakhogy keresztbetegyen neki. Ah igen beszélni akart a hárommal. Üzent két küldönccel a középső holdra az akadémiára, hogy Jackson és Mitchell haladéktalanul jöjjenek vissza az elosztóba, míg Susannak rádión szólt oda. Pontosan tudott róla, hogy a lány a gyengélkedőnél ott volt, csak inkább visszakozott a veszekedés hallatán.

Amíg mindenki oda nem ér a megbeszélés helyére addig ő fogta magát és elment a menzára valami finom ebédért. Najó, késői ebédért, hiszen ebédre már evett. Imádta, hogy bármenyit ehet és semmit sem fog tőle hízni, megvoltak az előnyei is a felemelkedett létnek. És ez volt a kedvence mind közül. Valami húst evett, aminek határozottan csirke íze volt, még Katie is megdicsérné, ha látná.

Mikor végzett gyalog indult a megbeszélés helyére. Már mind a hárman ott voltak és úgy tűnt, hogy csak rá várnak.

- Már húsz perce itt várunk. – jegyezte meg Mitchell. – És maga már megint csak a gyomrát tömte, citrom esetleg nem volt hozzá?

- Nagyon vicces. – mondta. – Lenne egy feladatom számunkra.

- Kizárt, hogy magával dolgozzunk. – mondta egyszerre Daniel és Cameron.

- Mondjad inkább Rodney. – szólt rá Susan.

- Meg kéne látogatni a Tanele-t.

- Neked elment a józan eszed? Evan soha sem egyezne bele abba, hogy odamenjek. Várjunk csak, azért jutott most az eszedbe, mert nincs itt.

- Nem, csak azért most, mert én nem mentem el Alangian barátainkhoz. Nem sodornálak veszélybe Susan, Hiuvalon és pár fel nem emelkedett alterranon kívül más nincs is ott.

- Akkor mégis mi olyan fontos ott? – firtatta Cam.

- Mert Hiuval nem alterran, hanem felettünk van. Ugyan már Susan, Evan sem haragudna, ha eljönnél végtére is az ő apjáról van szó.

- Tessék? – kérdezte a lány.

- Hiuval vissza fogja hozni Hovedet az életbe, nem az ellenségünk, tényleg nem. Kérlek, szükségem van rád ott.

- Legyen. – sóhajtott. – Ti benne vagytok?

- Elmehetünk innen és az csak jó. – vigyorgott mind a kettő. – Még akkor is, ha ez is szép, csak a felettünk levő barlang falat és a falakat nem olyan jó bámulni. – vonta meg a vállát Mitchell.

- Szerinted mégis miért készítettem az illúziót?

- Fogalmam sincs. – felelte és megveregette McKay hátát. – Húsz perc és indulunk.

- Hé, nem te vagy a csapat vezetője. – nézett rá Rodney.

- De igen ő az, ő alezredes. – mosolygott a lány.

- Remek, tuti, hogy hagyja hogy bármi történjen velem. Halott ember vagyok!

Arra eszmélt fel, hogy valaki öleli. Kinyitotta a szemét, már nem az épület tetején volt, hanem a szobájában. Hogyan került ide? Az utolsó emléke az volt, hogy Menda rátalált. Pedig abban bízott, hogy ennél jóval tovább képes lesz elbújni előle. Majd valamit Morgannal kitalálnak, hogy a Holtak úrnőjét eltűntessék a színről. Mennyivel egyszerűbb lenne, ha a banya is egyszerű felemelkedett lenne.

De nem az volt. Pontosan tudta, hogy kicsoda, hiszen háromezer évig volt a vendége, és előtte még majdnem egy hétig. Akkor sikerült elmenekülnie előle, de most nem. Erőtlenül rámosolygott Larionra, akinek az arcán ugyanolyan rémület volt, mint korábban a sajátján lehetett.

- Ugye nem nyúltál a ruhámhoz? – kérdezte. – Ugye nem éltél a nyálkához?

- Nem tudom, hogy miről beszélsz. Semmi sem volt a ruhádon, eszméletlen voltál, amikor rád találtam. Mi történt?

- Semmi, semmi fontos.

Felült az ágyban és odanyúlt az oldalához, tényleg nem volt ott semmi. Ez így egyre gyanúsabb volt, hiszen érezte a nő jelenlétét. Kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy fél. Awagonnak igaza volt, hogy talán mégsem sikerült most megszöknie. A nő megmondta neki annak idején, hogy hozzá tartozik és soha többé nem fogja a helyét az élők között megtalálni. De tévedett, soha sem volt olyan jól, mint most.

De ezentúl sokkal jobban kell majd magára vigyáznia mindenkivel szemben, mert ki tudja, hogy Menda nem küld-e orgyilkosokat, hogy megölje. Elmerengett, nem csak őt akarta, hanem a másik Velesart is, hiszen ő tízezer évig volt halott. Mindenkire vadászott, aki kicselezte őt. Aki visszatért a halálból. Mit kellene tennie?

Vajon a saját életét elcserélhetné unokatestvéréjére? Bármikor megtenné, hiszen végül is a saját élete sokkal fontosabb volt, a tervei. Mert neki nagy tervei voltak az életében, feljebb akart emelkedni az ősi istenek közé, ez volt a legfontosabb, mert akkor tényleg senki sem állna az útjába és minden az övé lehetne. Ő maga nem akart gyilkolással előrébb jutni, se Laegen kivételével megölni mást is. „Békében" akart uralkodni.

Régen a birodalom aranykorát élte az a régenssége alatt, ugyanazokat az időket akarta visszahozni mostanra. Felkelt és kiment az erkélyre és a lányt egyedül hagyta. Hátra sem fordult és nem nézett rá. Még mindig éjszaka volt, de nyugaton már pirkadt. Igen különleges volt a bolygó, amióta az Ori beköltözött és átjárót nyitott a két sík között. Azóta a bolygó nyugat felé forgott és nem kelet irányába.

A legfontosabb kérdés első körben, hogy kik voltak Lorne kémei a fővárosban, mindenképp el kell csípnie legalább egyet közülük, mert akkor megtudhatná, hogy mikor és hogyan akarják Langsdomot kihozni onnan. Talán még segítene is nekik, és akkor elmenne Atlantiszra. Akkor ott lenne a Rejtett városban és saját céljaira használhatná fel a három Valorvartot.

Hiszen már csak Cennen volt az, aki a legtöbb céljának útjában állt. Ki volt az, aki miatt ilyenné lett? Felsóhajtott, érezte Larion melegét a hátnál, ahogyan hátulról átölelte a lány. Nem fordult vissza hozzá, most nem volt olyan hangulatban. Nem sokkal korábban valaki megpróbálta megölni őt a legbiztonságosabbnak vélt helyen. A banya mégis, hogyan juthatott át a védőpajzsain anélkül, hogy feltűnt volna?

Vagy tényleg csak egy átkozott vízió volt, mint Morgan? Nem, volt elég tapasztalata abban, hogy akkor nem így látta volna magát. Ah, hogy a nő is bárcsak itt lenne már. Vajon mikor fog tudni megszökni Merlintől? Hiszen a férfi egy az egyben elnyelte őt, börtönbe zárta. Mondjuk simán kinézte az apjából, hogy elereszti, amikor úgy vélte, hogy megjavult. Milyen naiv is volt szegény, szegény Merlin.

Eszméletlen volt, amikor Larion rátalált, talán csak egy lázálom. Nagyon remélte, nem akart a Semmibe visszamenni, nem akart újra Menda birodalmának része lenni. Valakinek el kellett onnan engednie, hiszen a nő soha sem ment volna bele, főleg, hogy ismerte őt. Háromezer év alatt bőven volt ideje kiismerni őt. Valaki elengedte, pontosabban elterelte a nő figyelmét, amíg ő kiszökhetett, amikor visszahozták. Ezt meg kellene köszönnie az illetőnek, az életét köszönhette neki.

- Min gondolkodsz? És mi volt az a nyálka, amit emlegettél?

- Mire emlékszel abból az időből, amíg a Semmiben voltál? – kérdezte.

- Én nem oda kerültem. – rázta meg a fejét a lány. – Fogalmam sincs, hogy hol voltam, de az biztos, hogy nem ott. Azt hiszem Hoved nagyapának köszönhetem, hogy elkerültem azt a helyet.

- Csak mert, a melindoriak is oda kerülnek a hitük szerint, és egyes alterranok is így vélik. Emlékszel valamire?

- Semmire, nagy feketeséget ölel körbe minden, ami egyszerre hideg és meleg. Utána, amikor az Ori először visszahozott és megölt, utána valami rétre kerültem, ahol sok kék virág volt és játszhattam, majd jöttél te.

- A második már a Semmi volt. Volt ott valaki?

- Nem, teljesen egyedül voltam néhány velem egykorú kisgyermeket kivéve. Kettő halálra rémített, nekik három szemük volt, egy ikerpár. Ettől eltekintve kedvesek voltak, csak mindig körbelengte őket a bánat. És te Gami? Mire emlékszel?

- Én? – nyögte. – Nem akarok róla beszélni, menj és pihenj le, nemsokára csatlakozom.

Ő is látott olyanokat, mint Menda. Kik lehettek ezek? Van valaki eme univerzumban, aki tudja, hogy ők kicsodák? Egyben biztos volt azonban mostanra, hogy a Semmi egy másik sík volt, ahova a halottak kerülnek. Az emberek is vagy csak azok, akik bennük hisznek és hittek? A banya előtt soha sem látott ilyen teremtményeket, igaz a világegyetem is hatalmas. Lehetséges, hogy most is ott vannak kint még mindig.

Mindenképp el kell jutnia a Melindorra, hiszen a tenger gyermekei azok, akik az ilyen legendákat és történeteket ismerik, egyet muszáj lesz szereznie magának, hogy megtudja ezeket. Mert abban nagyon kételkedett, hogy az Ori vagy Mortisse ismerné őket. Hiszen alig múltak mindannyian húszezer évesek. Az a férfi talán ismeri az ilyen történeteket, akit érzett a Lydracon Tintagil társaságában. Az szörnyen idős volt.

De most, hogy Menda meglátogatta sajnos abban is kételkedett, hogy Mortisse korát megérné. A francba! Hova menekülhetne el előle? Félt, rettenetesen félt, eddig soha sem ismerte ezt az érzést és ettől csak még jobban megrettent. Megrázta a fejét, szánalmas volt, ő Gammel Velesar nem érezhetett félelmet, rontana az image-én. Felnevetett, most már megtehette Larion sem volt ebben a szobában, visszament a sajátjában.

Indult volna ő is arrafelé, megfordult és lépett volna, amikor robbanás zaja ütötte meg a fülét. Gyorsan visszafordult és kisietett az erkélyre. Az ég vörös volt, izzott és lángolt. Energia hullám érte el a várost és porrá zúzta azt, ami a közelébe került. Az emberek véres cafatokra szakadtak. Gravitációs csapás? Ilyen technikát senki sem használt, akit ismertek volna. Majd egy hadat látott közeledni az Istenek városa felé, furcsa ruhában voltak, ennek ellenére fel tudta ismerni, hogy nem humanoidok voltak.

Madarak köröztek a fejük felett, de mégsem azok voltak, egyenruha volt rajtuk. Felnevetett, ez abszurd képzelődés mindaddig, amíg az alterranok jelét nem vélte felfedezni a ruhán és, hogy fegyverek voltak náluk, valamilyen alsó kéz csökevényszerűségben. A földön kígyószerű lények közeledtek, emberre hasonlító arccal és kezekkel, de lábuk nem volt. a harmadik lények lebegtek közel két méter magasan fegyvereket a farkuk tartotta. Ráják?

Majd a lehető legmegdöbbentőbb dolgot ahogyan a város melletti dombra tekintett. Menda volt ott a csatát nézte, akárcsak egy fekete hajú férfi, furcsa lilás szemekkel, nemes és felsőbbrendű vonásokkal. És egy rövid vörös hajú férfi, aki viszont, mintha csak megérezte volna őt odafordult felé. Gammel döbbenten meredt rá, az arcuk annyira hasonlított. Mozdulni sem tudott, azonnal felismerte.

Most már tudta, hogy miért volt annyira ismerős a saját arca, amikor annakidején ezt öltötte magára, hiszen a nagyapjára hasonlított így. Soha sem ismerte, már jóval a születése előtt meghalt. Eszerint mégsem. Hiuval Velesar volt az. Már tudta, hogy ki ez a trió. Te jó ég, ennyire közel nem lehetnek. A Változás első szele voltak. Larionnak és a tudósoknak mindenképp tudniuk kellett róla.

Arbejde szerette ezeket az új hajókat, hogy nem kellett napokat, heteket vagy esetleg hónapokat is repülniük az ismeretlen űrben, mint a régi időkben, hanem egy perc sem kellett az utazás végrehajtásához. Azok az idők igen régen voltak, amikor a legrosszabb hajón érkezett meg Atlantiszra szerencsét próbálni a szülei halála után. Elmosolyodott, szörnyen régen volt már. Odafordult az ablak felé.

A bolygó éjszakai oldalán bukkantak elő, egészen pontosan azon a részen, ahol időközben nappalodni is kezdett. A távolabbi részen, ahol nem voltak felhők városok fényei festették fényesre a felszínt. A távolban hajókat észleltek, legalább eljutottak olyan szintre, hogy űrhajókat építsenek. Háromezer év elég sok idő egy nép életében, főleg, hogy előre megszabták a sorsukat. Istent játszottak.

Tíz elég nagy űrhajó közeledett feléjük, ahogyan kiléptek a hipertérből. Visszafordult az irányítószék felé, Lorne nyugodt volt és Lienya is itt volt a hídon. Mosolyogva nézte a bolygót. Végre hazatért, oda, ami évmilliókon keresztül az otthona volt. Az egész bolygón tapasztalható volt a civilizáció, ez nagyon jó jel volt.

A hajók is, és csak remélni tudták, hogy maguktól jutottak el ilyen szintre és nem az Ori segítette őket idáig. Az nagyon nem lenne jó a számukra. Bár a rejtőzködésben már remekek voltak, de akkor is. Hiszen ezt a három fajt saját maguknak „nevelték" fel. Elfintorodott, ez olyan barbárul hangzott, de igaz volt. Ezt nézve mennyivel voltak jobbak az ellenségeiknél? Ugyanúgy kihasználják őket, mint azok az embereket.

Nem sokkal később feltűntek a hajók és közrefogták a Hovedet. Egyszerűen képtelen volt megérteni, hogy miért pont az apja után nevezte el a régens a hajót, hiszen soha sem voltak jóban. Mi több az egykori főtanácsos Ori is volt a haláláig. Igaz megbánta a tetteit és visszatért közéjük, de az Oriságát képtelen volt eldobni. Ő maga biztosan nem az egyik rokonáról nevezte volna el. Pedig ez szokás volt az alterran flottában.

Régen is az volt, és most is. Hipapheraklus Hvordan neve is fennmaradt egy hajó nevén. Még szerencse, hogy Rodneyról senki sem akart elnevezni. Ezen kénytelen volt elvigyorodni, majd amilyen gyorsan ezt megtette úgy komorult is vissza. Az „ellenséges" hajók körbevették a Hovedet. Ő maga nem értette egyet azzal, hogy csupán egyetlen hajóval jöjjenek, de mindenki más leszavazta.

Kép és hangcsatorna nyílt, feltűnt egy nagy szürkeszínű paca a képernyőn. Néhány másodpercig erősen kellett koncentrálnia, hogy rájának nézze, de az ilyen képek mindig torzítanak. Egy nagy pacát látott lebegni, ugyanúgy néztek ki, mint háromezer évvel korábban. A szemük a fejük tetején volt és minden irányba tudták forgatni, a szájuk a hasi részen helyezkedett el. Se lábuk, se karjuk nem volt, viszont a farkuk végén továbbra is ollószerű képződmény volt, amivel emelni és fogni tudtak. A képeket, ahogy nézte, voltak olyanok, akiknek kettő irányba ágazott el, ezt viszont evolúciós lépcsőnek könyvelte el.

Annak, amelyik megszólalt mély hangja volt, ebből férfinak következtette, valamilyen ismeretlen nyelven kezdett beszélni, amin Evan és Lienya elmosolyodtak és mind a ketten válaszoltak is vissza neki. Egy kicsit ismerősnek találta, talán olyan volt, mint a melindori, de valahogy mégsem. Lehetségesnek találta, hogy az ó változatát beszélték még mindig. De ez furcsa volt, mert a nő megtanította nekik az alterranokét is.

- A herceg elé fognak minket vinni, aki majd dönt az ügyünkben. – mondta Lorne.

- Remek. – morgott a vörös. – Mennyire bízhatunk bennük?

- Szerintem teljes mértékben, évmilliókig éltem velük. – felelte Lienya.

- Elméletileg tudják, hogy el fogunk jönni, mármint, hogy én… – jegyezte meg Evan.

- Igen ezt a legendát hintettük el közöttük, hogy egy régens fog eljönni és hadba szólítja őket.

- De már nem vagy régens, vagy igen? – motyogta közbe Arbejde.

- Még mindig, elvileg addig, amíg John nem tér vissza, hiszen ő az uralkodó.

- De akkor ne felejtsük el, hogy a mi tudásunk szerint, hogy megdöntöttétek Mortissét az uralkodás visszaszállt a női ágra, úgy mint mindig is volt. – mondta Lienya.

- Ezt Susannal vitasd meg, ő úgysem akarja ezt. – mosolygott a vörös. – Soha sem akarta. Ez a generáció már csak ilyen. Senki sem akarja azok közül, akik megkaphatnák. Csak az, aki nem fogja és senki sem fogadná el, bár jó idők voltak, igaz azért, mert az Ori nem volt itt a galaxisban.

- Gammelt ne említsd, ha kérhetem. Mi hárman menjünk? Igazat megvallva Rodneyt vinném magammal, de ő ugye nincs itt.

- Tényleg igaz, hogy a barátnője kidobott a gyengélkedőről? – vigyorodott el Arbejde.

- Inkább induljunk, csak ön után úrnőm! – mondta Lienyának.

Még akkor is vigyorgott, amikor leértek a bolygón. Megnézte volna, hogy az Öt város régensét egy ember kihajítja egy szobából.

Kicsit furcsán érezte magát, hogy visszatérhet ide. Régen volt, hogy itt volt utoljára, mégis úgy érezte, hogy hazaérkezett. Ugróval mentek le, minden olyan más volt. a régi középkori épületek helyett hatalmas épületek, ezek leginkább emberi stílusra utaltak, úgy tűnt, hogy ez beléjük rögződött. A város, ahova kísérték őket egy tóban végződött, amibe és amiből egy-egy folyó torkolt. A tavon hajók úsztak és hidak íveltek át a folyók felett. Járművek is sorakoztak és haladtak mindenfelé.

Így sokkal gyorsabban tudtak haladni, mintha folyamatosan lebegtek volna. A távolban a sárga nap átsütött a fekete felhőkön és őket tovább vezették a belvároson kívülre. Miután elhagyták ezt a belső kerületet egy nyílt területre érkeztek, a távolba eltekintve láttak egy hatalmas épületet, ami viszont határozottan a melindori építészet jegyeit viselte magán. Mindent víz vett körül, a szabad helyeken növények.

Az épületet oszlopok tartották és határozottan görög stílusúak voltak, legalább is Lorne-t az ógörög épületekre emlékeztette. Persze ebből se Lienya, se Arbejde nem értette semmit, ők csak annyit tudtak megállapítani, hogy olyan, mint az egykori melindori óváros csak éppen a felszínen és nem a víz alatt.

Itt a palota előtt kellett leszállniuk, ahogyan kiszálltak az ugróból az első, amit láttak az a szobor, ami Rodneyról és Aldannarról készült.

- Én megmondtam, hogy hoznunk kellett volna őt is. – mondta Lorne.

- Lehet, hogy jobb, hogy mégsem. – csitította a nő.

- Szinte megtévesztésig hasonlítasz ezen a képen Aldannarra. Igenis jól jártunk volna vele.

- De, hogy nincs itt legalább nem idegesít engem. – vigyorgott Arbejde.

- Vagy inkább te őt. – jegyezték meg mind a ketten.

Elindultak befelé, az épület belseje pontosan olyan volt, mint annak idején Lienya temploma, mintha azt utánozták volna le. Beléptek a trónterembe, feltételezhetőleg az volt, hiszen valami herceget emlegettek, amikor idehozták őket, az egész teremben víz tükröződött, a falakon és a padlón is, ha felnéztek valamiféle pajzs felett víztömeg volt, akárcsak alattuk és ők ezen a pajzson haladtak.

A terem másik végén egy nem igazán székhez hasonlító ülő vagy fekvőalkalmatosság felett lebegett egy barnás-zöld színű alangian. Körülötte négyen álltak és mindannyiuknál fegyvernek kinéző tárgy volt. Így már egészen biztos volt, hogy az, aki a trónuson van, az lehet a vezetőjük. Lienya nagyon remélte, hogy az ő felállított demokratikus rendszerét nem törölték el teljesen, bár érezte, hogy nem érdemes ezen sokat reménykednie.

Mikor odaértek úgy öt méterre tőlük megállították őket. Ekkor tűnt csak fel számukra, hogy nincsenek egyedül a teremben, hanem a falak mentén igen sok alangian van és mind őket szemlélik. Most lassan elő is lebegtek mindannyian. Érdeklődve figyelték őket és sustorogtak egymás között. Nem ismerték fel a nyelvet. Várható volt, hogy egy sajátot is ki fognak találni. De az bíztató volt, hogy a katona, akivel beszéltek ismerte az ó-melindorit.

A csodálkozást egyikőjük sem furcsállta, hiszen több, mint háromezer esztendő telt el azóta, hogy kétlábú lény járt ezen a bolygón. Vagyis nagyon reménykedtek benne. Lienya tudta, hogy annak idején csupán harminc-negyven év volt ezeknek a szeretetre méltó lényeknek az élethossza. Már senki sem emlékezhetett rájuk, hacsak nem maradtak fent a legendák. A vezető feljebb emelkedett a trónuson, majd megszólalt.

- Kik vagytok idegenek? – a hangja neki is a basszust ütötte meg.

- Engedelmeddel uram, a hölgy Lienya Lassë, egykoron e bolygó papnője volt évmilliókon keresztül. Ő Arbejde Lal a tanácsadóm, én pedig Laegen Velesar vagyok az alterranok régense.

- Az, akit eme időkben Evan Lorne tábornoknak is ismernek? – kérdezte döbbenten az alangian.

- Igen uram, én lennék. Békés szándé…

- Nem kell szabadkoznia uram, már nagyon régen vártunk magukra. Tanrel vagyok az Alangianok hercege. Nem hittem volna, hogy az én időmben fognak eljönni hozzánk.

A nap melegen sütött és a levegő kissé párás volt, az égen néhány fekete felhő is látható volt. A levegő virágok illatától volt terhes, csodálatos késő tavaszi nap volt. Cameron felhajtotta a napszemüvegét és körbenézett. Közel negyed órája sétáltak már és most értek el egy patakhoz és annak a hídjához. A madarak csicseregtek és láttak két őznek kinéző kicsi patás növényevőt is, de eddig minden csöndes volt katonai szempontból.

Már ahogyan átértek a kapun a palota csúcsa látszott, a két magas torony és a legmagasabban lévő angyal is. Az út, amin haladtak úgy tűnt, hogy folyamatosan használva van, lovak és emberek nyomai is láthatóak voltak rajta. Miközben a hídon átkeltek és balra tekintettek az egyik közeli magaslaton egy másik épületet is láttak, jobbra pedig egy kisebb vízesés és annak a tetején a tó, ami a kastélynál volt található, és abba folyt bele a patak is.

Kisebb emelkedőt kellett mászniuk, ez úgy még két percüket vette igénybe a végén csodás látvány, a legmegdöbbentőbb az volt, hogy az egész egyben volt, vagyis épen. Korábban láttak az épületről fényképeket, és akkor csak rom volt az egész. Évtizedekbe telhetett újra felépíteni az egészet. Cameront lenyűgözte a látvány. Igaz eddig életében is sok bámulatos dolgot látott, de ez mindent felülmúlt.

Oldalra pillantott a csoport többi tagjára, csak Susan nem volt meglepett. Danielnek majdnem a földről kellett az állát feltakarítani a látványtól. Rodney pedig a laptopján ügyködött valamit, közben fel-felpillantva az épületre. Egy csoport közeledett feléjük kosarakkal. Néhányban ruhák voltak, másokban kék és vörös bogyók. Amikor meglátták őket megfordultak és gyorsan visszasiettek a palota irányába.

- Alterranok voltak. – mondta döbbenten Rodney. – Messze vannak a felemelkedéstől, de azok.

- Akkor mi miért nem tudunk róluk? – kérdezte Daniel.

- Kettőt és könnyebbet!

- Miért ilyen idegesítő és miért nem tudja befogni végre a száját? – nézett oda Mitchell – Rendben, végül is azért jöttünk, hogy megnézzük, szóval indulás. Valamiért ugye jól gondolom, hogy ennek nem így kellene kinéznie.

- De, vagyis nem. Háromezer éve az épület romokban volt. – magyarázta Susan a séta közben. – most pedig úgy néz ki, mint abban az időben, amikor a Velesarok rendszeresen használták. Ami pedig igen régen volt. Miután Gammel régens lett, nem sok időt töltött már ezen a síkon, csak a felemelkedettekén.

- Érdekes, és milyen idős volt az épület tízezer… tizenháromezer éve Mr. Pontosság! – kérdezte Daniel.

- Rodney, kérlek fejezd be, vagy tényleg ide hivatom Arbejdét vagy Zelenkát. – morogta Susan. – Ha jól tudom közel kétmillió éves.

- Bámulatos, hogy eddig kibírta. – füttyentett Cameron.

- A lantisziak mindig is remek pajzsokat készítettek. – mosolygott a lány.

Újra az épület felé fordult és innen már csöndben folytatták az útjukat. Azok, akikkel korábban találkoztak, már nem jöttek vissza. Ennek ellenére végig olyan érzése volt, mintha figyelné őket valaki. Remélte, hogy ellenségbe nem fognak beleütközni. Végül az út végére értek és volt egy nagy kanyar. Amikor kiértek a takarásból még csodálatosabb látvány fogadta őket. Most már teljes egészében látták a palotát.

Így leginkább egy katedrálisra hasonlított. A legmagasabb épületelem tetején a kupola mesés látvány volt, akárcsak az azt díszítő aranyból, vagy valamilyen sárga fémből készült angyal. Két kisebb mellékhajó is volt az épületen, mind a kettőnek egy-egy hatalmas házszerűnek kinéző építmény állt a tetején. A méretek óriásiak voltak, e két rész közötti terülten a földön pedig fák és egy park volt.

A baloldali részből lehetett a partoknál húzódó hidakra kimenni. A víz hihetetlenül kék volt, talán soha sem látták azt sem ilyen gyönyörűnek. Kicsit talán még gyanúsan is gyönyörű volt. két fiatal nő sietett elő a hatalmas épületből, mind a kettejüknek fekete haja volt, ahogyan odaértek letérdeltek eléjük.

- Mit keresnek itt nemes vándorok? – kérdezte az egyik.

- Mond nektek valamit a Hiuval Velesar név? – kérdezte Rodney.

- Persze, ez a Velesarok birtoka, mi vigyázunk rá, amíg nem térnek vissza a birtokra az urak. Hiuval nagyúr hetek óta nem járt erre, nem tudjuk, hogy mikor jön vissza. Ti ismertek Velesarokat?

- Ami azt illeti, a dinasztia ősatyja vagyok. – húzta ki magát McKay. – Ő pedig Laegen Velesar felesége, aki most az alterranok régense.

- Alig beképzelt. – jegyezte meg halkan Cam.

Az érintett már nem hallotta, mert a lányok beinvitálták őket a palotába. Elindultak arra, az egészet határozottan furcsának találta, de hát McKay és Sheppard tudta, hogy miért is vannak itt valójából.

Carson kora délelőttre végzett a nővér boncolásával. Semmit sem talált, csak az a furcsa nyálka. Szigorú karantén feltételek mellett küldte el vizsgálatra Kellerrel. Öngyilkos hajlamot és őrületet árasztott, mint egyfajta drog. Semmi mást nem találtak. Ez nagyon furcsa volt, ilyen hatása nem lehetet egyetlen kábítószernek sem. Még szerencse, hogy csupán egyetlen személy ért hozzá és, hogy Rodneyra nem volt olyan hatással, mint a halandóra.

A folyosón sétált, amikor valaki meghúzta a köpenyét. Elmosolyodott Toby volt az, éppen egy vele egykorú melindori kisgyerekkel fogócskázott. Egy pillanatra nem értette, hogy miként kerültek be a városba a gyerekek, amikor ők nem itt éltek, csak az alterranoké. Nem bánta, így legalább volt élet a városban.

Rodneyt kereste, de nem találta meg őt. Megtudta, hogy Sheppard, Mitchell és Jackson kíséretében távozott a városból a csillagkapun keresztül. Felsóhajtott se Evan, se Katie nem lesz boldog, ha ezt megtudja. Senkinek sem volt még halvány elképzelése sem arról, hogy mégis hova mentek. És ha valami bajba kerülnek?

Inkább azzal kéne foglalkoznia, hogy Toby jól érezze magát. Az állapota zavarta, kételkedett benne, hogy életben maradna abban az esetben, ha minden nanit leáll a szervezetében. Hiszen a teljes testét átjárták, és ha azok kikapcsolnak, akkor… akkor. Rossz volt belegondolni, már annyira megkedvelte a kis srácot, pedig nem is találkoztak még csak kétszer.

És akkor még ott volt ez a másik kérdés is, hogy ez az ismeretlen anyag miként kerülhetett Rodney ruhájára, miközben csak egy víziót látott. Kész szerencse volt, hogy Susan nem ért az anyaghoz. Nem lett volna kellemes máris újra holtan találni. Még szerencsére volt a nyálkából, így további teszteket futtathat rajta. Nem mintha bízott volna a sikerben, ahhoz túlságosan is furcsa volt. Mintha nem is ebből a világból származott volna.

Megkérdezte Tintagilt is, hátha az idős alterran tud valamit, hiszen remekül értett a genetikához, de még ő sem látott korábban ilyet.

- Nem tudod, hogy mi lehet az? – kérdezte órákkal később Toby, amikor a kisfiú bement a gyengélkedő egyik laborjába.

- Fogalmam sincs, Rodney sem tudja. Csak annyit hajtogat, hogy a Változás első szele elért minket. – sóhajtotta Carson.

- Igaza van, a három hírnököt látta, ez a nyálka Menda bőrén van.

- Ezeket te honnan tudod?

- Fogalmam sincs. Csak tudom. Te is tudod a legtöbb dolgot, amit a felemelkedettek tudnak. – érvelt a kisfiú.

- Valóban. – mosolyodott el a férfi. – De azért, mert én is alterran vagyok, csak a vérem miatt nem tudok felemelkedni.

- És ha én is olyan vagyok, mint a hírnökök? Csak valahogyan másképp?

- Benned nanitok vannak Toby. Replikátor vagy, nem hiszem, hogy közöd lenne hozzájuk.

- Más vagyok, mint egy replikátor, te mondtad még korábban.

- Amennyit tudok, hogy Hiuval nem genetikus vagy tudós, ő kereskedő volt és politikus. Nem hiszem, hogy a többiek tudásával is hasonlót tudott volna építeni vagy teremteni, mint te vagy. Te túlhaladod a tudását. Ami azt illeti mindenkiét, akit ismerek. Abban biztos vagyok, hogy nem a replikátorok építettek, és nem is a mieink közül valaki és nem is Hiuval. Hacsak nem a másik két hírnök, vagy az ősi istenek, akkor nem tudom.

- Nem ők voltak, Menda és Tyalir nem értenek hozzá. És az Ősi istenek pedig soha sem avatkoznának be. Fogalmam sincs, hogy honnan tudom, de szeretném tudni, hogy ki vagyok és mi a célom. Kérlek, segíts.

Nem tudott mást tenni, mint igent mondani. Erre Toby megint fellelkesült és boldogan ment vissza játszani. Carson felkereste Tintagilt a laborjában és szerencséjére ott találta Everardot is. Még soha sem beszélt a férfival, csak annyit hallott róla, hogy a legöregebb élő alterran, közel kétmillió éves. Akkor ő hátha tud valamit segíteni.

- Szóval erre jutottál? – kérdezte Tintagil.

- Igen, de ez sem túl sok, ezért is kérném a segítségeteket. Merlin tanácstalan, akárcsak én. Korábban nem láttam ilyet. Toby ügyénél sem, se a másikban.

- Furcsa, határozottan furcsa. – bólintott Everard. – Egyik ügyben sem tudok semmit mondani sajnálom herceg. Soha sem láttam ehhez akár csak hasonló anyagot. És a fiú, már korábban is azt mondtam, hogy nem kellene itt tartanunk. Még ő sem tudja, hogy ki teremtette, lehetséges, hogy a tudósok és Mortisse tették ezt vele.

- De az akkor sem magyarázná azt, amit tud. – érvelt Tintagil. – Olyan dolgokról tud, amikről még mi sem.

- Gondolkozni fogunk rajta, hátha sikerül valamit kitalálnunk herceg.

- Köszönöm, mind a kettejüknek.

Evan jó jelnek tekintette, hogy vártak rájuk. Bár kicsit nyugtalanította, hogy ismerték a földi nevét, mert itt soha sem mutatkozott be. Mikor hármasban maradtak rákérdezett Lienyánál, de a nő korábban nem is hallotta ezt a nevet mielőtt úgy nem mutatkozott be. Az Ori viszont tökéletesen ismerte Gammel révén. Lehetséges, hogy tényleg jártak volna itt?

Kinézett az ablakon elmerengett, majd furcsa rezegésre lett figyelmes a füle mellett, megijedt és ugrott egy nagyot, egy kis alig húsz centi átmérőjű rája lebegett mellette. Lila színe volt a szemei pedig narancssárgák voltak. Különös lilás füst vette körbe és meg-megrázkódott, később megtudták, hogy ez a nevetés jele volt náluk. Odalebegett Evannal szembe.

- Falnah vagyok. – mondta magas hangon. – A herceg küldött hogy vigyelek el hozzá titeket és szeretné, ha majd veletek maradnék. Olyan furcsák vagytok.

- Te ugye nőnemű vagy? – kérdezte Lienya.

- Igen úrnőm, a Tanrel törvénytelen lánya vagyok.

- Ezért beszéled a mi nyelvünket is? – érdeklődött Arbejde.

- A ti nyelvetek az udvar hivatalos nyelve, a másik az, amelyiket a köznép is beszéli. Olyan régen volt már, amikor megemlítették, hogy az isteneink újra el fognak jönni.

- Félreértesz minket Falnah, mi nem vagyunk istenek. Ugyanolyanok vagyunk, mint ti. Csak éppen magunk mögött hagytuk a létezésünk ezen síkját és egyel följebb léptünk. Ezért élünk olyan sokáig. Ők a Melindoriak pedig így fejlődtek ki. Érted ezt? – kérdezte Evan.

- Persze. – megint megrázkódott és lila füst vette körbe. – Érdekesek vagytok, alig várom, hogy még jobban megismerjelek titeket.

Miközben haladtak Falnah mesélt még magáról. Ő még fiatal volt, alig két éves. De soha sem lesz nagyobb, hiszen keveredett az elit a köznéppel. Az összes ilyen ekkora maradt, hiába volt mind két osztály képviselője nagy. Külső jegyek alapján nem nagyon lehetett megkülönböztetni a férfi és női egyedeket.

A férfiak átlagosan másfél méter átmérőjűek voltak, míg a nők csak egy. A hangok is olyanok voltak, hogy teljesen változatosak. Voltak olyan nőstények, akiknek basszus és olyan férfiak, akiknek szoprán hangjuk volt. Röviden vázolta a szokásaikat is, amik itt az udvarban a legjellemzőbbek. Szerencsére minden olyan volt, mint odahaza, így nem volt nehéz számukra igazodni.

A legfurcsább az volt, hogy istennek tekintik őket, ez pedig nagyon nem volt jó. Így olyan szintre alacsonyították őket, mint az Ori volt. Időközben Evan megtudta, hogy honnan is tudták a nevét, a Hovedről kereste az egyik embere és ő használta ezt a nevet, és az udvar elcsípte az üzenetet. Ez megnyugtatta valamelyest. De még közel sem teljesen. Volt még pár megmagyarázatlan kérdés.

Egy kicsit zavarta, hogy pont egy gyereket fognak a nyakukba sózni, de ha igaz volt, amit mondott, akkor egy éves korban lesznek nagykorúak, ő pedig már kettő lett. Majd érdeklődik a hercegnél, úgyis ő tudja majd a válaszokat a kérdésekre. Vagyis nagyon bízott benne. Mind a hárman beléptek egy terembe.

Senki sem volt itt néhány őrön és a hercegen kívül. Ahogyan odaértek meghajoltak a vezető előtt, aki füstöt prüszkölve adta tudtukra, hogy mókásnak tartja a helyzetet. Végtére is hány nép éli meg, hogy az istenei meghajolnak előtte.

- Uram, mi lenne, ha elfelejtenénk, hogy önök isteneknek tartanak minket, mert nem vagyunk azok. Tényleg nem és csak kényelmetlen nekünk, ha így gondolják.

- Tudom Falnah már elmondta az egészet. Kicsit csalódtam, de így valahogy közvetlenebb, hogy maguk is olyanok voltak, mint mi halandók. Sajnos nem tudom, hogy milyen helyen tudnának ülni, így remélem megbocsátják, hogy állniuk kell. – szabadkozott a férfi.

- Semmi gond, tényleg. – mondta Lienya.

- A szükséges adatokat feltöltöttük a hajójukra, amit rólunk tudni lehet. A flottánkat készek vagyunk az ellenségük ellen hadba vonultatni, mert félő, hogy előbb vagy utóbb minket is megtalálnak és nem akarunk senki sem szolgálni. Néhány naprendszert sikerült már benépesíteni, de a galaxist még messze nem. A fény feletti utazást még nem sikerült megoldanunk és az Kört sem sikerült még beüzemelnünk a maguk címére, nincs elegendő energiánk hozzá.

- Ezzel nincs gond, mind a kettőt meg tudjuk oldani, ugye Evan? – szólt Arbejde.

- Valóban, ha szükséges és most úgy néz ki, hogy igen, akkor felszereljük a saját hajtóműveinkkel a magukéit. Milyen fegyverzettel rendelkeznek? – mondta Evan.

- Gravitációs hullámokat és csapásokat lőnek ki. Mindent összezúznak, ami az útjukba kerül.

- Értem, ugye megengedi, hogy most távozzunk? Itt maradna néhány diplomatát és tudóst, akik segítenének maguknak a tudományos dolgokban illetve remélhetőleg sikerülne egy jó diplomáciai kapcsolatokat kiépíteni.

- Természetesen régens. Mindenkit szívesen fogadunk, de lenne egy kérésem, a lányomat vigyék magukkal, ő lenne a mi követünk.

Lorne elmosolyodott.

- Mi sem természetesebb uram.

**Részlet az Alangianok története című könyvből**

_„Azok után, hogy a fő papnőnk Lienya Lassë, Aldannar Lassë ikerhúga és egykor Zander Amrath felesége elhagyta a bolygót a népünk káoszba fulladt. Évekig tartott mire sikerült a távozását kihevernünk. Tudtuk, hogy hárman jöttek el érte, de hogy miért vitték el, soha sem tudtuk meg. Remélhetőleg egyszer sikerül majd választ lelnünk eme kérdésre. Nélküle sokáig nem tudtuk, hogy mit tegyünk._

_A próféciái nyomán tudtuk, hogy miként éljünk, mert a jegyzetei hátra maradtak abból, amiket a jövőről látott. Így tudtuk, hogy milyen irányba kell fejlődnünk. Ez néhány évszázadig tartott, majd a jegyzetek többé nem adtak útmutatást nekünk. Csak annyit tudtunk, hogy előre szabad csak nézni hátra soha sem._

_Hogy előbb vagy utóbb el fog jönni egy férfi, egy régens, akit Laegen Velesarnak hívnak és ő fog minket az aranykorba vezetni. Az isteneink egyike, olyan lények, akik felettünk állnak és nem ezen a síkon élnek. A hajóik másodperecek alatt szelik át az ismeretlen és végtelen világűrt. Ők fognak minket kilendíteni innen, egy jobb útra a megvilágosodás felé. […_

_A fajunk, amikor eljutott a biológia szintjén egy magas fokra végre elkezdhettünk azzal kísérletezni, hogy az életünket meghosszabbítsuk. De ezzel minduntan kudarcot vallottunk, képtelenek voltunk az életünket meghosszabbítani. Ugyanolyan rövidke élet adatott meg nekünk, mint elődeinknek. Elbuktunk._

_Harminc-negyven évnél tovább csak nagyon kevesek tudtak életben maradni, bár kialakult egy rassz, akik hatvan évet is mindig elérik, ők voltak azok, akik többre tartották magukat nálunk és a Papnő templomának nyomán palotát emeltek maguknak. Saját nyelvet kezdtek használni és elkülönültek tőlünk. Ők lettek a népünk vezetői._

_A herceg lett a legmagasabb rang és ő volt minden Alangian vezetője. Egy új aranykorba léptünk a vezetésükkel egy jobb világot sikerült építenünk, amiben sokat és sokkal gyorsabban fejlődtünk. Senki és semmi volt, ami megállíthatott volna bennünket a fejlődésben. Ekkortájt sikerült az első űrhajót is építeni._

_Siker volt, és Alangianokat vitt a legközelebbi bolygóra, ami ugyanúgy képes volt a fajtának fenntartani, mint az anyabolygónk. Népesség robbanás volt, és igen sokan vándoroltak ki az Új világba. De az nem volt veszélytelen. Egy betegség fertőzte meg a mieinket és egy mutáció révén újabb olló alakult ki a farkuk végén._

_Remekek voltak a fizikai és megterhelő munkára, mert kétszer annyi terhet tudtak egyszerre megemelni és cipelni, mint a többiek, akik nem estek át ezen. A társadalom megbecsült tagjai lettek és egyesek bekerültek az elit tagjai közé is. De a fejlődés még ekkor sem állt le. Az első naprendszeren túli hajónk is elkészült, de ez elveszett a semmiben._

_A sikertelenség azonban nem szabhatott gátat nekünk. További vállalkozó szellemű társaink mentek az űr ismeretlene felé és igaz sokan nem tértek vissza soha, de sok új hazát telepítettek be a mieink. Az út lassú volt és sokszor évtizedekig tartott, mert még mindig nem sikerült a gyors utazás módszerét feltalálni._

_Ma itt tartunk, közel harminc lakott világot tudhatunk magunkénak. [… És az isteneink a mai napon visszatértek. Kértek minket, hogy ne így tekintsünk rájuk, hiszen nem azok. Azt hiszem, ezt megadhatjuk nekik. Népünk egy új korszakba lép be egy új holnapba. Készen vagyunk rá, hiszen mindig is erre a napra vártunk, amióta Lienya úrnő elhagyott minket."_

Mortisse a távoli napfelkeltét nézte, beszélt Gammellel és igen, őt is megrémítette az, amit hallott. A legszörnyűbb az volt az egészben, hogy Hiuval Velesar nem volt halott, hanem igenis nagyon elevenen élt ráadásul sikerült feljebb emelkednie, hihetetlen. Főleg, hogy ő maga végzett a nyomorulttal és látta a holttestet is.

Mondjuk mindig is gyanús volt a számára, hogy túlságosan könnyű győzelmet aratott felette. Igaz meglepte, sikerült úgy, hogy azt senkinek sem lett volna szabad túlélnie. Most már két olyan ellenfele volt, akit mindenképp meg kellett ölnie. Pontosabban három, ő akart a legöregebb maradni a galaxisban.

Nem is tudta igazán, hogy miért, de olyan szép célkitűzés volt ez. És Tintagil is az volt, idősebb, mint ő igaz néhány héttel csupán. Merlin és Hoved úgy két évvel utánuk születtek, így ők nem játszottak. A többiek pedig lemondtak azóta a halhatatlan létről. Nem, a francba! Közel ezer félmillió és kétmillió év közötti ős élt az alterranok síkján, de őket soha sem fogja tudni onnan kirobbantani.

Hacsak nem ostromolják meg azt a síkot, de akkor senki sem fogja megúszni. Milyen szépen is hangzott ez a gondolat. A megvalósítás ennél nehezebb volt, már közel ezer éve egy olyan szerkezeten dolgoztak a tudósok, hogy ez megvalósítható legyen, haladtak vele, de túlságosan lassan. Fogalmuk sem volt, hogy mikorra fejezik be.

Pedig sikert akart. Ő maga sajnos nem értette ezekhez a dolgokhoz, csak a genetikához, és ebben ilyesfajta tudásra nem volt szükségük. Elmerengett, a mai napig nem tudta, hogy mit változtatott meg magában és az öccsében, hogy képesek legyenek férfi Valorvartot nemzeni, nem lett volna szabad.

Érdekelte volna, de hiába vizsgálta a saját vérét évezredeken keresztül nem jött rá a válaszra. Ugyanez volt az oka Larion születésének is, hiszen meddőnek kellett volna lenni annak a násznak. Éppen azért esett a választása egy Velesarra. Valamit nagyon elrontott, de nagyon. Ilyen még nem volt, hogy valamire ne talált volna megoldást, pedig a Cennen vérben kellett keresnie, mert Emmennáéban nem találta.

A nő egyenes ági Valorvart leszármazott volt, könnyedén vissza lehetett vezetni a vérvonalát az elsőig, akiről tudtak az alterran ágon, a melindorin pedig Lienyáig és Zanderig. A sajátját pedig fejből tudta. Névtelen senkik végig, bár egyszer volt egy Tanácsos a családban, aki végül lemondott a posztjáról és halandóként halt meg. Ő közel egymillió éves volt addigra. A többiek tudósok és kereskedők.

Megállt Emmenna szobájának ajtajában, hátha a nő tud valamilyen megoldást. Egyszer hibádzott a születési mérleg, kétszer lányt szült. Mégiscsak Treavolban és Langsdomban kellene keresni a hibát?

- Fogalmam sincs Mortisse, hogy hol rontottad el, tudod, hogy én voltam a legjobban meglepődve, amikor Langsdom született. – vonta meg a vállát a nő.

- Még jó, hogy tudom. Ott voltam. Képtelen vagyok rájönni, hogy hol hibáztam.

- Végre a nagy Mortisse Cennen is beismeri hibáit?

- Hallgass! – csattant fel és lekevert egy pofont a nőnek. – Ha kell téged boncollak fel élve csakhogy megoldást találjak a kérdésre.

- Én csak akkor hibáztam, amikor igent mondtam neked, máskor nem. Szerinted miért pont a Velesart választottam szeretőnek? Tudtam, hogy soha sem eshetek teherbe tőle.

- Hazudsz, csak azért ő, mert őt kapta Alaine. De az én céljaim igen ezek voltak. Lehetséges, hogy Gammelnek kellett volna adnom a kezét, de őt tudjuk, hogy miért nem választhattam.

- Tényleg nem tudom Mortisse, hogy miért. Te tettél valamit, lehet, hogy nyoma sincs.

- Nincs neki, és nem tudom, hogy mi volt az. Ah igen és még valami, amiről úgy vélem, hogy tudnod kellene. A Változás előszele a drága isteneid hírnökei megérkeztek. Ugye tudod, hogy mit jelent ez? Gammel és Larion rettegnek az eljövendőtől.

A nő elsápadt, tehát az anyja elmondta neki. Válaszokat nem kapott, megfordult és dühösen hagyta magára Emmennát.

18


End file.
